


Qualms

by S_weet_pie



Series: More than Words [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Implied Hatsui/Jitano, Implied Joshi/Miyohan, Implied Kusayata, Implied Tazanaga/Kamizaki, M/M, Metropolitan Police Department AU, OOC, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi mengalami frustrasi seksual karena Sakuma membiarkan ranjang mereka mendingin dan ia menceritakannya pada anggota divisi D yang lain.</p><p>“Mungkin ... seperti di fiksi roman picisan. Sakuma-san banyak bekerja supaya dapat banyak uang, agar bisa menikahi Miyoshi-san.” </p><p>(Perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.

*

 

Bagaimana bisa terdengar ketika ingar-bingar bergaung sumbang tapi tidak di indera pendengaran?

Namun mungkin seperti ini:  saat namanya disebut, dia tidak ada—

 

“Aku tidak akan heran jika Sakuma- _san_ pun berpikir kau bisa cari yang lain.”

 

 —dan memikirkan hanya dirinya saja yang hatinya meretak dengan hilangnya pemilik nama yang mendefinisi hatinya kini, sekali ini kebenaran perkataannya tidak terasa seperti kemenangan.

 

 (Sakuma, entah di mana, mungkin tidak merasakannya.)

 

*

Semua ini dimulai dari pertengahan dua bulan menjelang pergantian tahun.

Mungkin jika Miyoshi tidak terlalu terpuaskan dengan hubungan badan setelah marak kriminalitas menodai suci salju-salju pertama, lelap begitu nyaman dalam dekapan Sakuma, ia akan mengerti apa yang terjadi berminggu-minggu berikutnya.

Seminggu setelah itu, Miyoshi mengamati Sakuma sering dipanggil oleh Muto—atasannya dari divisi pertama di Departemen Polisi Metropolitan—untuk kerja ganda yang tak sesuai upahnya.

Orang tua sialan itu hanya memanfaatkan keadilan dan dedikasi dalam diri Sakuma untuk kasus yang tak becus diusut olehnya.

 Pekerjaan kepala substitusi untuk divisi D ditambah profesi sebagai detektif di divisi satusangat makan waktu—karena itulah Miyoshi memaklumi Sakuma yang jarang pulang ke apartemen mereka dan absennya aktivitas seksual selama seminggu.

Setelah seminggu—dengan frekuensi pertemuan di divisi D terhitung jari dan Sakuma yang profesional tidak memperkenankan tindak asusila (seperti bertingkah mesra) di tempat kerja, hari Minggu pertama, Miyoshi membiarkan pria itu pulas seharian tanpa bisa dibangunkan sama sekali.

Hari-hari berikutnya—minggu kedua, lebih aneh. Ini tidak seperti Miyoshi menginginkan Sakuma mencumbunya tiap waktu, tiap hari apa pun yang terjadi ketika nafsu mereka menggelegak, karena sebergairah apa pun dengan tatapan tempat tidur yang Sakuma berikan, badannya punya kapasitas dan batas.

Bahkan boneka saja bisa rusak jika difungsikan terus-menerus.

Meski ia bukan boneka dan bukan pula kaca yang mudah pecah jika sembrono dijamah, Miyoshi akan (sedikit saja) marah dan mengajukan keluhan. Bukan karena ia lelah seperti wanita yang selalu basah, tapi pinggang, punggung, dan pantatnya memiliki limit—walaupun tidak selemah orang biasa. (Bukan ia tidak ingin)

Itu hanya terjadi pada awal mereka  menaikkan derajat perasaan lebih dari kolega belaka. Selebihnya, Sakuma lebih (terkadang, terlalu) berhati-hati menanyakannya (sakit. Tidak, Miyoshi tidak lemah) hingga Miyoshi jengah dan menciumkan hasratnya—membisikkan pada Sakuma untuk tidak berbasa-basi menyetubuhinya.

Jadi minggu kedua dalam hitungan abnormal itu adalah: sehari, Sakuma begitu keras, kuat, dan gagah penuh hasrat menandainya saat menyenggamanya—terlalu kasar dari yang biasa.

Jeda sehari atau dua hari.

Sehari berikutnya, sentuhan mentah seperti pemula yang penuh keragu-raguan seakan dirinya masih virgin dan hal-hal sampah seperti kekhawatiran menyakiti Miyoshi. Dan Miyoshi risih dengan kelakuannya ini.

Minggu ketiga, terjadi seperti minggu pertama. Minggu keempat, terjadi seperti minggu kedua.

Di luar aktivitas seksual yang abnormal, Sakuma tampak normal. Dia akan bertanya bagaimana bisnis seni antik nan artistik yang Miyoshi kembangkan di luar pengabdiannya sebagai anggota divisi D—setelah dua tahun dirintis sejak misi di Jerman, atau bahkan obrolan sesepele ingin makan malam apa.

Jika Miyoshi pulang kemalaman, Sakuma akan menunggunya di lobi departemen kepolisian.

Tangannya akan menggamit tangan Miyoshi dan menenggelamkan dalam sakunya yang hangat. Mereka mengarungi malam sepi.

Syal abu-abunya akan dibagi (syal yang kerap Miyoshi komentari sudah pudar warnanya dan aneh dengan motif atom es random, _out of fashion_ ), atau lengannya yang merangkul bahu Miyoshi—tak hirau tangannya akan membeku.

Sebulan berikutnya, jangankan aktivitas seksual, percakapan saja nyaris tidak ada.

Miyoshi tidak akan mengajukan protes dengan keputusan kepala divisi D, Yuuki, yang menyetujui untuk bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya kembali untuk divisi D, dan membiarkan Muto menarik Sakuma kembali sebagai detektif untuk divisi satu.

Sakuma memang detektif divisi prestis tersebut. Dia hanya kembali ke tempat semula dia berada, tidak seharusnya divisi D kehilangan—dan tidak ada yang merasa demikian ( _mungkin_ Miyoshi pun tidak). 

Namun satu bulan kemudian, semua kehangatan yang semula melingkupi mereka blur begitu saja—tiba-tiba dalam kurun waktu sebulan dengan anomali seksualitas, pertama setelah setahun pertama relasi mereka.

Mulanya Miyoshi memaklumi, karena Sakuma pulang pagi (yang masih muda) dan berangkat sebelum sinar pertama matahari—konstan demikian setiap hari.

Sewaktu terlewat tiga minggu, Miyoshi menanyakan Sakuma kemana. Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya. Dengan siapa. Makan malam apa. Mengapa hingga melampaui malam. Terlalu lama.

Semua itu hanya pertanyaan sepele, apa susahnya dijawab jika tidak ada apa-apa. Sekadar info,  bukan hanya wanita yang boleh bertanya seperti itu pada kekasihnya.

Sakuma marah dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya, kali itu Miyoshi tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apa pria yang selalu jujur itu pun tetap jujur seperti sedia kala. Dia tidak punya seluruh waktu di dunia hanya untuk seorang saja, banyak orang di luar sana yang membutuhkannya, kata Sakuma.

Malamnya, mereka tidur berpunggungan. Paginya (buta dan masih begitu muda), Sakuma bangun lebih dulu, mencium keningnya dan Miyoshi tetap memejam mata—pergi usai membisikkan _ittekimasu_ dengan sesirat sesal.  

Hari-hari berikutnya, Miyoshi mempertimbangkan akan memelihara anjing daripada hanya bising  televisi atau marak kota di kejauhan menghuni kekosongan apartemen mereka, tapi tidak. Siapa sudi membersihkan kotorannya.

Tersepi tanpa Sakuma yang bisa digoda dan membuatnya tertawa, kinerjanya meroket dan tidak menyisakan ruang untuk prestasi bagi yang lain karena ia memfokuskan luangnya waktu mengurai segala misteri, sampai yang lain mempertanyakannya.

Miyoshi menjawab apa adanya, bercerita yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Toh, mereka sesama lelaki, dan yang menyimpang bukan hanya dirinya.

“Dia sudah bosan padamu,” tandas Hatano malas, tanpa berbaik hati membubuhkan silabel  _“mungkin”_ , seakan yang dia katakan benar-benar fakta realita. “Kau tidak memuaskannya di ranjang.” 

Tazaki, satu-satunya yang personil kepolisian lain anggap paling normal, berbaik hati menyanggah, “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti Sakuma- _san_ bosan pada Miyoshi, kecuali bila yang terjadi sebaliknya.”

“Ini terjadi **_tidak_** sebaliknya—paling tidak mana mungkin aku merasa bosan dengan _missionary style_ kalau tidak ada _sexual intercouse_ sama sekali.” Miyoshi menajamkan pandangan, tidak suka dengan siratan kemungkinan bahwa ia bosan padahal ia tidak merasakannya. “Dan tidak, Hatano, aku tahu dia puas.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanya Amari heran.

“Dari suaranya yang mendesahkan namaku saat orgasme dan _post-orgasmic_ , lalu dia akan menatapku dan menciumku, lidahnya akan—“

“Stop, stop, tidak perlu detailnya,” potong Hatano cepat, meremukkan kue kering Fukumoto, melemparkan remah pada Miyoshi yang menghindarinya, hampir membelalak galak melihat mulut Miyoshi melabelinya: _Bocah_.

“Mungkin yang kaulihat, tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan.” Meskipun tampangnya bak hamba Tuhan tak berdosa, bagi Miyoshi kebaikan yang terselip dari pikiran melalui mulut Fukumoto itu penuh dosa.

Suara yang biasanya melebihi halusnya bulu merpati pengantar surat Tazaki, dilapisi ketidaksukaan yang bila orang biasa mendengarnya akan merinding hebat. “Aku merasakannya, dan aku bisa merasakan Sakuma- _san_ pun merasakannya.”

“Bagaimana jika hanya kau yang merasakannya dan Sakuma- _san_ tidak merasakan seperti yang kaurasakan?” Bunyi inovatif aplikasi LINE tidak ada, hanya suara berhati-hati Odagiri yang akhirnya mengawang.

Miyoshi bisa mengontrol diri, untuk tidak menggebrak meja ataupun mengepalkan tangan. Tidak geram. “Omong kosong macam apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

Sekali lagi, manusia biasa akan bergidik ngeri dihunjami pandangan esensi emosi eksistensi yang biasanya tak beremosi.

Kaminaga, meringankan nada bicaranya, berkata dengan maksud membela Miyoshi—karena pihak submisif agresif tidak pernah salah, “Atau Sakuma- _san_ yang selingkuh. Dia kembali ke orientasi normal, karena— _well_ , banyak polwan cantik di divisi tiga dan empat yang tak jauh dari divisi satu. “

Miyoshi menahan diri dari hasratnya ingin berdecak. Hanya menyahut datar, “Sakuma- _san_ bukan kau.”

“Sudahlah. Kalian tidak memberi solusi, malah melempar api pada bensin.” Jitsui menengahi. Dia mengerling pada Miyoshi, mengetahui apa pun alasan yang ia katakan tentang tingkah aneh Sakuma tidak akan terbukti benar, maka ia mengusulkan, “Mengapa tidak kau goda saja, Miyoshi- _san_?”

“Yeah, seret ke ranjangnya dan ikat dia.”

“Jangan bawa-bawa urusan kamarmu dan Jitsui ke sini, yang tadi bilang tidak ingin detail _sexual-intercouse_.”

“Menjijkkan mendengarkan detail _kegiatan kamar_ orang lain. Apa kau tahu Kaminaga punya _fetish_ terhadap jari-jari panjangmu? Berterimakasihlah, aku cukup murah hati memberikanmu informasi, Tazaki.”

“Ini masalah Miyoshi dengan Sakuma- _san_ , bisakah kalian diam?” Kaminaga menendang kaki Hatano di bawah meja. “Berhenti berdelusi, Hatano.”

“Kau hutang padaku bila Tazaki banyak memakai tangannya nanti.” Meja berguncang ketika Hatano balas menendang keras. “Bayar dengan dolar.”

“Anak muda memang penuh gairah.” Amari tertawa geli, dia melirik Miyoshi—kali ini sama berhati-hati seperti Odagiri bicara tadi. “Tapi, yang Kaminaga katakan mungkin ada benarnya. Kau bisa cek ke divisi satu, apa Sakuma menikung darimu atau tidak.”

“Makanya, jadilah _Pembalap_ Miyoshi,” Kaminaga melinting tawa gelinya di balik hempasan asap rokok dari mulut, “supaya tidak ditikung.”

“Bukannya Miyoshi yang selama ini _Pembalap_?” Tazaki menanggapinya, menyentak rokoknya ke asbak seperti yang Kaminaga pakai—tidak merasa berdosa dengan implikasi _pembalap_ itu berarti Miyoshi yang menikung Sakuma. “Mungkin dia kena karma.” 

“Diam.” Gelap merundung seisi ruang terkuar dari pemuda dengan wajah paling tak berdosa, tidak, wajahnya menjanjikan seribu satu siksa. Badai yang menyurut ketika Jitsui menatap Miyoshi lagi yang terdiam. “Bagaimana, Miyoshi- _san_? Kau tahu, pria, kalau sudah tergoda dan bernafsu kewarasan mereka tinggal sisa sepertiganya.”

“Kalau kau menggodanya seperti yang biasa kaulakukan ...” Fukumoto telah memilah kata-katanya lebih baik agar tidak lagi menyinggung yang telah begitu tersinggung, dan berhati-hati, “... mungkin dampaknya malah akan buruk, karena bisa jadi Sakuma- _san_ malah akan lebih menjauh darimu.”

Miyoshi mengejapkan mata sekali. “Dia ... tidak pernah komplain dengan yang biasa kulakukan,” katanya perlahan, sangsi.

Sakuma adalah yang terjujur yang pernah Miyoshi temui—mungkin satu-satunya dalam hidup ini, kalau terjadi sesuatu biasanya pria itu selalu frontal mengungkapkannya.

“Justru karena Sakuma- _san_ begitu jujur.” Odagiri membaca kesangsian Miyoshi yang tertransparansi di ekspresinya. “Kalau ada yang tidak beres, dia tidak akan sembarang mengatakannya. Sakuma- _san_ tidak sebodoh itu.”

“Kecuali seperti yang kaubilang, Miyoshi. Dia dicelupkan ke kepundan gunung berapi pun takkan berbohong.” Hatano menyambar kue kering serupa bidang catur, vanilla dan coklat, lebih cepat sebelum dirampas Odagiri. “Buat dia sampai mengatakan dia puas karenamu.”

“Mudah saja.” Kaminaga bertepuk sekali. “Kalau begitu, Miyoshi, godalah Sakuma- _san_ dengan cara konservatif. Bukan gaya cowboy ala kau yang biasa.”

“Cowboy? Itu Sensualitas,” koreksi Miyoshi sinis, kemudian mengembus lamat-lamat. Dia memenung usulan dan saran dari teman-teman sedivisi D.

“Ada kemungkinan, cara konservatif gugur. Mungkin Sakuma- _san_ malah jadi tidak peka karena Miyoshi tidak berlaku seperti biasanya.” Fukumoto menyuarakan yang tengah Miyoshi pikirkan.

Amari menjentik rokoknya, abu terbuang ke asbak. Sudut memalut terpaut ke mata. “Justru itulah, paling tidak Sakuma- _san_ akan menyadari Miyoshi tidak seperti biasa, dan kalau perasaannya tidak berubah, dia akan mengkhawatirkan Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi tidak menyenangi frasa yang Amari dengungkan. Berdengung mengesalkan. _Kalau perasaan Sakuma padanya tak berubah._

Perkataan itu mengingatkan Miyoshi pada apa yang dikatakannya suatu hari di musim gugur ketika Sakuma menginginkan relasi berkomitmen dengannya; kebersamaan mereka.

Bukankah dulu Miyoshi sendiri yang pernah bilang, _perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadiaan?_

Jitsui menepuk pelan bahunya. _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bagian yang tidak pasti itu._ Senyumnya menenangkan, seperti penyembuh, dan Miyoshi menerbitkan senyum merendahkan pada Hatano— _Jitsui terlalu baik untukmu, dia perlu lebih sadis lagi padamu di ranjang._

Miyoshi mengendurkan seringainya, dengan gerakan elegan menghindar dari lempar remah biskuit Fukumoto yang tetap tidak marah walau Hatano membuang-buangnya—menjelmakan senyuman antusias.

“Tapi, mengapa Sakuma- _san_ melakukan hal seperti itu pada Miyoshi?”

Tanya Tazaki lagi-lagi dibungkam, kali ini oleh Jitsui. Satu-satunya yang tidak berpikir Sakuma akan setega itu pada Miyoshi, dan luput melihat beberapa yang lihai berdiam diri.

“Mungkin ... seperti di fiksi roman picisan. Dia banyak bekerja supaya dapat banyak uang, agar bisa menikahi Miyoshi.”

Tazaki melirik Jitsui yang tersenyum tanpa dosa, mendengus geli. “Sepertinya kau yang terlalu banyak membaca hal-hal semacam itu, Jitsui.” 

Senyum sinis sekali lagi, Miyoshi tertawa tanpa hati.

“Aku bukan wanita.”

.

_Dan Sakuma-_ san _tidak seromantis itu._

 

*

Frustrasi seksualnya tidak terlampiaskan hanya dengan bermasturbasi di kamar mandi, menanti Sakuma pulang seolah di detik-detik yang terlewati waktu sebegini keji memilih berhenti.

Siapa punya ide sinting malam natal bukan pergi makan malam romantis dan malah berendam berjam-jam?

Miyoshi, yang menerjang badai salju dan gelombang ganas ombak membekukan tubuh untuk seleksi masuk divisi D, tidak seharusnya menggigil hanya karena air di _bathup_ mendingin. Hatano tahu itu, dan merekomendasikan (memaksakan, buruknya: yang lain mendukungnya) ide _jenius_ nya.

Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena ini, dan mungkin setelah ini Miyoshi akan berhenti menghina kelinci—jika kesepian tanpa pasangan untuk berhubungan badan makhluk lucu itu mati.

Ketika akhirnya deru salju dikontaminasi gema langkah, kunci ditusuk ke lubang, diputar, gagang ditekan lalu derit pintu terbuka, Miyoshi memulihkan fokusnya yang terhanyut belaian air.  Membiarkan keran air tetap terbuka—ini bagian dari rencana untuk menyeret Sakuma berendam dengannya, beranjak dari _bathup_ dan menyambar handuk.

Sesuai instruksi Jitsui—yang tidak sesesat Kaminaga (“Terjang saja!” Memang dia landak, main seruduk tanpa tanda-tanda.Bisa-bisa Sakuma malah marah lagi), Miyoshi menyapukan rambutnya yang basah ke belakang agar seluruh wajahnya (rupawan tanpa tandingan) terekspos, lalu memakai handuk dengan lilitan kendur sepinggul.

Cukup konvensional. Sensual tapi tidak senonoh total.

 Suara lelah Sakuma mengucap _aku pulang_ , dan langkah beratnya. Miyoshi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dan tidak mengeringkan diri,  menanti hingga pria yang baru pulang masuk ke ruang keluarga apartemen mereka.

Langkah Sakuma menyela alir air di kamar mandi yang sengaja Miyoshi biarkan menyala mengisi lagi  _bathup_ , lantas ia melangkah. Menahan kembangan senyumnya melihat Sakuma telah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, menaruh tas kerja di meja makan.

Miyoshi yang biasa akan meredupkan matanya. Menyeringai sensual dan memasang pose elegan yang menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Ia tahu benar betapa memesona dirinya sendiri terlebih dengan tubuh basah, hangat, dan wajah tampan yang terekspos seluruhnya.

“Selamat datang,” sapanya kasual dan senyum normal. Menekuk satu kaki—agar pahanya yang agak kemerahan karena hangat air terpapar tidak ditutupi handuk—pinggul bersandar ke meja, menatapi kekasihnya yang baru pulang. “Muto- _san_ tidak beradab, hm? Ini hari natal dan dia malah memperbudakmu lagi?”

Miyoshi mencermati bagaimana muka lelah Sakuma berubah. Matanya melebar, terbelalak seakan bola mata dapat mencelat dari rongganya. Akar-akar konotatif mewarnai merah pada bagian putih matanya. Lipatan kelopak dan kantung mata yang kentara. Wajah tirusnya. Bibir yang agak tipis ternganga.

Selagi Sakuma terpana, Miyoshi mendekat padanya. Dingin cuaca mampu menginjaki penghangat ruangan, tapi tidak bisa menetralisir didih gairah di tubuhnya. Dia tidak menunjukkan semua itu—menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri atau nanti ketika akhirnya tersalurkan, dan meraih tangan Sakuma yang tergantung di dasi hitamnya.

Miyoshi sengaja berdiri begitu dekat, sengaja menyinggung jemari dingin Sakuma. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menampakkan jenjang lehernya dan tahu benar lampu akan mengkristalkan bening air di kulitnya yang hangat—segar dan wangi setelah terlalu lama berendam, tangannya lamat mengurai simpul dasi Sakuma.

Tatapan meliar Sakuma jatuh ke lehernya. Mata menjilati per inci kulitnya yang tidak disampuli handuk. Miyoshi menaruh dasi yang ditariknya perlahan, lambat, lalu tangannya merambat ke jas yang didebu salju selagi satu lututnya yang ditekuk menyentuh—menggesek—pelan tungkai Sakuma.

Miyoshi menghentikan dirinya sendiri menggigit bibir. Mungkin musim panas berpindah ke dasar perut dan pangkal pahanya, sehangat kepak kupu-kupu ketika tangannya membuka kancing jas Sakuma dan menurunkannya dari bahu bidang yang selalu ia remas saat Sakuma menusuk titik yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggeliat hebat.

Ekspetasinya adalah Sakuma menyeringai timpang, ketika dengan perhitungan (kalkulasi tepat Jitsui) handuk mengendur dari pinggulnya, dan akan jatuh merosot—mencumbui tubuhnya yang terlalu  lama bersih dari hisap dan gigitan nakal merah. Terlebih dengan Sakuma yang akhirnya menyarukkan hidung ke lehernya, menghirup dalam-dalam.

“Hmm. Bukan murni salah Muto- _san, Miyoshi._ ”

Harusnya bukan Miyoshi yang meremang menahan erang karena hembusan panas napas Sakuma di leher basahnya, seperti bulir air menguap, kecupan lambat dan bisikan rendah  Sakuma membuatnya ingin menggulung jari-jari kaki.

“Kasus pembunuhan berantai kali ini benar-benar membuat semua stress dan pusing. Pelakunya tidak tahu diri membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa yang merayakan natal dan tahun baru.”

Miyoshi sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya di dada Sakuma saat merasakan tangan kapalan itu meraih handuknya—sel-sel sensitif kulit di pinggulnya bergeliat hangat, terlalu lama tak ditambat jemari kapalan itu. “Mengapa tidak serahkan pada divisi D?”

 “Publikasi prestasi dan hadiah pemerintah—materi, kalau dipecahkan divisi D lagi, ganti divisi satu yang akan miskin _budget,_ ” Sakuma berbisik di telinga Miyoshi—yang hanya ingin menarik Sakuma menelungkupkannya ke meja sekarang juga atau membuang ikat pinggangnya dan menarik turun celananya, “Tidak setiap waktu departemen kepolisian metropolitan bisa tidak mandiri, selalu bergantung pada divisi D.”

Kata-kata Sakuma seperti wadah yang menyeok air kutub, lalu tanpa aba-aba dibanjurkan padanya.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, alih-alih menyentak handuknya dengan brutal dan buas seperti yang Miyoshi hasratkan, Sakuma malah mengencangkannya kembali erat-erat dan menggeser handuk untuk menutupi paha telanjangnya.

Miyoshi terpaku.

“Sudah kubilang berkali-kali,” Sakuma menjauh—bergetar menghirup napas sedalamnya, seakan menenangkan dirinya, melenggang ke kamar mandi, “jangan buang-buang air, Miyoshi.”

_Tidak._

Sakuma hanya balas menggodanya. Terkadang Sakuma punya sisi tak terduga dan brengsek juga.

Miyoshi kilat berbalik, menangkap lengan Sakuma yang terkejut karena tarikan kerasnya—bukan seringai seduktif nan licik seperti yang Miyoshi ingin lihat tertera di wajahnya.

Mengapa Sakuma meruntuhkan begitu saja ketegangan seksual yang terbangun senatural tadi—tidak mungkin Sakuma tidak merasakannya, dan melewatinya seakan yang terlalu lama tak mereka rasakan bukanlah apa-apa?

“Miyoshi ...”

Itu bukan lirih yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Miyoshi tahu Sakuma sengaja mengabaikannya, karena itulah ia mendekat, berjinjit sedikit dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan lengan merangkul leher kekasihnya.

Siapa peduli lagi apa ini konservatif atau impulsif. Lebih baik Sakuma marah padanya daripada dia dianggap tak ada.

“Aku ...” Sakuma memundurkan kepalanya, napasnya tertahan, “... belum mandi.”

“Mandi denganku. Air panas untukmu sudah kusiapkan.” _–aku menunggumu._ Satu ciuman saja, segala kebodohan ini bisa diruntuhkan.  

Miyoshi akan menepis Sakuma, meninjunya bahkan, jika Sakuma tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyesakkan.Dengan napas yang dihembus perlahan,  Sakuma menurunkan lengannya, dan jari yang bergetar—bukan karena dingin—membelai garis rahangnya.

“Kau sudah mandi—dan mandi denganku lagi malah akan membuat jarimu keriput, aku tahu kau tidak suka itu.” Sakuma meraih handuk bersih yang ada di gantungan di depan pintu kamar mandi, lembut menghanduki sekilas kepala berambut coklat yang melembab, “Pakai baju. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit flu, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma menarik handuk lain dari gantungan, melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi pada Miyoshi, menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

 _Klik._ Bergema memadati sunyi. 

Pintu kamar mandi dikunci—isyarat eksplisit Sakuma tidak menghendaki Miyoshi mengintrusi kamar mandi. 

_(“Justru karena itulah, paling tidak Sakuma akan menyadari Miyoshi tidak seperti biasa, dan kalau perasaannya tidak berubah, dia akan mengkhawatirkan Miyoshi.”)_

 

Air menitik ke pipi Miyoshi dari ujung rambutnya yang basah, bergulir hingga menggelantung di dagu—seperti pengganti airmata tak terkata.

 

*

 

Demi pantat gembul merpati Tazaki, jika saja malam itu setelah penolakan dengan seduksi konservatif yang gagal gemilang, Sakuma akan menyelinapkan lengan di pinggangnya, membelai perutnya, memijit bokong pipinya, atau mengggit keras lehernya pun—menggagahinya malam itu juga, Miyoshi tidak akan mendiamkannya hingga seminggu kemudian.

Sakuma harus jera. Seperti aksi demonstrasi edisi non-verbal, Miyoshi berhenti menunggunya pulang atau memeluknya ketika tidur, berhenti berbicara hal sederhana padanya—seperlunya saja.

Dia bukan wanita, tapi dia pria—tidak berarti Miyoshi akan diam saja dan rela menerima jika harga dirinya terancam disinggung setidakmanusiawi itu. 

_“Mungkin Sakuma-san bekerja sangat keras untuk mengajakmu bulan madu ke Raja Ampat, Kuta, Hawaii, atau Jeju.”_

Kalau dia dalam kondisi sepenuhnya baik-baik saja, Miyoshi akan mengapresiasi Hatano yang akhirnya bersimpati dan berbaik hati menghiburnya, alih-alih menjejalkan _butter shortbread_ menyumpal mulut personil termuda divisi D itu. Andai ekspresi Hatano lebih tulus.

Seminggu berturut-turut, Kaminaga, atas dasar setia kawan berempati pada yang tersakiti—Miyoshi hampir menyulut mati rokoknya di tangan Kaminaga dan bukan asbak, hampir setiap hari merusuhi Honma dari divisi dua—polisi muda tetangga divisi satu yang merupakan teman Sakuma.

 _“Honma menjawab: “Sakuma-_ san _tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun, Kaminaga-san. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja, aku bisa mengerti, kasus kali ini luar biasa berat dan tidak ada petunjuk maupun kesamaan apa pun antara setiap korban yang mati—“ intinya begitu, untung dia polos sekali ditanyai hal semacam ini.“_

Fukomoto dan penyamarannya yang luar biasa, menginfiltrasi divisi lain ketika masalah absen dari divisi D, turut melaporkan.

_“Di luar kantor divisi satu, saat berinvestigasi di TKP dan penyelidikan, Sakuma-san tidak mendekati  lelaki manapun secara mesra. Kalau dalam kantor, dia memang akrab dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.”_

Pernyataan itu akan melegakan Miyoshi, jika saja Amari dengan wajah enggan dan sedikit bersalah menyampaikan—

 _“Kau tahu Yoshino—teman Sakuma-_ san _dari divisi dua? Setelah kuajak minum-minum, dia tidak sengaja membocorkan bahwa kapten divisinya, Oikawa, kanan-kiri oke—dia biseksual. Dan dalam kasus kali ini, Oikawa bekera sama dengan divisi satu. Baru-baru ini rumahnya hancur karena dibom, jumlah korban yang tewas—”_

Ditambah dengan update berita dari Odagiri melalui _LINE_.

_“Miyata Nobuteru, polisi dari divisi satu ditemukan tewas pukul dua pagi, saat melakukan pengejaran ke pemukiman pinggir kota. Sepertinya Target merasa terancam, kini berbalik mengancam kepolisian dengan membunuh penyidik.Ada kemungkinan pelaku akan berbalik memburu Divisi Satu.“_

Tazaki turut berpartisipasi, diam-diam menginvestigasi kasus yang membuat divisi publik kalang kabut.

_“Dalangnya bisa jadi hanya satu, tapi ia memanfaatkan atau ada hubungan dengan sindikat penjahat yang terlibat dalam korupnya rekapitulasi kredit perbankan Jepang.Kepala Kepolisian menghimbau pada semua penyidik yang terlibat kasus itu untuk berhati-hati dengan nyawa mereka yang jadi taruhannya.”_

Mendengar betapa lamban divisi lain dalam satu departemen kepolisian rasanya membuat jeri. Ingin mencekik mereka dan menghujat apa yang mereka lakukan—membiarkan kepolisian menjadi bulan-bulanan kriminal yang tak juga tertawan.

Jitsui berbagi cerita pasca menghadap Yuuki untuk meminta izin mengambil alih kasus ini.

 _“Kasus pembunuhan berantai itu tidak diberikan divisi lain pada divisi D. Yuuki-_ san _tidak bisa menentang perintah Admiral yang menginginkan kita memecah kasus_ Black Jack _, praktik judi politisi yang habis-habisan mengorupsi anggaran negara.Tapi sebenarnya, Muto-_ san _tidak ingin kredit pemecahan kasus dan_ reward _finansial jatuh lagi pada divisi D.”_  

 

Miyoshi tidak lagi punya waktu ataupun berencana membuat jera, layaknya Sakuma, karena realita menyedot mereka dalam problema yang kabur nyala kebenarannya.

 

*

 

Seminggu lagi berlalu senyap, tanpa maaf terucap.

Seminggu setelah kembang api tahun baru. 

Dingin mengemelutuk gigi, mengulum tubuh sampai ke ubun-ubun. Seperti hatinya.

Miyoshi tidak ingin cepat pulang walau telah lama hari meranjaki petang. Untuk apa pulang jika tidak ada yang ia nanti atau menantinya.

Tujuh hari yang lalu, Sakuma pamit padanya akan ke Hakuba—salah satu kota wisata ski dan _snowboard_ di barat laut prefektur Nagato—dalam rangka penyelidikan, meninggalkannya sendiri di ranjang yang mendingin. Kota itu mungkin romantis  dan hangat jika Sakuma mengajaknya ke sana.

Apa perbedaan saat Sakuma ada dan tak ada, mungkin tidak ada bedanya. Namun bagi Miyoshi yang paling tidak punggung Sakuma biasa ada di pucuk pandangnya—dekat tapi begitu jauh untuk diraihnya selama berhari-hari terakhir, tentu saja berbeda. 

Membongkar mafia penggelapan anggaran pemerintah jauh lebih mudah. Satu per satu divisi D, dengan kemampuan Miyoshi yang memuncak—ini saja yang disyukuri rekan sedivisinya selain _mood_ buruknya, menjebloskan pejabat dan segala yang terlibat ke jeruji besi.

Aura masih bersemi dengan arak-arakan tahun baru.

Banyak anak-anak berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota dengan angpao di tangan, tertawa ceria dan menyeret orang tua atau menggeret teman mereka. Metropolitan yang penuh sesak, berubah jadi kota sayang, dan hangat walau diderma salju.

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya melihat hal ini, Sakuma juga akan tersenyum dan berkata akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi kebahagiaan dan mempertahankan senyuman  sesederhana ini demi masyarakat Jepang.

Liuk bibirnya lalu mendatar.

Sakuma tidak di sisinya saat tahun baru, berhari-hari sebelumnya dan setelahnya.

Membayangkan Sakuma tersenyum dedikatif, terlalu muluk akan cinta karena mereka pria dan Miyoshi bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri—dan akan tersinggung berat jika Sakuma menganggapnya lemah karena tidak bisa menjaga diri.

Atau paling tidak sekali lagi saja tersenyum padanya, maka Miyoshi tidak akan menghukumnya sepulang Sakuma nanti—atau meminta angpao tahun baru, hadiah natal yang terlupa, dan—

“Katsuhiko- _san_ , _konbawa_.”  

Pria dengan rambut pirang mencolok di antara hamburan salju dan gelimang serupa laut di musim panas menyeruak antara warna-warni ceria kota.

“Mengejutkan. Sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Jepang, Bauer- _san_?” Miyoshi memupus ekspresi menghayati sunyi tadi. Bibirnya mendadak melentur dengan senyum, wajah meramah. “Lama tidak bertemu.”

Johan Bauer, nama teman sesama _art dealer_ di Jerman dan distributor untuk bisnis barang seni estetik sejak dua tahun lalu—karena apa yang kauharapkan dari divisi rahasia terbaik yang frekuensi pemberian kasusnya minim ketimbang kebutuhan mencukupi hidup, tersenyum salah tingkah padanya.

“Sejak kau pulang ke Jepang.”

Tatapan dari mata biru itu tidak sepolos jawabannya, dan tatapan yang menangkap perhatian Miyoshi padanya—seakan ada yang lebih Johan inginkan selain tatapan Miyoshi yang tertuju padanya.

Miyoshi mengerti, akan tetapi mengabaikannya. Menggestur Johan untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya, Miyoshi merapatkan syal di lehernya dan santai melontar tanya, “Bagaimana kabar Wolff- _san_? Apa kau sudah lulus dari perbudakannya?”

“Aku hanya berguru tentang roman seni klasik padanya,” kilah Johan—tidak berhenti meliriki pemuda yang bernuansa gelap di antara glamoritas kota. Detik berikutnya dia menghela napas, menghela gugupnya. “Sekarang aku bekerja untuknya sebagai agen marketing toko seni antiknya dengan _Mister_ Karl Schneider.”

Miyoshi mengambur tawa gelinya yang sopan, hingga hangat napasnya meleburi dingin salju. “Ini lebih meyakinkanku, kau memang diperbudak olehnya.” Mulutnya masih seramah semula, tidak seperti mata yang menerawang.

 _Kapan Sakuma-_ san _juga bisa lepas dari cengkeraman pemerintahan dan kewajiban sebagai abdi negara_?

Tidak akan.

Johan luput melihat Miyoshi yang tidak lagi memerhatikannya ataupun setapak jalanan yang mereka telusuri.  “Tidak,” pungkasnya tegas, “kurasa harus ada seseorang yang mengawasi Wolff- _san_ dan obsesinya memburu musuh imajinatifnya itu.”

“Aah. Apa Wolff- _san_ sudah menemukan siapa _The Magician_ sesungguhnya?”

Dulu saat mereka bekerja bersama—atau tepatnya Johan yang kerja magang di tokonya, Johan pernah bercerita tentang seniman luar biasa yang tidak bisa ditandingi Wolff—maha guru seni termahsyur Jerman.

“Itu hanya delusi. Kau mengerti, Katsuhiko- _san_ , seniman biasa dideskripsikan dengan kata _eksentrik._ ” Johan mendesah mengingat gurunya yang keras kepala.

Miyoshi melirik licik pada lawan bicaranya.“Aku tidak eksentrik.”

Johan lekas mengibas tangan. “Tentu saja kau—dan aku, tidak.” Johan melirik lagi ke samping, teman bicaranya tampak artistik karena kontras ekspresi dan pakaian gelapnya dengan rona kota.  “Tapi, kebanyakan seniman memang demikian.”

“Benar. Dan mereka cenderung hidup dengan pola pikir berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan, sama seperti para ilmuwan.” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu, lalu memandang Johan yang senantiasa memautnya. “Namun pola pikir berbeda, tidak berarti menjadikan seniman ataupun ilmuwan berbeda segalanya dari manusia biasa.”

Johan mengulum senyum, mengangguk menyetujui. Senang berbincang dengan seseorang yang pernah bekerja dan mendalami studi tentang seni bersamanya. Maki Katsuhiko termasuk salah satu seniman terbaik, paling tidak Wolff (walaupun menggerutu dan merutuk) mengakuinya.

Rasanya mengecewakan jika mereka bertemu dengan mengejutkan—dan menyenangkan—seperti ini, dan berlalu begitu saja.

Bagaimanapun bukan sehari dua hari mereka tidak bertemu, karena Johan sempat mengira tidak akan bertemu dengan Maki Katsuhiko lagi sepulangnya pemuda itu ke tanah air.

Benaknya dihampiri inspirasi, selaput pelangi ditinta biru muda itu kemudian mencerah saat menatap Miyoshi lagi—yang tampak seperti seni yang begitu hidup dan estetik tatkala diranggasi salju.

“Apa kau ada waktu?” tanya Johan, tanpa menyembunyikan tatapan penuh harapnya, “Mampir ke toko tempatku bekerja—sekalian kau bisa memberikan kritik dan saran untuk karya seni rupa di sana. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Sekalian kutraktir makan malam?” tawarnya lagi.

Mungkin bila bukan karena tatap disirap harap atau lalu-lalang begitu banyak orang, distrik sibuk itu didesak deru salju dan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang saling berlesak, Miyoshi bisa jadi akan menyadari bayang-bayang yang menghilang setelah mendengar jawabannya pada Johan dengan senyuman sopan.

“Tentu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu berhargamu untukku. Dan ... apa kau keberatan mentraktirku atau membuatkanku Kari Sosis seperti waktu itu? Aku suka itu.”

*

Miyoshi mengembuskan napas panjang begitu pintu apartemennya memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Mengebut salju dan debu-debu yang terhinggap di mantel indigonya, tersenyum puas dengan malam ini yang batal dijatuhi pandangan bertajuk: _minggu kelabu_.

Toko seni yang diprakarsai Wolff itu benar-benar bernapaskan Jerman. Karya seninya memang luar biasa, walaupun beberapa seni rupa minor terkesan terlalu konvensional untuk masa sekarang.

Namun karya Wolff adalah tipikal hasil cipta yang takkan lekang oleh zaman, terutama lukisan gagak garang mengepak sayap dan mencengkeram setangkai mawar layu dalam cakar-cakar tajamnya di puncak tembok Berlin;  interpretasi cinta obsesif Nazi terhadap ponakannya sendiri.

Di toko berharumkan wangi cat dan cengkih, Miyoshi bertemu dengan Karl Schneider dan kekasihnya—yang ternyata orang Jepang pula aktris ternama, Nogami Yuriko.

Sepasang kekasih itu memasakkan kari sosis untuknya, menyajikan untuknya dan Johan yang terlarut  percakapan—topik Liga Piala Eropa kalah seru daripada Wolff yang berhasil mengoleksi rampasan seni Nazi dari dunia berusia lebih dari setengah abad dalam lelang legal beberapa waktu lalu.

Orangtua pemarah itu adalah seniman sekaligus pemburu, tidak akan puas sampai buruannya berhasil dimangsa olehnya. Johan mengembuskan napas lelah, mengeluh dengan kenyataan bahwa Wolf bilang _Viscount_ Arisaki itu berhubungan dengan _The Magician_ yang dicarinya selama dua puluh dua tahun.

Yang menyentak Miyoshi dari kilas balik memori tadi dan dentang jam tengah malam, ialah lubang kunci pintu apartemennya tidak bisa dimasuki kunci. Dia mendorong pintu, terperangah melihat pintu lekas terbuka dan tidak terkunci lagi.

Miyoshi bergegas masuk, menutup pintu. Mengamati lubang kunci, ternyata digantungi kunci lain. Dilihat dari gantungan di sana, itu milik kekasihnya. Roman wajah mencerah, diputarnya kunci, lalu menggeser slot dan menggerendel pintu.

Begitu berbalik, senyumnya terkembang—Miyoshi bersenandung rendah melihat pantofel hitam berjajar rapi di atas rak sepatu. Menanggalkan sepatunya sendiri dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah, ia melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Senyumnya menyusut.

Berharap adalah tindakan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang pasrah dan tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Entah ini berbeda atau tidak dengan keinginan disambut ucapan selamat datang—tidak semuluk mengharapkan senyuman sayang, tapi yang dilihatnya menghentikan langkahnya di dekat meja.

Dengkur pelan—dan pria ini tidak biasanya bersuara saat tidur—menggugur keheningan ruangan. Setengah badan tertelungkup ke meja. Dua _bentou_ A set, tas kerja, dan berkas-berkas bertumpuk di hadapannya.

Setelah melihatnya terlelap dengan wajah lelah kentara, Miyoshi menyadari ia ternyata tidak lagi ingin mengabaikannya berhari-hari hingga (seperti) tadi pagi yang masih dirasakannya. Sorot mata coklatnya melembut, ia melangkah mendekat pada pria dan selembar brosur memampang Hokkaido yang jadi bantalnya.

Miyoshi menarik kursi di sisinya usai menaruh tas bersisian dengan tas kerja kekasihnya. Duduk lalu menumpu siku ke meja dan telapak tangan menjadi titik tumpu untuk dagunya.

Setiap melihat Sakuma tertidur, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma yang ini sama dengan Sakuma yang mengukir arti eksistensinya sendiri dalam dirinya—yang selalu digodanya dan terkadang menorehkan impresi tepat di lubuk hatinya.

Meskipun pipi mentirus, kerut tergurat lebih banyak menorehi dahi, dan lipatan kelopak matanya terlihat mengkhawatirkan, dia tetap Sakuma yang membuat Miyoshi beranjak dari asrama divisi D untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Sakuma yang sama, mengejap mata, balas menatapnya dengan redup dan kantuk. “Miyoshi?” panggilnya serak.

“Hmm?” Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap perlahan rambut hitam yang tidak begitu halus di pori-pori telapaknya.

“Baru pulang?” Sakuma menegakkan badannya, seakan menghindari tangan Miyoshi yang halus mengelusi kepalanya.

Seperti sudah terlalu lama melihatnya sedekat ini dan bersipandang yang terhenti sampai di sini—tidak merasa ini terlalu kurang atau perlu dilesak golak hasrat, Miyoshi meneliti betapa merah mata pria yang lelah menatapnya.

Miyoshi bergumam membenarkan, tahu Sakuma mengerti maksudnya. Karena pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tidak menanyakan apa pun—mungkin masih meraba situasi apa Miyoshi marah padanya atau tidak, dan teralih ketika Sakuma meraih kotak _bentou_ -nya.

“Bagaimana perkembangan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu?”

–dan Miyoshi berupaya tak menghiraukan bisikan Sakuma tepat di telinganya waktu itu.  _(“Tidak setiap waktu departemen kepolisian metropolitan bisa tidak mandiri, selalu bergantung pada divisi D.”)_ Dia berdiri, mengambil gelas di lemari, lalu mengisi air dari dispenser sampai terisi tiga perempat, lalu membawanya ke meja dan duduk lagi di sisi Sakuma.

“Jatuh satu korban lagi. Mati dikamuflase gantung diri.” Sakuma mendecih tipis. “Dan belum ada titik terang sama sekali. Tim investigasi buntu mencari petunjuk.” 

Miyoshi yang menyesap air minumnya, meletakkan gelas air di sisi tangan pria yang menahan geram. Dia menimang perkataannya sejenak—perlukah buah pemikirannya diungkapkan atau tidak, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuarakannya.

“Yang kita cari, mungkin lebih dekat dari yang kita kira,” katanya perlahan.

Tatapan bingung, dan pertanyaan tak pahamnya terdesahkan. “Apa maksudmu?”

Sakuma menatapi Miyoshi yang hanya memandangnya dengan bibir terkatup. Dia mengembus, mengerti Miyoshi tidak akan pernah jadi orang pertama yang memanjakannya dengan cara membodohinya—dia harus menalar di luar dari batas pikiran orang biasa.

Ini cara lain Miyoshi mengajarinya untuk berpikiran maju dan keluar dari kotak pola pikir yang tersekat oleh pengaruh pandangan ortodoks di lingkungan sekitar.

Sakuma meletakkan satu kotak _bentou_ menutupi brosur yang tadi ditidurinya. Mengambil sumpit kayu, membuka tutup kotak,  mengucap _itadakimasu_ , barulah menyuap dan mengunyah lamat nasi yang terlalu lama dingin. Lebih mirip gumpal es batu— _pahit_ di lidahnya.

Dari nada bicaranya, Sakuma terlalu lelah atau memang tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan. Mungkin yang pertama, Miyoshi inginnya demikian selagi ia melirik satu _bentou_ lagi.

Dia ingin bertanya sesepele mengapa Sakuma baru makan malam, tapi rasanya terlalu aneh mengingat itu bukan pertanyaan cerdas—dan ia tahu jawaban Sakuma apa.

Menunggunya untuk makan bersama, itu yang biasa Sakuma lakukan jika Miyoshi yang pulang lebih terlambat daripada dia, dan tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tidak perlu dikatakannya.

Namun kalau memang benar demikian, mengapa Sakuma sekarang diam saja dan tidak menawarinya apa pun—malah makan sendirian?

“Apa ini untukku?”

Sakuma melirik sedikit ketika Miyoshi menarik satu _bentou_ lagi yang tersisa. Bibirnya terbuka, tidak ada suara, lalu ia menyuap lagi dan hanya mengangguk.

Kelopak mata Miyoshi turun setapak, tenang mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakuma yang biasa akan menegurnya untuk lekas makan dan tidak membiarkan makanan dingin sia-sia terlalu lama, bukan diam saja seperti sekarang.

Miyoshi tidak akan kurang ajar dengan menginterupsi sesi makan seseorang—terlebih yang teramat letih—dengan menggeser _bentou_ dan berhenti mengamati sumpit sial yang keluar-masuk dari mulut Sakuma, dia diam memandangi Sakuma yang tak berselera menyantap makanannya sendiri.

Selain salju yang merintik dan mengembuni jendela apartemen mereka, bunyi samar sumpit mengetuki kotak _bentou_ , tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya mengudap dan menghayat senyap.

Ketika Sakuma yang tidak menyuap dengan antusias akhirnya berhenti mengudap, menatapnya, Miyoshi menautkan pandangannya dengan kekasihnya.

Kemungkinan Sakuma akan menyuruhnya makan sekarang juga atau mengeluh karena menyantap makanan dingin di hari sedingin ini—dan Miyoshi bersedia menawarkan untuk menghangatkan _bentou_ Sakuma.

“Mandilah duluan, Miyoshi.” Sakuma sekilas mengetuk _bentou_ miliknya dengan tangan kiri. “Nanti _bentou_ ini akan kusimpan ke kulkas.”

Pikiran Miyoshi tidak melayang ke seminggu lalu, ketika Sakuma mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan tidak menanggapi seduksinya. Terperangah, tidak mengerti menatapi Sakuma. _Bentou_ ini untuknya dan ia tidak disuruh memakannya malah disuruh mandi lebih dulu?

Kecuali—

“Kau tahu aku sudah makan malam?”

Tatapan letih Sakuma tidak membuat Miyoshi balik kanan darinya. Ada jeda yang tidak lebih sukar dari mengembus sendatan napas, dan Sakuma terlihat terlalu memikirkan jawabannya.

“Kau tidak langsung memakan _bentou_ -mu.”

“Kau tidak menawarkan padaku.”

“Kau tahu—tadi kau bertanya dan aku menjawab— _bentou_ ini memang untukmu. Terserah padamu ingin makan atau tidak.”

Sesaat keduanya bertatapan. Antara menghindari dan mencari tahu—mencoba mengerti—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yang menghentikan aksi Miyoshi menelanjangi tingkah anomali Sakuma adalah tatapan datar menjelma sorot sedikit lebih hangat—tidak sebeku minggu-minggu di penghujung tahun, dan tangan yang tidak memegangi sumpit menyentuh pelipisnya, mengelus pipinya lamat—penuh kehati-hatian dan perhatian.

“Setelah kau mandi, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku?” Selama ini, kalau saja Sakuma kembali menatapnya seperti kali ini—selembut ini, Miyoshi tidak akan berhati-hati dengannya selama berhari-hari. “Aku lelah, ingin cepat tidur. Stress teman-teman setim investigasi karena desakan publik untuk mengungkap kasus sepertinya juga memengaruhiku.”

Akhirnya, Miyoshi memaut mulutnya menjadi liuk lembut—kontras dari matanya yang berpendar nakal menggoda. “Aku bisa membantumu melepas stress, rileksasi di kamar mandi bersamaku. Bagaimana?”

Sakuma tidak berpura-pura tidak memahami intensi Miyoshi, menanggapinya dengan kedikan bahu. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku tertidur di tengah _kesibukan_ kita nanti.”

“Aku akan membuatmu tidak tidur. Rileks. _Sangat rileks_.”

“ _Sangat rileks_ adalah kondisi _sangat ideal_ untuk tidur.”

 “Untuk apa kau berbaring di ranjang di sebelahku kalau kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?”

“Tidur.”

Jawaban tegas Sakuma dan kekukuhannya memulihkan energi yang tersita, keheningan yang tinggal dan tatapan tajam—rajukan terhalus atas penolakan sekali lagi, terlumer seperti es meleleh digebu hangatnya kepulan uap dari cerobong asap, tatkala Miyoshi akhirnya tertawa.

Tawa pertama, gencatan senjata. Sakuma (yang—tidak akan diakui Miyoshi—dirindukannya) kembali seperti semula. Atau saat ini, itulah yang Miyoshi rasakan.

 Miyoshi memajukan kepalanya, menyajajarkan _eye-level_ lurus pada Sakuma yang sedikit merenggang tegangnya. Mata coklatnya berpendar, brillian—tidak tahu itu begitu menyesakkan bagi yang ditatap.

“Kalau kau dan Divisi Satu tidak juga berhasil memecahkan kasus, aku akan minta pada Yuuki- _san_ agar kasus diambil-alih oleh divisi D.”

Bisikan itu lenyap karena Miyoshi mencuri kecupan pertama setelah berhari-hari lamanya, sengaja menjilat lambat manis yakiniku di bibirnya sendiri yang tadi dikecap olehnya dari bibir Sakuma.

“Siapa yang suka ditelantarkan.” Miyoshi tertawa lagi, kini benar-benar geli, halus dan menghangatkan apartemen mereka—kendati mesin penghangat ruangan belum diaktifkan. “Tidak ada yang bisa _memanaskan_ ranjang sendirian, Sakuma- _san_.”

Nama Sakuma dibisikkan dengan nada diliukkan, pelan, dan menyirat letup-letup hasrat. Tidak seperti senyum Miyoshi, yang lebih lembut untuk wajah tampan itu, dan ringan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Miyoshi pergi, kemudian teresonansi ricik air di kamar mandi, dan yang tersisa hanya sunyi.

Detektif divisi satu itu menerawang _bentou_ -nya. Makanan tersisa setengah, sesungguhnya sama sekali tak berselera menghabiskannya.

Satu amplop berlabel departemen kepolisian metropolitan dan stempel dari pemilik pangkat tertinggi terselip bersama brosur tempat itu di bawah kotak, disambarnya lalu dijejalkan ke dalam tas kerja. Dalam-dalam. Sejauhnya.

Setidaknya, lenyap dari jangkauan pandangnya. 

Sakuma lanjut menghabiskan makanan, kali ini tanpa senyuman.


	2. Broken

“Sepertinya, hari ini kau sedang senang sekali.”

Pertanyaan ramah Johan esok harinya, di malam itu, mengusik Miyoshi dari warna-warni cat arkilik yang tengah ditelitinya untuk dikombinasi pada tema kontemporer yang tengah digarap Johan atas titah Yang Maha Diktator, Wolff.

Terngiang perkataan Hatano yang sumbang di indera pendengarannya, dan teringat muka menyebalkannya saat melihat wajahnya pagi tadi  begitu masuk ke ruang divisi D. _“Akhirnya neraka dunia berakhir juga.”_

Miyoshi mengabaikan kenangan siang hari yang mencuat ke permukaan dan sederet reaksi mengedutkan pembuluh darah dari teman-teman sedivisi, ia tertawa sepintas. “Biasa saja.”

“Benarkah?” Johan meneliti lawan bicaranya baik-baik. “Menurutku kau lebih ... cerah dari kemarin.”

“Kaupikir aku apa?” Miyoshi mengangkat kuas filbert, berkata tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya,  “Cuaca?”

“Tidak. Bagaimanapun, aku senang melihatmu lebih senang—lebih baik dari kemarin.” Johan hangat memandangnya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada kuas-kuas rekomendasi Miyoshi—bahkan pemuda itu menemaninya mencari di distrik belanja semua perlengkapan melukis. “Apa ini?”

Miyoshi yang tengah memikirkan mungkin Johan beranggapan demikian lantaran apa yang terjadi semalam—karena Sakuma membuatnya merasa lebih baik, melirik kuas berbulu domba buatan Jepang asli yang amat halus di tangan Johan. “Hake.“

Penjelasan dari Miyoshi tentang hake didengarkan oleh Johan baik-baik, di sela bau sengat cat dan tanah liat, detak-detik liar jam-jam berukiran rumit artistik dan bermodel klasik, dan guruh di luar toko yang berderu berisik.

Miyoshi berhenti menjelaskan ketika jam memalu angka sembilan dan serangkaian patung berpalet emas keluar dari badan jam, replika musisi anak-anak yang mengumandang melankolisnya Nocturne Op. 9. No. 2. in E major. Seperti dirinya yang menerawang jauh melampaui kusen dan sekat kaca.

 “Di luar berbadai.” Johan turut melayang pandang ke luar kamar kerja dalam toko seni Wolff. Diliriknya Miyoshi—tidak menyadari urgensi untuk lekas kembali, dia menerbitkan senyum. “Makan malam saja di sini lagi, sekalian menunggu badai reda.”

_Bagaimana kalau Sakuma sudah menunggunya di rumah seperti kemarin?_

Pertanyaan itu mendongkrak pertanyaan lain dalam benak Miyoshi.

Mengapa Sakuma kemarin sampai duluan ke rumah sebelum dirinya—dua ketukan pada dua angka di jarum jam sebelum hari berganti? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu kembali dini hari dan berangkat pagi sebelum cahaya pertama matahari? Mengapa tidak mengabarinya sama sekali kalau sudah pulang dari prefektur Nagato?

Denyut.

Apa pun yang kini menggelung di relung hatinya, adalah hal non-definitif. Firasat bergeliat di hati bukanlah intuisi. Lelaki mengandalkan insting, tidak seperti wanita yang selalu memerkara dan melibatkan hati.

Terlebih apapun yang terjadi, Yuuki telah melatih semua personil divisi D untuk tidak bergantung pada hal-hal insignifikan, melainkan menitikberatkan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, mereka harus mampu untuk beradaptasi.

Miyoshi tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat wajah Johan yang mencerah, mendengar jawaban tenangnya yang mulai menyapu kuas untuk memulas padu-padan warna-warna abstrak ke kanvas.

“Jika tidak menyusahkanmu dan _Mister_ Schneider, dengan senang hati aku menanti badai reda di sini.”

*

Miyoshi mendorong pintu divisinya terbuka, beranjak masuk dan menjawab sapaan selamat pagi yang diucapkan padanya dari yang sudah datang.

Selagi melangkah ke tempat duduknya, Miyoshi memikirkan Sakuma yang seperti merepetisi tingkah anomali lagi selama lima hari berikutnya.

Suatu malam berbadai saat ia pulang dari toko Wolff setelah dijamu Johan dan Scneider lagi, Sakuma belum sampai ke apartemen—benar-benar memampas keinginannya untuk mendengar selamat datang dan melihat senyumnya lagi, menelantar kekecewaan tak bisa menggodanya lagi.  

Dia tahu malamnya Sakuma pulang, sekitar pukul dua dini pagi, dan tidur di sisinya. Dibangunkan oleh alarm yang hanya berdering sekali—tidak tiga-empat kali seperti biasa sampai Sakuma bangun seutuhnya maupun menunggu ditepuk-tepuk oleh Miyoshi untuk bangun, Sakuma langsung mematikan dering alarm ponselnya.

Tiga malam seperti itu. Dua malam berikutnya, hampir persis malam saat Miyoshi menemukan Sakuma pulang duluan daripada dirinya dan tertidur begitu saja.

Namun bedanya, hanya ada satu _bentou_ (B set, kali ini) tak tersentuh di meja, dan yang bersangkutan pulas di sofa dengan wajah tertutupi dokumen setebal riwayat dosa.

Begitu dibangunkan pelan-pelan, Sakuma tidak meminta Miyoshi makan ataupun mandi seperti biasanya—tidak pula menanyakan aktivitas Miyoshi hari ini, tertatih ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan yang disela Miyoshi—tanpa mendengkur. Tanpa makan dulu.

Paginya, Sakuma berangkat cepat-cepat. Ciuman di dahi, pamit berangkat terlalu pagi, absen selama lima hari terakhir.

Miyoshi tidak menyukai situasi ini. Akan berlanjut sampai kapan? Sampai divisi-divisi publik akhirnya memfungsikan nalarnya sesuai prosedur yang dianugerahkan Tuhan dan mengeksekusi mati pembunuh-pembunuh terkeji?

Berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan selama Miyoshi tidak dipenuhi frustrasi seksualnya oleh kekasihnya yang notabene detektif divisi satu dengan tanggung-jawab dan kewajiban lebih berat dari massa gunung vulkanik? 

“Miyoshi.” 

Di luar teka-teki yang berhasil lanjut diusut oleh kedua anggota termuda divisinya berdasarkan pemecahan petunjuk darinya, perjudian para yakuza mereka kupas tuntas—Black Jack yang  memakai kode ala alifatik, Miyoshi teralih pada Tazaki yang memanggilnya.

“Ke mana saja kau selama lima hari terakhir?”

Keningnya berkerut, belum benar-benar menangkap konteks topik yang Tazaki tanyakan. “Apa maksudmu?”

 “Tiga hari—dari hari Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis—Sakuma- _san_ menunggumu sampai larut malam di lobi departemen polisi, karena kalian biasa pulang bersama.” Tazaki mengurai kenyataan yang tak Miyoshi sangka. “Untung saja Odagiri dan Amari berpapasan dengannya hari berikutnya, kalau tidak dia tetap akan menunggumu.”

Melihat Miyoshi yang tidak juga bereaksi, Jitsui melepas kode alifatik dan menyerahkannya untuk ganti diteliti Kaminaga serta Hatano. Simpatik tersisip dalam suaranya. “Kemarin lusa dan kemarin, dia datang ke sini—memang agak larut malam—menanyakanmu, Miyoshi- _san_.”

“Aku bilang, kau sudah pulang.” Fukumoto menyerahkan sepiring _cookie_ hangat pada tangan-tangan kilat Kaminaga dan Hatano, turut memusatkan perhatian pada Miyoshi. “Aku sudah bilang agar dia menunggu badai reda saja denganku di ruang divisi kita, tapi dia menolak.”

Hatano menggeser pandangan malasnya, dari pipi yang ditangkupi telapak tangan, berlabuh pada pemuda yang dipusatkan perhatian. “Kemarin, sebelum pulang aku menyerahkan berkas investigasi ke Yuuki- _san_ , aku lihat dia menerobos badai.”

“Sepertinya dia mencarimu, Miyoshi,” tambah Amari, seksama menatapi pemuda yang terdiam dengan penuturan mereka. 

Miyoshi belum bisa memastikan apa benar Sakuma mencarinya atau tidak, selain menanggapi, “... sudah dua—tidak—tepatnya, tiga malam, dia memang pulang sebelum aku.”

“Syukurlah kau tidak membuat dunia ini seperti neraka lagi, Miyoshi,” tukas Kaminaga sarkastik, meminjam definisi Hatano yang menganalogi _mood_ buruk Miyoshi dengan istilah _kreatif_.

Hatano tertawa sinis. “Romantis, huh. Malam berbadai dicari, pulangnya bersetubuh dengan klimaks sampai nyaris mati.”

Mereka tidak mengantisipasi reaksi Miyoshi yang tetap pasif. Beberapa mata membulat, memahami respons yang tak terucap.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak seperti ekspetasi. 

“Miyoshi.” Odagiri yang menyingkirkan sunyi. Sekali lagi, bertanya hati-hati, “Apa kau sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sakuma- _san_?”

Miyoshi ingin, tapi tertahan pengertian akan kelelahan yang solid mengungkung pria itu. Lagipula senyum Sakuma malam itu meredakan kekesalan Miyoshi akan anomali yang terjadi berhari-hari.

Dia tidak mungkin memaksa jika Sakuma belum siap membahasnya. Namun Miyoshi pun tak sudi mengalami lagi malam dengan tidur berpunggungan dan membiarkan Sakuma menyesali semburan amarah yang terlalu kekanakan.

“Aku akan bicara padanya.”

Jitsui menepuk-nepuk punggung lengannya usai Miyoshi memutuskan. Tersenyum hangat, menenangkan—walau tidak berefek sepenuhnya. Memahami Miyoshi yang tidak menghendaki  percakapan ini terus berlanjut, ia yang mengalihkan obrolan.

“Apa kalian dengar satu kerabat Yoshino- _san_ diserang oleh komplotan pembunuh berantai itu? Mereka mulai menyerang orang-orang terdekat para penyidik untuk menegaskan ancaman, mungkin berhubungan dengan divisi satu yang rumornya berhasil melacak markas mereka di Hokkaido—“

“—tsk. Mengapa divisi publik lamban sekali melacak lokasi yakuza? Siput saja lebih cepat dari mereka.”

“Itu karena kerabat terdekat penyidik yang terlibat langsung investigasi diterrori oleh sindikat penjahat ini, Hatano- _san_. Mereka tertekan, dan tidak semua manusia mampu melawan tekanan mental—ketakutan kehilangan orang yang disayangi—serta desakan publik yang memaksa mereka bergegas menangkap pelaku.”

Percakapan mengalir sekonstan detik-detik yang terhilir ke masa lalu. 

Sepasang mata coklat melebar dengan kata demi kata yang melesak ruang pendengarannya.

Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mengirimkan pesan pada Johan.

Malam ini, Miyoshi tidak bisa datang ke toko seni khas Jerman itu untuk menentuskan proyek lukisan kontemporer seniman muda tersebut.

Ada hal yang diprioritaskannya untuk dilakukan lebih dulu.

*

Ketika mata itu berlabuh padanya, Miyoshi mendapati garis bahu pria yang baru pulang menurun. Tanda Sakuma lega ia sudah pulang, tapi rahangnya yang mengeras mengkhianati semua itu.

“Selamat datang.” Miyoshi tidak menghampirinya, tidak juga bergerak untuk membantu Sakuma mengurai simpul dasi atau menarik lepas jasnya. Kelopak tersipit dengan absennya kotak _bentou_ yang biasa dibeli dari konbini. “Tidak beli apa pun untuk makan malam?”

Sakuma tidak merespons pada pengamatan seintens elang hendak menerkam mangsa, menggantungkan jas yang di lepasnya ke gantungan, bersisian dengan mantel Miyoshi. “Aku sudah makan.”

Miyoshi menatap lekat pria yang hari ini pulang tanpa menantinya di lobi seperti kemarin-kemarin.“Aku belum.”

Sakuma menoleh padanya. Bingung tergurat di wajah Miyoshi, seperti kemerut di dahinya karena Sakuma menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mungkin keliru ia artikan—menyangsikan.

“Kau ... belum makan?” Tangannya berhenti di atas gantungan, masih memegangi jas dan terdiam agak lama, barulah bersuara lagi, “Apa di kulkas tidak ada makanan?” Sakuma menghela napas karena merasa diamnya Miyoshi mungkin berarti iya, meraih lagi jasnya. “Kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu? Tapi, yang tersisa di _konbini_ paling hanya _bentou_ lagi, atau kau mau pesan—“

“Sakuma- _san_.”

Suaranya cukup pelan, tapi intensitasnya menyentak Sakuma untuk menatap Miyoshi lagi.

Temperatur yang melindur dari nol derajat, sebanding dengan hening yang menggelinding dalam apartemen mereka kini, sebanding dengan intensitas mereka yang bersitatap—menyibaki yang ditutup-tutupi.  

Sakuma menghirup. Dalam. Menaruh lagi jasnya, lalu beranjak dari gantungan. Tampaknya mengetahui ia tidak bisa lagi menghindari Miyoshi atau bertingkah anomali dengan lelah sebagai kedok, resahnya disadari Miyoshi.

“Aku mandi dulu.” Sakuma melewatinya begitu saja, sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia berkata, “Tunggu aku di kamar, Miyoshi.”

Puluhan hari mengabaikannya dan dan sekarang Sakuma yang berinisiatif, Miyoshi tidak semudah itu terjebak frustrasi seksualnya dengan mengartikan perkataan Sakuma sesuai yang selama ini diantisipasinya. Tidak mungkin sesederhana itu.

Jika Sakuma mengatakannya berhari-hari lalu, maka Miyoshi tidak akan sesederhana menelusup dalam hangat selimut. Ia akan menyibak selimut, menanggalkan celana—menyisakan piyama tidur atau baju siapa pun di lemari (biasanya, baju Sakuma), bersandar di bantal dan memampang pendar nakal. 

Mungkin Miyoshi malah akan berbaring di tempat tidur, menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tepat ketika Sakuma masuk, yang akan dilihatnya pertama adalah Miyoshi melubrikasi dirinya sendiri agar yang diinginkannya memenuhi dirinya lebih leluasa menusuknya. Menggoda Sakuma untuk memperlihatkan cemerlang gemintang di rapat kelopak matanya.

Miyoshi menyandarkan punggung ke bantal, mendengarkan sayup gemericik _shower_ dengan membaca portal sosial media di layar _tablet_ yang disimpannya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Dia tertawa pelan melihat rekan-rekannya sudah pasang taruhan untuk frustrasi seksualnya malam ini.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Sakuma masuk ke kamar mereka sembari menjinjing tas kerjanya. Pria itu menutup pintu, menarik napas dalam, barulah meletakkan tasnya ke meja di depan sofa dalam kamar.

Dalam diam, Miyoshi mengamati Sakuma membuka tas kerjanya. Mengeluarkan bungkusan bening berisi kotak. Kantung plastik bergemerisik ketika Sakuma mengangkatnya menghadap Miyoshi.

“Ini dari teman-temanku di divisi tiga dan empat. Apa kau mau makan ini saja untuk pengganti makan malammu?”

Membaca seuntai frasa toko kue ternama di bilangan Tokyo melalui bungkus plastiknya,  Miyoshi menggestur kekasihnya untuk mendekat dengan anggukan kepalanya. Sakuma menghampirinya, duduk di tepi ranjang, membiarkan Miyoshi membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Begitu mengangkat tutup kotak, Miyoshi mendapati Canelè menyerbak harum rum dipadu gurih custard vanilla, Fudge berbentuk  spiral menyemilir coklat dan merah berseri—seperti rasa raspberry,  dan aroma tipis almond dari Financier mini yang mendampingi kedua kudapan lainnya.

Meraih satu Canelè, digigit perlahan, dan mengunyahnya lamat. Miyoshi mengerling sinis Sakuma dengan realisasi. “Baik hati sekali polwan-polwan memberikan makanan kesukaan mereka padamu.”

Mengesampingkan lesatan pernyataan Kaminaga yang pernah mengatakan di divisi tiga dan empat banyak polisi wanita cantik, menekan perasaan tak menyenangkan yang menyembul ke permukaan, Miyoshi menyuap Financier tanpa mata melepas pandang dari pria yang masih bungkam.

Mayoritas wanita—tepatnya hawa-hawa dari tua hingga muda, mereka amat menyenangi kudapan manis. Sebaliknya, mayoritas pria Jepang, tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Mungkin masih tersekat pola pikir bahwa makanan manis tercipta untuk wanita.

Sakuma memang suka, tapi bukan makanan barat. Kalau Sakuma menerima mochi, senbei, manju, atau taiyaki sekalipun, barulah Miyoshi tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Kendati bisa dimengerti, Sakuma menerimanya karena segan menolak pemberian orang lain—apalagi teman sendiri.

Tentu Miyoshi dengan mudah tahu pemberian _desserts_ ini dari polwan. Sakuma tidak mengelak, mengawasi Miyoshi menjilati jari dengan bibir yang memerah muda karena Fudge yang dilumat lamat—terlalu lambat—olehnya. “Ungkapan terima kasih.”

“Untuk apa mereka berterima kasih padamu?” Miyoshi menahan seringainya menyadari perhatian Sakuma tertuju padanya—pada lidah yang menjilati ujung jemari untuk membersihkan sisa rasa raspberry.

“Karena aku mengambil jatah lembur mereka.” Sakuma beringsut sedikit, mundur ke kasur hingga lututnya membentur pinggul Miyoshi yang disembunyikan tebal selimut. Sebelum kekasihnya makin satir, Sakuma mengimbuh, “Bukan aku saja. Honma dan yang lainnya juga melakukannya.”

 _“How gentleman.”_ Miyoshi dan artikulasi fasih bahasa asingnya yang seksi terlalu distraktif. Atau  bibir atasnya yang mengulumi bibir bawah, memerah karena Fudge. Sindiran di balik godaan.

“Mereka perempuan, tidak sepantasnya pulang terlalu larut malam.”

Miyoshi tersenyum—nyaris manis kendati seharusnya tidak sepolos ini karena Sakuma tidak melepaskan tatapan darinya sekalipun akhirnya turut menyusupi selimut bersamanya, menggumam setuju dengan alasan jujur yang Sakuma kemukakan.

“Aku mengerti.” Menyimpulkan dari Sakuma yang tekun menatapinya, seakan _ingin_ juga, Miyoshi menawarinya—ibu jari dan telunjuk mengapit sekeping Fugde. “Mau?”

Sakuma ikut menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran tempat tidur, menarik selimut sebatas pinggang.“Tidak.”

Niatnya jika Sakuma menjawab mau, Miyoshi akan menaruh Fudge di penghujung lidahnya dan menggoda Sakuma untuk mengambilnya sendiri—inisiasi ciuman tak ringan.

Mengangkat bahu, Miyoshi tetap menyuap coklat yang terlalu manis untuk lidahnya itu lalu menyingkirkan kotak tersebut ke atas nakas usai menutupnya. “Sakuma-san, ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini tentang—“

Silabel berikutnya menguap serupa asap merangkak menggapai langit. Kaget merasakan jemari kapalan meraih dagunya, ibu jari menyentuh rahangnya, membimbingnya menoleh ke samping pada Sakuma yang berbisik pelan dan menjalarkan getar erotis ke sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

“Miyoshi ...”

Bukan kecupan. Bibir Sakuma memagut bibirnya, dan lidahnya menembus melampaui rapatnya gigi-gigi rapi, menggelindingkan Fudge yang baru setengah lumer dalam kuluman Miyoshi.

Hampir bersamaan mereka memiringkan kepala ke arah berlawanan, hidung nyaris berlekatan seperti bibir mereka yang saling raup.

Miyoshi merasakan lengan menyelinap ke pinggangnya dan tangan menyangga tengkuknya, lidah basah menyentuh lidah bawahnya—menggelindingkan manis raspberry dan coklat sepenjuru rongga mulut,  rasanya bukan hanya Fudge yang meleleh.

Miyoshi memajukan badannya. Tangannya menarik baju Sakuma dan menghirup segar wangi sabun maskulin sememabukkan manis di mulutnya. Seringainya terkembang ketika Sakuma membagi ciumannya dengan hisapan keras di bibirnya, dan lidah yang bersinggungan intim dengannya benar-benar menyulitkan Miyoshi menahan desah.

Perasaan ini lagi seperti absensi yang entah telah berapa lama (terlalu lama) dari hatinya. Perasaan yang Sakuma lingkupkan padanya. Hangat yang menyayat—yang Miyoshi tidak akan semudah itu akui. Salah Sakuma karena terlalu lama tidak merindukannya.

Ketika mereka membuka mata, bibir terpisah dari sihir yang memantrai mereka dengan betapa nikmatnya ciuman barusan, hanya sealir saliva merah muda beraksen coklat yang menauti mereka.

Miyoshi membalas tatap gelap Sakuma yang menggulingkannya dalam sensasi seperti kepak kupu-kupu di dasar perut turun ke region selatan badannya dengan pandangan sensual.

Tangannya yang semula meremasi baju pria berambut hitam itu, berpindah ke bahu tegapnya, mendorong Sakuma jatuh terlentang ke tempat tidur. Satu kakinya menyelip di antara kedua kaki Sakuma, lutut mencari yang ia yakini telah ereksi—

Miyoshi terkesiap sekali lagi tatkala Sakuma merangkulnya dan pipi dilapisi flagel tipis menggelitik dahinya, merubuhkan badannya untuk dipeluk sedemikian erat—sebegini menyesakkan. Seakan takkan melepaskan.

Sakuma menarik selimut, menenggelamkan mereka berdua dalam selimut. Lengannya mendekap Miyoshi sampai hampir pengap.

“Yang ingin kubicarakan,” bisik Sakuma sebelum bibirnya mengecup pelan dahi diurai sehelai-dua helai rambut coklat, “ _maaf._ ”

“... maaf?”

“Maaf aku belum memberikanmu hadiah natal dan tahun baru.”

Miyoshi menghela napas tak sabaran, melengak kepala agar mulut meraup kulit ujung kerongkongan Sakuma yang menonjol. Merambat ke bawah sedikit, hampir gemas menggigit kulit lunak yang membuat napas Sakuma sesaat tersendat.

“Satukan saja. Sakuma-san _tahu_ apa yang kumau.” _–bersamamu._ Silabel tak perlu ia bisikkan—kiranya Sakuma mengerti, Miyoshi melarikan tangannya ke perut Sakuma, mengelus abs di balik rajutan pakaian, merayap terus ke bawah.

Sakuma menahan tangan Miyoshi yang tiba di pangkal perutnya, menyisipkan jemari mereka dalam genggaman. Mengeluarkan tangan mereka yang bertautan dalam selimut, lalu menuntunnya ke bibirnya untuk mengecup punggung tangan Miyoshi dalam-dalam.

“Aku sudah susah-payah minta pada Muto- _san_ supaya bisa meluangkan waktu akhir minggu ini—untuk pulang lebih cepat. Kita bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau.” Sakuma mengeratkan lengannya yang satu lagi merengkuhi Miyoshi. “Dan membeli apa pun yang kauinginkan.”

Miyoshi menghentikan usahanya untuk menyergap Sakuma, dua kali dihentikan, tawaran romantis yang lebih mungkin ditawarkan alien padanya daripada seorang Sakuma, dan nalarnya meliar.

Ada yang tidak beres, dan Sakuma mencegahnya untuk tahu. Sumbernya, adalah bagian yang Miyoshi kira diseduksi olehnya akan ereksi.

Jika tidak demikian—

“Apa pun? Kau yakin mampu membelikan untukku?”

—firasat menggeliat. Pemikiran tertambat pada kesimpulan. Miyoshi memelankan suaranya dengan kesadaran. 

“Asal kau tidak minta hal-hal irasional yang tidak mungkin kuberikan, aku bisa.” Sakuma mengusap-usap punggung pemuda yang dipeluknya erat, mencium lagi dahinya sembari mengelusi jari-jari Miyoshi yang tersisip di antara jejarinya. “Bonus untuk lembur dan investigasi pembunuhan berantai, Muto- _san_ kadang tidak semenyebalkan itu saat dia senang dapat _reward_ dan pujian publik.”

 “Hmm.” Miyoshi memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sakuma dan detak retak jantung benar-benar rusak memerihkan hatinya. “Jangan menyesal, aku akan beli yang paling mahal.”

Sakuma tidak tertawa, hanya bergumam menyanggupinya. Turut mengatup mata dan menurunkan posisinya, kali ini menumpukan dahi keduanya, mencium bibirnya sekilas. Tidak ada kata-kata.

 

Sepertinya sudah menyadari Miyoshi yang akhirnya menyadari, Sakuma tidak bergairah lagi dengannya.

 

*

 

“Ini benar-benar kiamat.” –Kaminaga.

“Neraka dunia.” –Hatano.

“Monster.” –Amari.

Jitsui mendesah dengan dramatisasi horror ketiganya. Mungkin bukan hanya mereka, tapi seisi divisi D. 

Siapa tidak merasa horror ketika selama berminggu-minggu, _ace_ polisi di divisi mereka yang fokus abnormal menguak misteri, memburuk jauh lebih dari bercerita—implisit mengeluh—tentang relasi intimnya.  

Hari ini, Miyoshi datang dengan wajah non-ekspresi. Ibaratnya Neptunus dirundung mendung, pekat kegelapa amarah  menaunginya seraya mengacung trisula agungnya, seumpamanya kegelapan itu setara dengan yang memekati Miyoshi.

Alih-alih bercerita bagaimana hasil percakapannya dengan Sakuma enam malam yang lalu—sebenarnya tidak harus bercerita pada mereka karena ini privasi tapi biasanya Miyoshi tidak pernah se- _introvert_ ini. Lirik membekukan seluruh sel tubuh ketika ada yang membuka mulut, tidak menginginkan siapa pun membahas hal-hal di luar pekerjaan.

Maka yang membuat ketiga anggota lain menatapnya seakan Miyoshi mengacungkan trisula Neptunus dan palu petir Thor sekaligus, ialah fakta mencengangkan rekan kerja mereka ini berwajah dingin lebih mengerikan dari damai hari sebelum amuk-badai.

Kenyataan Miyoshi berhasil memorak-moranda jaringan pejabat serta koloninya yang menyabotase kredit perbankan Jepang, merangkum semua bukti dengan mendetil tanpa cacat cela dan tidak menyisakan ruang para pelaku untuk mengelak di persidangan sekalipun—dedikatif membasmi hingga ke akar-akarnya—benar-benar mengguncang para koruptor dalam ketakutan.

Miyoshi bahkan menyertakan _files_ berisi gagasan yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengancam telak para pelaku jika mereka tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengaku dan malah mengadu, intrik cerdik yang membuat pelaku akan menyerahkan diri mereka sendiri untuk diadili.

Bila tengah didera masalah, orang biasa cenderung akan teralihkan dari apa pun yang tengah ia lakukan. Namun frasa “manusia biasa” dan subjek “divisi D” tidak pernah dapat disandingkan bersamaan.

Mengetahui Miyoshi berpotensi merambahkan pisau atau mengokang pistol untuk membungkam ketiga eksistensi itu selamanya, Jitsui memilih jadi relawan untuk mendekatinya. Disajikannya segelas teh earl grey dan sepotong kue Mocha Swiss Cake dengan lelehan _dark chocolate_ di atasnya, menggenang di piring putih.

“Makanlah, Miyoshi- _san_. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak siang tadi.” Jitsui duduk di seberangnya, meraih buku di tangan tapi alih-alih membacanya lagi, ia menaruh perhatian pada pemuda yang bergeming.

Jitsui tersenyum tipis melihat Miyoshi menyesap tehnya lalu mengudap kue—mengapresiasi dengan mencicipi, bertukar lirikan lega dengan Fukumoto yang sampai dibuat (dipaksa oleh satu divisi D selain Miyoshi) memeras otak untuk memasak desserts lebih baik daripada _choco chip cookie_ dan _whoopie pie_.

Walaupun Miyoshi sama sekali tak terlihat berselera. Namun cara makannya tetap begitu elegan dengan _table manner_ sempurna, hingga orang biasa akan salah sangka mengiranya seorang bangsawan. 

“Terlalu pahit, ‘kan, Miyoshi?” sahut Kaminaga di ujung ruang. Jarak aman dari Miyoshi, sekiranya pemuda itu tiba-tiba melejitkan pisau untuk menusuk hidungnya secara random tapi presisinya mematikan—padahal kali ini ia pun agak merisaukan Miyoshi yang diam saja.

 Hatano memutar bola mata, tidak suka diungsikan sederajat dengan Amari dan Kaminaga—dan ini bukan tentang usia atau tinggi badan. “Miyoshi bukan kau.”

Ketiadaan tanggapan membuat yang lain tegang, Miyoshi baru menjawab setelah suapan ketiga, “Enak.”

Amari terkekeh melihat malah Odagiri yang mengembuskan napas panjang—mungkin dari tadi dia menahan napas sampai wajah nyaris membiru. Dia melambai ringan pada Fukumoto. “Aku mau sepotong lagi.”

Fukumoto tidak menyahutkan apa pun, selain bangkit untuk mengambilkan sepiring kue lagi. Dan Hatano yang meminta whoopie pie untuk disantap olehnya saja daripada habis jadi makanan merpati dengan CCTV di kaki sebagai pengganti drone mata-mata rahasia divisi D.

Meski tak kasatmata, Odagiri mengetahui kelima koleganya bertukar sinyal. Buka percakapan. Kode keras, jangan diamkan Miyoshi atau dia bisa-bisa akan menaklukkan semesta. Digesernya sekompi file. “Siapa yang akan mendampingi kejaksaan di pengadilan perkara perbankan?”

Sendok kue berdenting ditaruh Miyoshi ke piring. 

Detik selanjutnya, Odagiri merinding dengan delik dingin yang lain mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

“Aku saja,” Tazaki cepat menukas, meredakan kegeraman yang lain dengan kenaifan Odagiri dengan ketenangannya, “Jaksa penuntut umum yang akan hadir di persidangan nanti dicurigai korup, harus ada yang memastikan dia tidak menerima sogokan atau sekalian membuktikan dia benar-benar orang yang bersih.”

“Ah. Yuuki- _san_ titip pesan. Persiapan persidangan.” Amari mengedarkan pandangan pada yang lain, mengucap terima kasih pada Fukumoto yang menyajikan sepiring kue lagi untuknya, lalu bertutur, “Kaminaga, kau  mengamankan saksi kunci persidangan. Hatano, kau menjaga ruang penyimpanan berkas-berkas bukti. Fukumoto—“ 

“—bagaimana denganku?”

Kalau mereka bukan pria-pria luar biasa hingga mendekati definisi monster, mungkin mereka telah berjengit ketakutan dengan keberanian menyela instruksi sedingin stalaktit yang jatuh mengoyak ombak atlantik.

“Aah.” –yang tidak intelijen sama sekali. Amari meliriki yang lain.

Sebelumnya saat Yuuki menemuinya, menitah tugas apa saja yang perlu dikerjakan, sebenarnya Yuuki tidak menetapkan spesifikasi personil divisi D melaksanakan tugas apa. 

Tampaknya kepala divisi D maha tahu itu mengerti yang terjadi dengan Miyoshi, maka dia tak memanggilnya untuk memercayakan pembagian tanggung-jawab ini seperti biasa padanya.

Dan kalau Miyoshi tahu Yuuki berlaku seperti itu, Amari—dan ia yakin yang lain juga—bahkan membayangkannya saja tak mau.

Yuuki sebenarnya cukup pengertian untuk tidak memforsir Miyoshi lebih dari jasa dengan  prestasi hampir melegenda yang pemuda itu artefakkan di sejarah kepolisian departemen metropolitan Jepang.

Namun Miyoshi hanya akan menggapnya sebagai pelecehan, atau hinaan memalukan karena dianggap lemah dan tidak mampu menyelesaikan tugas yang diembankan padanya. Bagaimanapun, Miyoshi memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Amari, menjatuhi saus _dark chocolate_ yang mulai membeku di atas sepotong kue _masterpiece_ Fukumoto sejauh ini. Tuhan, selamatkanlah—

Ketuk. Ketuk. Bunyi gagang pintu ditekan. Oh, penyelamat.

Napas mereka yang semula tertahan, batal terhembus melihat siapa yang muncul dengan telunjuk canggung menggaruk pipi, menyembul di pintu divisi mereka.

“Sakuma- _san_.”

Mata-mata membelalak tak percaya. 

—oh, penyelamat.

“Selamat malam,” sapa Sakuma yang masuk ke ruangan mereka tanpa menutup pintu, menjijing tas kerja dan syalnya. “Apa aku mengganggu kalian?” tanya pria itu kaku.

 _—kau penyelamat,_ tak terucap dari mayoritas anggota divisi D.

“Tidak.” Jitsui mengembangkan senyum ramah, geli di matanya melihat yang lain tidak lagi memandangi Sakuma sebagai polisi naif dari divisi publik dengan arogansi setinggi langit yang mereka antagonisasi. “Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Fukumoto membuat kue yang sangat enak.”

Tentu bukan Jitsui yang menyadari bagaimana tubuh pria yang baru datang menegang mendengar kata kue terluncur dari bibirnya.

“... apa kalian masih sibuk?” tanya Sakuma, tidak tergerak memenuhi tawaran baik hati Jitsui.

“Oh, tidak.” Kaminaga buru-buru mengibaskan tangan. “Tidak sama sekali.”

Berhati-hati meliriki Miyoshi yang menghabisi kue tanpa mengerling kekasihnya sama sekali—anomali yang disadari semua anggota divisi D, Tazaki menatapi detektif yang terlihat memprihatinkan dengan kelelahan dan konflik internalnya untuk menyapa Miyoshi.

“Kau sudah lama tak ke sini, Sakuma- _san_.”

Pria yang ditatap itu memindah fokusnya pada Tazaki, tersenyum enggan. “Aku sibuk.”

“Divisi publik masih tidak bisa memusnahkan kunyuk terkutuk yang menumpah begitu banyak darah?” komentar Hatano sarkastik, meletakkan lipatan kedua lengan di belakang kepala dan menyeringai.

Hatano tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan dingin yang Jitsui hunjamkan padanya. Siapa peduli dengan pria yang makin tak nyaman ditumpahi perhatian divisi terelit di departemen kepolisian metropolitan. Realitanya (divisi publik lamban memecahkan kasus) memang semenyedihkan itu.

“Kudengar tempo hari lalu dari Kusanagi- _san_ , kau berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk basis jaringan informasi dan lokasi kriminal pembunuh berantai, Sakuma- _san_.” Sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengalami bekerja di divisi publik, hanya Odagiri yang mampu bersimpati dengan disudutkannya Sakuma dalam situasi ini.

Sakuma tampak lega menatap Odagiri yang menatapnya tanpa menghakimi—atau dingin menyalahkan atas salah entah apa yang tidak ia mengerti. “Begitulah.”

“Lama sekali kalian mendapatkannya.” Hatano dan lidah satirnya adalah kedua hal tak terpisahkan. “Coba dari awal diserahkan pada divisi D.”

Fukumoto menegur polisi termuda itu. “Hatano.”

Karena cetusan Hatano dapat memicu bangkitnya arogansi Sakuma dan kebanggaan bodohnya sebagai detektif divisi satu, divisi publik paling prestis, bahwa mereka mampu menuntaskan extraordinary crimes sendiri tanpa bantuan yang lain—terlebih divisi seabsurd divisi D. 

Empat detik terpahat sebagai masa lalu. Yang mereka asumsikan tak terwujud. Sakuma perlahan menundukkan kepala, rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal, harga diri terluka dengan pernyataan yang benar, terlebih—

“... aku mengerti. Keterbatasan kemampuanku dan divisi publik meresahkan masyarakat, tidak benar-benar menenangkan,” aku Sakuma perlahan.

 _Matter of a fact_. Yang Hatano katakan memang benar, seberapa keras disangkal, hanya akan jadi pembodohan diri.

Sakuma tak menyadari yang lain tercengang memandangnya seakan dirinya alien, dia menghela napas panjang dan mengulas senyum tipis. “Selamat  untuk kesuksesan kalian meringkus para pejabat korup dan memberantas keterlibatan yakuza, aku dengar soal judi Black Jack dan kode alifatik yang yakuza pakai. Dalam waktu singkat memecahkan semua itu, sangat ... hebat.” 

Suhu terperosok ke titik beku saat itu juga, dan mereka memandang seseorang berfisik seperti salah satu detektif kebanggaan divisi satu, tapi dengan persona yang sama sekali tidak teridentifikasi sebagai Sakuma.

“Semua itu ...” Amari menarik napas dalam, merasa bertanggung-jawab sebagai yang tertua dan sukarela menjawab karena yang lain mengatup bibir, “... berkat Miyoshi.”

Tidak ada yang menatapi pemuda yang silabel namanya digaung seruangan, diam menyaksikan bagaimana Sakuma melebarkan matanya dan kepalan tangannya terurai begitu saja. Sakuma baru tahu apa yang selama ini Miyoshi lakukan atas ketiadaannya.

Mereka tidak mungkin menghindari atau mengulur waktu lagi untuk menanyakan alasan sebenarnya Sakuma yang lama menghilang dari divisi D, tiba-tiba muncul kembali—terakhir kali hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Miyoshi.

“Jadi—“ Jitsui tersenyum, lihai seperti tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi, seramah biasa menatap Sakuma. “—ada apa ke mari, Sakuma- _san_?”

Kecuali Miyoshi yang duduk memunggungi pria yang berdiri di pintu, mereka mendapati sepasang mata sedih tak berkeujungan memaguti Miyoshi.

“Aku ada janji.” Sakuma menyampirkan syal di bahunya, lebih terlihat seperti menegarkan diri di mata anggota divisi D. “Dengan Miyoshi.”

Sekali lagi, berpasang-pasang mata melebar.

“Janji?” gumam Odagiri, sebingung yang lain memandangi baik Sakuma maupun Miyoshi.

“Ya.” Polisi yang sedari tadi menyantap buah kreativitas (tersiksa) Fukumoto, menggeser piring kosong—kue telah ditandaskan olehnya. Cangkir teh berdenting ketika diletakkan ke tatakan dan Miyoshi beranjak bangun. “Janji kencan.”

Tazaki yang pertama menyahut, tak paham. “Kencan?”

Miyoshi bergumam singkat, mengafirmasi. Dia bangkit, memakai jas yang semula disampirkannya ke kursi yang dari tadi didudukinya, lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan melewati Sakuma. “Telpon atau kirimkan _chat_ padaku mengenai tugas dari Yuuki- _san,_ dan jangan malam ini.”

Tazaki berhasil membungkam Hatano yang keterlaluan inosen—dan kurang ajar—nyaris mengucap _jangan lupa pakai kondom_ dan _hentikan Miyoshi menerakakan dunia ini_. Amari sigap memanfaatkan momen itu dengan mengangguk. “ _Keep stand by then._ ”

“Oke.” Kaminaga tak mengacuhkan tingkah apatis Miyoshi pada perhatian yang ditujukan padanya—dan yang paling mengerti tidak ada pasangan pergi kencan dengan wajah sedingin itu, dia melambai—dan menahan seringai. “Selamat bersenang-senang.”

 “Maaf aku tidak bisa mencicipi kuemu,” kata Sakuma penuh sesal pada Fukumoto yang memungut piring kue kosong Miyoshi. “Lain kali,” ucapnya lagi seperti janji.

Fukumoto hanya mengangguk padanya dan berlalu untuk mencuci piring serta cangkir kosong.

“Hati-hati di jalan selama kencan.” _–hati-hati pada Miyoshi_. Tidak sekalipun senyum memudar dari wajah Jitsui dan  matanya menyorotkan kepedulian. “Jalanan sangat licin dan ramalan cuaca siang tadi bilang malam ini akan badai salju.”

Sakuma balas menatapnya, tidak membalas senyumnya. “Mudah-mudahan ramalannya keliru.” Dia mengangguk pada yang lain, pamit undur diri. “Kami pergi duluan.”

Yang memvakumkan langkah Sakuma ialah tanya Odagiri, dan kepekaan berdasarkan perhatian—keprihatinan implisit. “Kau baik-baik saja, Sakuma- _san_?” Mata-mata tercermat tidak mungkin luput melihat betapa pucat Sakuma sekarang.

Jawabannya agak terlalu lama dipikirkan mempertimbangkan Miyoshi lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkannya. Sakuma tersenyum, begitu tegar dan membuat pria-pria yang tertinggal di ruangan sekali ini sukar memaknainya.

“Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian.”

Pintu ditutup.

*

Tidak perlu mengecek kalender di ponsel pintar, karena terlalu bodoh jika orang tidak tahu tatkala melintasi kota,  yang hangat menyemi dunia hanya mekarnya cinta.

Gelap terlalu lemah membekuk semarak merah muda yang membuat kota bersemu. Tidak secantik musim semi, tapi bunga-bunga dari artifisial hingga yang melayu di penghujung malam, bermacam bungkus coklat dan ragam rasanya, menghidupkan kota yang diricik beku gumpal kelabu.

Kontras dari gegap-gempita kasih sayang yang berkumandang seseantero kota, keduanya tidak bicara sejak hengkang dari markas besar kepolisian.

Miyoshi membiarkan Sakuma yang tidak memangkas jarak dengannya. Tidak merangkulnya. Tidak meraih tangannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Tidak juga mengalungkan syal ketinggalan zamannya yang tersampir sia-sia di bahunya.

“Sakuma-san, kau akan membelikanku apa pun, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa syal baru yang lebih baik?”

Sindiran atas syal abu-abu itu tidak melecut emosi Sakuma karena Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan syalnya, mengalungkan material wol lembut itu mengerat di leher jenjangnya. Entah Sakuma mengerti atau tidak Miyoshi menyindirnya mengapa tidak mengalungkan syal pada leher telanjangnya malam ini.

Miyoshi mendongak, terdiam melihat Sakuma yang malah tampak kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakuma terkejut.

“Ini saja cukup.” Sakuma membiarkan tangan Miyoshi tersimpan di syalnya selagi ia menatapi kekasihnya yang diterpa halus kapas es. “Kau yang butuh.”

“Kaupikir aku akan kedinginan hanya karena hal seperti ini?” Miyoshi menatapnya dengan sorot merendahkan, mengingatkan bahwa ia pernah menghadapi temperatur jauh di bawah nol derajat. “Aku tidak membutuhkannya.”

Kebingungan mewujud dari gurat di keningnya manakala melihat Sakuma yang wajahnya mendatar karena tanggapannya, alih-alih balas berargumen seperti biasa atau menatapnya dengan gemas karena tidak suka dipandang dengan tatapan arogan oleh Miyoshi.

“... hmm.” Sakuma kembali berjalan lebih dulu dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celana sendiri, kemudian melirih, “... kau memang tidak butuh. Sama seperti kau pakai jas itu terus-menerus.”

Miyoshi menyejajarkan lagi langkah mereka, berpikir perkataan terakhir Sakuma mungkin balas menyindir. “Ini karena warnanya berbeda dari yang lain dan sulit dicari, jadi aku terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.”

Sakuma tidak menanggapinya lagi, melainkan berjalan menelusuri kota yang dimeriahi nuansa berkasih-kasih. 

Ini malam valentine yang dielu-elukan dan mungkin perayaan mutlak bagi sepasang kekasih terdiri atas pria dan wanita. Pemuda dan gadis. Antar-teman. Orangtua dan anak.

Tidak akan ada dari mereka yang memasak coklat, menuang hati seperti membuat coklat yang dicetak. Dimasukkan ke kotak. Diikat pita. Ditempeli kartu. Atau beli coklat mahal dan tak satu pun dari keduanya benar-benar menyukai coklat. Tidak ada semua itu antar pria.

Kalaupun valentine utamanya adalah kasih sayang yang tidak hanya sebatas coklat, bunga, hadiah buatan tangan sendiri, ataupun hal-hal lain yang perlu dibalas saat White Day, maka sepasang kekasih umumnya akan berkasih-kasih memanasi geram cuaca.

Valentine dan bercinta, tak pernah terpisah dan mungkin takkan berubah.   

Apartemen atau love hotel. Yang mana saja, mungkin sama saja. Tidak ada juga. 

“Miyoshi.”

Akhirnya namanya diucap, baru ketika mereka menyusuri sungai membeku permukaannya dan lampion menyakitkan mata dengan nyala emasnya.

“Kau ingin makan malam lagi? Kau bisa pilih restoran mana yang kau mau.”

Tawaran menyenangkan. Jika tidak melihat Sakuma dari tadi seakan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk sekadar berbicara dengannya, jika Sakuma tersenyum padanya seperti biasa, Miyoshi akan mengajak Sakuma ke restoran bintang lima favoritnya dan membiarkan Sakuma pusing tujuh  keliling dengan reservasinya.

“Aku sudah makan kue Fukumoto.” Miyoshi membenam tangan dalam ke saku mantel, menepi diri ke palang besi, kemudian menatapi sungai yang cantik merefleksi cahaya-cahaya lampion dan semburat kasih sayang kota. 

Metropolitan seakan tak pernah disayat dengan nyawa-nyawa yang melayang, seolah memang tidak pernah ditebas kriminalitas yang tak kenal batas.

Salju di atas palang besi tersepuh jatuh saat tempatnya diambil oleh sepasang lengan. Sakuma berdiri di sisi Miyoshi, menerawang bendera metropolitan yang bersemu dengan kasih putih.

“Hadiah natal dan tahun baru apa yang kauinginkan?”

Pertanyaan Sakuma tidak menggerakkan Miyoshi untuk memautnya dalam perhatian.

“Apa Sakuma- _san_ akan menambahkan hadiah valentine juga?” Miyoshi tidak mengalihkan pandangan walaupun di seberang sungai sana, seorang pria mencium mesra gadis yang mendesah dalam pelukannya usai menyerahkan coklat dan pernyataan cinta.

Sakuma menggeser pandangan dari kemesraan publik yang merisihkannya pada lampion di atas pohon, berlambang norak. Entah hati atau cinta, sayang lampion tersebut dirobek ranting kering sehingga lambang norak itu terbelah dua.

“Kalau kau mau.”

Seakan Sakuma tahu ia tak perlu lagi menanyakan apa yang Miyoshi mau, tapi karena itulah ia tak mau mengatakannya. Seakan ia bisa mengelak dari permintaan yang mungkin tidak bisa disanggupinya. 

“Kau hutang tiga hadiah padaku.”

“Terdengar seperti kau akan membuatku bangkrut.”

“... kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?”

Miyoshi akhirnya menatap Sakuma yang menyerah pada apa yang ada di seberang sana, dan seperti tak punya pilihan selain memandangnya. Rahangnya mengeras, muak dengan semua ini.

“Kau tahu apa yang kumau, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi tidak mengerti mengapa mata itu lebih redup dari lentera dengan simbol hati terbelah. Dia tidak suka melihatnya, dan mengesalkan karena ia (pikir) mengerti sesungguhnya apa penyebabnya.

“Aku tidak tahu, Miyoshi.”

Iris coklatnya hampir meraup spasi bagian putih di rongga matanya. Miyoshi menatapnya tak mengerti, tidak dengan Sakuma yang memandangnya masih terlekang sayang tapi juga dengan  kepercayaan diri yang teregang. Kejujuran yang sebening dasar sungai.

Wajah Sakuma sekaku properti kayu, juga sepucat pahat tanah liat patung seni rupa di toko Wolff. Namun tangannya terangkat, jemari beku menyusuri garis lentik nan tampan wajah Miyoshi dan rona bergumul di wajahnya.

“Kau mau minuman hangat?” Jari Sakuma panas, panas sekali seperti menjejakkan bara api di pipi yang dingin, uap napasnya terlalu hangat menerpa wajah Miyoshi. “Aku belikan dulu, baru nanti kauberitahukan aku apa yang kau mau.”

Panas sentuhannya hilang semudah muka sungai membeku di musim salju, dan Sakuma dengan kekonyolan yang memuakkan Miyoshi absen dari pandangannya secepat kedip lampu neon warna-warni melintang tiang serta meliliti pepohonan.

Miyoshi tetap tinggal di tepi sungai, meragukan Sakuma tahu minuman hangat macam apa yang bisa menghangatkannya sekarang. Meragukan Sakuma tidak pingsan di tengah jalan. Meragukan Sakuma tidak lagi tidak menunda percakapan mereka menjadi lain kali yang tak juga terjadi. 

Semua ini berlangsung terlalu lama. Jika Sakuma tak juga bicara, Miyoshi akan menyudahi segalanya.

(apalagi jika asumsi dari keping-keping memoar yang dirangkainya seperti puzzle, lengkap, terbukti benar.)

Kikik manis pasangan-pasangan yang merasa romantis jijik terdengar. Angin membelaikan dingin pada badannya yang tak terbalut mantel—masih setelan jas formalnya. Dingin yang tidak berarti. Miyoshi mustahil mati cuma karena hal ini—tidak juga patut merasa tersepi karena absensi Sakuma sekali lagi.

Waktu menjadi hal yang tak krusial, begitu lama ketika ada yang tiada dan terasa hampa menantinya.

“Katsuhiko- _san_?”

Yang meruntuhkan semua itu, Miyoshi menoleh dengan nama samaran yang disuarakan, dengan keterkejutan, oleh Johan.

Melampiaskan kesuraman hari kasih sayang di luar ekspetasi, adalah kekonyolan.  Miyoshi tidak punya alasan untuk berburuk wajah pada pria Jerman yang menghampirinya. Senyum sopannya terbit.

“Hai, Bauer- _san_.”

“Mengapa minggu lalu kau tidak datang—“ Melihat Miyoshi yang baru membersit tumpukan salju di helaian coklatnya, Johan menatapnya cemas, “—sudah berapa lama kau di sini?”

“Baru sebentar.”  Miyoshi menatapnya, menyiratkan sesal yang tak benar-benar dirasakannya.  “Maaf minggu lalu aku membatalkan janji kita.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Johan mulai melepas lilitan syal senada warna matanya dari lehernya, maju selangkah mendekati Miyoshi, dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

“Apa malam ini kau akan menggantinya? Makan kari sosis bersamaku di toko Wolff- _san_? _Mister_ Schneider dan Yuriko- _san_ pergi kencan malam ini. Kau bisa datang sekalian mengomentari lukisan yang sudah jadi.”

Tidak semua kebaikan akan menghangatkan hati.

Ada kebaikan yang menyesakan. Seperti ketika kau mengharapkan seseorang memakaikanmu syal, dan dia tidak memakaikannya. Seperti ketika malah orang lain yang akan melakukannya untukmu, dan bukan yang seseorang yang kauinginkan.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyesakkan selain menolak kebaikan tulus seseorang.

“Aku tidak kedinginan. “ Miyoshi menahan tangan Johan yang terangkat hendak memakaikan syal ke lehernya.  “Maaf. Aku tidak bisa.”

 Johan tercenung. Tangannya perlahan-lahan turun, tergantung di sisi tubuh. “Mengapa?”

“Malam ini, aku tidak sendiri.“ Suaranya rendah, tanpa sesal, tidak ramah, tapi tidak sedingin salju yang lambat merambati mereka. “Ada yang kutunggu.”

Miyoshi mengerti dirinya. Ranggas masif salju dan angin dingin yang berderu takkan mendinginkannya, takkan membunuhnya. Tidak dengan sepi, hitamnya kesendirian sekalipun.

Namun Johan tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu, karena itulah Miyoshi menatapnya dengan apresiatif dan menaruh syal biru muda—sehangat mata biru muda yang tidak dikehendakinya membeku—mengelilingi leher Johan.

“Terima kasih.” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis pada teman yang cukup menyenangkan sebagai sesama seniman. “Suatu waktu, aku akan memenuhi janjiku.”

Keduanya berpandangan. Entah untuk berapa lama.

Johan mendongak sesaat, mulut terbuka—pahit menelan sebutir salju yang dingin dan tawar di lidahnya, menghirup berat, menghembus lebih berat.

“Baiklah.” Johan menatap bayang-bayang lalu-lalang orang yang mengabur meski pandangannya sejernih semula. “Nanti kuberitahu lewat chat waktu yang tepat kau bisa memenuhi janjimu.” –begitu dirinya pulih. “Atau kalau kau punya waktu luang.”

_“Aku mengerti.”_

Johan berbalik. Berjalan selangkah. Terhenti. Menengok lagi untuk terakhir kali malam itu pada Miyoshi.

“ _Frohen valentinstag_ , Katsuhiko-san.”

Non-ekspresi menatapi seseorang yang pergi, tidak menyadari sesiapa tengah mengamati, Miyoshi melihat salju yang pilu mencumbu ubun-ubun dan bahu tegap Johan, yang lalu hilang ditenggak keramaian dan kesepian.

Johan akan mendapatkan seseorang yang terbaik.

Seseorang yang mampu menenangkannya dari keluhan beruntun atas Wolff yang delusif. Seseorang yang bisa melepas penatnya dari beban mental sebagai seniman di antara arus global dan industri kreatif menggerus seni-seni agung klasik. Seseorang yang bersedia menyantap masakannya dan tersenyum karena kelezatannya.

Seseorang yang akan dipandang Johan dengan sayang untuk melilitkan syal sehangat mata biru langit di musim panasnya pada yang akan memandangnya sama sayangnya.

Waktu berhenti terasa merangkak seperti selamanya, entah seberapa lama, entah seberapa hampa.

Miyoshi berdiri di sana, sesekali menepis salju yang berlabuh padanya. Sakuma terlalu lama.

Mungkin dugaannya tadi benar. Mungkin Sakuma pingsan di tengah jalan, dan itu akan sangat merepotkan bagi Miyoshi jika benar terjadi. Sebaiknya ia menelepon Sakuma sekarang juga.

Hingga tapak langkah familiar membuat Miyoshi membatalkan tindakannya, mengerling pada pria yang datang. Yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Dua gelas karton minuman di tangannya. Satu diserahkan padanya.

“Kau pergi ke bulan untuk beli minuman?”

Sinisnya diabaikan. “Beli ini mengantri. Antriannya sangat panjang.”

Miyoshi membuka katup karton, menyesap espresso dingin. Mengelu lidah karena pahitnya dan dinginnya. Gelas di tangan Sakuma pun tak mengepul uap panas. “Pasti antrian keluar minuman juga begitu panjang, atau pelayan keliru mendengar pesananmu dan malah memberikanmu minuman sedingin ini.” 

Sindiran berikutnya pun tak dihiraukan. Sakuma menghirup minumannya sendiri.

Miyoshi ingin menyudahi sarkastiknya, dan ia akan mengonfrontasi Sakuma, tapi Sakuma meraih tangannya yang tak memegangi gelas kopi. Menariknya yang kebal terhadap dingin, menggenggam tangannya.

Sakuma mengeratkan genggamannya yang hangat. Panas. Dan tidak melelehkan Miyoshi.

Mungkin, malam ini pun mereka tidak bisa bicara. Miyoshi menatap Sakuma yang melebihi pucat bulan disembunyikan awan. “Kita pulang, Sakuma- _san_.”

Mereka berjalan. Menelusuri distrik bersetapak yang marak dengan hangat cinta. Tiada bicara. Sama-sama mengerti tidak di tempat seperti ini mereka akan mengungkapkan segalanya. Keretakan hubungan tidak untuk dipertontonkan, ini bukan drama pagi hari untuk disaksikan.

“Kau tidak jadi memberikan apa pun untukku.”

Pernyataan itu baru Miyoshi suarakan, begitu pintu apartemen mereka ditutup, dan mereka tidak singgah kemanapun karena Sakuma melabuhkan mereka kembali ke sini.

“Kau yang mengajak pulang.” Sakuma mengernyitkan alis. “Kita melewati banyak toko, dan kau juga  tidak meminta dibelikan apa pun.”

Entah berapa banyak uap yang Sakuma hamburkan malam ini, melepaskan genggamannya, tidak mencopot sepatu, melainkan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen menuju ruang penyimpanan pakaian mereka.

Muak. Konyol. Bodoh. Semua ini, dan tanpa skala.

Miyoshi mengeraskan rahangnya. Sama seperti Sakuma, tanpa melepas sepatunya, ia mengejar pria yang menurunkan gantungan jas hitamnya. Menariknya, keras mendorongnya hingga menggebrak rak gantungan, menghimpitnya tanpa jarak. Setajam ujung bulan sabit menghunjam pandang pada  Sakuma yang mengempas hembus panas ke wajahnya.

“Kalau kau tidak bergairah lagi denganku hanya karena kau ketakutan dengan kemungkinan para pelaku kasus pembunuhan berantai yang lama sekali kauusut akan membunuhku, kau benar-benar keterlaluan,” desis Miyoshi emosional. Amarah menjeram dalam matanya.

Sakuma menaruh tangan di bahunya, sebelum disentak dengan penolakan lagi oleh Sakuma, Miyoshi kasar menepis tangan yang menarik bahunya.

Dan Miyoshi membiarkan, kemenangan—mengabaikan tukikan tajam perasaan menyesakkan saat melihat Sakuma hampa menyelaminya dari mata ke mata. Seakan yang Miyoshi katakan membenarkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan dan pikirkan.

“Kalau kau menganggapku seburuk batu yang tidak bisa diajak bicara, kita akhiri,” vonis Miyoshi seperti hukuman. Untuk Sakuma yang dengan arogan mendiamkannya, menolaknya, tak bergairah dengannya lagi. (tak merindukannya.)   

Hening.

Badai bergemuruh. Guruhnya beresonansi ke apartemen mereka.

Sakuma menggemertak gigi, tapi dia menahan diri, entah dari apa, kemudian menarik ransel menggembung penuh dan menjejalkan jas hitam terakhir ke dalamnya.

Ransel yang pertama kali Miyoshi lihat, dan baru disadarinya semua pakaian Sakuma telah absen dari ruang pakaian, rak, gantungan, mengeluarkannya dari ruang sempit itu.

Sakuma merogoh saku mantelnya, menarik keluar sebuah surat lalu membentangkannya di hadapan Miyoshi agar pria itu melihat stempel resmi departemen kepolisian metropolitan dan konten penting surat.

Pria itu berdiri tegak, lurus menatap Miyoshi yang kilat meraup baris demi baris per aksara. Sejujur kali pertama ia menyatakan perasaannya. Volume suaranya rendah tatkala akhirnya ia bicara.

“Kau pasti mengingat kata Odagiri. Benar, aku berhasil dapat petunjuk di mana para pembunuh berantai itu berada.”

Meski tidak ingin, tidak tertahan kekagetan melihat stempel persetujuan para petinggi kepolisian—bahkan ada persetujuan Yuuki, mengizinkan setim nama-nama polisi terdaftar untuk dimutasi demi kepentingan investigasi. Ada nama Sakuma, di nomor urut pertama. Mata coklat melebar.

“Di Hokkaido.” Sorotnya menyendu, turun ke ransel gembung yang menyembulkan lengan jasnya, Sakuma meresletingkan ranselnya dengan benar usai menjejalkan surat mutasinya. “Dan kau tetap di sini.”

Miyoshi impasif menyoroti Sakuma yang memunggunginya tengah mendorong ransel keluar ruang pakaian apartemen mereka. “Berapa lama kau di sana?”

“Sampai investigasi selesai.” –tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama pastinya.

Sakuma berbalik, kali ini benar-benar seutuhnya memandangi Miyoshi dan tidak lari lagi.

Miyoshi menjustifikasi. Apa semua ini hanya alasan agar Sakuma tidak mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya, tapi Sakuma bukan anggota divisi D yang penuh tipu daya dan piawai berbulus dalam bersandiwara. Hingga—

“Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini, bersama yang lainnya,” Sakuma menekan kata per kata sejelas gerutu badai salju yang merajuki cuaca, “... tanpa harus bergantung padamu. Atau divisi D.”

Miyoshi mengejap sekali perlahan. Menahan gigi tergerit karena geram. “Berapa lama pun waktu yang kalian butuhkan? Padahal ada dan akan ada begitu banyak korban berjatuhan.”

Seringainya kurang satir daripada getir Sakuma yang berlama menatapnya tepat di mata.

“Muto- _san_ tidak ingin diperas oleh Yuuki- _san_ lagi, jadi kalian mematuhinya. Ego divisi publik dan kau  menyelesaikan ini sendiri tanpa menerima bantuan tidak akan pernah lebih dari kebodohan, Sakuma- _san_. Kalau kalian tidak bisa bergegas, akan lebih banyak lagi yang tewas.”

Miyoshi mengerti mengenai harga diri pria yang tinggi. Tapi—

“Kalian masih mementingkan ego dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain dan kalian menyebut diri kalian abdi negara?”

Sakuma menunduk. Perkataan Miyoshi menghantamkan beratnya kenyataan, membuat hatinya kian berkarat. Tangan terkepal. Kendur.

Dia menegakkan kepalanya lagi, tanggapannya hanya bisikan.

“... aku tidak mau jadi pion tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak ikut dalam pertarungan catur,  yang hanya diselamatkan oleh bidak-bidak terkuat lain tanpa melakukan apa pun.”

_Aku ingin melindungi dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

Sampai di sini, baru sejelas ini Sakuma dengan luka dan memar tak kasatmata. Di hatinya. Di harga dirinya.

Sakuma mengambil kunci apartemennya yang dibeli dengan gaji sendiri dari lubang kunci di pintu, membuka genggaman tangan Miyoshi yang masih bergeming dan menaruh kunci apartemen di tangannya.

“Kau bisa tinggal di sini, atau kembali ke divisi D dan menggadai apartemen ini. Terserah padamu, Miyoshi.”

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Miyoshi bicara lagi, Sakuma melingkarkan satu lengan melingkupinya. Satu tangan menyangga dagu pemuda yang terkejut, mengatup mata ketika ia mencium Miyoshi dalam-dalam. Dengan darah yang tak nyata, ada di hatinya.

Harusnya ciuman mereka bisa menjelma ciuman panas dan menjadi cara bagi Miyoshi untuk menarik Sakuma ke ranjang, membuatnya berubah pikiran, atau paling tidak membuang semua muak dan frustrasi seksual yang terbendung membelenggu.

Bukan membuat Miyoshi berpikir bahwa Sakuma memang menciumnya untuk terakhir kali. Dengan pedih teresonansi dari Sakuma yang Miyoshi tidak (ingin) mengerti.

Bukan menyebabkan Miyoshi merasakan perasaannya berhari-hari lalu, dan ketidaksukaannya atas pernyataan Amari, memang benar. Sakuma tidak menciumnya dengan gebu-gebu nafsu atau talu-talu rindu.

Perasaan Sakuma yang berubah, dan Miyoshi juga.

Perasaan tidak berada dalam koridor yang sama dengan keabadian. Tidak ada yang abadi. Seperti perasaan Sakuma yang sepertinya telah berganti dan Miyoshi yang diketuk realisasi perasaan sendiri.

Satu ciuman—pengganti selamat tinggal tak terkatakan.

Tak bergelegak nafsu sama sekali. Jika situasi tidak sepelik (seperih) ini, Miyoshi akan mengomentari buruknya ciuman ini.

Namun dia tak tergerak menahan Sakuma untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka, memperdalam, bukan hanya gerak dan raup lambat menyiksa panas bibir ke bibir tanpa keterlibatan lidah, kemudian melepaskannya begitu saja. 

“Sakuma-san,”Miyoshi menyadari Sakuma mencari refleksinya sendiri di matanya, begitu pula dirinya, “kau akan menularkanku.“

Detektif tersebut menghirup sebelum mengecup pelipis Miyoshi dan sejumput rambut kebanggaannya. “Seperti kau akan mudah jatuh sakit saja.”

Miyoshi menatap Sakuma, tak percaya. “Kau ... sengaja.”

Pria itu melepas pelukannya dan mengedikkan bahu. “Siapa tahu kau akan mengingatku sedikit lebih lama kalau kau tertular olehku.” Senyum Sakuma bajingan dan menyakitkan saat mencium lembut bibirnya terakhir kali. “Paling tidak, kau akan mengingatku sampai kau sembuh.”

Miyoshi memperhitungkan apa yang harus ia lakukan—menyerang Sakuma sekarang juga dan memaksanya tidur semalam lagi di apartemen sunyi ini daripada kenaifannya terus berlanjut, tetapi ia hanya bergeming dengan segala harga diri menatapi Sakuma yang kemudian menggedong ransel gembungnya dan menjinjing tas kerja.

Sakuma berjalan menuju pintu dan datar mengingatkan _jangan lupa kunci pintu_ padanya. Menekan gagang, dan Miyoshi bukan menahan malah menantang.

“Bagaimana bila aku tinggal di sini dengan seseorang lain saja?”

Seperempat menit. Terajutnya liukan alis, ekspresi murka, dan seharusnya derap langkah tergesa  Sakuma untuk menerjangnya ke meja dan melupakan semua ini pernah terjadi. Semua simulasi ini tidak terjadi.

Sakuma meliriknya. Miyoshi melihat senyum di satu sudut bibirnya.

“Silakan,” jawab Sakuma tulus. Begitu tulus. Namun tidak dengan tatapan hambarnya. “Semoga seseorang itu memuaskanmu.”

Bukan: _membahagiakanmu_ , tapi: _memuaskanmu_?

Sekejap mata, Sakuma sudah tak ada.

Miyoshi memutuskan untuk memakai kunci yang Sakuma berikan padanya, mengunci pintu apartemen. Melepas sepatu berganti sandal rumah, lalu menggeletakkan begitu saja sepasang kunci di meja makan.

Menuju ruang ganti baju, Miyoshi tak hirau dengan ruang sebagian kosong yang hanya ada pakaiannya saja. Ditaruhnya jas dan dasi dengan rapi, kemudian menutupnya seraya tangan membuka dua kancing pertama kemejanya.

Dia tidak percaya karma. Namun, kalau bukan karma dan bayangan wajah tegar Johan, maka yang tersisa hanyalah Sakuma dengan ego idiotnya.

Apartemen tak pernah sesepi ini, tidak bahkan ketika Miyoshi seorang diri menanti Sakuma.

Pertama kali sejak berdetik-detik Sakuma pergi dan kekosongan yang tersisa, decak menepis hening. Hela napas ringkas.

Perasaan pasangan yang bersama hampir setiap waktu saja dapat terpudar. Perasaan adalah hal insignifikan yang tidak bersanding dengan keabadian dalam setiap suatu waktu.

 Miyoshi mendengar guruh yang tak begitu jauh. Baru beberapa waktu berstatus quo, dia tidak sepatutnya mengkhawatirkan yang mencampakkannya dengan ego idiot ternaif karena mengingat Sakuma demam tinggi.

Dari sejak mengerling detektif itu muncul di divisi D hingga ciuman terakhir tadi, Miyoshi mengetahui Sakuma sedang sakit. Demam tinggi, menjelaskan pucat wajah lelah, rona, dan betapa panas napasnya.

Kini pria bodoh itu tengah menerobos badai.

Sesungguhnya, seberapa jauh sudah perasaan Sakuma berubah hingga ia tidak bisa tinggal dan membiarkan Miyoshi merawatnya semalam saja?

Di surat mutasinya, tak ada keterangan tim investigasi berangkat ke Hokkaido malam ini juga.

Perasaan (mungkin kesal. Mungkin sesak) ini tak ternetralisir. Miyoshi memilih mengistirahatkan diri dengan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Merencanakan mungkin ia benar-benar perlu pelihara anjing. Jangan kelinci apalagi kucing.

Miyoshi tertegun dengan kehadiran tiga kotak dengan ukuran berurutan, berjajar rapi di atas tempat tidur—yang tak dilihatnya terakhir saat ia meninggalkan kamar untuk berangkat kerja pagi tadi.

Bukan ia yang menaruh.

Miyoshi mendudukkan diri di ranjang, perlahan membuka satu per satu kotak. Didera sesak.

Kotak pertama berisi sepasang sarung tangan hangat sewarna dengan setelan jas formal yang biasa ia pakai bekerja di divisi D.

Satu kotak persegi panjang berisi syal warna red wine yang amat elegan.

Kotak terakhir yang berukuran paling besar berisi satu jas biru gelap. Begitu biru kelabu, didampingi kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih bersih.

Tak ada kartu atau surat.

Miyoshi menarik selimut dan merebah di ranjang. Terpejam, terlihat begitu tenang. Seakan mati, dan kalaupun benar mati, ia terlihat lebih hidup dalam kematiannya. 

Yang ia mau bukan hadiah. Namun melihat semua hadiah yang tidak diinginkannya, mungkin memang benar Sakuma tidak tahu yang sesungguhnya ia mau.

Hanya Sakuma yang bisa memenuhinya dan tidak dilakukannya.

 _Bersama._ Itu saja yang Miyoshi inginkan, dan sadari benar-benar diinginkannya setelah memahami Sakuma benar-benar tak memberikannya.

Miyoshi membiarkan kotak-kotak hadiah dari Sakuma untuknya tetap terbuka, seperti pengganti eksistensi Sakuma yang—mungkin—malam ini saja, takkan terganti (di hatinya).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum saya dirikues minta perbanyaklah sakiti Miyoshi, maaf bila gak sesuai ekspetasi. Saya sedih duluan ngetik malam valentine mereka malah pisah. T____T *pelukin Miyoshi #dieksekusi 
> 
> /”Spie where’s the explicit sexual parts actually?”—I’M STRUGGLING ON THAT PART. ME GANBATTE. 
> 
> Kalau ada yang punya rekomendasi fanfiksi explicit/NC17-more/MA/NSFW yaoi yang hot-grafik-tapi gak murahan (fandom apa pun—fiksi ori pun boleh, tapi diutamakan bahasa Indonesia), tolong berikan rekomendasi tersebut pada saya untuk saya pelajari. Saya ... saya gak bisa kelewatan mengecewakan kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi komentar, saran, dan mengkudos fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Pun bila nggak menyusahkan dan nggak keberatan, saya harapkan kritik dan saran untuk chapter 2 ini. Atau apa pun yang bisa buat saya tahu, apa yang pembaca pikirkan setelah baca fic saya. (“Gaje, woi. Gaje beudh. OOC mampus, angst garing kriuk-kriuk, HOT-NYA MANA WEEEIII—” apa kira-kira begini) 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar, mengkudos, dan membaca fanfiksi ini!


	3. One Sided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... koneksi malem minggu asli bikin saya nangis ...  
>  apa karena minggu kemaren gak apdet. T___T
> 
> Maaf saya baru update sekarang. Terima kasiiiiih untuk heartwarming apresiasi dari teman-teman pembaca semua! *pelukciumsemuanyasatusatu 8'''D  
> Maaf saya nggak bisa langsung balas, tapi semua balasannya akan bersamaan dengan update chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih ... /terharumaxsampespeechless dan mudah-mudahan teman-teman nggak keberatan fic-ficnya saya sambangi. *ojigi 
> 
> Karena chapter ini banyak deskripsi, silakan dibaca pelan-pelan ... dan selamat membaca! ;)

*

(“ _You will lose someone you can’t live without, and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved._ ”

-Anne Lamott)

 

*

 

Pertanyaan _bagaimana kencan kalian semalam_ tidak tersuarakan. Sejak ancang-ancang telah terhapuskan begitu melihat betapa impasif ekspresi Miyoshi yang masuk ke ruang divisi D. Mereka memutuskan untuk tak bertanya apa-apa hingga Miyoshi sendiri yang bercerita.

Jengah dengan yang lain membuat segalanya lebih canggung dan begitu konyol membiarkannya mengambil alih investigasi hingga dua minggu kemudian—kemungkinan telah mengetahui setim investigasi dimutasi ke Hokkaido dengan Sakuma termasuk di antaranya dan itulah penyebabnya menerakakan dunia, Miyoshi memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kronologi yang terjadi.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi, patah relasi bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat malu hati.

Usai Miyoshi bercerita, tidak ada yang lekas berkomentar. Dari cara yang lain mengawasinya, mereka pasti mempertimbangkan hal apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu dikatakan. 

Mereka memang bukan individu berhati malaikat seperti layaknya manusia biasa, tapi bukan berarti mereka seutuhnya mati rasa terhadap segala hal.

“Kukira Sakuma- _san_ sudah berubah.” Kali ini ekspresi Hatano tak mengundang siapa pun menciumkan sol sepatu ke wajahnya. “Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. _Old habits die hard_.”

“Menurutku, tidak ada yang lebih konyol selain dia kehilangan gairah hanya karena ancaman itu. Ada juga yang bisa mengalami seperti itu,” gumam Kaminaga heran.

Jitsui melirik pemuda tertua yang duduk di sisinya, geli melontar sindiran, “Sakuma- _san_ bukan kau, Kaminaga- _san_.”

“Bisakah kalian berhenti mengatakan hal itu padaku?” Kaminaga memutar kedua bola mata,  terutama pada cibiran Hatano dan cengir malaikat Jitsui. “Kalian miskin kreativitas atau kejeniusan menurun jadi tidak bisa membuat inovasi komentar baru?”

Hatano menyeringai, mengundang pria tertua itu untuk bermulut ribut dengannya. “Berani bertaruh, dunia meledak karena Miyoshi menjungkirbalikkan bumi dan neraka, kau tetap bisa bercinta seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.”

“Tazaki- _san_ , hentikan niatmu jadi manusia abnormal. Kau butuh tetap normal untuk menyeimbangkan ketimpangan yang Kaminaga- _san_ ciptakan,” saran Jitsui yang menggunakan bukunya untuk menghalangi Kaminaga melemparkan tatapan jeri dan keji  pada Hatano.

“Kaminaga, sudahlah.” Tazaki menatap Kaminaga yang mengisi ulang cangkang peluru kosong pistolnya untuk menghancurkan ginjal kedua pemuda termuda sekarang juga.

Kaminaga tak menghiraukan pria bertampang oriental yang menatapnya, tatapannya dingin saat berujar datar, “Bercinta sana dengan merpati, Tazaki.”

Tidak ingin terlibat pertumpahan darah dan ruang kantor jadi medan perang sementara ketiga pemuda lain yang saling menodong pistol bisa saja ditembak mati seketika oleh yang dari tadi diam saja, Tazaki  membagi fokusnya bukan hanya pada Miyoshi tapi juga diamnya beberapa orang tertentu—dan ini terjadi telah berkali-kali.

Tazaki memancing reaksi ketiga pria yang berwajah datar. “Bagaimana menurut kalian?”

 _“Saa.”_ Amari mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. “Kalau memang Sakuma _-san_ tidak yakin dengan hubungan jarak jauh, lebih baik tidak usah. Keputusannya cukup bijak, daripada dia dan Miyoshi terikat dalam hubungan tak pasti.”

“Malah berujung jadi pembalap.”

“Dan yang ditinggal menikung.”

Jitsui mengangkat pisau roti (untung saja hanya pisau roti) yang dipakainya untuk mengoleskan selai kacang mentega ke roti panggangnya, tersenyum pada Tazaki yang duduk di seberangnya. “Tazaki- _san_ , aku sarankan kau mengajarkan merpati mata-mata kita untuk buang tinja saja di kepala Hatano- _san_ dan Kaminaga- _san_.”

“Aku tidak tahu kau punya _fetish_ bercinta dengan orang bau tinja, Jitsui.” Kaminaga menatap simpatik dengan kepura-puraan sempurna pada Hatano.  “Cinta memang buta.”

Hatano bergidik. “Komentarmu terdengar seperti tinja, Kaminaga.” Ditatapnya Jitsui dengan bertopang dagu, senyumnya tipis. Pengertian, samar menyiratkan godaan.

Jitsui tertawa singkat, mengulum senyum pada Hatano yang ia sadari akan habis-habisan bersikeras  menggulingkannya dari dominansi malam nanti.  

Kaminaga menggeleng sekilas. “Jangan bermesraan di atas penderitaan Miyoshi.”

Mengesampingkan dua pemuda yang kompak menyengatkan arti neraka melalui mata mereka pada pria tertua yang balas menegur melalui tatapannya, Tazaki menghela napas panjang—Kaminaga perlu diselamatkan. “Bisakah kalian diam? Dan Kaminaga, jangan sebut nama orangnya.”

 _Semua juga tahu._ Kaminaga menutup mulut lalu mengangkat bahu. 

“Apa ... apa aktivitas seksual memang seberpengaruh itu dalam hubungan?”

Instan seluruh perhatian tertumpah pada yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dengan ragu. _Hell yeah_ , _bloody virgin_. Mereka memandang tanpa simpatik pada Fukumoto—dan bukan Odagiri yang skeptis atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Fukumoto terbatuk singkat, seolah tenggorokannya dibakar asap rokok, serius menjawab,  “Berpengaruh, tentu saja. Kalau satu pasangan tidak puas, dia akan cenderung mencari yang lain.” Menarik napas sebentar, sekali lagi ia berkata lebih hati-hati, “Atau kalau satu pasangan berpikir dia tidak bisa memuaskan yang lain, akan menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya.”

Miyoshi menyela dengan suara rendah menajam,“Aku tidak kurang percaya diri.”

“Kau tidak tahu diri, Miyoshi, jelas Sakuma- _san_ sudah tidak bernafsu pada—“ Hatano kilat menggeser kepalanya ke samping dengan pisau roti yang melesat menggores pipinya, ringan menangkapnya dalam apitan telunjuk dan jari tengah. _Untung hanya pisau roti._ “—ini kenyataan, Jitsui.”

 “Untuk apa berhubungan lama-lama kalau perasaan tidak lagi sama?” Amari menghindari Miyoshi yang meski menekuni berkas persidangan di hadapan mereka, tapi indera pendengarannya tetap berfungsi cemerlang tanpa fokus terpecah. “Itu pun kalau memang ada perasaan sejak awal.”

Cetusan Amari berefek. Mata coklat berhenti sedetik menekuri aksara, sebelum kembali menari meresapi kata demi kata. Baginya, Amari maupun yang lain tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya ataupun Sakuma.

Andaikata dari awal mereka tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, semua ini tidak akan bermula dan tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang.

_(... kalau begitu, perasaan macam apa yang berubah dalam diri Miyoshi? Realisasi perasaannya sedalam ini baru setelah ditinggal pergi?)_

Jitsui ringan menangkap kembali operan pisau dari Hatano, lalu teralih pada Miyoshi yang terlihat jauh walaupun segala dari dirinya menampakkan ia (seakan) tidak terpengaruh oleh relasi kandasnya.

Patah hati sudah biasa. Cinta yang tidak pernah ada, dan baru terasa setelah kehilangan. Relasi yang terpenggal begitu saja bukan hanya satu di dunia. Ada begitu banyak, sebanyak ikan di samudera, semasif bintang di galaksi.

Namun itu tidak pernah terasa biasa saja bagi yang merasakannya.

(Miyoshi pandai, terlalu lihai menyamarkan perasaannya.)

Jitsui menganalisis baik-baik dari mula itu terjadi, reaksi para anggota divisi D—terutama yang cukup anomali, dan aksi Miyoshi. Dia belum mengerti sepenuhnya, baru separuh. 

“Bisa jadi yang Sakuma- _san_ katakan tentang memuaskanmu, itu hanya karena terpengaruh pertanyaanmu padanya, Miyoshi- _san_.” Jitsui memahami Miyoshi yang tetap berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan menghormatinya untuk itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Keramahan yang biasa lenyap, begitu pula kebaikan yang tercermin darinya. Nada serius tersisip dalam suara Jitsui ketika menyatakan, “Aku tidak akan heran jika Sakuma- _san_ pun berpikir kau bisa cari yang lain.”

Mungkin hanya Jitsui saja yang mampu membuat Miyoshi mendongak, menatap. Selintas kosong.

Seperti pedal piano diinjak dan tuts-tuts piano tertekan tanpa melantun nada. Tenggelam, gelembung kecil air bermuara ke permukaan. Tidak terdengar apa pun.

Kecuali nama Sakuma yang diucap berkali-kali, yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin Miyoshi dengar lagi.

Dahulu, saat maple meranggas, kemuning merah rimbun menaungi mereka, ia pernah berkata pada Sakuma bahwa perasaan tidak konstan. Perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadian.

Bisa jadi hari ini perasaan mereka sama, esok, lusa, atau sejam berikutnya, dapat berubah terlalu mudah.

Namun mungkin yang waktu itu mendasari mereka baru ketegangan seksual di tengah kesibukan memberantas kriminalitas (karena abs Sakuma terlalu menggoda dan Miyoshi yang rupawan terlalu sulit diabaikan), dan nyaman (lebih dari bersama yang lain) dengan kehadiran satu sama lain, sehingga mereka sepakat untuk bersama.

Sampai mereka tinggal bersama. 

Tidak ada yang memikirkan akhir. Kalaupun berakhir, Sakuma pernah mengatakan mungkin itu Miyoshi yang menginginkan karena dia duluan yang mudah bosan. Miyoshi hanya menyeringai menanggapi bahwa jika Sakuma tetap senaif yang biasa tanpa pernah berubah tentu mungkin ia meninggalkannya.

Pandangan Miyoshi sekali ini benar. Perasaan tidak berjalan selamanya. Sekali ini, kebenaran perkataannya tidak terasa seperti kemenangan.

Dan yang lain menyebut namanya lagi. Sakuma. Sakuma. _Move on._ Dari Sakuma.

_Bisakah mereka berhenti menyebutkan namanya?_

“Omong-omong, Miyoshi, syalmu bagus. Tidak seperti syal abu-abu yang biasa kulihat kaupakai saat pulang malam.” Kaminaga berniat baik, instan mengalihkan topik. Sama seperti yang lain, wajah netral dari ekspresi Miyoshi  sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. “Di mana kau membelinya?”

“Bukan aku yang beli.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

 “...syal abu-abu Sakuma- _san_ selalu _out of fashion_ dan kuno. Malam valentine itu, kukatakan dia bisa mengajakku kencan dan membelikan apa pun yang kumau, tapi tidak bisa beli syal baru untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bilang aku yang butuh, kubilang tidak—karena dingin tidak mempan padaku.”

Senyum Kaminaga memudar.

Yang lain mengatup rapat mulut dengan kesadaran apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Miyoshi tidak perlu mengisahkan secara detil bagian yang mungkin paling ingin dilupakannya, yang ironisnya malah mengetam seperti kutukan dan memori perih ini tak kunjung pergi.

Miyoshi merasakan syal di lehernya—lembut dan hangat disentuh tangannya—mencekiknya, seperti kenyataan yang hambar ia ujarkan dan membungkam semua anggota divisi D tanpa kecuali.

“Ini hadiah terakhir dari Sakuma- _san._ ”

 

 

_(Miyoshi tersenyum, sinis tidak menggapai matanya. Sakuma, entah di mana, mungkin tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.)_

 

*

 

April menua.

Metropolitan merekah menjadi kota yang disuluti semangat hidup. Bertunas. Berbenih. Berdenyut dengan setiap larikan kelopak sakura yang membadai, merenggut napas pelihatnya karena keindahan tak terdeskripsikan.

Bersemi, tanda kehidupan. Sakura dalam prosesi _mankai_ itu selalu dirindu pecintanya untuk dijumpai musim berikutnya. Padahal sesungguhnya, Sakura adalah metafora dari hal-hal yang tak kekal. Seperti perasaan.

Miyoshi lebih mengapresiasi musim gugur, jelang kematian tetumbuhan, di setiap tanggal dalam guguran sakura yang berlalu.

Dia masih tinggal di apartemen ini. Ranjangnya meluas. Hanya ada dirinya. 

Di luar sunyi dan gelutan bosan yang mendiami apartemen (dirinya), divisi D bekerja seberdedikasi sejak awal. Tak berubah—karena Miyoshi lambat-laun mengembalikan alur kerjanya seperti semula.

Jika ada yang menurunkan kemasifan bosan yang dirasakan Miyoshi, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Johan yang mengajaknya bertemu lagi.

Kali ini tidak menaruh terlalu banyak perhatian walaupun jelas menyadari ada yang tidak sama darinya, tapi Johan tidak mempertanyakannya—dia membiarkan saja. 

Sesekali kalau Johan bepergian keluar kota untuk tur pameran seni Wolff, dia akan menitipkan Wolf—siberian husky milik Mister Schneider, Miyoshi terhumor selamanya atas keberanian Johan dan penghinaan abadi ini terhadap Wolff—yang sendirian di toko.

Johan khawatir tidak ada yang memberi makan Wolf. Miyoshi tahu Johan dan kepeduliannya, tidak membiarkan Miyoshi sendirian—karena kalaupun Johan dan Schneider pergi, masih ada Yuriko yang bisa mengurus Wolf. Namun Johan beralasan apartemen Yuriko dilarang memelihara binatang dan wanita itu terlalu sibuk.

Anjing bermata serupa Johan itu tidak menyebalkan. Tidak brutal saat merasa lapar, atau main angkat kaki dan buang air sembarangan. Tidak menggelinjang tak karuan seperti anjing tidak punya pasangan di musim kawin. Tidak juga menjulurkan lidah dengan bodoh dan mengucur liur. Tidak juga berguling-guling mengejar ekor sendiri karena butuh teman bermain.

Dia hanya menyebalkan ketika membangunkan Miyoshi tengah malam dengan lolong pilu penuh rindu dan kelebihan energi mengajaknya untuk bermain lempar-gigit bola karena terlalu hiperaktif.

Wolf pun tidak mati kesepian walau ditinggal menjanda oleh Johan. Tidak kesepian walau Miyoshi pun meninggalkannya sendirian dan menitipkannya pada keluarga berencana beranak kembar mereka beberapa pintu dari pintu apartemennya setiap pergi bekerja.

Terkadang Miyoshi satir dengan pemikirannya. Mungkin lebih baik punya anjing daripada kekasih.

Setiap dia pulang, anjing itu akan menyambut dengan gonggongan ringan,  menemaninya makan sambil duduk tenang mengibas ekor atau jalan-jalan di sisinya menelusuri perkotaan, dan Miyoshi menemukan kebosanannya teralihkan ketika mengajak anjing itu ke Divisi D.

Mereka tentu heran dari mana bisa Miyoshi mendapatkan siberian husky di Jepang, tapi bengis tanpa ampun menggodanya begitu tahu anjing itu dari teman. _Teman atau teman_. _Bagus, jadilah pembalap!_ —Miyoshi terang-terangan mengabaikan.

Hatano mungkin yang paling tidak dekat dengan Wolf karena lebih suka kucing. Jitsui antipati pada  gonggongan ramainya karena berisik mengganggu konsentrasi membacanya. Namun yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Amari dan Tazaki begitu antusias melatih Wolf sebagai anjing kepolisian.

Odagiri mengingatkan agar siberian husky dilatih dengan benar agar tidak jadi hewan buas. Fukumoto mulai menyediakan makanan anjing selain makanan kucing serta burung di lemari makanan Divisi D.

Tiap malam melarut, Wolf akan bergelung nyaman di sisi tempat tidur persis di sampingnya—cukup peka memahami Miyoshi tidak menginginkannya menempati sisi yang selalu kosong.

Ada yang takkan terganti dari tempat kosong ini.  

Dia tak pernah lagi menaiki sisi yang selalu tak pernah terisi begitu Miyoshi dengan nada otoritas menyuruhnya menjauh, Wolf memilih tidur persis di kaki tempat tidur dekat Miyoshi. Telinga hitam Wolf sesekali bergerak meruncing mendengar suaranya, kadang menggeram ringan saat Miyoshi mengelusinya sesekali.

Anjing tetaplah anjing. Tidak bisa diajak berdebat, tidak bisa digoda, tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan tidak bisa bercinta dengannya. (Tidak bisa menepis sepi yang mengendapi hati.)

Miyoshi sendiri memulai hidup baru.

Mungkin hal yang paling sering dilakukannya selain bekerja sampai pagi buta, adalah menonton televisi. Terkadang kalau dia pulang lebih cepat, Miyoshi akan meluangkan waktu untuk menonton dorama rekomendasi Schneider.

_“Besok, aku akan pergi.”_

Hmm. Miyoshi mengulum senyum. Dorama Tokyo Flower Girl.  Pantas Schneider merekomendasikan ini untuknya, kendati dia tidak begitu menyukainya di belakang tatapan antusias Nogami Yuriko. Siapa senang kekasihnya bermesraan dengan aktor lain.

Seorang pria berjalan meninggalkan tokoh yang diperankan Yuriko, menghampiri perempuan berambut coklat sebahu yang merupakan _heroine_ drama. Yasuhara Miyoko di antara bunga-bunga _chamomile_ yang bergoyang.

_“Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.”_

Beruntung pria itu pamit pada _heroine_ yang dilakoni Yuriko, tidak main pergi begitu saja— _seperti seseorang._

_“Mengetahui hal itu, akankah kau tetap menungguku?”_

Romantis dengan dialog manis dan setangkai mawar merah— _aku mencintaimu_ —pada wanita itu. Lengkung bibir Miyoshi refleks mendatar. Dia tidak suka yang keterlaluan manis.

 _“Aku akan menunggumu.” Heroin_ dorama itu mendongak, berkaca-kaca memandang pria yang mencintainya selagi jemari mereka bertautan saat ia menerima setangkai mawar. _“Aku akan selamanya di sini, menantimu kembali.”_

Oh, wanita. Diberi janji dan setangkai bunga, segala kemungkinan terburuk segera terlupa.

Apa dia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal realistis dan mempertimbangkan perkataan si pria bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi? Tidakkah itu gila karena bisa jadi wanita itu dibuat menunggu selamanya?

Mutlak tak ternalar logika.

 Pria itu tampak terkejut—aktingnya tak meyakinkan bagi Miyoshi—dengan jawaban sang wanita. Mungkin baru sadar cintanya selama ini selalu terbalas. Ketika yang menggenangi mata wanita itu akhirnya meleleh, mereka berpelukan erat.

_“Karena itu kumohon, kembalilah ...”_

Tampaknya lebih mudah jadi wanita—di luar eksistensi mereka sebagai pilar rumah tangga dan melahirkan anak yang sakit setengah mati.

Bagaimanapun, mereka tercipta sebagai individu yang lebih ekspresif daripada pria. Sedingin dan sehati baja apa pun, jika sudah jatuh cinta, mereka dapat mengekspresikannya selembut itu.

Miyoshi meraih _remote_ televisi di sisi meja. Tangannya nyaris memijit tombol untuk mengganti channel, ketika adegan berganti dengan Yuriko yang berjalan seorang diri dengan wajah pasrah merelakan. Aktingnya cukup bagus, mencegah Miyoshi mengganti _channel_ saat itu juga.

_“Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.”_

Film dorama roman picisan.

_“Sangat, hingga yang kuinginkan hanyalah mereka hidup dengan kehidupan yang mereka inginkan.”_

Miyoshi menggerit gigi, mengangkat _remote_ sekali lagi.

_“Aku akan menghilang perlahan-lahan.”_

Kalau mau hilang, hilang saja. Tidak usah bilang-bilang. _Seperti seseorang._

_“Meskipun di masa depan, hanya ada kegelapan dan kesepian yang menunggu.”_

Akting Yuriko memang bagus, tidak heran Schneider membanggakannya—tapi Miyoshi yakin dialog film ini yang memanasi telinganya bukanlah buatan Yuriko.

_“Itu tetap akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku hidup!”_

Layar berganti menghitam. Tulisan berjalan dengan daftar para pemeran. Miyoshi memijit tombol menggantinya ke _channel_ langganannya tanpa memberi ruang untuk pikirannya mengkritisi dorama mega hits yang sama sekali bukan seleranya. 

Itu hanya drama, bukan realita. Itu hanya tayangan malam, bukan parodi kelam atas kehidupan.

Miyoshi beralih pada setiap berita omong kosong jurnalis yang terlalu didramatisir dan informasi yang sudah lebih dulu ia ketahui.

(Dia selalu menanti tayangan investigasi di seluruh Jepang. Apa saja. Dan malah muka Kusanagi lagi, sebagai representator tim investigasi kasus pembunuhan berantai—tentu Miyoshi tahu Kusanagi bekerja di Divisi dua: Kontrol Kejahatan Terorganisir, yang muncul.)

Sampai musim panas mulai menyeruak di Tokyo, perkembangan berita seminggu yang lalu ditayangkan—sebuah pelabuhan di Hokkaido meledak dan tiga belas orang tak bersalah tewas—termasuk penyidik (Miyoshi tahu ini kejam, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa pun atas berita duka itu karena tak ada nama yang dikenalnya tercakup dalam korban tewas) akhirnya Jepang dianugerahi berita yang telah berhari-hari dinanti.

Kala itu, usai menonton drama, ia menonton setiap stasiun berita yang tidak terlalu hiperbolis menayangkan satu daerah tertentu. Menyipitkan mata tak suka—kecewa, ketika hanya menayangkan berita wisata saja.

Bukan salah Hokkaido berada di area  vulkanik dengan pesona magnetik menarik perhatian wisataman mancanegara dan domestik.

Hal ini mengingatkannya pada satu dari lima kasus yang tiga hari Yuuki serahkan pada Divisi D karena sembilan Divisi Publik tidak bisa menanganinya. Korupsi kas negara di daerah lentera merah—Sapporo, Hokkaido.

Kemungkinan besar pelakunya lagi-lagi orang terdekat pejabat publik dan mempublikasikan sembarangan dapat membahayakan reputasi pejabat publik tersebut.

Mereka harus disebar ke berbagai tempat untuk menginvestigasi dalam penyamaran ala polisi preman.

Miyoshi berhenti memikirkan tentang kasus tersebut dan kemuakannya akan berita pengeboman di pelabuhan, berhenti mengelus Wolf yang menyilangkan kedua kaki depannya di atas pangkuannya, ketika _breaking news_ muncul. 

 _Breaking news_ tidak datang setiap waktu, melainkan serancu munculnya topan ketika hampir seluruh wilayah Jepang selain bagian Utara mulai dibelai musim panas.

Yang utama, _live_ dari Hokkaido.

“—dalang dari kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menggerakkan sindikat penjahat untuk melakukan aksi kejahatannya dan pencurian opium tidak lain adalah kapten tim investigasi satgas divisi dari departemen kepolisian metropolitan—“

Miyoshi tidak terkejut.

Divisi D sudah berdiskusi mengenai kasus pembunuhan ini dan telah menganalisis—tentu tanpa membiarkan seseorang lain yang pernah memiliki eksistensi berarti di hidupnya merusak keseriusan diskusi mereka—hal janggal paling fatal.

Kecurigaan Fukumoto yang paling benar. Bagaimana bisa sindikat penjahat yang bermarkas jauh dari Tokyo dan hanya sebagian anggotanya ada di Tokyo bisa menjadikan sasaran kerabat terdekat anggota tim investigasi dengan lokasi serta tahu orang yang tepat?

Bagaimana mereka bisa tepat sasaran meneror kerabat terdekat tim penyidik bahkan mengebom rumah kapten tim investigasi itu yang selalu dikawal tiap waktu?

Bagaimana mereka bahkan tahu caranya mencelakakan dengan akurat para penyidik di tim investigasi berdasarkan data-data personal yang harusnya terarsip penuh kerahasiaan di Divisi Intelijensi dan Informasi?  

Pelaku yang dapat menggerakkan sindikat penjahat secara terorganisir, tetapi  juga lihai membunuh dan meneror opsir-opsir, polisi, anggota tim investigasi sampai kerabat terdekat, hanya yang punya akses dengan lingkaran setan ini sendiri. Dia akan mengaburkan jejak kejahatannya membuat alibi dengan mengebom rumah sendiri.

Siaran nasional ini menayangkan wajah penjahat yang dibekuk oleh para polisi yang tersisa di tim investigasi, tertawa psikopat. Bahagia melihat _flash_ kamera, caci-maki, dan telur busuk terlayang padanya.

Wartawan pun memberitakan hunian baru, apartemen mewah di bilangan elit Tokyo di gedung _Skyview_ menghadap tepat ke pantai lepas yang disiapkan oleh pemerintahan untuk ganti-rugi rumah dibom kapten sialan itu, kini diamankan kepolisian.

Yang Miyoshi pikirkan saat berbaring dengan tangan terjulur mengelusi kepala Wolf, seusai ia mematikan televisi karena tidak ada wajah familiar di layar, adalah bagaimana perasaan (seseorang) polisi-polisi tim investigasi mengetahui pelakunya berada begitu dekat dan merupakan rekan kerja mereka sendiri.

Mereka harus berhenti menjadi polisi naif yang mementingkan ego pribadi.

Ini hanya satu kisah tragedi mungil, daripada mozaik-mozaik sejarah tragis yang pernah membuat Jepang berkubang tangis.

Namun ini cetak terhitam, riwayat terkelam, belanga duka di belantika kepolisian departemen metropolitan.

*

**_Sengaja._ **

Esok harinya, Yuuki meminta divisi D menghadapnya. Beliau memberitahukan dua kasus berbeda yang perlu diuraikan oleh polisi-polisi terbaik didikannya. Dibagi sesuai lokasi investigasi, pencarian informasi, kemudian mereka dipencar ke berbagai daerah bahkan ada yang menyamar ke luar negeri.

Sekali lagi, Yuuki (pasti) sengaja mengirimkannya ke tempat terujung Utara Jepang, di mana sakura terakhir hidup di daerah ini.

Yuuki mengutusnya mungkin karena mengetahui Miyoshi mengembangkan pandangan minor antipati baru terhadap sakura, dan mungkin humor gelap karena seseorang masih di sana bersama tim investigasi gabungan Divisi Publik.

Semua berkemas setelah Yuuki membubarkan mereka.

Berhubung Johan dan Schneider belum mengabari mereka akan segera kembali, terlebih Yuriko pun sibuk dengan jadwal syuting kejar tayangnya—kali ini dia bermain dengan Alain Lernier di film layar lebar berjudul _Stupidly I Love You_ disutradarai oleh John Gordon lagi,  Miyoshi memutuskan untuk menitipkan Wolf pada remaja kembar anak keluarga tetangga apartemennya.

Sepasang remaja lelaki itu menanyakan Sakuma karena telah absen begitu lama melewati pintu apartemen mereka dan orang tua mereka pun mencarinya, Miyoshi tersenyum—hambar menyebar di pangkal kerongkongannya—menjawab Sakuma dimutasi ke Hokkaido.

Keduanya meletakkan topik itu begitu Miyoshi dengan keahlian mengalihkan, meminta tolong mereka merawat Wolf sampai ia pulang.

Wolf berada di tangan-tangan tepat. Kehiperaktifannya telah dilatih Amari dan Tazaki sehingga dia tidak menjadi tipikal anjing siberian husky yang hobi gigit sana koyak sini, dan kedua remaja lelaki itu sama hiperaktifnya. Mereka cocok.

 Sebelum semua anggota Divisi D berpencar ke destinasi  masing-masing, bertukar sampai jumpa dan semoga gagal—juga taruhan siapa yang paling sukses dengan misi penyamarannya, mereka  membicarakan oleh-oleh atau cindera mata di daerah yang mereka dititahkan untuk ke sana.

Kaminaga dengan lancang titip kue _shiroi koibito_ khas Sapporo, tak peduli dengan preferensi Miyoshi yang membatasi diri dari asupan manis-manis.

Dia tersenyum sembari mengedipkan mata dengan tenang, merasa paling tampan, bersekutu dengan Hatano bahwa coklat putih di antara sepasang kue biskuit itu berkonotasi ambigu.

“Kau harus berhenti suka yang pahit-pahit dan keras-keras, Miyoshi,” saran Kaminaga seraya menyeringai seksi.

Hatano, meski tingginya terbanting dari Kaminaga, kali ini kompak berangkulan dengannya. Wajah bocah itu selalu berhasil mengikis kesan bocahnya jika dia sudah tersenyum penuh tahu dan minta digilas truk kontainer. “Belikan _white lovers,_ Miyoshi. Cobalah mengerti esensi kedua lapis biskuit saling tindih dan coklat putih di antara lapisan sandwich kue itu.”

Mereka dalam satu kapal untuk menubruk karang es sekeras dan sedingin kristal bernama Miyoshi. Kedua pemuda, satu dari salah satu tertua dan satu dari salah satu termuda, menyeringai sugestif saat berucap dengan nada diliuk menggoda, “Yeah. Kue yang saaangat seksi.”

Miyoshi tak menyuarakan terima kasihnya, hanya tersenyum atas jasa Jitsui menyambitkan rampasan kartu Tazaki pada kedua pemuda sial itu dan Tazaki yang protes karena lagi-lagi alat sulapnya disambar oleh Jitsui.

Mungkin hanya tiga pria lain dengan mental dewasa yang lebih perhatian, menanyakan Miyoshi ingin oleh apa-apa dari mereka—asal tidak melampaui dana yang mereka punya.  

Setidaknya, kelakuan antik dan perhatian mereka meluruhkan perasaan—debar—tak beralasan yang menggelitik dirinya.

Miyoshi memulai perjalanan dengan tasnya dan koran terbaru hari ini, menaiki kereta jam satu siang untuk sampai ke tempat yang diinstruksikan Yuuki. Perkiraan dia akan sampai sekitar jam sebelas malam.

Berikutnya berjam-jam di kereta. Miyoshi mengabaikan kebosanan yang merayapinya dengan _gadget_ -nya, permainan terlalu mudah di aplikasi yang ada, _chatting_ dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang juga dalam perjalanan, memanfaatkan _wifi_ kereta semaksimal mungkin, hingga entah jam berapa.

Begitu lampu-lampu kereta mulai dinyalakan dan langit bersemu kemerahan mencumbu wajah-wajah daerah yang dilewati kereta, Miyoshi membaca koran yang dibelinya tadi siang dan sesekali melihat melampaui kaca bening.

Hamburan daun-daun hijau dan sisa-sisa sakura terlihat seperti guguran salju membekukan sekujur tubuh jauh di luar jendela.

Dalam hitungan detik, sakura-sakura dan dedaunan itu terlonjak kembali ke langit ketika ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan kereta tergerus keras keluar dari jalur. Seluruh kaca pecah. Gerbong keluar dari rel. Badan kereta hancur tak berbentuk.

Tidak ada tangis histeris. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat dan begitu saja—entah karena apa, para penumpang yang tewas seketika atau masih terombang-ambing di ambang ajal mungkin takkan pernah tahu.

Sebelum Miyoshi sempat membuka mata, ia berusaha menarik kakinya yang mati rasa—mungkin remuk hingga ke tulang-belulangnya—terjepit antara bangku keretanya dan kereta depan. Hujan sakura yang kering karena telah mati sinis merintikinya, memberitahunya ia tidak akan selamat hidup-hidup.

Tersengal kesakitan, Miyoshi membuka mata—sayang ia bukan manusia dan tak tewas seketika. Bahkan di waktu-waktu seperti ini, kewarasannya masih lebih lurus daripada rel kereta yang lantak berkelak-kelok tak beraturan.

Kereta kecelakaan. Abdomennya robek, bersimbah darah dilubangi sebilah tajam rongsokan kereta, dalam menghunus dirinya.

Miyoshi tersenyum dengan realisasi akan akhir—tak mengakui sedikitpun sakit. Satu matanya yang tertutup mengeksplisit sakit, sementara satu mata lagi menatap darah di tangannya. Mati rasa tak merasakan rembasan darah yang menodai pakaiannya.

Kemeja dan jas ini dari seseorang yang ia pikir akan dilihatnya nanti, setibanya di tempat terakhir sakura mati.

Darah tumpah di tangannya; dialah yang ada di tempat terakhir dan akan mati.

Miyoshi bahkan tidak mengucapkan perpisahan (dan tidak akan bisa) pada yang masih tak terganti di hatinya.

Mungkin di suatu tempat, orang sial itu sedang tertawa merayakan keberhasilan gemilangnya mengurai benang rumit kasus dan prestasi investigasinya akan mengharumkan nama divisinya sendiri dan kepolisian Jepang.

Pandangannya blur. Redup membayang Sakuma tersenyum (sayang) padanya.

Miyoshi memiringkan kepala sedikit, tangan meremas pelan tepi kemeja putih pemberian terakhir darinya—yang tidak ia minta. Dia ingin mengucapkan banyak hal yang tak terkatakan dan dulu mungkin takkan dikatakannya. Dia ingin balas memeluk Sakuma dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Seperti ini saja cukup, ia merasa bersama Sakuma.

_Tidak cukup._

_Sama sekali tidak._

Ia ingin lebih. Jika abadi melampaui mati, jika ia masih punya energi, Miyoshi bisa jadi akan tertawa histeris, amat sinis menertawakan bahwa sampai benar-benar hilang nyawa satu-satunya ini, perasaannyalah yang tidak berubah hingga nanti.

Satu eksistensi tak terganti, terpatri abadi di hati Miyoshi. ( _Sementara Sakuma, entah di mana, tidak merasakannya.)_

Tangannya terlunta begitu saja dengan senyum kemenangan dan mata tetap terbuka tenang, senang memikirkan Sakuma akan mendengar berita tentang kematiannya dan ini akan membuatnya tidak pernah bisa melupakan Miyoshi.

 

(Semoga Sakuma dikutuk menyesal seumur hidup karena meninggalkannya—untuk tidak melupakan Miyoshi  hingga akhir hidupnya.)

 

*

 

*

 

“Sakuma- _san_ ...”

 

 

_—it feels like only I am holding you. Until now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: 
> 
> Shiroi Koibito adalah kue kering gaya eropa yang sangat populer di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Semacam kue lidah kucing dengan saus coklat sebagai lapisannya. Ada dua tipe kue, shiroi koibito white (karena pelapis saus coklatnya adalah white chocolate) dan shiroi koibito black (dengan lapisan milk chocolate). 
> 
> Mankai: Satu dari tiga proses tingkat kemekaran bunga sakura, ialah proses ketika sakura mekar seluruhnya. 
> 
> Metropolitan Police Department (Keishichō) memiliki sembilan divisi. Salah satunya seperti yang disebutkan dalam Joker Game Drama CD (Keishichō), divisi satu di mana Sakuma jadi detektif di sana, yaitu Divisi Investigasi Kriminal. 
> 
> Semua ulasan tentang naik kereta 10 jam dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido (Sapporo, tepatnya), Susukino (Red Light District) di Chūō-ku, Sapporo, Hokkaido dan merupakan distrik yang identik dengan hiburan dewasa, sampai Hotel Relief itu benar. 
> 
> Kusanagi Yukihito adalah karakter samaran Fukumoto, tapi, demi kepentingan cerita, saya jadikan karakter sesungguhnya sama seperti di Undercover Mission. (Kalau di Undercover Mission, saya butuh banyak chara untuk nyenggol Miyoshi dengan kedekatan mereka sama Sakuma. XDD)
> 
> * 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah begitu ekspresif mengungkapkan perasaan kalian setelah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar sepenuh hati dan teliti dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang saya sisipkan. Terima kasih sudah memberi banyak saran untuk saya pertimbangkan. *pelukinerat-eraaaatsemuanyasatu-satu X’’’DD
> 
> Namun, maaf ... saya baru akan balas komentar kalian di chapter 4—tapi chapter 4 apdetnya cepet. 
> 
> Iya, chapter ini juga banyak hints—dan maaf saya pakai trope seklise macguffin. orz 
> 
> Astaga, saya bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran gimana caranya jadi penulis non-baper. Saya nangis tiap nonton ulang episode 11, tapi butuh untuk nulis. T___T
> 
> Terima kasih sudah memberi komentar, kritik, saran, kudos, dan membaca fanfiksi ini!


	4. I Miss (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... tobat saya sama koneksi hari libur. T___T 
> 
> Kiss the Rain • © Yiruma = bukan saya yang punya lagu ini. 
> 
> Adegan italic penuh adalah adegan flashback.  
> Adegan italic dan bold penuh adalah adegan delusi. 
> 
> Selamat membaca chapter 3! (Saya permisi mesti gulat lagi sama koneksi.) ;)

_(“Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, just one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever?_

_If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweight the one you wish you had back.”)_

—Mitch Albom, For One More Day

*

 

Miyoshi terbangun.

Senja bersemu pilu karena hamparan mekar terakhir sakura, menoreh kesan haru-biru selagi ia menatap refleksinya di kaca kereta dengan kemeja putih berpadu jas biru. Biru gelap. Semua ini dari Sakuma dan mengerikan melihat hal sesepele mimpi merusak hadiah terakhir ini.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya, ketika kau bermimpi seakan terlalu nyata dan terbangun pada realita kemudian kau akhirnya dapat mensyukuri kenyataan kau masih bisa menghirup napas.

Kantuk gagal meringkus Miyoshi untuk kedua kali.

Lain kali, jika dana divisi D lebih banyak dan ada misi ke tempat ini lagi, Miyoshi akan mempertimbangkan untuk memilih jalur udara daripada darat. Lebih cepat sampai dan turbulensi tidak akan meracuni mimpi sekonyol tadi padanya. Tidak pula akan memegalkannya selama sepuluh jam.  

Sesampainya di prefektur yang berbatasan dengan wilayah Selatan Rusia, Miyoshi bertolak ke kapital  Hokkaido, Sapporo, kemudian menyambung perjalanan dengan _subway_   menuju ke hotel Relief di daerah Susukino yang telah direservasi Yuuki untuknya.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya kerabat pejabat daerah setempat ini korup, tapi di antara sekian banyak kasus di tempat lain, Yuuki menugaskannya ke distrik gemerlap malam sebanding dengan Shinjuku dan Dotombori.

Proses _check-in_ cukup lama karena banyaknya yang datang untuk menginap dan _check-out_ dari hotel, mungkin pengaruh kota ini saja yang masih dirimbuni sakura. Namun itu terbayarkan dengan kamar di lantai puluhan yang direservasi untuknya.

Setelah memastikan _bel-boy_ pergi usai mengantarkannya, Miyoshi menutup pintu. Melangkah masuk dan menempatkan koper di kaki tempat tidur, bukan interior kamar gelap yang serasi dengan jasnya saat ini yang Miyoshi tertawakan, melainkan ranjangnya.

Bukan _single bed_.

Humor Yuuki- _Kachou_ terkadang tak menyenangkan.

Miyoshi melepas jasnya, menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menginspeksi sesaat ruangannya saat ini. Memastikan tidak ada alat-alat mencurigakan apa pun—yang mungkin sebenarnya tak perlu tapi Miyoshi selalu waspada, dia melangkah ke sisi lain tirai abu-abu gelap dan menyibaknya.

Kontrasnya hitam malam mempersunting merah muda, menghamburi kota yang tak pernah mati. Miyoshi menyaksikan cahaya monokrom berkelap-kelip di replika Eiffel Tower memadamkan cemerlang gemintang, lalu membuka jendela untuk menyesap wangi lembut sakura yang dipolusi apak knalpot.

Udara Hokkaido segar dan menangkan, tidak seperti metropolitan Tokyo yang riuh sesak. Atau ada faktor lain yang memengaruhinya, yang Miyoshi tolak untuk pikirkan.

Ditutupnya jendela, kemudian merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya.

Besok, dia akan menjadi mata-mata yang tak dikungkung mimpi—mengumpulkan informasi tanpa terdeteksi.

Besok, akan jadi hari yang panjang dan Miyoshi berekspetasi segalanya terjadi tidak membosankan.

 

*

_Punggung Sakuma setegap pilar yang melandasi pondasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit, sebidang bentang malam bertabur bintang, dan siapa pun yang bersandar padanya akan merasakan otot-otot  kuat nan liat terlatih menjamin perlindungan atas dirimu bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri._

_Semua kombinasi maskulin itu tidak layak bersanding dengan tali yang melingkari pinggangnya tersimpul manis sebagai pita._

_Sakuma yang serius mengaduk-aduk kari (bencana, di mata Miyoshi) tersentak tatkala sepasang lengan melingkarinya dari belakang._

_“Miyoshi ...”_

_“Kau jelek pakai celemek.” **–aku pulang.** Miyoshi menciumkan senyumnya pada pundak kokoh yang menyisipkan wangi kari dan rumah memenuhi ruang penciumannya. _

_Sakuma mendesis kesal, “Setidaknya kau bisa bilang aku pulang dan bukan langsung menghinaku yang susah-payah masak untukmu.” **Selamat datang–** dan Miyoshi tak perlu melihat senyum yang dikamuflase protesnya manakala merasakan tangan kiri Sakuma mengelus punggung tangan kanannya. _

_Miyoshi berjinjit sedikit, menumpu dagu ke bahu bidang dan pipi kanannya bersandar di pipi kiri Sakuma. “Kau berencana membunuhku?”_

_“Apa di kamus hidupmu kau tidak pernah kenal istilah “Kejutan”?” Sakuma memandang letup-letup di permukaan kuah sup dan mengerling pada yang tertawa ringan menggelitik telinganya. “Mengapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah? Kaubilang akan meneleponku kalau sudah sampai terminal.”_

_Miyoshi mendesah teatrikal di telinga pria yang memperkecil nyala api di kompor. “Kau yang tidak kenal istilah “Kejutan”, Sakuma-_ san _.”_

_Sakuma termangu dengan mulut terbuka selama lima detik penuh, ah, dia mengerti. Pengertian yang menyaput benaknya itu terjelmakan dalam seutas senyum dan kecupan di ujung hidung Miyoshi._

_“Bagaimana misimu tiga hari di Kyoto? Berhasil membekuk bandar narkoba di sana?”_

_“Ucapkan selamat padaku.”_

_“Selamat untuk kesuksesan gemilangmu memecahkan ban mobil orang sembarangan dengan riffle dan memenjarakannya dengan pasal berlapis.”_

_“Kuabaikan bagian memecahkan ban mobil itu, terima kasih. Hadiah untukku?”_

_“... ada kari ini.”_

_“... lebih baik aku mandi.”_

_Miyoshi melepaskan pelukannya dengan euforia kepulangan menyusut dari rekah cerah di wajahnya, mundur, memunggungi Sakuma setelah memastikan pria itu berbalik menatapnya—airmuka tak terkesannya dan kakinya berputar akan melangkah ke kamar mandi._

_Tangan Sakuma menautkan jari mereka satu per satu, juga mata sebiru relung laut yang begitu dalam menjernihkan perasaan di matanya, yang menjangkar Miyoshi untuk tidak beranjak pergi._

_“Aku merindukanmu.”_

_Seharusnya pria ini bisa menampilkan ekspresi lebih lembut, tidak sekaku orang yang baru tahu bahwa selama ini dirinya digugut rindu, dan tidak memegar ekspresi seakan dirinya divonis mati._

_Dan seharusnya Miyoshi sendiri tidak tertegun mendengarnya, tidak seperti kali pertama mendengar pernyataan aku ingin kita bersama yang terpulur dan melihat tangan terulur padanya berhari-hari lalu di musim gugur._

_Namun Sakuma menyatakan dengan roman seperti kali pertama ia mengungkapkan perasaan. Itu yang menyebabkan sepasang mata coklat mekar oleh keterkejutan. Detik-detik saling merangkap dan akhirnya ia memecah senyap._

_“Kau mau diam saja di situ atau menciumku?”_

_Sakuma tidak terpaut oleh liukan godaan dari sepasang belah bibir yang memagnet pandangannya. “Aku bau kari dan kau belum mandi.”_

_“Impas.”_

_“Kau tidak mau.”_

_Miyoshi adalah satu dari paling segelintir golongan minoritas entitas yang dianugerahi kemampuan untuk menalar terlalu banyak hal tak masuk, tapi terkadang (meski amat jarang) ada hal tak masuk akal seperti Sakuma yang menyembul sebagai anomali dalam keabnormalan tanpa batas yang melingkupinya._

_“Kau keliru.” Pandangan Miyoshi menajam, suaranya merendah berbahaya._

_“Kau memang begitu.” Sakuma mengangkat bahu._

_“Tidak sekarang.” Miyoshi menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang keruh karena ketiadaan Sakuma selama tiga hari dan berbisik menuntut, “Cium aku.”_

_Senyum tak terduganya terbit dan Miyoshi tidak sempat menyimpan kenangan itu dengan pengertian bahwa kekasihnya  mengenali dirinya (apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka; apa adanya), pandangan penuh kemenangan agak kekanakan itu sesungguhnya hanya mencari tahu apa dirinya dirindukan juga oleh Miyoshi atau tidak._

_Miyoshi tidak menyerukan protes, atau kalaupun protes sempat bergegap di benaknya, semua itu terpupus tatkala lengan terkalung di pinggangnya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pemilik tangan yang menyangga dagunya—untuk menciumnya dalam-dalam seperti pengganti ciuman-ciuman yang hilang selama tiga hari._

_Suatu waktu, Sakuma pernah bertanya kapan datangnya saat Miyoshi dengan gamblang tanpa tipuan dan frontal tanpa kata-kata sukar dipahami, mengungkapkan perasaan padanya._

_Miyoshi hanya berkata Sakuma bisa mengharapkannya seperti kepercayaan akan sebuah agama; hari yang dinanti akan terjadi._

_Sakuma mendengus getir dan menginterpretasikannya itu tak akan terjadi._

_Ketika malam ini mereka tersandung-sandung berciuman, lapar akan sentuhan satu sama lain, dan meluruhkan lapisan-lapisan pakaian di sepanjang jalan hingga punggung Miyoshi merata ke sofa dengan bibir Sakuma menghisap panas pangkal lehernya menyebabkannya menggeliat hebat, membisikkan dengan suara berat oleh hasrat: Miyoshi harus lebih sering memeluknya dari belakang._

_Di antara sengal yang terserakan, tawa terselip. Miyoshi dalam hinaan terhalus mengatakan akan ia sering lakukan jika kejutannya membuat Sakuma terangsang._

_Sakuma mengecup daun telinganya sehingga Miyoshi meremas punggung yang menaunginya. Bukan karena dipeluk dari belakang oleh satu badan paling menawan membuat ia terangsang, melainkan—_

_“Aku merasa disayang,” bisiknya._

_Selama ini, Sakuma selalu jadi pihak yang mengatakan dengan kejujuran dan Miyoshi mendengarkan dengan kesabaran._

_Sakuma terdiam dari aksinya menelanjangi yang berada dalam kungkungan dekapannya, merasakan Miyoshi yang merentangkan lengannya untuk memeluknya. Jejari menyisiri rambut hitam yang berwangi seperti kari dan lengan lain merengkuh Sakuma._

_Pernyataan jujur itu mengejutkan, menyakitkan, menyesakkan dan Sakuma tidak menyadarinya. Sakuma tidak seharusnya hanya merasa,  karena memang demikianlah adanya._

_Dia tak perlu mengatakan, karena tindakannya terlanjur dibuat jujur oleh Sakuma dan hanya lisannya yang terjaga dari eksplisit melontarkan perasaan. Kata-kata bisa jadi omong bohong, tapi tindakan nyata tak seharusnya membuat hati terasa kosong._

_Miyoshi memeluk Sakuma dari depan dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya perlahan. **Rasakan** —pintanya tanpa kata. **Rasakan, dan jangan hanya merasa**. _

_Malam itu, Sakuma yang membuatnya banyak merasakan perasaan Sakuma padanya._

_Hasrat Sakuma dari klaim guam merah yang menghujani tiap inci kulitnya. Gairahnya dari tatap yang menggelap merampas cahaya di matanya yang redup menahan getaran kenikmatan. Birahinya dari indera pendengaran mereguk engah yang tak dilapisi sandiwara akan betapa rapat Miyoshi memejam mata. Nafsunya dari kuatnya dorongannya menghentak, masuk menusuk, kuat membuat Miyoshi melengkung, membuka, menyambut, merapat erat-erat padanya._

_Perhatiannya—ciuman yang memulas warna-warni non-imajinasi di kanvas hitam pandangnya kontras dari betapa keras ia menyentak Miyoshi untuk puas dihempas klimaks. Berharganya Miyoshi untuknya dari caranya memeluk—menjaga—Miyoshi agar tak terguling dari sofa._

_Bahagianya, dari tawa Sakuma di antara erang nikmat namanya—melingkupkan dingin sensasi senang dalam diri Miyoshi untuk menggulingkan Sakuma dari atasnya._

_Mereka jatuh dari sofa, Sakuma tidak marah—malah tertawa menyadari akhirnya Miyoshi bangkit  mengendarainya naik-turun dengan tangan bertumpu meremas otot-otot perutnya—dengan leher jentang terentang, badan berkilat oleh keringat, dan menyungging seringai seksi menantang._

_(Sayangnya, dari cara Sakuma yang merengkuh Miyoshi tanpa jijik sekalipun mereka berlekat dengan lengket, basah, dan kerasnya puncak lepas seksualitas.)_

**_“Miyoshi.”_ **

**_“Hm?”_ **

**_Miyoshi mendengar debar dan suara bergetar Sakuma, tanpa mengubah posisi nyamannya berbaring lelah di atas badan yang disandarinya._ **

**_Tangannya diangkat dan jari berkalus itu menyelipkan lingkaran yang dingin di jari manisnya._ **

**_Miyoshi membuka mata, terpana ketika mendapati Sakuma mencium punggung buku-buku jarinya._ **

**_“Aku pikir aku ingin menikahimu.”_ **

**_Miyoshi tidak akan bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, tapi ia menyembunyikan senyum yang menyakiti tulang pipinya dengan menyarukkan wajah ke ceruk leher Sakuma. “Ini baru “kejutan”, Sakuma-_ san _.”_**

 

 

Salah targetnya yang memberikan tatapan sebirahi anjing di musim kawin pada salah satu gadis entah siapa—pemuas nafsunya mungkin—ketika mereka membantu teman untuk melamar kekasihnya di salah satu restoran bintang lima Susukino, jadi kenangan yang terantuk dalam dirinya memburuk dengan delusi sial itu.

Miyoshi seharian mengikutinya, berakhir duduk enam meja jauh dari mereka seorang diri, menyesap teh Touchè de Miel di sela fokus palsunya pada pianis mendenting nada-nada manis _Kiss the Rain_ , untuk perempuan yang tak lagi terduduk resah ditinggal si pemuda ke toilet.

Restoran telah direservasi dalam remang romantik dari kandelir aromaterapi wangi kiwi. Terbayar tuntas tatkala perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari kaca bening sebagai dinding resto itu diketuk dan kekasihnya berdiri di luar dengan pentab di tangan.

Miyoshi mengawasi targetnya yang turut andil dalam acara lamaran ini, sehening semua yang ada di resto melihat pemuda di balik kaca resto menghadap pada perempuan yang berjalan mendekat ke kaca bening.

Mereka pikir  mereka siapa. Romeo and Juliet di balik akuarium dan manusia-manusia di dalam sini adalah ikan-ikan yang berenang riang?

Miyoshi non-ekspresif menyaksikan pemuda itu yang bergetar gugup sedoyong pohon didorong angin berbadai menggeser slide berhias norak (ya, lambang seperti yang menghiasi lampion malam valentine itu dan background hitam) satu per satu.

_Do you remember the first time when we met?_

Slide berganti lagi begitu perempuan itu mengangguk.

Tujuh belas slides mengharukan kemudian, Miyoshi mengontak Tazaki—menanyakan bagaimana caranya membuat anagram atau pentagram untuk ritual sihir. Dianggap bercanda dan ia tidak apa-apa, toh hanya bertanya. Karena targetnya mendampingi pemuas nafsunya tersentuh penuh seperti perempuan-perempuan lain di resto ini.

 _Slide_ kedua puluh. _I love you forever._

Oh, cepatlah. Miyoshi hanya butuh tahu uang yang dikorupsi itu dipakai si target untuk mendanai acara lamaran konyol ini—mengapa tidak target menemui manajer resto yang justru mengusap airmata dengan kain bekas mengelap meja bar.

 _Slide_ kedua puluh satu dan pemuda itu gemetar membuka kotak beludru. Marry me?

Ya, mereka romantis saling bersandaran kening dibatasi kaca. Setelah ini _cleaning service_ perlu mengelap embun dari ciuman terpisah kaca dan tetesan airmata yang melunturkan debu jalanan. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh.

Miyoshi bangkit seraya menyarungkan tangan dalam sarung tangan kembali, berlalu ke kasir membayar santapannya. Tak berkomentar, terlihat sabar bagi kasatmata karena si penjaga kasir berbincang dengan rekan pelayannya betapa romantisnya acara lamaran itu lantaran si pemuda berani melamar gadisnya tercinta di depan semua orang.

Gadis memang baik hati. Untung bukan Miyoshi atau siapa pun anggota D-Kikan yang ada di posisinya. Karena begitu ditinggal pergi lebih dari lima belas menit dengan bayangan malu makan sendirian dan harus membayar kedua jatah sekaligus, lebih baik mereka pun pergi.

Mungkin yang lain tak melihat ekspresi gadis itu lebih jelas. Perasaannya tak benar-benar tertambat pada pemuda yang melamarnya dari betapa keras gadis malang itu menggigit bibir dan kuatnya meremas rok yang ia kenakan.

Dia menerima karena tak punya pilihan—tak ingin dianggap kejam karena menyia-nyiakan perjuangan si pemuda yang menyiapkan semua ini demi dirinya. Pemuda itu pintar, melamarnya di muka publik agar gadis itu tak kuasa menolak.

Pemuda itu hanya pengecut yang memaksa seseorang bersamanya tanpa merasakan hatinya. Jika dia benar seorang lelaki jantan (Miyoshi teringat mayoritas anggota D-Kikan bermulut frontal dan semua adalah _gentleman_ sungguhan),  dia hanya akan bicara pada wanita itu berdua saja dan menyatakan cinta langsung padanya.

Dia akan melamarnya tanpa basa-basi seperti ini, tanpa membawa segala bala tentara.

Wanita lebih peka dari pria. Ketulusan pria seperti ombak yang mengikis karang perasaan mereka untuk luluh dan menerima.

Tidak ada yang bahagia untuk penolakan yang tak mereka inginkan. Pemuda dan gadis itu seperti dua sisi koin, tak terpisahkan dengan kesedihan.

Dunia hanya melihat yang kasatmata saja. Mereka buta oleh euforia dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

 

_“Aku ingin kita bersama, Miyoshi.”_

(... telanjang mata atau kasatmata, kelugasan sejernih kejujuran di mata biru gelap Sakuma selalu sama saja.)

 

 

*

 

Kebetulan.

Ini kebetulan, kecuali Yuuki lagi-lagi sengaja karena telah memprediksi ini akan terjadi.

Tempat terakhir setelah dua hari terakhir ia memata-matai para tersangka—ternyata pelaku sebenarnya ialah anak pejabat yang memanfaatkan pangkat ayahnya, seusai membelikan titipan rekan-rekan sedivisinya, adalah bar liar yang berlokasi tepat di dekat rumah prostitusi.

Dunia gemerlap dibatasi ruang-ruang dan gebrak musik memekak telinga. Menyengat bau keringat, campuran parfum, pengharum ruangan, begitu banyak badan bergesekan, dan alkohol yang mengeringkan logika.

Tempat yang sama, diskotik disesaki pemuda-pemuda tak berguna menggila menggerayangi gadis-gadis bergoyang seksi, bersisian dengan tempat yang jadi pesta privat tim investigasi dari divisi publik departemen kepolisian metropolitan merayakan keberhasilan menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Miyoshi menyeringai sinis. Dari meja bar tempatnya duduk—selesai mematai-matai si anak pejabat di lantai dansa, persis di seberangnya ada sektor yang dipenuhi polisi-polisi tim investigasi.

Mereka tidak berpakaian polisi, baju formal biasa saja. Dapat dibedakan mana yang berdedikasi pada kasus pembunuhan berantai ini dan mana yang beruntung bisa hidup untuk mabuk-mabuk sampai saat ini.

Mereka yang benar-benar berdedikasi mengurai misteri dan membekuk pelaku, wajah mereka serupa wajah pelayat yang datang ke prosesi kremasi atau menghadiri pemakaman.

Tidak mengherankan mengingat pelakunya ternyata adalah kapten tim mereka sendiri.

Bibir Miyoshi rapat menari di puntung rokok. Kehadirannya tidak disadari mereka. Mayoritas polisi divisi publik tidak mengenal anggota divisi D, terlebih riuh-rendah publik, lalu-lalang pengunjung, bartender yang aktif melayani, menghalangi siapa pun untuk mengenalinya.

Menghalangi Sakuma yang duduk bersama teman-teman setim untuk melihatnya.

Miyoshi menempelkan transmisi penyadap suara ke punggung satu polisi dari divisi dua yang mabuk terceguk-ceguk sempoyongan melewatinya, kembali ke meja dan menghempaskan diri persis di sisi Sakuma yang tidak menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia lebih dari mampu membaca gerak bibir siapa pun asal dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

Namun mendengar percakapan langsung mereka, apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan wajah senaas  itu, Miyoshi ingin tahu—karena itulah ia memijit aktif _wireless earphone_ di telinga kiri yang terhubung dengan transmisi dan mengaktifkan fitur perekam di ponsel pintarnya.

“Oooi~ huk—kuma!” Polisi itu menepuk-nepuk pria yang menepis lengannya. “Semua ini sudah berakhir! Ayolah, ada banyak perempuan—“

“—kau saja, Hyuuga.” Sakuma menjauhkan botol bir yang nyaris disambar lagi oleh polisi bernama Hyuuga itu.

“Aku—ugh—sudah panggil mereka ke mari!” Hyuuga menarik-narik lengan Sakuma dengan gaya menjijikkan yang mengiritasi mata Miyoshi. “Kau butuh dimanjakan wanita!”

Kusanagi yang duduk di sisi lainnya menyahut dingin, “Bungkam saja dia, Sakuma.”

“Diam kau, Mata Keranjang!” Hyuuga melotot dengan mata semerah delima. Dia terus meracau, sampai akhirnya setengah badan bagian atasnya tertelungkup ke meja.

Sakuma tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan Kusanagi mendengus geli seraya berkata, “Siapa yang mata keranjang sebenarnya?”

Tepat setelah itu, segerombolan wanita dengan pakaian berbahan minim—dalam ketat rok _span_ atau _hotpants_ serta tanktop yang mencetak lekuk tubuh mereka, mendekat pada Sakuma dan teman-temannya.

Yoshino frontal mengusir mereka. Kusanagi yang terlihat ramah, mengelak kecupan bergincu yang membujuk rayu dengan beralasan dia telah punya kekasih. Sakuma lebih beradab dan tegas  meminta mereka pergi karena tidak butuh ditemani.

“Aku tidak tahu kau punya ... uh, kekasih.”

Pernyataan Yoshino itu ditujukan pada Kusanagi yang ekspresinya mendatar karena pernyataannya.

“Kau tidak berpikir itu hanya alasan?” tanya Sakuma pada kedua koleganya yang saling bertatapan.

“Tidak.” Yoshino menggeleng lambat. Dia memutus tautan pandangnya dari Kusanagi yang memilih meraih segelas _cocktail_ dan meneguknya. “Aku tahu siapa kekasihmu ... atau tepatnya, yang kau kasihi.” 

“Yoshino ...”

Miyoshi tidak bisa melihat wajah pemilik nama yang diucapkan dengan kecemasan oleh Sakuma, tapi bibirnya agak terbuka. Tak menyangka mendengar sendatan napas.

“Setidaknya kau masih beruntung, Yoshino- _san_. Kau memilikinya. Kau kekasihnya.” Kusanagi mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan pria yang meluruh laranya, tersenyum menenangkan, mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. “... tidak seperti aku.”

Wajah Kusanagi menggelap. Lama dia hanya mencengkeram bahu Yoshino yang balas menepuk tangannya, seakan mereka saling menguatkan.

Miyoshi bisa melihat Sakuma membagi pandangan antara sepasang rekan kerjanya, bingung dengan yang mereka bicarakan. Dan analisisnya mengenai percakapan mereka kemungkinan besar benar—

“... Miyata diperdaya Oikawa, dia percaya bajingan sial itu dan perasaannya dimanfaatkan. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat ... kalau aku tidak pergi ke tempat lain dan tidak membiarkan Miyata mengejar, aku tidak akan menemukannya sudah tak ... sudah tidak—”

Sakuma membelalakkan mata. Di meja bar tak jauh dari lokasi pesta privat tim investigasi itu, Miyoshi pun demikian.

Anggota divisi D tersebut pernah curiga pada pria ini yang selalu berada di dekat Sakuma—meskipun wajar saja karena mereka sahabat sejak di akademi Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan.

Tampaknya Kusanagi menyadari siapa Miyoshi sebenarnya karena setiap ada dirinya dalam jangkauan pandang pria itu—dan bagaimana Miyoshi menatapnya setiap dia berdekatan dengan sahabatnya, Kusanagi akan selalu mendekat pada Sakuma.

Polisi sial itu menggoda Miyoshi dengan kedekatan mereka. Canda yang tidak lucu sama sekali bagi Miyoshi. Jadi setiap mereka berpapasan, keduanya tersenyum sopan nan elegan, akan tetapi menguar aura mendinginkan seisi ruangan.

Ternyata Kusanagi, bajingan satu itu pun punya hati. Dan pemilik hatinya telah mati.

Miyata Nobuteru. Polisi pertama yang tewas dalam proses pengusutan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang didalangi Oikawa. Pria yang menyimpan perasaan untuk pembunuhnya sendiri. Jenazahnya pertama ditemukan oleh pria yang menyimpan perasaan hanya untuknya.

Miyoshi mengatup bibir. Kusanagi kini terlihat lebih manusiawi daripada sebelumnya Miyoshi memandangnya. Dorama memang tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui realita.

Suara Sakuma bersimpati, sama perih dengan realisasi ini, “Maaf, aku tidak tahu perasaanmu pada Miyata.”

“Tidak perlu ada yang tahu. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu.” Kusanagi melepaskan cengkeraman dari Yoshino yang menyeka wajah dengan lengannya. Termangu.

Sakuma menggeleng tegas, berhasil memaknai arti ekspresi kedua temannya. “Kalian tidak bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaan. Kalian tidak salah, dan kalaupun iya, bukan hanya kalian. Aku juga. Kalau kita lebih cepat dan sigap menangkap petunjuk ...”

Hening sesaat. Volume suara Sakuma menurun secara konstan. “Kalau saja kita minta bantuan ...”. 

“Seharusnya, aku tidak meninggalkannya ...” Yoshino mengusap airmata yang meluruh tanpa tercegah, perasaan tak tertahan lagi hingga wajahnya basah.

Kusanagi merasakan hal yang sama—dari caranya menepuk lagi bahu Yoshino. Tidak ada pilihan untuk mereka selain menegarkan diri.

Sorotnya penuh luka, dijerat perasaan bersalah, terpekur memancang meja dan gelas-gelas alkohol. Sakuma terdiam, sama seperti kedua temannya.

Ketiga polisi itu sama seperti polisi-polisi lain dari divisi satu dan dua yang berekspresi serupa, merasakan ingar-bingar melenggar hambar. Alkohol tercecap tawar. Mereka yang lama meninggalkan rumah dan mengesampingkan perasaan benar-benar terlantar.

Mungkin karena wanita lebih mudah berempati, atau gadis-gadis prostitusi dihimbau untuk lebih genit memikat perhatian pengunjung demi uang untuk menghidupi diri karena dunia kompetisi berujung pada ruang dan uang, mereka kembali mendekati para pria di tim investigasi.

Bahkan kali ini lebih berani, merangkul lengan para pria yang ada dan menekan lengan-lengan kekar itu pada lembah surga yang mereka punya.

“Jangan bersedih, Tuan. Lupakan segalanya untuk malam ini dan bersenang-senanglah.”

Suara gadis itu manis.

Miyoshi makin antipati pada yang manis-manis, terlebih karena Sakuma tidak juga menepis gadis bersuara manis itu.

“Aku tidak akan melupakan semua yang terjadi.”

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. Sakuma yang menukas tegas itu adalah Sakuma yang ia tahu. Yang menyurutkannya ialah gadis itu tersipu, mungkin terkagum karena ketegasan Sakuma atau sesuatu memesona dari ketegarannya.

“Kau semuda ini, sudah bekerja seperti ini. Siapa namamu? Mengapa bekerja di sini? ”

Dari sekian banyak yang bisa Sakuma lakukan untuk mengusir ratu-ratu lebah itu—menolak kehadiran mereka, mengapa ia tidak melakukannya dan justru memulai percakapan dengannya?

Miyoshi tidak membunuh _earphone_ detik itu juga. Telinganya berdengung anomali mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Nama (apanya yang lucu dari nama mereka hanya beda satu huruf konsonan). Pekerjaan (dirahasiakan). Usia (dirahasiakan). Minuman alkohol yang disuka. Hobi.

Sakuma bahkan tak pernah menanyakan hal-hal sesederhana itu padanya. **Tsk.**

Sampai Sakuma memutuskan akan mengikuti gadis itu (Sakura, dari sekian banyak nama, yang mengobrol dengannya) ke tempat remang, ruang tertutup, atau tempat-tempat terdefinisi sebagai lokasi prostitusi, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Miyoshi akan menarik satu gadis tercantik dan menampang di hadapannya lebih dulu.

Jangan tunggu sakit hati baru balas dendam. Beraksilah daripada menyesal, mendengki, dan mengingat semuanya baru menyusun rencana balas dendam.

“... benar juga, Kusanagi. Pestanya sudah tidak terkendali, sebaiknya aku kembali.”

Miyoshi impasif mengawasi ke seberang di mana Sakuma hendak berdiri dan gadis bernama Sakura itu terkikik.

“Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?”

“Tidak,” tolak Sakuma tegas.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan bibir mengerucut. Dia imut tapi tak sekekanakan kupu-kupu malam lainnya. “Atau kaulah yang ikut denganku, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Ikut denganmu?”

“Hum.”

“Ke mana?”

“Nanti kau akan tahu.” 

Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti—bukan, dan tidak akan pernah diakui Miyoshi—sepasang kekasih.

Sakuma tertawa singkat karena Sakura. Ya, Sakuma tertawa. Seseorang bisa membuat Sakuma tertawa, walau pelan, setelah berduka. (dan seseorang itu bukan dirinya.)

Miyoshi menggeser gelas tingginya dan mematikan pelita di puntung rokoknya, menghunjam asbak bening kemudian dia turun dari kursi, memindai sekitar mencari gadis tercantik yang elegan dan takkan terlihat menyedihkan bersanding dengannya.

“Tidak. Aku ingin beristirahat saja. Selamat malam, Sakura- _san_.”

Di dunia ini, Sakuma mungkin yang pertama akan mencetak rekor sebagai keparat penolak paling banyak terhadap godaan berbau hal-hal seduktif, Miyoshi rasa Sakuma bisa masuk buku rekor dunia karena hal ini.

(Jangan tanya mengapa Miyoshi merasa menang karena Sakuma frontal menolak gadis itu.)

“Tu-tunggu. Apa Sakuma- _san_ ... ah. A-apa _ada yang menunggu_ Sakuma- _san_ sampai kau terburu-buru seperti ini?”

Miyoshi berhenti mengedarkan pandangan, bergulir, tersentris ke satu eksistensi di antara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang yang berdesakan di bar ini. Satu orang saja yang wajahnya mendatar.

“Tidak ada.”

Bibir Miyoshi tergaris lurus. Sakuma dan kenaifannya yang melegenda, tak terpisahkan. Tapi, tetap saja Miyoshi tidak lantas bersimpati pada gadis itu.

Jika Sakuma menolaknya, maka seharusnya tidak ada lagi orang di dunia ini yang bisa (berhak) diterima olehnya.

“Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, ‘kan? Kita bisa—“

Sakuma perlahan mengelupas lekatan lengan ramping yang memeluki lengannya.

“Sa- ... kuma- _san_?”

Ekspresi  Sakuma dilingkupi sepi, serak saat perlahan mengatakan—

“Aku merindukan seseorang.”

Sakura terdiam.

Kusanagi dan Yoshino pun bungkam.

Entah bagaimana airmuka mereka, seluruh perhatian Miyoshi sepenuhnya termagnet pada Sakuma. Perasaan yang berhari-hari absen, kembali menghantamnya hingga napasnya tertahan selama tiga detik penuh. Sesak.

Mata Sakura menyipit, poni sadakonya terayun ringan saat ia meredam tawa kecil.

“Huum ... begitu. Apa dia lebih cantik dariku?”

“...”

 “Dia sangat berarti bagimu?”

“...”

“Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau merindukannya dan menolak ajakanku?”

Sakuma merenung dengan pertanyaan beruntun Sakura yang tidak lekas dijawab olehnya. Nostalgia berdesing dari kilat di matanya dengan kesedihan tak berpenghujung—sorot yang Miyoshi tahu karena itulah tatapan berhari-hari terakhir yang Sakuma lingkupkan padanya.

“Dia ... melakukan banyak hal.”  Pandangan Sakuma benar-benar meredup, nadanya amat berat tatkala menjawab.

“Sangat banyak ...“ Senyum pilu. “... dan semua itu membuatku susah lupa padanya.”

Sakura tampak terkejut melihat Sakuma yang tegas bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Tidak setegar kelihatannya; tersiksa dengan kerinduannya.

“Mungkin dia mengutukku untuk menyesal seumur hidup karena telah meninggalkannya agar tidak bisa lupa dirinya selamanya.” Sakuma mengampas napas berat. “Atau merasa perkataannya benar, perasaan tidak akan sama selamanya. Dia melanjutkan hidup bersama yang lain dan aku dilupakannya begitu saja—hanya orang yang singgah sesaat dalam hidupnya.”

Tidak seperti Kusanagi dan Yoshino yang berempati padanya, Sakura mengelus punggung lengan Sakuma yang merapatkan bibir. Kali ini terdengar seperti adik muda yang menasehati kakaknya, atau kakak—karena dewasa ekspresi mirisnya kemudian.

“... sepulang dari sini, temuilah dia sebelum kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi, sekalipun dia sudah bersama yang lain.” Sakura menarik tangannya dari lengan Sakuma, terpekur sendu. “Jangan sepertiku ... aku ... aku kehilangan seseorang.”

Sakuma mengangkat kepala perlahan, menoleh pada Sakura yang menggigit bibir dan memandangi jari manisnya. Ekspresinya seketika berubah, eksplisit wajah merasah bersalah, dan bertanya dengan perhatian yang bagi Miyoshi terlalu berlebihan, “... ke mana? Bagaimana bisa hilang?”

“Dikremasi bersama dua belas korban lain, sepuluh hari lalu, terbunuh dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai—te-tewas karena ledakan di pelabuhan yang menyelundupkan opium.”

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, empati melihat Sakura memandangi ruas-ruas jarinya sendiri.

“Harusnya ... aku tidak di sini. Seharusnya ...” Sakura membekap mulut ketika matanya tak lagi sanggup memandangi jari manis tangan kanannya. 

“... maafkan aku.”

Sakuma meminta maaf bukan karena gadis itu yang menangis sedih, melainkan karena seseorang lagi kehilangan—dan ia merasa itu bagian dari tanggung-jawabnya. Semua ini salahnya.

“Bukan salah Sakuma- _san_.” Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusap airmatanya yang merusak riasan wajahnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Sakuma meminta maaf padanya karena itulah dia bersikeras tersenyum manis.

Sakura bangkit seraya menarik tiga lembar tisu dari kotak tisu di meja, kemudian membungkuk, menyelipkan untaian rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga, dan mengecup manis pipi pria yang membeku terkejut karena tindakannya.

“Senang berbincang denganmu, Sakuma- _san_.” Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan manis padanya, tertawa renyah yang terdengar seperti hatinya tinggal remah. “Titip salam untuk kekasih hatimu, ya.”

Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkan para polisi itu tercengang dengan bekas kecupan, bentuk bibir berwarna oranye, tepat di pipi rekan mereka. Berlari menyelinap di antara keramaian, melewati Miyoshi tanpa prasangka, dan menghilang entah ke mana.

Sakuma tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya perlahan-lahan menghapus bekas kecupan di pipinya.

Kesunyian merundungi meja itu, memendungi investigator terbaik, dan kontras dari gegap-gempita manusia-manusia yang tak tahu bagaimana cara mengapresiasi mereka yang mempertaruhkan nyawa—berjuang sepenuh jiwa-raga—untuk melindungi nyawa mereka.

Miyoshi memerhatikan Sakuma yang termenung. Tidak beranjak.

Miyoshi memunggungi dua sisi kontras dunia yang menyedihkan, dan bertapak—menyeruak dari yang gila dengan bahagia semu dan berduka dengan tragedi tak jemu-jemu.

 

*

 

“Miyoshi ...”

Tulang pipi Miyoshi seakan melentur, ringan tatkala wajah mengulaskan senyuman pada yang tercenung—hatinya digeliat hangat melihat yang lama tak dilingkup indera pengelihatannya.

Sakuma yang memandangnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya melihatnya berada di sini, di salah satu bar terliar di Susukino, tengah bersandar dengan pose elegan—punggung di dinding, satu kaki ditekuk, kedua tangan dalam saku celana, klise—di pilar terluar bar.

Melihat kebingungan yang menjelma keraguan, dan ketidakmampuan Sakuma berkata-kata karena ekspresinya mempertanyakan apa dirinya sendiri tengah berhalusinasi, Sakuma mungkin takkan mengerti betapa berarti reaksinya bagi Miyoshi saat ini.

“Sayang sekali kau menolak ajakan gadis itu, Sakuma- _san_. Bukankah ini malam perayaan? Atau gadis itu pun tidak bisa membuatmu bergairah?”

Miyoshi tertawa geli, senang mengumandang pertanyaan terakhir yang menyaputkan rasa manis kemenangan di lidahnya.

Sakuma berhenti memandangi Miyoshi yang terang dilatari sendu kota dan rona sakura, kepalanya tertunduk. Dalam hati mungkin menyayangkan mengapa tak keluar bar bersamaan dengan teman-temannya dan malah gegabah pamit lebih dulu.

Banyak pasangan dan gerombolan silih-berganti keluar-masuk tempat perwujudan gemerlap dan pelarian atas dunia itu selagi kedua pria tersebut tidak bersuara.

Detektif dari divisi satu itu menghela napas. “Kau datang ke sini untuk menertawakanku?”

 Miyoshi tertegun. Mata terkejap dan bibir sedikit ternganga, murni terkejut. Sesaat tidak bisa berkata-kata, menyadari perkataannya tidak benar-benar dipahami Sakuma.

Sekilas matanya terpejam, memblokade sorot lembut yang tak tersembunyikan jika sampai Sakuma melihatnya. Namun senyumnya melunak. “Tidak. Aku ke sini karena diberi misi oleh Yuuki- _san_. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka, Targetku datang ke tempat di mana aku akan melihatmu sedang berpesta dengan tim investigasi gabungan Divisi Publik.

“Karena itu ... aku ada di sini, untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu karena telah berhasil memecahkan kasus.”  Senyumnya terukir lebih tulus.

Tangan Sakuma mengepal keras. Seakan ada kekecewaan berlipat ganda, dan bukan hanya satu kekecewaan yang menderanya. “Kalau saja divisi D yang menangani kasus ini ... tidak akan ada korban jiwa sebanyak ini—atau tidak sama sekali.”

Kelopaknya tersibak. Miyoshi menyipit sedikit pada lantai beton dengan satu-dua bunga merah muda mati diinjaki pejalan kaki. Bibir beralih menggaris senyum sinis.

“Kalau tidak terjadi seperti ini, kau dan polisi waras lainnya tidak akan benar-benar tertampar dengan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya rekan terdekat kalian sendirilah pelakunya.

“Kalian tidak akan sungguh-sungguh menghayati sakitnya dikhianati teman—atau atasan—sendiri, tidak akan mengoreksi diri, dan tidak akan merasakan betapa arogan serta egois kalian ingin menyelesaikan masalah sendiri di mana begitu banyak nyawa terlayang sia-sia.” 

Miyoshi menarik napas, menekan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara rendah yang ia ingin Sakuma tidak akan lupakan.

“Nyawa yang tidak akan bisa kalian tebus. Perasaan kehilangan mendalam dan kesedihan tak terlupakan, dari mereka yang kehilangan orang-orang tercinta, dan tidak akan bisa kalian sembuhkan.”

Sakuma menolak mengelak ataupun murka tak terkira pada kenyataan menyakitkan yang Miyoshi sayatkan padanya.

Seperih ini, hatinya berdarah-darah sekalipun, Sakuma mengerti Miyoshi tidak akan pernah jadi orang pertama yang menghiburnya ketika tengah berduka  dengan mengumbar kata-kata manis bila semua ini—tepatnya, sebagian—karena kesalahannya sendiri.

“Waktu itu, mengapa ...”

Miyoshi tidak bisa melihat Sakuma dengan jelas karena pria itu masih menunduk. Polisi divisi D ini  menanti pertanyaan detektif tersebut, tapi Sakuma menggeleng. Mengembalikan detak rongga dadanya kembali seperti semula, mendesaknya dengan sesak.

“Lupakan saja.”

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakuma akan mengangkat kepala dan orang-orang lewat yang mulai menaruh perhatian tak perlu, Miyoshi meringankan pandangan padanya.

“Kau menghalangi jalan, Sakuma- _san_ ,” katanya seraya menegakkan badan. Matanya berpendar dengan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya, “dan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sakuma- _san_ tidak suka tempat seperti ini dan aku belum sempat berpelesir di sini. Mumpung kita masih di Susukino dan belum kembali ke Tokyo.”

Sakuma mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia mengangkat kepala, roman wajahnya tak mencerah, tapi dia mendekati Miyoshi yang senyumnya merekah karena ia menyejajarkan langkah beriringan dengannya.

Distrik Lentera Merah tidak seperti setapak jalan di tepi sungai dan pagaran pohon maple jauh berbulan-bulan lalu, maupun sepetak jalan remang berlentera lambang hati dengan sungai beku dan guguran salju di Tokyo. 

Mereka berjalan mengarungi marak malam di distrik muram itu dalam diam, kali ini dengan ranggasan sakura yang selalu dipandang sebagai simbolisasi sebagai hal-hal setak kekal perasaan.

Di sampingnya, Miyoshi mengamati Sakuma dengan setelan jas pas badan berwarna hitam. Wajahnya cocok dengan pakaiannya, seperti akan ke makam. Selain awan duka yang menaunginya, Sakuma tidak berubah. (Dan ia menghentikan lidahnya melontar tanya, apa Sakuma mengenali  pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.) 

“Meskipun berhasil menyelesaikan kasus, tapi Muto- _san_ pasti akan murka lagi pada kalian begitu melaporkan Oikawa- _san_ pelaku sebenarnya. Divisi Investigasi Kriminal, divisi satu Muto- _san_ akan dipuji, tapi juga dikritik habis-habisan karena tidak mendeteksi adanya tikus pengerat sekaligus ular dalam departemen kepolisian Metropolitan.”

“Hmm, benar.” Sakuma refleks membuang napas panjang, samar berdecak. “Aku harus menulis laporan lagi, entah seberapa panjang.”

Miyoshi tertawa kecil sambil membenarkan syal warna merah anggur di lehernya. “Bukankah kau sudah terlatih di Divisi D menulis laporan sepanjang sejarah perang dunia?”

Sakuma mendelik padanya, tapi bibir mengukir lengkung menyenangkan dengan nostalgia. “Kalian terlalu sering mengerjaiku.”

“Kalau reaksimu membosankan dan kau menyebalkan, kami akan mengabaikanmu.” Miyoshi kini membagi pandangannya antara setapak yang mereka telusuri dan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin lebih banyak pada lawan bicaranya.

“... jadi,” Sakuma dengan mata membola bertanya—nadanya tak percaya, “... bagi kalian aku menyenangkan?”

“Hmm.” Gumamnya tersenandung geli. Miyoshi menyeringai. “Kau tidak menyadarinya?”

Melihat seringai licik familiar yang memerih hatinya itu—karena bagaimanapun yang menampilkannya Miyoshi, Sakuma mendesis, “Ya, kalian senang menggodaku dan menyusahkanku.”

Tawa anggota divisi D itu naik senada. Cahaya kota yang memerciknya malah membuat Miyoshi terlihat jauh lebih memikat—dan Sakuma tidak akan dengan bodoh mengatakannya begitu saja.

“Mungkin kau belum tahu—dan mengejutkan jika kau menyadarinya, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyoshi memandang Sakuma seutuhnya. Mata memendar kejujuran. “Semua orang yang ditugaskan menjadi sub-kepala divisi D, tidak pernah tahan dan selalu mengundurkan diri. Tetapi, kau tidak.”

Melihat Sakuma tercekat, Miyoshi tersenyum padanya.

“Hanya kau saja yang dipindahkan—dan bagi kami ... itu sesuatu yang patut dihormati.” Miyoshi lalu mengangkat bahu. “Bisa dimengerti, divisi D tidak berisi orang-orang normal. Mereka tidak tahan dengan kami, wajar saja.”

Bahunya yang semula menegang, sekarang merileks seiring dengan raut mukanya yang tak sekaku semula. “Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahan,” aku Sakuma jujur kemudian mendengus, “siapa senang digoda terus-terusan dan siapa tahan menghadapi kelakuan abnormal kalian.”

“Aku bisa mengerti hal itu, walaupun aku sudah memprediksikan kau akan bersama kami jauh lebih lama dari sub-kepala divisi lainnya, “ Miyoshi mengerutkan kening. “Jadi, mengapa Sakuma- _san_ tidak mengundurkan diri sebagai sub-kepala divisi D? Sakuma- _san_ bukan seseorang yang akan melakukan segalanya hanya untuk jabatan.”

Miyoshi mengejapkan mata, tak mengerti dengan Sakuma yang menatapnya tak percaya hingga langkah mereka terhenti di persimpangan jalan begitu saja. Mata yang lalu terpicing ketika Sakuma memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesakkan itu lagi.

“... karena aku tak ingin mengecewakan kalian—dan juga diriku sendiri, selain karena aku tidak bisa menyalahi perintah atasan.”

 _–ada kau di Divisi D, Miyoshi._  

Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya. Sakuma mundur selangkah ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah dan menghentikan laju transportasi. Tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Miyoshi menyelidik alasan sesungguhnya ataupun memahami jawabannya.

“Losmen tempatku dan timku menginap ke arah sana,” tunjuk Sakuma ke seberang jalan.

Ucapannya berhasil mengalihkan Miyoshi dari jawaban sebelumnya. Dia terhenyak dengan detak di dada yang hilang sejenak, mengingat lagi tidak ada gandengan tangan, rangkulan, ataupun syal yang dililitkan di leher mereka berdua.

Mengingatkan bahwa mereka telah tiba di simpang jalan, dan harus terpisah karena tempat tujuan mereka tak sejalan. Menyadarkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara mereka, dan perasaan yang berubah telah berujung perpisahan.

“Hotelku ke arah sini.” Miyoshi mengerling jalan lain yang masih menyala hijau untuk mobil-mobil. Entah basa-basi kesopanan belaka, atau ada hal lain, Miyoshi melontar tanya perlahan, “Apa kau mau mampir ke hotelku dan kita bisa lanjut mengobrol?”

Hanya tinggal setengah menit lagi sampai lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala di jalan yang harus Sakuma seberangi. Cepatlah. Bergantilah. Jadi akan ada alasan perhitungan waktu lama menunggu lampu merah menyala lagi, dan perbincangan (menyenangkan) mereka bisa berlanjut lebih lama lagi.

Sebentar lagi saja. Ini benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan humor gelap Yuuki dan tempat tidur hotelnya.

Sepasang mata coklat tak menyirat banyak harap, hanya kesadaran. “Tidak ada lain kali, Sakuma _-san_.”

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam. Berujar dengan kehati-hatian, “Aku lelah setelah semua yang terjadi—apalagi menghadapi rongrongan pers yang tak berhenti, dan kau pun butuh istirahat sesudah menuntaskan misi.”

Sakuma tersenyum formal, menurunkan topi untuk menutupi matanya—menggelapkan wajahnya.

“Jadi ... sampai di sini, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma melangkah pergi lebih dulu di antara huru-hara sakura dan cahaya-cahaya kota, terburu mengejar sisa waktu sebelum lampu hijau untuk mobil melaju kembali menyala.

“Baiklah.”

 

Miyoshi memejamkan mata. _Sampai di sini._

Ketika membuka mata dan melihat lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau untuk pejalan kaki, Miyoshi tersenyum—yang tidak berasal dari hatinya—dan menyeberang ke jalan yang berbeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, rekor update kilat. Hooray. XDD  
> Judul chapter ini: I Miss (You), itu double meaning. Artinya: bisa "aku merindukanmu", dan bisa juga "aku kehilanganmu".  
> /*digibeng 
> 
> Chapter 3 itu ... pas saya lagi nangis (LAGI) ngedengerin babakan kereta itu ... terus Miyoshi nandain microfilm di kerahnya, mendadak kepikiran naasnya di fic ini, karena itu pakaian dari Sakuma dan Miyoshi yang ngerasa di “Saat terakhir” itu sama dia, tapi juga nggak. That kind of tragic feeling. Tapapa, siksa saya.
> 
> Sebelum dua chapter terakhir ... saya mengaku dosa sebelum terjadi ... saya merasa sangat bersalah pada pembaca setia fic ini ... kenapa kalian baik hati banget ... dua chapter terakhir isinya ledakan OOC dan bludakan words ... gimana cara saya memenuhi harapan kalian ... T________T
> 
> ... ka-kalau butuh gula, sila mampir Undercover Mission. Chapter 4 hura-hura aja kok isinya. #YHA (i-itu juga kalau nggak keberatan sama OOCnya bikin tobat huhuhuhu)
> 
> Saya mohon maaf dari sekarang bila kalian nanti kecewa membaca chapter terakhir. /ojigi
> 
> Tapi sebelum itu, saya pun minta maaf karena saya akan hiatus. Sekitar sebulan-dua bulan. Jadi semua fic saya mungkin tidak bisa update seminggu/duaminggu seperti biasa. :’( maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Spoil, chapter depan greget dan panas. *pelukhangatciumsemuanyasatusatu 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah memberi komentar, kritik, saran, kudos, dan membaca fanfiksi ini!


	5. Distance of This Close

Sengaja atau tidak, sesuai prediksi atau tidak, pada akhirnya mungkin Yuuki memang selalu menjadi seseorang yang paling tahu sekalipun ia tidak berada di tempat.

Miyoshi tidak tahu bahwa pagi ini dia bersamaan dengan tim investigasi divisi publik pulang kembali ke Tokyo menaiki kereta yang sama. Dia melihat rombongan penyidik dengan pakaian formal ala karyawan-karyawati biasa di peron yang sama dengannya. 

Di antara mereka, di antara lalu-lalang orang-orang yang begitu banyak, ada Sakuma.

Tidak semuram kemarin malam, kini tim investigasi berwajah lebih cerah. Euforia kepulangan berhasil memetakan senyuman dan sedikit menyisihkan beratnya penyesalan atas kesalahan untuk laporan pertanggungjawaban nanti.

Ekspresi Sakuma tak terlihat karena sebagian sisi kanan wajahnya saja yang bisa ia lihat. Yang sesekali bisa Miyoshi liriki, Sakuma tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Miyoshi menyirnakan kemungkinan mata biru gelap itu akan terpaut padanya walau hanya sesudut saja.

Miyoshi membaca gerak bibir Kusanagi yang menawarkan pada Sakuma untuk menginap di tempatnya, lalu detektif divisi satu itu mengangguk. Pembicaraan mereka melenceng gara-gara gembar-gembor anggota dari divisi tiga dan empat, isu mereka akan naik pangkat dan dapat hadiah istimewa berlibur keluar negeri secara bergilir dari kepala kepolisian pusat.  

Tepi bibirnya terangkat dalam sinisme. Mereka yang bisa membicarakan hadiah alih-alih mengarsipkan peristiwa ini di satu diktat sebagai riwayat cacat cela untuk jadi landasan fundamental mengintrospeksi diri, tidak akan pernah jadi polisi yang begitu baik.

Besiut kereta mengiringi gerbong-gerbong melaju dalam kecepatan yang diturunkan secara konstan dan mengembus fabrik pakaian tiap insan yang telah menantinya sedari tadi, meredam suara Sakuma yang menerawang kereta, seakan melampauinya dan gumamnya terdekam bising di sekitar.

_“Aku ... tidak memikirkannya. Hadiah atau kenaikan pangkat.”_

Miyoshi sempat melihat Kusanagi melirik Sakuma, turut mengucap— _aku juga_ —dan membiarkan tidak ada lagi yang mendengarkan mereka, sementara Miyoshi tak membiarkan dirinya sempat mengakui tulang pipi meninggi, lengkung tipis di mulut, dan sorot pandang menghangat.

_(Bukan pada bajingan berhati bernama Kusanagi, tapi pada siapa lagi selain yang karenanyalah Miyoshi memutuskan untuk berpaling—dan mengalihkan dirinya dari memantik asumsi mungkin yang ada di pikiran yang tengah ditatapnya adalah dirinya.)_

Ia tidak akan berbangga diri berpikir bahwa Sakuma berbangga hati atas prestasinya karena semua itu berkat Miyoshi, belum tentu Sakuma berpikir demikian. Dan jika benar, Miyoshi tidak akan merasa tersanjung. Tidak akan merasakan cengkeraman di hatinya, ya, ia mengenali Sakuma yang ini—dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai mempertanyakan ia tahu Sakuma atau tidak—yang tidak mudah tergugah hal-hal serendah hadiah terlebih dialah yang merasa amat bersalah.

Tidak perlu bertaruh, Miyoshi yakin yang sebenarnya berjasa atas resolusi kasus ini ialah penyidik yang paling berkubang duka, pulang dengan hati terluka.

_(Sayang, tampaknya Sakuma tidak merasa bersalah telah menyimpangkan jalan mereka.)_

Ketika arus turun penumpang mengasat, Miyoshi hanya melihat dan menyadari mungkin kali ini Yuuki tidak berperan apa-apa dalam semua ini karena Sakuma masuk ke kereta terpisah tiga gerbong dari yang dimasukinya.

Miyoshi duduk di dekat jendela lagi. Untuk sejam pertama, hanya mengamati pemandangan yang berlari di balik jendela kereta. Memikirkan ini pandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat Sakuma di sana, kemudian detik itu juga ia menghentikannya.

_Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan seseorang yang tidak memikirkanmu._

Pria yang hari ini kembali mengenakan jas biru gelapnya tersebut memilih mengakses _free wifi_ untuk membuka portal sosial media dan mengecek kabar rekan-rekannya di divisi D sebagai distraksi dari yang terpisah tiga gerbong darinya.

Senyumnya terbit melihat foto-foto pagoda dan panorama, foto maha karya Kaminaga yang diunggah memenuhi _timeline_ -nya. Sekasual apa pun pria itu, Kaminaga patut diberi salut karena dia berbakat dengan seni fotografi berestetika tinggi.

Amari mengunggah foto matahari terbenam di perbatasan langit yang ditelan garis laut. Hatano menyampah dengan foto kucing calico yang mengerutkan dahi Miyoshi, memasang _caption_ kucing gembul itu terus membuntutinya.

Jitsui menarik akun Tazaki ke statusnya untuk mengomentari atraksi sulap yang dipertunjukkan targetnya. Ulasan singkat nan padat, pesulap itu terlalu murah karena tidak menelan pedangnya sampai terus ke dalam tubuh dan trik keluar dari tabung air serta borgol bergembok itu terlalu biasa.

Tak terterka sama sekali, Tazaki kali ini akur dan sepandangan dengan Jitsui—sampai akhirnya dia _offline_ karena Jitsui meminta Tazaki membuat trik sulap jauh lebih spektakuler dari target pesulap yang disaksikannya, seperti bermitosis—membelah diri jadi dua ala amuba.

Bagian yang menyebabkan Tazaki _offline_ ialah karena Jitsui bersedia membantunya sebagai asisten sulap. Membantunya membelah diri jadi dua, dan Amari menggodanya—Jitsui akan benar-benar membelah Tazaki jadi dua. 

Odagiri merisihkan yang lain—dan Hatano paling sering protes—dengan _line non-stop_ darinya menanyakan kabar dan _posting_ hal-hal kekinian, lengkap dengan komen tidak bermutu dan sisipan suara tawa yang amat frekuentif membuat orang berhasrat menyarangkan kepalan tinju padanya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Fukumoto turut menyampah dengan puluhan foto konser idola terkemuka. Hatano mengingatkan Fukumoto yang dalam mode otaku itu untuk tidak lupa memata-matai targetnya.

Ada satu _post_ lain yang menandainya. Miyoshi melihat semua anggota divisinya me- _reblog post_ tersebut. Aneh, padahal hanya foto _Beef Wellington_ yang terlihat _juicy_ dengan sari daging meleleh menumpahi genangan saus anggur di bawahnya.

 _“Di mana si_ Self-Proclaimmed Gourmet _, orang narsis itu?”_ –Kaminaga.

“ _Ingin dia cemburu karena yang membocorkan informasi padamu mentraktirmu Beef Wellington? Miyoshi tidak mungkin iri karena hal seperti ini.”_ –Hatano.

“ _Kurasa yang membuat Miyoshi sibuk bukan kasusnya, tapi memenuhi permintaan Kaminaga-_ san _dan Hatano-_ san.” –Jitsui.

 _“Permintaan apa?”_ –Tazaki.

 _“Kue ambigu itu.”_ –Fukumoto. 

 _“Aku akan berharap seperti kepercayaan kepala sarden Miyoshi; dia akan pulang dengan titipan kami.”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Kalau dia tidak terlalu sibuk merealisasikan implikasi seksi_ White Lovers _. Dan hentikan mmenyampah_ sticker The Demon King _, Odagiri!_ ” –Hatano.

 _“Wara-wara-wara-wara.”_ –Odagiri.

Miyoshi tergelak halus. Dia mengambil tas, menarik resleting terbuka, dan menarik keluar sekotak besar berisi _cookie_ yang dimaksud dengan desain bungkus bergambar gunung Rishiri.

Ditatanya keempat kotak itu dengan apik di meja, lalu memfotonya berlatarkan senyum menawan (arogan) dirinya dan pemandangan menakjubkan guguran sakura di luar jendela kereta, kemudian menarik mereka semua ke unggahan fotonya.

 _“Here I am, fulfilled your silly wish.”_ –Miyoshi.

Balasan kilat pertama datang dari Amari.

_“How about your own wish?”_

Tidak seharusnya Miyoshi berlama mengamati pertanyaan itu, mencari cara lain untuk menginterpretasikannya agar _tidak_ sesuai dengan yang Amari maksudkan.

Namun ketika kata _wish_ itu mengendap di benak— _wish_ yang selalu berkaitan dengan kata harapan sementara ia berpandangan harapan diperuntukkan hanya untuk mereka yang telah menyerah, yang muncul adalah malam tadi di persimpangan jalan dan sekali lagi seseorang yang sama melangkah pergi darinya.

Miyoshi melirik pada jendela. Kaca bening merefleksi dirinya yang duduk seorang diri.

_“I demand for gorgeous merch and stunning dishes, or you don’t have to if you **wish** for another beautiful paradise of me being outstanding police officer ever.”_

_“ Goddess, please shove this narcisstic creature into the deepest earth. I don’t know him.” –Kaminaga._

_“STOP MAKING THIS WORLD BECOMES FREAKING HELL. GO FUCK TRYST IF YOU HAVE TO.” –_ Hatano.

_“Doom(s day) ... boom!” –Odagiri._

_“Tanggapan kalian tidak perlu sedramatis itu. Kapan kau sampai di Tokyo lagi, Miyoshi??” –Tazaki._

_“Tengah malam, kalau tidakterjadi apa-apa.” –Miyoshi._

_“Boleh aku ke apartemenmu besok? Aku akan memberikan titipanmu, dan kalung anjing etnik yang kubawakan ini mungkin cocok untuk Wolf.” –Fukumoto._

_“Baiklah, besok kita kumpul di apartemen Miyoshi untuk bertukar oleh-oleh.” –Amari._

_“Jangan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditunjukan untukku.” –Miyoshi._

_“Tidak ada yang keberatan, ‘kan?” –Jitsui._

_“Siapa akan keberatan kalau kau yang tanya, Jitsui?” –Kaminaga._

_“... Miyoshi-_ san _?” –Jitsui._

_“Kau, kalau bertanya pada Miyoshi selalu baik-baik, Jitsui.” –Hatano._

_“Seseorang cemburu! Odagiri!” –Kaminaga._

_“WARA-WARA.” –Odagiri_

_“Kaminaga, bisakah kau tidak membahayakan dirimu?” –Tazaki._

_“Hatano dan Miyoshi memang seperti kombinasi sianida dan merkuri, tapi tidak semembahayakan itu, paling tidak—untukku.” –Kaminaga._

_“Masokis-_ detected _.  Aku curiga mungkin intensi lain Kaminaga adalah agar Tazaki selalu menyelamatkannya.” –Amari._

 _“*_ rolling eyes _* oi, aku bukan_ heroine shoujo manga _.” –Kaminaga._

 _“Aku bersikap sebagaimana orang itu bersikap padaku, Hatano_ -san. _Dan sebaiknya kau tidak menggoda Hatano-_ san _, Kaminaga-_ san _.“ –Jitsui._

 _“_ Possessive-detected. _” –Odagiri._

_“Sudah, Kaminaga, jangan bicara lagi!” –Fukumoto._

_“Itu kalimat orang mati yang biasa kaukatakan pada Odagiri, Fukumoto, jangan katakan padaku!” –Kaminaga._

_“Jitsui, Kaminaga terlalu naif untuk mengerti makna kata “Jera”.” –Hatano._

_“Tapi Kaminaga-_ san _tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mencoba memahami arti Jera, sebagaimana jika Tazaki-_ san _akan diujicobakan sebagai manusia pertama yang bermitosis Amuba.” –Jitsui._

_“... maksudmu, **“kuujicobakan”** , Jitsui?” –Miyoshi. _

_“Jangan beri dia sugesti mengerikan, Miyoshi! Yang-Namanya-Enggan-Kusebut, bagaimana kalau merpatinya saja?” –Kaminaga._

_“Aku tidak dalam posisi ingin bernegosiasi denganmu, Lelaki-yang-Selalu-Bertahan Hidup dan tidak akan bertahan hidup di tanganku.” –Jitsui._

_“... berhenti menggoda Kaminaga, Jitsui. Dan hentikan soal amuba. Bagaimana dengan rencana kita ke apartemen Miyoshi?” –Tazaki._

_“Datang saja, tapi jangan terlalu pagi.” –Miyoshi._

_“... Miyoshi, kau ... pulang sendiri?” –Amari._

 

Mengapa tidak satu pun dari mereka menyahut tanya Amari dengan canda dewasa dan sinisme seperti biasa? 

_“Tidak, tapi nanti aku akan menjemput Wolf.”_

 

Senyum Miyoshi menghilang di antara panorama tarikan napas terakhir musim semi digerimis  berlarik-larik kelopak mati, yang begitu saja menghilang di balik jendela kereta yang kilat melenggang.

 

*

 

Turun dari gerbong dan keluar peron kereta bahkan sampai naik bus yang akan berhenti di terminal terdekat ke apartemennya, tidak terbersit sedikitpun, tidak di delusi tertinggi sekalipun, Sakuma dan teman-temannya akan naik bis terakhir malam itu yang sama dengan yang Miyoshi naiki.

“Selamat malam.” Kusanagi yang pertama kali melihatnya. Mata pria itu membesar dengan pengakuan keberadaan tatkala melihat Miyoshi yang duduk di deretan kursi cukup di belakang persis dekat jendela, sebelum menyipit dalam senyum. “Lama tidak bertemu.”

Kusanagi menepi dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan darinya, Miyoshi menoleh padanya dan balas tersenyum sopan sekaligus amat arogan. “Selamat malam. Meski kita lama tidak bertemu, aku bosan melihatmu muncul di televisi tayangan investigasi malam hari.”

Kusanagi mempersilakan rekan wanita dari divisi tiga untuk duduk dekat di sisinya agar tidak  mendudukkan diri di sisi Miyoshi. Tetap tersenyum dengan sindiran bahwa Miyoshi tidak senang melihatnya meski hanya di televisi. “Sudah tugasku sebagai Juru Bicara.”

“Selamat sudah menyelesaikan kasus yang lama sekali diselesaikan,” ucap Miyoshi dengan senyum apresiatif dan sengaja tidak melihat pada Sakuma yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya, “dan selamat untuk kenaikan pangkat atau hadiah apa pun yang akan kauterima nanti.” 

Sakuma yang masih tidak berkata-kata karena terpana, mengawasi antara kedua kubu kursi. Antara Kusanagi dan Miyoshi yang menyedot kegelapan malam menjadi selubung aura meremangkan bulu kuduk di sekitar mereka.

“Terima kasih. Hadiahnya memang luar biasa.” Kusanagi bertahan tak melunturkan senyumnya. Dia mengerling Sakuma yang sengaja tidak ditatapi Miyoshi. “Kata Kepala Kepolisian Pusat, tim investigasi akan mendapat _reward_ berlibur ke luar negeri dengan kerabat terdekat. Apa kau punya rekomendasi negara yang menyenangkan untuk berlibur?”

Miyoshi mencatat hal ini baik-baik dalam benak. Pantas saja Muto bersikeras tidak ingin memberikan _reward_ atas kasus ini pada Divisi D. Bukan hanya kenaikan pangkat, tingkatan tunjangan, dan nama baik, tapi juga hadiah seperti ini. “Cobalah ke Ethiopia atau Afrika.”

Kusanagi sudah melihat kursi lain di deretan depan telah penuh ditempati penumpang. Dia memberikan isyarat dengan tangan agar Sakuma duduk di sisi Miyoshi dan tidak menghalangi Yoshino serta Honma untuk mencari tempat duduk, menahan tawa dengan saran dari Miyoshi.

Tentu mereka tahu bahwa kedua negara itu adalah negara miskin. Kusanagi melihat Miyoshi memajukan sedikit duduknya ketika Sakuma dengan enggan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka bertukar tatapan geli dan menyirat canda, bukan lagi permusuhan. Lebih ramah dan tidak lagi seperti mereka yang biasa. 

Kusanagi agak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap polisi ini yang biasanya memilih menganggapnya seperti bening kaca—ada tapi tampaknya tak ada, tapi ia sigap menguasai diri dan tersenyum lebih apresiatif pada Miyoshi yang tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan kompetitif.

“Terima kasih atas rekomendasimu, Miyoshi- _san_.” Kusanagi mengangguk sopan padanya, menyeringai pada lawan bicaranya. “Jika ada dana berlebih yang tidak habis disumbangkan ke rakyat kelaparan, kau akan kubawakan cindera mata etnis. Atau kau bisa ikut denganku memberantas kemiskinan dunia, Polisi dari Divisi D mana mungkin tidak mampu melakukannya.”

Kusanagi, sekalipun pandangan Miyoshi terhadapnya telah berubah, tetap saja ada hal seperti kesinisan dalam dirinya yang tak berubah.

“Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Kusanagi _-san._ Kau memang baik hati. Lebih baik simpan jatah liburanmu untuk mengajak yang ingin benar-benar kau ajak, atau kau bisa mengajak pria negro lain menikmati hangat matahari tropis.”

Kedua pria itu bertukar tawa kecil dengan perang dingin mereka yang sebatas silat lidah. Kolega wanita di tim investigasi dari divisi tiga berbisik heboh menanyai Kusanagi, siapa polisi asing nan tampan yang diajak bicara—dan apa itu divisi D mengapa dia tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya. 

Kusanagi tersenyum dan mengarang jawaban meyakinkan. Miyoshi adalah teman dari temannya dulu—maksudnya Fukumoto yang seringkali menyamar sebagai polisi divisi lain—di satu universitas walau berbeda fakultas, seorang asisten dosen dan digadang sebagai dosen, dan karena kejeniusannya terkadang ia ataupun Sakuma meminta saran tentang kasus pada Miyoshi serta teman-temannya.   

Miyoshi menyandarkan badan ke kursi, berhenti memerhatikan Kusanagi usai melirikkan terima kasih pada pria itu yang tidak membocorkan identitas aslinya. Dia melipat kedua lengan di dada dan menoleh keluar jendela, mengamati Tokyo yang tak pernah mendengkur, embun berkerak di bingkai jendela bus, dan sepasang mata di jendela menyekatnya dalam perhatian.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

Miyoshi menertawakan pertanyaan itu, nada frontal menghina. “Ada pertanyaan lebih baik daripada pertanyaan sebodoh itu?”

“Mengapa kau di sini?” tanya Sakuma lagi, tidak melepas tatapan mereka yang bertautan di bening kaca.

Miyoshi menghela napas dan memutus tautan mereka sebelum Sakuma melakukannya—dia tidak ingin jadi yang terakhir lagi menatapinya dan diingatkan tak ada apa-apa antara mereka saat ini. “Apa yang keliru dari pulang setelah menuntaskan misi?”

“Mengapa bus ini?” tanya Sakuma dengan alis terliuk bertemu.

Miyoshi meregangkan syal merah anggur di lehernya. Suhu di Tokyo jauh lebih hangat daripada Sapporo meskipun malam meranjaki dini hari, mengerak sudut terkecil hatinya. “Ini bus terakhir.”

Pria berambut coklat itu melirik Sakuma sekilas, dan menyadari paha mereka bersentuhan karena duduk sedekat ini. Miyoshi tersadar, ia jadi sangat menyadari jarak—dan maknanya setelah mereka telah begitu lama berjauhan tanpa bersentuhan.

“Kalau kau tak tahu, kita tadi juga satu kereta—dan berbeda tiga gerbong. Dan semua ini bukan kesengajaan.”

—setidaknya, bukan Miyoshi yang sengaja melakukan semua itu sendiri.

Miyoshi mengingat percakapan tadi pagi. Kusanagi menawarkan Sakuma untuk menginap di rumahnya dan pria yang duduk di sisinya ini menyanggupinya. Tangan melesaki saku, mengecek keberadaan dua kunci apartemen dalam genggamannya dan kenyataan masih tiga terminal lagi sampai bus sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Dan kenyataan kunci yang seharusnya dipegang Sakuma, tidak bisa Miyoshi kembalikan padanya.

_“... Miyoshi, kau ... pulang sendiri?”_

_Kaupikir aku akan pulang bersama seseorang yang tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?_

 

Mengabaikan keterkejutan apa pun yang terulas di wajah Sakuma dan kelelahan tak signifikan yang dirasakannya karena kelibatan ingatan mereka tak satu destinasi—mungkin juga dengan Sakuma yang hendak membuka mulut berbicara hal idiot menguras energinya lagi (atau pergi lagi dan punggungnya saja yang bisa Miyoshi tatapi), Miyoshi berpaling ke samping kanan untuk menekur Tokyo yang tak pernah mendengkur.

Sakuma meluruskan tatapan ke punggung kursi penumpang. “Bagaimana kasus yang kauusut?”

 _Untuk apa lagi bertanya kalau kau tahu jawabannya apa?_ “Seperti biasa.”

Miyoshi mengabaikan lirikan sekilas di sisi wajahnya, tarikan napas sesaat kemudian ucapan lamat,  “Selamat.”

“Terima kasih.” Ia mengangguk sekilas.

Kontak mata juga tidak ada apa-apa. Miyoshi tidak memandangi Sakuma sekalipun refleksinya di sisinya mengambang di kaca bus, Sakuma yang kini pun tidak menatapnya dan menekuni pucuk rambut entah siapa yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. “Kasus apa yang kauusut?”

“Masih kasus korupsi menyangkut pejabat yang membosankan.”

“Mengapa kasusnya tidak jadi viral?”

“Karena pelakunya anak pejabat yang memanipulasi jabatan dan kepercayaan petinggi negara terhadap ayahnya, dia memakai anggaran pembelanjaan daerah setempat yang memang dipercayakan pada ayahnya untuk berfoya-foya dengan kebodohannya.” 

“Ah, anak muda zaman sekarang, memperdaya orang tuanya sendiri sementara orang tuanya bekerja keras untuk mereka.” Sakuma mendesah lelah. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu anaknya pelakunya dan bukan pejabat itu sendiri?”

“Karena rekening tempat anggaran itu berada mentransfer sejumlah uang pada rekening anak itu.  Aku mendapatkan intel bahwa bocah itu sempat mendaftar untuk program pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri, tapi nilai merah dan catatan sekolah tidak mengizinkannya sekalipun ayahnya seorang pejabat.”

“Sekolahnya ... sangat idealis. Pejabat itu tidak memaksakan anaknya agar diterima dalam program studi antar-negeri?”

“Dia memaksa pun percuma, pihak luar negeri lebih dulu menolak putranya karena mereka begitu selektif. Permohonan beasiswa pun tidak mungkin, anaknya tidak berprestasi, tapi gengsinya sangat tinggi. Aku menginvestigasi lagi begitu mendengar informasi anaknya akan lanjut studi di Gan Rèiteach _University_ .”

Sakuma terdiam sejenak, melanjutkan dengan nada antara simpati dan geram, “... lalu pejabat itu menyerahkan uang anggaran negara pada anaknya, karena putranya yang meminta dan dia percaya pada anaknya.”

Miyoshi melunakkan pandangan pada lampu jalan yang berlintasan—dan tidak mungkin pada pria di sisi kirinya. “Yang bocah itu malah pakai untuk berfoya-foya.”

Ekspresinya seperti semula kala ia lanjut berkata, “Ayahnya tidak sepenuhnya patut diberi simpati, karena meskipun dia tidak lalai dengan wewenangnya memimpin Hokkaido, tapi tidak seharusnya dia memakai anggaran negara dulu untuk membiayai putranya bersekolah tinggi sekalipun dia memang akan menggantinya dengan uang gajinya sendiri.

“Kesalahan pastinya, dia lalai sebagai seorang Ayah karena tidak tahu putranya hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Aku tidak akan berada di tempat kemarin kau berpesta dengan tim investigasimu, jika Targetku—bocah itu—tidak larut dalam dunia gemerlap dengan teman-teman dan ... kupu-kupu malamnya sendiri, di tempat itu juga.”

Diamnya Sakuma pertanya pria itu tengah mencerna perkataannya dan memikirkan dari yang Miyoshi belum katakan, dan tidak perlu Miyoshi katakan karena ia tahu Sakuma mampu memahami bahwa kesalahan yang pejabat itu lakukan membuatnya gelisah dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

Miyoshi menelusuri reflief wajah dengan absensi keramahan dalam ekspresi Sakuma, hanya empati dan sesuatu yang teduh, kesadaran menyakitkan.

“... tapi, pejabat itu pasti sangat menyayangi putranya. Sampai melakukan seperti itu karena permintaan putranya.” 

Alisnya naik, sebelum turun kembali seiring matanya yang menajam dan membalas pandang—lirikan—Sakuma di jendela. “Alasan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi putranya, tidak membenarkan tindakannya.”

“Aku mengerti tindakannya salah dan sepatutnya dihukum, tapi kurasa perasaannya sedalam itu pada putranya.”

Miyoshi merasakan Sakuma memandangnya seutuhnya, dan akhirnya ia mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

“Jika pejabat itu memang sayang, dia justru tidak akan membiarkan putranya pergi ke luar negeri untuk bersekolah—dia akan bersikeras menyekolahkan putranya di universitas yang ada di Jepang  agar tetap bersamanya.” Miyoshi menghirup napas, secarik saja, volume suaranya merendah, “Jika dia memang sayang, dia tidak akan menjauhkan putranya darinya sendiri.”

Sakuma menatapnya, dan entah telah berapa lama terlewati mereka tidak bertatapan sedekat ini. “Bisa jadi dia merelakan putranya pergi demi putranya sendiri.”

Miyoshi memincingkan mata, berhati-hati bicara karena ia merasa yang Sakuma katakan jauh dari sekadar tentang kasusnya. “Akan lebih baik diinterpretasikan bahwa dia sendiri sudah pusing dengan kelakuan putranya yang selalu berulah mencoreng nama baiknya, jadi dia merelakannya akan pergi ke luar negeri dengan ekspektasi putranya akan menjadi lebih baik.”

“... itu juga ...” Sakuma merendahkan pandangannya yang meredup sepintas, “... benar. Sayang memang tidak seharusnya mengekang yang dia sayangi untuk tetap di sisinya, terlebih jika untuk kebaikannya.”

Miyoshi mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula karena ia menangkap lirikan penasaran wanita divisi lain dan Kusanagi—atau entah siapa saja—yang mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Sakuma.

Di luar dari hal itu, Miyoshi merasa tidak perlu mengafirmasi konteks dari yang Sakuma bicarakan tidak sepenuhnya selaras dengan alur topik yang semula mereka perbincangkan.

“Miyoshi.”

Ia hanya mengerling pada pemanggilnya.

“... kasih sayang yang seperti itu,” Sakuma tidak menatapnya, suaranya adalah sekilas padu tawa dan lara, “... sepi, ya.”

Miyoshi kembali menautkan perhatiannya pada lintasan di bawah benderang lampu-lampu jalan yang berlalu-lalang tidak memikat perhatiannya. “Mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini, jika ayahnya memberitahukan dan meyakinkan perasaan yang sebenarnya—atau yang Sakuma- _san_ asumsikan demikian—pada putranya. Itu pun jika putranya tidak sebegitu bebal.”

—dan Miyoshi menyekat pembicaraan mereka pada kasus yang diusung sebagai topik percakapan, bukan hal-hal lain.

“Bagaimana kalau ayahnya sudah memberitahukannya, tapi putranya tidak juga teryakinkan?”

Sejak tadi, ini _tidak_ terdengar seperti perdebatan bentuk kasih sayang antara anak dengan ayahnya.

“Perasaan ayahnya bertepuk sebelah tangan, menyedihkan,” jawab Miyoshi konklusif, dan tidak simpatik—kendati menyadari cekatan napas yang terdengar dari sisinya, “... tapi, bisa jadi, di luar gengsinya, mungkin ia ingin memenuhi ekspektasi orang tuanya juga. Karena dia tidak akan melampiaskan hal dengan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti membiayai acara lamaran, ke diskotik, dan lainnya, jika ia tidak punya beban dan ia menerima kasih sayang selayaknya dari ayahnya yang sibuk dengan komitmennya mengabdi pada masyarakat.”

 “...”

“... mungkin, selama ini, dia pun merasa sepi. Anak itu.” Miyoshi menoleh, lekat memandangi Sakuma yang tercenung. “Sepi karena berpikiran ayahnya hanya memedulikan publik dan kepentingan golongan, dan ia tidak bisa egois karena mungkin ia mengerti, tidak semua orang—masyarakat—mampu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri jika tidak dibantu menyelesaikan.”

“Yeah.” Mata biru gelap itu dirundung mendung. “Anak itu.”

“Bocah itu.” Miyoshi kasual mengedik bahu. “Toh, apa pun yang kita asumsikan tentang perasaan mereka, semua itu di luar dari konteks kasus dan karena—” Helaan napas singkat, “—perasaan adalah hal yang insignifikan.” 

Tidak ingin Sakuma menimpali lagi ataupun melihat bagaimana caranya kini menatapinya dengan pandangan yang sama sepertinya—mereka begitu dekat, namun ada sekasat sekat—Miyoshi memilih mengembus panjang dan mengatup mata.

“Sakuma- _san_ , alau sudah sampai ke terminal itu dan aku tidak terbangun—“ Dia tahu Sakuma pasti tahu benar terminal yang Miyoshi maksud, “—tolong beritahukan padaku.”

“Kau tidak tidur sama sekali selama di kereta?”

Suara pelan Sakuma begitu dekat.  _Dan jauh._

“Tidak.”

“Mengapa?”

 _Memikirkanmu._ “Tidak nyaman.” Mananya nyaman jika transportasi itu menghantuimu dengan mimpi buruk tanpa seseorang yang akan membangunkanmu dan mengatakan semua itu hanya mimpi. “Dan aku membuat laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk Yuuki- _san_.”

“Mengapa Yuuki- _Kachou_ menugaskanmu mengusut kasus Hokkaido dan bukan—“

“Sakuma- _san_ ,” Mengapa perasaannya harus tertambat pada orang seoposisi ini darinya, Miyoshi tak mempertanyakannya untuk saat ini. Matanya terpejam seperti sedia kala kendati nadanya menajam dengan suara merendah,  “aku butuh istirahat.”

Untung saja Miyoshi tidak menoleh ke kiri dan membuka matanya, karena jika ia melakukannya, niscaya yang didapatkannya hanya Sakuma dengan cara memandang seperti berbulan-bulan lalu, belenggu pilu, saat menatapnya.

Guncangan di bus yang sesekali mengerem menyebabkan keningnya terantuk jendela berulang kali. Sedikit sakit menggigit dahi, tapi tidak membuat Miyoshi berpindah posisi di sela istirahat yang terbagi dengan kewaspadaan terlatihnya sendiri.

Miyoshi tetap memejam mata sekalipun merasakan ada tangan yang meraih pelipis kanan kepalanya, penuh kehati-hatian memindahkan kepalanya bersandar ke arah kiri pada bahu kokoh  seseorang, dan tangan yang sama membenarkan posisi syal di lehernya.

Mungkin hangat memang terasa seperti sayat, sayat yang membuat pepat dan melepas penat.

Miyoshi menghela napas  dengan posisi barunya yang nyaman, merasakan elusan tipis di dahinya—seakan menghapuskan nyeri ringan di sana, dan kuar hangat Sakuma yang begitu dekat dengannya. 

Sekali ini saja, untuk yang terakhir kali, Miyoshi melepaskan pemikiran Sakuma tidak akan bersamanya malam ini. Tidak malam ini, besok, ataupun berhari-hari sepi tanpanya.   

Miyoshi terlelap tanpa mimpi buruk sama sekali.

 

*

 

Tepukan di lengan. Bisikan pelan tepat di telinga, “Miyoshi, bangun.”

 

Kalau bukan karena Miyoshi telah terlatih dengan simulasi pelatihan Divisi D yang tidak diperuntukkan manusia biasa, di mana misi dua hari tanpa istirahat memadai dan sepuluh jam berpegal di kereta menggarap laporan pertanggungjawaban, mungkin orang biasa akan tetap nyenyak seperti sedia kala sekalipun bus berguncang dan mengumandang nama-nama terminal tiap waktu.

Dia terbangun meskipun tidak ingin. Apa bedanya terbangun dari mimpi tentang kematian di kereta atau dibangunkan untuk direlakan kepergiannya, mungkin rasanya sama saja. Sama frustratifnya. Sampai nanti pintu bus terbuka, Miyoshi akan tetap memejam mata dan bersandar padanya. 

“Dia belum bangun, Sakuma?”

Suara Kusanagi.

“Hmm.” Tepukan lagi di lengannya yang entah sejak kapan terjatuh ke atas paha. “Miyoshi, sebentar lagi sampai. Hei, Miyoshi ...”

“Kasihan, jangan dibangunkan. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.”

Itu suara wanita dari divisi tiga.

“Tapi sudah sampai—“

“Antarkan saja dia, Sakuma- _kun_. Kau kenal lelaki itu juga, ‘kan? Aku lihat tadi kau mengobrol dengannya.”

“... ide bagus, Shizuka- _san_. Ya, Sakuma, kauantarkan Miyoshi pulang saja.”

“Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai di rumah sepagi ini, Sakuma- _kun_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Kusanagi- _kun_ bisa mengantarkanku dulu ke rumah supaya kau tidak khawatir terjadi sesuatu padaku di jalan. Ya, Kusanagi- _kun_?”

“Tentu, Shizuka- _san_.”

“Sebentar, sebentar. Kalian tidak bisa main memutuskan sendiri. Bagaimana caranya aku mengantarnya pulang?”

Sekali lagi bus mendengung pengumuman terminal tepat setengah menit lagi pemberhentian berikutnya.

“Gendong saja, Sakuma. Dia tidak kelihatan berat.”

“Miyoshi bukan perempuan, Kusanagi.”

“Sssh. Jangan bangunkan dia!”

“Shizuka, Kusanagi, barang bawaanku—tasku—besar dan berat,  dan dia juga bawa barang. Mudah bagi kalian mengatakannya. Bagaimana dengan—“

“Tasmu dititipkan saja pada Kusanagi- _kun_ , nanti setelah mengantar dia, kau bisa mengambilnya lagi. Bukankah kau akan menginap di tempat Kusanagi- _kun_?”

“... telingamu mengerikan, Shizuka.”

“Kuanggap itu pujian, Sakuma- _kun._ Mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?”

“...”

“Rumah Sakuma jauh dari kantor, Shizuka- _san_. Kasihan kalau dia buang uang dari rumah untuk sampai ke kantor. Jadi aku menawarkannya menginap di apartamenku dulu sampai dia dapat tempat tinggal sementara bekerja.”

“Oh, begitu. Maaf aku bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah, berikan tasmu pada Kusanagi- _kun,_ Sakuma- _kun_.”

Miyoshi merasakan Sakuma mengembuskan napas panjang dengan rentetan ketegasan wanita bernama Shizuka itu, bergerak dengan usaha untuk tidak membangunkannya karena pergerakan masif. Dirasakannya tas yang ia taruh di dekat kakinya ditarik Sakuma keluar dari area kursi mereka dan bunyi benda digeser.

Sakuma bergeser tapi tetap menopangnya agar tak terkulai jatuh ke kursi, memutar posisi memunggunginya, lalu mengalungkan lengan Miyoshi ke lehernya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuh pria yang tampak tertidur pulas itu melekat erat ke punggungnya dengan kedua tangan menyangga di bawah paha Miyoshi.

“Kau masih bisa bawa tas Miyoshi atau dititipkan padaku juga, Sakuma?”

Dagunya yang bertumpu di bahu bidang dan pipi bersandar ke rahang Sakuma menyebabkan Miyoshi merasakan pria itu mengangguk tegas. “Aku bawa saja, tapi aku titip ranselku padamu.”

“Baiklah.”

 “... aah. Ya. Jaga Shizuka, Kusanagi.”

“Iya. Ah, kalau kau tidak datang mengambil tasmu besok, lusa saja saat kita bertemu di kantor aku kembalikan.”

“Tsk. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Besok kuambil tasku, Kusanagi. Shizuka, Honma, Yoshino, aku duluan.”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Sakuma- _kun_!”

“Sakuma- _san_ , awas—apa itu yang jatuh dari sakumu? Sampai ketemu lusa, Sakuma- _san_.”

“O-oh, terima kasih, Honma. Ya.” Tangan kiri Sakuma sesaat melepas paha kiri Miyoshi dan mengantungi sesuatu, sebelum kembali menyangganya dan mengucap tulus, “Terima kasih. Sampai nanti.”

Sepertinya penumpang malam bus telah banyak berkurang, gumam riuh-rendah mempertanyakan mengapa Sakuma menggendongnya tidak seribut dengung lebah—mungkin karena sebagian tak peduli atau dilelap kelelahan akibat kesesakan dan padat karya ibukota.

Kondektur bus sempat cemas bertanya, dan Sakuma tenang menjawab, “Dia mabuk dan tertidur.”

Bagus. Sakuma memang berbakat sebagai bajingan untuk mempermalukan orang dan menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang terhormat.

Begitu ia turun dari bus, ternyata Kusanagi mengantarkan dengan membawakan tasnya—dari suara tapak langkah dan percakapannya dengan Sakuma.

“Kalau dilihat begini saja, kelihatannya dia benar-benar tidur.”

“Kau percaya dia benar-benar tertidur?”

“Tidak, tapi aku ingin melihatmu bersenang-senang.”

“Menderita, maksudmu.”

“Ayolah, dia tidak seberat itu, Sakuma.”

“Mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Dia bukan perempuan.”

“Kau juga tidak kelihatan keberatan membawanya.”

“Masuk sana ke dalam bus sebelum pintu itu menjepitmu.”

 “Sakuma ...”

“Apa lagi?”

“Yang lain mungkin tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, tapi ...”

Jeda yang ganjil.

“... jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padaku, Yoshino, Sakura- _san,_ dan siapa pun yang kehilangan.”

Miyoshi merasakan tubuh Sakuma menegang dan napasnya tertahan. “... tidak sesederhana itu, Kusanagi.”

“Kehilangan seseorang berharga selamanya tidak akan pernah semudah kehilangan seseorang selama rentang waktu tertentu.”

“...”

“Selagi masih ada waktu yang berharga, jangan sia-siakan kebahagiaan yang sepantasnya kaudapatkan.”  

 “...”

“Sebelum aku terjepit pintu ini dipikir-pikir malam berbadai salju itu—“

Tapak menderak tangga bus, tawa tenang Kusanagi terlayang di udara yang memberat dengan bobot percakapan.

“—saat kau datang ke apartemenku dan sakit parah sebelum kita berangkat ke Sapporo, sangat  menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin mengalami kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan lagi, tidak lucu jika kali ini kita mengalaminya sekali lagi. Kalau ...”

Helaan napas berat.

“... Miyata tahu, dia pasti sudah bilang betapa konyol kau bisa bersikeras bekerja sekeras itu memecah kasus dan heran bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya padahal kau sangat merindukannya.”

“...”

“Kau berhak bahagia, dan sekalipun aku—atau jika yang lainnya pun tahu—akan iri padamu, itu manusiawi dan itu bukan masalahmu. Itu akan jadi salahku dan siapa pun yang iri padamu karena tidak bisa lebih tulus, bahagia jika kau juga bahagia. Tapi, perasaan iri ini ... tidak akan jadi benci.”

“...”

“... jangan menghukum dirimu untuk kesalahan yang bukan salahmu, Sakuma.”

Suara urgensi mengucap sampai jumpa kemudian mohon maaf dari Kusanagi yang ditegur kondektur dan mesin automatik mengingatkan untuk berhenti menghalangi pintu bus bergeser ditutup, decit ban menggesek aspal, dan derum diesel mekanis yang menggelinding roda-roda besar.

Suara geritan gigi dan decakan, kemudian hembusan berat.

Miyoshi mendapati Sakuma membenarkan posisinya di punggung, kemudian bertapak dari terminal menuju apartemen yang berbulan-bulan lalu telah diserahkan kepemilikannya pada yang kini (masih setia) menempatinya teriring ayunan ringan tasnya yang Sakuma jinjing.

Seharusnya Sakuma tahu ia sudah terbangun. Tahu ataupun tidak, Sakuma tetap membiarkan Miyoshi bersandar di punggungnya selagi ia menggendongnya dengan tenang dan lamban, menelusuri distrik yang konstan _energic_ di jam-jam muda hari, nihil vokal sama sekali.

Miyoshi tahu dari setiap langkah dan tempat yang Sakuma lewati, dari pintu otomatis yang dimasuki, hingga denting _lift,_ dan langkah-langkah berikutnya, semua itu seperti lintasan memori yang merintikinya kini dari sejak di bar, jalan distrik Susukino, persimpangan jalan, hingga bus—dan kata-kata Kusanagi.

Akhirnya bunyi terayun-ayun tas dan gesekan baju padam seiring langkah Sakuma yang terhenti.

Miyoshi tidak akan kaget jika ia dijungkalkan sekarang juga atau ditinggalkan teronggok begitu saja depan pintu, dan kalaupun ia kaget dengan kenyataan Sakuma yang merogoh saku jasnya untuk meraih kunci, Miyoshi tetap membiarkan dirinya seperti tertidur.

Kunci diputar, pintu apartemen didorong terbuka.

Sakuma memasukkan koper Miyoshi ke dalam, kemudian berputar untuk menutup pintu dan tak menguncinya. Sesaat melepas sepatu, dan terdiam bergeming. Tak mengucap _aku pulang_ , tidak juga ada yang menyambutnya dengan _selamat datang_ , dengan cara yang hanya mereka mengerti.

Bagaimana ekspresi Sakuma saat ini, apa yang dirasakannya melihat apartemennya lagi yang dibelinya dengan gaji sendiri diberikan pada Miyoshi, bagaimana rasanya setelah sekian lama pergi ternyata kembali lagi ke sini dalam keadaan yang tetap seperti sedia kala, lesatan kenangan yang menyesaki apartemen ini, Miyoshi punya kontrol diri lebih baik untuk tidak turun sekarang juga dari punggung Sakuma hanya untuk meneliti airmukanya.

Hamburan karbondioksida yang mungkin memberat paru-parunya, mungkin digantikan aroma apartemen—rumah—yang bisa jadi Sakuma pikir ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Sepatu dilepas sembari Sakuma membenarkan posisi Miyoshi yang merosot sedikit ke punggungnya, melangkah perlahan dengan kelambanan janggal seolah tiap langkah teramat berat, dan tangan kanannya melepas paha Miyoshi saat ia menekan gagang ke kamar tidur utama—kamar mereka dulu.

Miyoshi merasakan Sakuma duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang berkeriat dengan beban tambahan mereka, lalu berputar menghadapnya, perlahan dengan perhatian merebahkannya ke tempat tidur. Masih memejam mata dengan tarikan napas seteratur semula, dirasakannya sepatunya dilepas dan ditaruh ke kaki ranjang.

Sakuma menarik lipatan selimut dari tindihan kakinya, menaruh satu lengan terjulur lurus dan satu tangannya di atas perut, kemudian menyibak selimut untuk menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada—menutupi kedua tangannya.

Miyoshi merasakan tangan berkalus itu yang terbiasa memegang senjata api, _bermain api d_ engannya, seperti api yang menggerus kesabarannya ketika mengelusi rambutnya tanpa merusak tantanannya yang selalu sempurna—karena Sakuma mungkin tidak atau belum lupa bahwa Miyoshi tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak.

Tak ada pergerakan selain helaan napas panjang yang agak dipudar getar, kemudian Sakuma menarik tangannya. Entah apa yang Sakuma lakukan, mungkin hanya duduk saja memandanginya.

Mungkin di dunia ini, Sakuma adalah orang terakhir yang akan main menerkamnya seperti kisah romantisan dan mereka akan berguling-guling dalam kobar gairah _make-up sex_.

Merasakan Sakuma bergerak untuk beranjak, Miyoshi menggeser tubuhnya menyamping dan tangannya menarik belakang jas hitam itu.

“Sakuma- _san_ ...”

Miyoshi merapatkan tubuhnya—wajahnya tenggelam pada punggung tegap yang kini terlengkung kaku. Matanya terbuka, pelupuk diselami hitam. Hidungnya menghirup samar _cologne_ maskulin yang tak lagi segar,  tercemar wangi pengharum sintetik kereta dan bus.

Miyoshi telah memikirkan ini sejak di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah tanpa sekali lagi mengucapkan perpisahan, selama di kereta, di setiap jeda menggarap laporan, di bus selama tiga terminal bersandar padanya, di gendongannya selama ia dibawa sampai ditidurkan ke ranjang ini lagi.

Miyoshi mendudukkan diri, menyandarkan dahi ke punggung melengkung pria yang membisu.

 Sakuma berhenti bergeming, ia hendak beranjak, tapi tarikan tangan di jasnya lebih keras dan bertransformasi dengan sepasang lengan beralih melingkari pinggangnya. Dia tercekat dan tak bergerak.

—karena dengan cara apalagi yang mustahil Sakuma tidak mengerti jika melakukan ini akan membuatnya merasa seperti yang dibisikkannya, tersengal dan sayang, pada Miyoshi?

Harapan hanya untuk orang-orang yang telah menyerah berjuang. Apa itu perumpamaan yang tempat untuk situasi saat ini di mana Miyoshi mengendurkan lengan atas pelukannya di pinggang yang sedari tadi bungkam dan diinginkannya balas memeluknya, ia tidak mau mencari tahu selain realita dari semua pembicaraan tentang dirinya itu tidak selaras dengan diamnya Sakuma.

Jeri tak terperi dilirih ke tengkuk pria yang dipeluk.

 

“Bukan aku yang kaurindukan?”

 

Sakuma tak mengangguk. Dia hanya mengambur napas, terdengar berat—seakan Miyoshi yang memeluknya berubah menjadi beban menyesakkan.

Miyoshi mencegah benaknya meliar mencapai pemikiran yang mengacu pada kelibatan kenangan tentang malam itu, Sakuma pergi meninggalkannya lagi—dan kali ini tidak untuk kembali.

Sakuma melepaskan pelukannya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Mata biru gelapnya selalu jadi mercusuar dengan cahaya yang jernih menyibak kabut, memusara kejujuran, kesungguhan yang selalu kaku seperti pertama kali ia mengaku rindu, yang selalu jadi anomali menyesakkan untuk Miyoshi.

Dan ketika Sakuma menciumnya, realisasi tak melelehkannya kala Miyoshi sadar ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan ciuman Sakuma persis seperti ciuman (dan kerinduan) yang paling ingin Miyoshi lupakan.

(Yang sayangnya, tak terlupakan.)

 

Sakuma berbisik, letih dan perih.

 

“... itu kau, Miyoshi.”

 

 

*

 

_“ When they’re right beside you and you miss them anyway, that’s the worst way to miss somebody.”_

 

—Pittatus Lore, I am Number Four (Lorien Legacies #1) 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senang sekali saya bisa kembali ke fandom Joker Game Indonesia! 8''''D 
> 
> ini chapter sangat panas. /matamu, spie. Matamu\ #berserahdiridirempukmassa sampai di fase ini, saya tersadar bahwa kadang kalau perasaan terlalu meluap-luap, yang ada saya blank dan nggak bisa ngetik apa-apa sampe sebegini hampa ... 
> 
> Sebelum saya melanjutkan Qualms dengan dua chapter terakhir, yang sejujurnya menulis lemon merupakan salah satu penyebab dari deretan faktor lain kambuhnya krisis pede saya /yha, ada bagian (hints) dari chapter terakhir Qualms yang tidak bisa serta-merta saya sisipkan dalam fanfiksi ini. Jadi akan saya masukkan ke seri tersendiri bernama: More than Words. 
> 
> Bagian ha o te yang mungkin sangat teman-teman harapkan dan kena trap-AN saya chapter lalu /spie pasrah menyerahkan cambuk dan pecut*, silakan dibaca di fic OS yang merupakan side-story dari Qualms. Dan kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin tahu pendapat, kritik dan saran pembaca sekalian untuk fic tersebut dan fic ini juga. /bow 
> 
> Kalau tidak ada halangan secara tiba-tiba (berhubung ini badan udah cenat-cenut kehujanan melulu), saya akan meng-update lagi akhir minggu ini. :)
> 
> Sejujurnya apresiasi untuk fanfiksi ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi saya, saya sangat ... sangat berterima kasih untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca, memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, kudos, dan mem-bookmark fanfiksi ini!


	6. Breathtaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena chapter ini sangat panjang, saya himbau pada pembaca agar membacanya saat memiliki banyak waktu luang. Apabila berkenan, silakan baca ulang lagi agar bisa mengingat sisipan petunjuk mana saja yang sudah saya taburkan dari sejak awal cerita dan akan dilengkapkan seluruhnya di akhir cerita.
> 
> Selamat membaca. ;)

_(“The most breahtaking words aren’t snapped of a typewriter, but traced on the softest skin and whispered through moans. “_

 

—Leo Christopher )

 

*

 

Mungkin Sakuma tidak merasakan sensasi seperti mati yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari hati, atau apa pun yang membuat setiap inci badannya muak dan mual karena harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan Miyoshi mengakui perasaan ini.

_(Sementara Sakuma, tepat di hadapannya, mungkin tidak merasakannya.)_

 

Sakuma menempatkan jari menyangga dagunya, menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Apa yang kauinginkan?”

Miyoshi tidak bisa leluasa bernapas dengan intensitas tatapan Sakuma padanya. Namun jawaban digelincir dari bibirnya dengan suara begitu rendah, “Kau.”

Sakuma menjatuhkan tatapan pada lengan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Ketika menautkan pandangan mereka lagi, Sakuma menatapnya frustratif dan begitu kecewa lalu memiringkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan jarak untuk menciumnya.

Tepat  sebelum bibir Sakuma mengecupnya lagi, Miyoshi merasakan sentakan semengerikan mimpi buruknya di kereta,  gejolak di relung yang mengimpit, kemudian memundurkan kepala. Temaram ruang tak menyembunyikan sorot mata redup itu, yang Sakuma rasakan sama seperti yang mendera dirinya atas pemahaman.

“Aku tidak menginginkanmu hanya untuk seks malam ini saja denganku,” tukas Miyoshi dingin. Tangannya mengerat di pinggang pria yang tidak juga terpupus ekspresi menyesakkannya.

Sakuma datar menatapnya, menggeleng tegas. “Aku ... tidak bisa.”

Tangan Miyoshi melepas tepi jas Sakuma, liar menyambar kerah kemeja putih dan lipatan jas sekaligus. Amarah menjeram dalam dirinya yang bergelimang di matanya, wajah yang mengeras, dan tangannya mengepal seakan ingin mengoyak garmen yang diremasnya.

“Karena kau tidak bisa bergairah lagi denganku?” desis Miyoshi, ini kali pertama ia mendecih dan Sakuma seorang saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Amarah berkelibat di mata biru yang menggelap. “Kau yang tidak puas denganku.”

“Terlalu lama berkutat dengan kasus yang sulit kaupecahkan rupanya menurunkan intelijensimu.”

“Aku membosankan bagimu.”

Miyoshi teringat pertanyaan Odagiri kala itu.  _“Apa aktivitas seksual memang seberpengaruh itu dalam hubungan?”_   Beruntung dia tidak menatap simpatik pada Odagiri yang memandang cinta masihlah murni dalam hubungan. Mungkin kalau hubungan pasangan normal, itu memang benar.

“Mana bisa aku bosan kalau kita tidak melakukan apa pun sama sekali?” Volume suara Miyoshi yang merendah menyiratkan ia sendiri geram dengan semua ini.

“Aku tidak memuaskanmu.”

Miyoshi menggerit gigi, suaranya merendah berbahaya, “Apa yang kaurasakan dan pikirkan sebenarnya sampai-sampai kau bilang seperti itu?”

Sakuma dengan ekspresi meyakini semua itu adalah kenyataan, sebelum Miyoshi melayangkan tinju ke rahang atau pipinya, menggemertak gigi dan menahan tangannya, “... aku merindukanmu dalam hal-hal yang sama sekali lain, dan bukan hanya seks seperti yang kauinginkan!”

Miyoshi tidak terjebak pengakuan Sakuma itu karena yang diserukannya benar-benar merusak stabilitas emosinya.

“Kau _sangat_ keliru berpikiran aku _hanya_ menginginkan seks denganmu saja,” ucapnya dengan ketersinggungan dan tidak bisa bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak mencekik mati Sakuma sekarang juga.

“Benar, aku harusnya percaya sementara yang kaubicarakan dan kaulakukan hanya itu.” Sakuma mengerlingkan tatapan dingin pada Miyoshi. Sedih tak bertepi saat dengan ketegasan parau mengatakan, “—aku bodoh dan konyol. Merindukanmu.”

Miyoshi mendengus dengan keeleganan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. “Bagian merindukanku itu tidak bodoh dan konyol.”

“Aku tidak murni merindukan tidur—seks—denganmu,” Sakuma mendesis kesal, “kau akan menganggap yang kurindukan darimu itu hal-hal bodoh dan konyol.”

“Kalau kaubilang bahwa kau hanya  merindukan seks denganku saja, itu baru bodoh dan konyol.” Miyoshi mengendurkan rematan jas dan kemeja yang kusut bukan main. “Kau bukan aku. Kau tidak bisa mengapriori opiniku, dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kaurindukan dariku itu akan kuanggap konyol dan bodoh atau tidak.”

“Kau benar—kapan kau tidak pernah benar ...“ Sakuma menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih menghadap pada Miyoshi, sengit memandang yang balas menyengat tatapan tajam padanya. “Bukan kau yang akan sakit jika ditertawakan karena merindukanmu,” tukasnya lugas.

“Aku tidak menertawakanmu merindukanku.” Miyoshi menarik kerah jas dan kemeja Sakuma lagi agar pandangan mereka sejajar. “Mana mungkin aku tertawa menganggapmu bodoh dan konyol jika kaubilang kau merindukan ketampananku atau kebaikan hatiku?”

Sakuma memincingkan mata. “... kapan kau pernah jadi orang baik hati?”

“Aku tidak buruk,” jawab Miyoshi, sama sekali tak tersinggung, justru menyungging senyum, “dan kalaupun iya aku sebegitu jahat, kau tidak akan pernah mau bersamaku.”

“...”

Miyoshi tersenyum, menyirat nostalgik dan ia tahu Sakuma mampu mengeja makna pijar di matanya—dan mungkin mereka sama-sama membayangkan ayunan guguran maple membuat kota bersemu—sekalipun nadanya sarkastik, “Sebaliknya, kau ingin bersamaku dan memintaku untuk bersamamu karena aku begitu luar biasa.”

“...”

 “Berdasarkan pandangan mayoritas orang-orang biasa, aku tidak tergolong orang baik hati. Jika menempatkan kenyataan itu dengan ingatan kenangan kaulah yang meminta kita untuk bersama, aku sadar aku memang berharga itu untuk kauinginkan.”

“...”

“...”

 “Aah. Jelaskan mengapa kepercayaan dirimu yang berlebih ini tidak membuatku muak.” Sakuma mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin,  menahan diri mengungkapkan wajah mengesalkan Miyoshi saat ini hanya membuatnya ingin menciumnya sekarang juga. “Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, Miyoshi ...”

Miyoshi meringankan sedikit pandangannya, kini memasang tampang arogan kendati sesak dan hangat berdesak di sudut terdalam dirinya. “Membuatmu tidak bisa lupa padaku.”  

“Lagi-lagi, k _au benar_.” Melihat roman mengesalkan Miyoshi menyahutkan _kapan-aku-pernah-salah-Sakuma-san_ dan betapa memesonanya dia dengan senyum angkuh serta pendar kemenangan di matanya itu, tangannya mengelus pipi Miyoshi yang dipercik cahaya lampu kamar, Sakuma mengeraskan rahang. “Sekarang ... kau mau menertawakanku lagi?”

“Mengapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif tentangku, Sakuma- _san_?” Miyoshi mendesah teatrikal khasnya. “Daripada kau menurunkan kejeniusanku dan kita tidak ada bedanya dari Frate yang berputar-putar mengejar ekor sendiri, sebaiknya kauungkapkan yang selama ini kaurasakan atau sembunyikan.”

Miyoshi merilekskan posisi duduknya dan beringsut mundur seraya mantap menarik Sakuma ke dalam selimut untuk duduk di sisinya.

“Apa pun yang kaukatakan, aku yang akan menentukan apa kau pantas kutertawakan dan seberapa bodoh serta konyol kau sebenarnya,” tegas Miyoshi tajam, “kecuali kau mau aku membuatmu bicara tanpa jalan damai.”

Memikirkan kemungkinan hal-hal keji apa saja yang dapat Miyoshi lakukan padanya, lebih dari sekadar penundaan orgasme atau siksaan fisik maupun penindasan yang tinggi potensinya berefek sampai retardasi mental, mungkin melibatkan serum-serum dan zat kimiawi berbahaya, Sakuma menahan gidik dan balas menggeleng keras.

“Kalau begitu, bicaralah.”

Sesaat pria itu tampak memantapkan tekad. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam seperti berdoa, seperti orang yang meringkus ketakutannya sendiri sementara ia harus melakukan harakiri detik itu juga.

Sakuma menatapnya penuh perhitungan. “Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mengatakan semuanya padamu?”

“Bergantung pada yang kauinginkan dariku bisa aku berikan padamu atau tidak.” Miyoshi balas memandangnya dengan naluri lelaki yang menyelesaikan perkara tidak secara intuitif.

Sakuma meraupnya dalam pandangan dan Miyoshi tak mungkin keliru tatapan menyangsikan itu, meragukan dirinya tidak dirugikan oleh Miyoshi dalam percakapan ini. Dari tukikan alis dan gurat dahi yang berpikir keras, Miyoshi menyelami dari pandangannya—non-verbal meyakinkan Sakuma  untuk bicara.

“Ada yang kauinginkan dariku?” tanya Miyoshi perlahan.

Romannya memulaskan keengganan dan itu jawaban yang cukup bagi Miyoshi untuk mengetahui memang ada yang Sakuma inginkan darinya.

Suaranya melembut, “Apa aku bisa memberikannya padamu, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sakuma mengalihkan perhatian pada kaki-kaki mereka di balik selimut, datar menjawab, “Mungkin tidak.”

Miyoshi menggaris selengkung sinis di bibirnya. “Kau ingin nyawaku?”

Sesuai dugaannya, Sakuma refleks menatapnya lagi tanpa terkesan. “Aku tidak ingin bercanda soal ini, Miyoshi.”

“Aku juga tidak.” Segaris tipis senyum terbit di bibirnya. Amarah surut dari matanya. “Tapi, kalau memang tidak ada jalan untuk kita bisa bersama lagi, aku ingin benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu dan tidak merendahkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya untukku—sekalipun itu berarti ternyata sekarang kau membenciku, Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma memandang Miyoshi yang kemudian meregangkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Sorot matanya melunak mengenali syal itu dengan pemahaman dia tidak keliru membelikannya untuk Miyoshi.

“Aku tidak membencimu.”

Miyoshi bergumam dengan tawa tipisnya, tidak luput menyadari perhatian Sakuma padanya. “Jika ada yang bilang dia merindukanku tapi ternyata membenciku, keidiotannya tidaklah lucu.”

Mendapatinya mengembuskan napas panjang dan Miyoshi pasti mengerti Sakuma telah menyerah—dari sejak mereka bersitatap yang dijembatani selapis kaca, Miyoshi mengelus sekilas punggung lengan Sakuma. Dibiarkannya pria itu termenung sesaat sebelum membuka mulut.

“Awalnya ... sejak Hyuuga—“ Sakuma membuka mata dan menatap Miyoshi yang tenang meneliti dirinya, “kau tahu—“

“Ya, aku tahu.”

Sakuma memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, mungkin Miyoshi entah bagaimana caranya mengetahui Hyuuga karena pernah duduk di sebelahnya hari itu di salah satu bar distrik Lentera Merah. “—baiklah. Sejak Hyuuga tidak sengaja memutar _blue-film_ di rapat antar-divisi satu, dua, tiga, dan empat, saat kasus pembunuhan berantai benar-benar baru dimulai.”

Alis Miyoshi samar terkernyit. “Kau terangsang melihat artis porno dan jadi ingin melakukannya dengan wanita?”

Sakuma menyipitkan matanya. “Lihat siapa yang juga selalu berpikiran negatif tentangku.”

“Kau membuatku berpikir seperti itu.” Miyoshi mengedik kasual.

Sakuma menghela napas. “Apa bedanya aku dan kau.”

“Untuk hal ini, kita sama.” Sudut mulutnya naik sedikit. “Jadi?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak terangsang dengannya.” Sakuma menatap mata coklat berkilat puas dengan jawabannya—mengetahui pria di depannya pasti bisa membedakan kejujuran dan dia yang menghindari untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya. “Namun perkataan teman-teman membuatku berpikir ulang.”

“Apa yang mereka katakan?”

“Banyak hal.”

“Seperti?” tanya Miyoshi, jeli meneliti Sakuma yang tampak enggan mengutarakan jawaban.

“... di antaranya yang sempat kupikirkan sebelum fokus pada kasus, adalah bahwa desahan bahkan jeritan partner seksual dan wajah orgasmenya itu menandakan kepuasan.” Sakuma lurus menelusuri mata coklat yang melebar dengan realisasi. “Kalau tidak, itu bisa berarti mereka mengamuflase ejakulasi dini dan berpura-pura orgasme.”

Ekspresi terkejut itu terlalu cepat terpupus, terganti kepasifan berlandaskan kesadaran. “... aku tidak pernah melakukan semua itu.”

“Tidak hanya itu,” gumam Sakuma, mata biru gelap seredup yang berminggu-minggu lalu Miyoshi ingat, “... karena kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah orgasmemu padaku, tidak mendesah, tidak menjerit, dan aku ...”

Secarik memori merintik benak Miyoshi. Kata-kata Fukumoto terngiang-ngiang.

_(“Atau kalau satu pasangan berpikir dia tidak bisa memuaskan yang lain, akan menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya.”)_

_Jangan katakan  dia dan Odagiri sebenarnya mengetahui sesuatu selama ini._

“Kalau aku tidak puas denganmu, aku akan bosan dan bisa langsung meninggalkanmu—tapi aku tidak melakukannya.” Miyoshi menyadari bahu tegap itu menurun, tidak tegap dengan percaya diri seperti Sakuma yang ia tahu.“Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku tidak puas denganmu, aku tidak akan menggodamu?”

“Itu ... mungkin karena aku mencegahnya.”

“Mencegah?”

Sakuma menggaruk sekilas garis pipinya, merunduk titik fokus matanya pada tangan Miyoshi yang masih di kedua sisi pinggangnya. “... itu karena aku bicara pada divisi D.”

Sakuma bisa melihat keterkejutan yang melesat di ekspresi Miyoshi sekali lagi, benar-benar tidak menduga hal itu.

“Tepatnya,” Sakuma lekas menjelaskan karena Miyoshi masih statis hingga lima detik terlalu hening berikutnya, “aku dibuat bicara oleh Amari, Fukumoto, dan Odagiri. Dan berkesimpulan di akhir, tinggi persentasenya kemungkinan kau meninggalkanku jika telah mencapai titik jenuh tertinggi.”

Ketiadaan tanggapan Miyoshi yang terdiam benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Sakuma turut diam menantinya.

Miyoshi memejam mata sesaat, mengingat ketiga pria yang namanya disebut. Mengenang bagaimana pertama kali ia bercerita masalah ini dan reaksi ketiga orang itu. Mengiang ulang tanggapan mereka atas ceritanya ketika Sakuma meninggalkannya.

 _Tiga orang itu ..._ pantas saja mereka bicara begitu berhati-hati padanya. Bukan karena tidak ingin menyinggungnya, melainkan mereka tahu masalah Sakuma sebenarnya.

“Apa mereka yang menyarankan padamu untuk tidak melakukan seks denganku?”

Suara Miyoshi lebih geram dari yang Sakuma antisipasi, jadi Sakuma menyentuh punggung lengannya.

“Tidak, justru mereka menyarankan agar aku bereksperimen—mencari tahu seks macam apa yang lebih kausuka dan membuatmu puas. Lembut atau kasar, semacam itu.”

Miyoshi mengingat bulan pertama Sakuma mulai bertingkah anomali. Dia menggerit gigi perlahan, ternyata ketiga orang itu telah mengetahuinya jauh lebih dulu darinya.

“Kau tidak suka begitu kasar setiap waktu, tapi juga kalau kusentuh pelan dan ragu-ragu—selembut yang aku bisa karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kau pun tidak suka—kau minta langsung saja.”

 Sakuma mengingat Miyoshi yang tidak senang dengan perpanjangan _foreplay_ dan ia sungkan mengungkapkan hal ini tapi tak ada pilihan.

“Saat itu ... mulai muncul dalam pikiranku, kau hanya ingin melakukan seks denganku saja. Aku tahu hubungan kita ini dimulai karena ... karena hal itu juga, tapi perasaanku tidak sesederhana itu. Dan mengingat kau pernah berkata padaku, perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadian, bahwa suatu saat kau bisa bosan dan meninggalkanku, itu benar-benar ...”

Miyoshi kali ini diam, tidak menanggapi—tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

Sakuma tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan mengerikan yang ia rasakan saat itu, karena itulah ia melanjutkan, “... aku membicarakan hal ini lagi pada mereka bertiga—saat kau dan yang lainnya sedang menginvestigasi kasus Reksadana, ketika hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di Divisi D. Dan Amari menganjurkan agar aku menjauh darimu, supaya kau tidak mencapai titik jenuh itu.”

Mendengar hal itu, Miyoshi tertawa pelan—tenggorokannya amat kering. Amari adalah salah satu rekan terdekatnya selain Kaminaga dan Jitsui, kalau Miyoshi berada di posisinya pun, ia akan memberikan saran yang sama pada Sakuma—memanipulasi seseorang yang mudah bosan tanpa hal-hal penyulut antusias untuk mencegah datangnya kebosanan yang memungkinkan terjadinya  perubahan perasaan.

“Karena itulah sebulan berikutnya, kau tidak menyentuhku,” ujar Miyoshi konklusif.

“Selain karena aku memang disibukkan dengan investigasi,” imbuh Sakuma lagi, “pikiranku tentang kau hanya ingin seks denganku sempat terhapus ketika kau malam itu kita bertengkar. Dan ... aku menyesal. Kau peduli padaku, tapi saat itu pikiranku hanya kau curiga padaku sementara aku benar-benar hanya bekerja menyelesaikan kasus sial itu. Aku tidak selingkuh darimu atau apa pun.”  

Miyoshi mengangguk singkat—sangat tahu amat rendahnya kemungkinan Sakuma yang menikungnya, sebelum matanya memincing. “Sempat?” gumamnya tajam.

“Ya. Sempat.” Sakuma menjeda. Tangannya kini mengelusi lengan Miyoshi yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. “... sampai aku pulang, dan kau menggodaku setelah kau mandi. Atau mungkin lebih tepat, kau mengajakku mandi lagi bersamamu.”

Miyoshi mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sakuma. Ada kekecewaan terlampau dalam yang berbeda tapi sama-sama mereka rasakan di momentum mengerikan itu.

“Kau sangat menggoda, Miyoshi,” aku Sakuma tanpa malu dengan sedikit decakan menyalahkan yang Miyoshi mengerti itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, “kau sangat mengalihkanku dari hal-hal sepenting kasus yang harusnya selalu kuingat dan jadi prioritasku.”

“Kalau itu yang kaurasakan, mengapa kau tidak melakukan apa pun?”

Sakuma melihat bagaimana mata coklat itu meredup dengan ketersinggungan dan dinginnya amarah  yang disebabkan olehnya—bahkan tatapan yang tidak ia tahu Miyoshi miliki. Bukan hanya dirinya saja.

“... karena saat itu, aku seperti tersadar—atau berpikiran—bahwa kau ... kau hanya menginginkan seks denganku saja,” jawab Sakuma perlahan, kejujuran yang selalu dijunjungnya kali ini sepahit dan sesengat saat tak sengaja terkulum material asing mencemari lidah. “Dan itu ...“

“—menghilangkan gairahmu.” _Ternyata dari sejak saat itu._ Tulang pipi Miyoshi memegal bukan dengan senyuman menyenangkan. 

“Kalau sampai kau tahu aku tidak bergairah lagi denganmu, itu akan—“Sakuma sadar Miyoshi terlalu berharga diri tinggi untuk _sakit hati_ hanya karena seseorang seperti dirinya. “—menyinggungmu.”

“Makanya, kau mencoba menghentikanku setelah itu ... dan meminta maaf.”

Ketika mereka akhirnya berbicara dan ciuman _fudge_ mereka melelehkan banyak hal, bisikan maaf Sakuma saat itu, dan mendinginkan hubungankan mereka. Miyoshi tersenyum, sinis lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Tidak mengherankan ketika aku menawarimu di Susukino untuk mampir ke hotelku dan tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanmu bahwa aku menginginkanmu, kau mungkin berpikiran aku hanya ingin seks saja.”

“... aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma menjeda, jejari menelusuri keliman selimut dan tangan Miyoshi.

“Dan menyakitkan memikirkan kau _tidak_ merasakan seperti yang kurasakan.” Jarinya meranjak jarak yang tersisa, memangkasnya dalam sentuhan di garis pelipis yang diuntai anak tipis rambut coklat tersisir rapi. “Aku menyadarinya saat aku melihatmu bersama pria Jerman itu.”

Miyoshi menyimpan seluruh argumennya untuk nanti, karena ia tidak ingin menyela Sakuma yang mengakui satu per satu sejujur Sakuma yang tidak asing di hatinya. “Johan Bauer- _san?_ ”

“Aku tidak senang melihatmu bersamanya,” aku Sakuma frontal, yang kemudian memelan, “... tapi, mendengar kau berterima kasih padanya karena dia bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu, dan kau tersenyum padanya sementara aku teringat kau yang—seperti mencurigaiku—menanyaiku berbagai hal malam kita bertengkar karena mungkin juga kelelahan yang kurasakan, wajahmu menyebalkan apalagi bicaramu kalau sudah denganku, aku sadar aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu bahkan sekalipun di luar hal seksual.”

Wajah Sakuma menggelap dengan realisasi, luput memerhatikan Miyoshi yang memasifkan ekspresi karenanya. “Kau melihatku bersama Bauer- _san_ dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?”

“ Ya, karena aku memang tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu lagi bersamamu begitu aku kembali ditugaskan di Divisi Kriminal Investigasi aku tidak tahu kau suka kari. Tidak juga aku mengerti tentang seni atau Jerman,” Sakuma menggeser tatapannya, menghindari mata coklat yang memasung perhatian padanya. “...dan kau tersenyum begitu baik padanya.”

“... jadi benar, malam itu kau menungguku—dan kau tahu aku sudah makan malam dengan Bauer- _san_ , makanya kaubilang kau akan menyimpankan _bentou_ yang kaubeli untukku ke kulkas.”

 “Aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ... dan aku ingin kau dapat yang terbaik—bukan semurah makanan cepat saji atau _bentou_ di _konbini_ saja. Begitu tahu kau sudah makan malam di tempat lain dan selalu menerima tawaran makan malam Johann Bauer- _san_ , aku tidak lagi beli apa pun untukmu dan makan malam sendiri saja di luar.”

Jadi itu menjelaskan mengapa hanya ada satu kotak B set selama beberapa hari dan Sakuma yang malam itu membawakan ungkapan terima kasih dari teman-teman divisi tiga serta empatnya sudah makan malam tampak menyangsikannya saat Miyoshi bilang dia belum makan malam. 

Miyoshi menatap Sakuma, apa ini perasaan bersalah yang dirasakannya, entahlah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakuma saat mengetahui ia berjalan, tersenyum, makan malam, beramah-tamah dengan pria lain...

... sementara Sakuma kesepian menantinya sendirian di apartemen sampai tertidur.

“Itu hari yang sama setelah aku menerima surat akan dimutasi ke Hokkaido—sesudah aku dapat petunjuk sindikat penjahat ada di Sapporo. Aku di sana, kau tetap di sini—”

Sakuma memindah jarinya, terkulai ke pangkuannya dan berhenti mengelusi fisik tak bercela Miyoshi.

“—tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, terlebih dengan kematian Miyata dan kekasih Yoshino. Aku ragu mengatakan padamu sebenarnya aku ... mengikhawatirkanmu,” tutur Sakuma pahit dengan pengertian yang menyakitkan, “Aku tahu kau akan merasa kuremehkan jika aku merasa seperti itu karena kau sangat mampu menjaga dirimu sendiri, sekalipun aku hanya ingin tidak terjadi apa pun yang buruk padamu. Jadi ...”

Wajah Sakuma kini persis seperti ketika Miyoshi melihatnya di bar Susukino, berduka dan merasa tak tahu apa-apa. Bersalah. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu terkatup lagi—seakan ada hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan pada Miyoshi di momen ini.

Menyadari mata Miyoshi terpicing curiga lagi padanya, Sakuma berdeham lekas menukas, “...  aku menunggumu tiga malam berikutnya  dengan semua pekerjaan kubawa pulang. Hingga dua malam—setelah aku minta Kusanagi menebus waktu tidak lemburku—aku mencarimu di malam berbadai, dan menemukanmu dengan ... Johann Bauer- _san_ di toko barang antik.”

“... seni rupa.”

“Apa pun toko itu, caramu berekspresi pada Johann Bauer- _san_ , jauh berbeda dari kau di depanku.” Sakuma memejam mata, larut dalam kenangan akan Miyoshi yang menuturi Johan dan keduanya mengobrol di antara warna-warni serta putih kanvas. “... kau lebih ekspresif. Banyak tersenyum. Sangat sopan padanya.”

“Kau cemburu pada temanku.” Seharusnya ini kenyataan yang menyenangkan dan bisa ditertawakan, tapi tidak ketika Miyoshi memahami yang Sakuma rasakan bukanlah cemburu membabi buta. “Mengapa kau tidak datang memperkenalkan diri?”

Sakuma tak menyanggah, “Aku tidak bisa main memperkenalkan diri padanya, karena dia ... dia sangat baik. Dia memperlakukanmu jauh lebih baik daripada aku, dan aku menyadari perasaannya untukmu dari caranya menatapmu.” 

“...”

“Itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur sekitar seminggu. Biasanya aku akan bangun begitu kau membangunkanku karena terbangun dering alarm-ku—yang kaubilang sangat kolot itu, tapi seminggu itu aku memikirkanmu dengannya.”

“... karena itu, kau pergi setiap pagi kerja lebih dulu tanpa pamit padaku.” _Tanpa mencium dahi sama sekali._

Miyoshi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Sakuma rasakan berhari-hari saat melihatnya bersama Johan, mungkin berbincang dan tertawa dan melukis bersama—lukisan kontemporer itu—pada malam berbadai, sementara membelit kejujurannya sendiri untuk tidak salah bicara agar tak menyinggung harga dirinya apalagi kehilangan Miyoshi.

Mungkin jika bukan malam berbadai, ia akan menyadari kehadiran Sakuma. Pria ini pasti gelisah, dan Miyoshi bersama Johan menjadi stressor dahsyat untuknya selain kecaman publik untuk mengakselarasi pemecahan kasus pembunuhan berantai.

 “Kalaupun aku pergi, kau bisa cari yang lain lagi—”

Perkataan Sakuma menyentak benaknya lagi dengan cetusan Jitsui kala itu tatkala dia menuli dari dunia dan semua terdengar sumbang padahal rasanya tak ada yang menginvasi liang pendengarannya.

_(“Aku tidak akan heran jika Sakuma-_ san _pun berpikir kau bisa cari yang lain.”)_

 

  “—yang tidak akan membuatmu bosan, bisa memuaskanmu, tahu apa yang kausuka, mengerti seni, dan akan meluangkan waktunya hanya untukmu ... kau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu.”

“...”

“Perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dalam keabadian, terlebih jika tidak bersama.” Sakuma mengutip perkataan Miyoshi di musim gugur kala itu. “Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama di Hokkaido, dan ... aku ingin me— ... aku ingin ... “ Sakuma tercekat dengan perkataannya sendiri, lalu buru-buru meralat dengan menghela napas penat, “—aku memutuskan untuk ... ya,kau tahu. _”_

 _Pergi demi kebaikannya_. Miyoshi tidak mengapresiasi sama sekali tindakan ini. Tidak terkesan heroik baginya. Malah seperti kebodohan alih-alih romantisme picisan. Namun sekalipun ia berpikir seperti ini, denyut di dalam dirinya lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk di kereta menuju Sapporo.

“Aku minta izin pada Muto- _san_ agar malam itu bisa pergi denganmu ... kau tahu, agar bisa ...”

Dari kata-kata yang digantung, Miyoshi getir menyadari yang sesungguhnya, “Bukan kencan ... tapi kau berniat menyudahi segalanya.”

Sakuma mengatup mulut, tak menanggapinya. _Tak menyalahkan ataupun membenarkan._

Nuansa seperti dibetot kesuraman menyelubungi seisi ruangan. Terlalu berat seperti muram hujan yang meluruhkan musim semi mengguguri mereka sehingga sesepi ini.

“Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu seburuk itu.” _–baik-baik, tidak semenyakitkan itu, kalaupun kita memang harus berakhir_. Sakuma berat menghirup oksigen yang seolah melangka, bersembunyi dari tiap rongga paru-paru yang  membutuhkannya.

“Kau sudah pulang lebih dulu ke apartemen dan menaruh hadiah untukku.”

“Ya, karena aku minta tolong pada Kusanagi membantuku mencari hadiah untukmu dari siang sampai sore. Hah, dia bahkan menggodaku—lalu menyesal sendiri begitu aku terdampar di apartemennya malam berbadai itu.”

“... seleranya bagus. Tsk.”

“Ingat siapa yang bilang aku sangat _out of fashion_.”

“Dia merawatmu malam berbadai itu.”

“Ya, dia masih bersedih karena kehilangan Miyata, dan merawatku yang sakit.”

“Dan kau melihat Johann Bauer- _san_ menghampiriku malam Valentine itu.”

“Ya, saat aku kembali setelah beli minuman kita.”

“Aku menolaknya.”

“Pria malang.”

“Bukankah kau harusnya merasa senang?”

“Aku memikirkannya beberapa lama setelah melihat pria itu pergi darimu, dan berpikir kalau aku yang ada di posisinya dan ditolak olehmu.”

Pandangan Sakuma meredup, rahangnya mengeras. 

“Mana mungkin aku merasa senang dengan hal itu. Kalau dia hanya orang lain dan kau tidak menghargainya, kau akan mengabaikannya—tapi kau tidak melakukannya, Miyoshi. Dia cukup berharga bagimu, dan aku berpikir bisa jadi lebih daripada itu terlebih ketika kaubilang bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja di sini dengan orang lain.”

“Itu hanya karena momentum. Kau juga mengatakannya, semoga Johann Bauer- _san_ memuaskanku.”

“Memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang aku merasa begitu buruk padanya.”

“Kau harusnya merasa begitu padaku, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Maafkan aku ...”

“...”

“...”

“... dan aku menganalisis Sakuma- _san_ tidak bergairah denganku karena ketakutan akan kehilanganku akibat ancaman sindikat penjahat sewaan Oikawa yang membunuh kerabat terdekat anggota-anggota investigasi kasus itu.”

Sakuma menengadah pada langit-langit ruangan kamar mereka, “... tidak sesederhana itu, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi menelaah keluputannya sendiri menalar melebihi dari sebatas apa yang terlihat di luar saja ketika keheningan merangsek di sekitar mereka. Bagaimanapun ia memfosir diri menyelesaikan tugas sebagai polisi Divisi D, ia tidak seharusnya luput menyadari akumulasi perasaan Sakuma selama ini.

Ada begitu banyak yang Sakuma pikirkan dan rasakan, jauh lebih daripada yang dirinya duga. Dan semua ini bermula dari Miyoshi sendiri. Demi Miyoshi, dan bukan untuk Sakuma sendiri.

“Dua hari setelah malam Valentine itu, aku pergi ke Hokkaido bersama tim investigasi gabungan dan bekerja di sana mencari akar permasalahan membuat sindikat penjahat di sana kalang kabut sementara tugas kami di sini diambil alih oleh gabungan anggota divisi satu dan yang tidak pergi.

“Karena kami menangkap para pelaku dan melacaknya satu per satu di Hokkaido, mereka tidak akan bisa menggerakkan sindikat mereka di Tokyo untuk mengecam kerabat terdekat kami.”

Sakuma tersenyum begitu enggan melanjutkan penuturan.

“Itu tujuanku. Aku tahu kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa bergantung padamu setiap waktu sementara kau selalu saja di depanku—“ _–dan tidak pernah membiarkanku melindungimu._ Ini juga soal harga diri, tapi lebih timpang karena berat oleh sayang. 

Miyoshi tertawa perlahan, seperti kehabisan napas. Sesesak menyadari Sakuma benar-benar meninggalkannya, sementara kini ia mengerti bahwa pria itu pergi pun hanya untuk dirinya.

Sakuma tidak bersungguh-sungguh mementingkan ego dan meninggikan harga diri belaka. Selama ini, hanya demi Miyoshi sendiri.

“Bagaimana kehidupanmu berminggu-minggu tanpa aku?” Miyoshi melunakkan pandangan padanya. Senyumnya sinis, mengkhianati lembut di matanya. “Berpisah seburuk itu dan pertama kali mengalami seseorang meninggalkanku padahal yang kuinginkan hanya bersamanya, aku berpikir lebih baik punya anjing daripada punya kekasih.”

“Jadi kau menyamaratakan strata kekasih dengan anjing?” Alih-alih berseru marah padanya, Sakuma menekuk alis, lebih merasa geli dengan matanya yang melunak memahami Miyoshi tidak benar-benar sepenuh hati berkata demikian.

Pria berambut coklat itu tanpa dosa mengedik bahu. “Anjing tidak akan meninggalkanku dengan hadiah terakhir darinya yang membuatku sepanjang malam hingga lusa berikutnya tidak bisa tidur.”

Perkataan itu terlalu baik hati untuk seorang Miyoshi dan lidah satirnya yang takkan lekang oleh zaman, Sakuma karena itulah dia tertawa singkat dengan kejujuran Miyoshi dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal empuk—yang lama tak dirasakannya. 

“Sepertimu.” Hatinya menghangat melihat bagaimana cerah merekah di mata coklat brillian itu. “Setiap hari, sindikat penjahat itu beringas membunuh korban—bahkan korban tak bersalah dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan tim investigasi.”

“Dan kau membayangkan aku akan jadi korban?” Miyoshi menyeringai, kali ini benar-benar sinis padanya.

“...  lebih baik aku yang jadi korban daripada kau.” Sakuma meraup seraut wajah yang menyiksanya dengan keinginan untuk melihatnya selama berminggu-minggu tak melihatnya. Sudut mulut tunggal terangkat.

Tatapan Miyoshi menajam, menyanggah tatkala Sakuma nyaris melontarkan hal yang ia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan, “Pemikiran lebih baik kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri seakan nyawamu tidak ada harganya itu sebodoh kepercayaan memuja Kaisar di Era Shouwa.”

Sakuma balas menatapnya tajam. “Itu sudah komitmenku sebagai polisi.”

“Komitmen berdasarkan pola pikir idiot turun-temurun,” komentar Miyoshi frontal, “bagaimana bisa kepolisian akan maju jika mereka berpikiran untuk mengorbankan diri sementara merekalah yang harusnya berjuang hidup melindungi setiap warga negara ini yang patut dilindungi?”

Mulutnya ternganga, tapi Sakuma tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Miyoshi tidak pernah keliru mengoreksi celah-celah yang membutakan orang biasa karena lingkungan sekitar, situasi dan kondisi, memburamkan kebenaran dan keadilan dengan pandangan yang tidak ternalar benar.

“Nyawa hanya ada satu. Sekali kau kehilangan, kau tidak akan punya lagi.”

Miyoshi mengatup mata sekilas selagi membuang napas ringkas—mengingat paradigma yang Yuuki ajarkan pada divisi D untuk adaptatif pada segala situasi dan kondisi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk tetap hidup.

“Mungkin menyenangkan bagimu, berpikir bodoh kau mati dengan bangga mengorbankan nyawamu untuk orang lain—yang mungkin bahkan tidak kaukenal, sementara ada yang begitu menghargai nyawamu ... kautinggalkan.”

Miyoshi menatap dalam-dalam Sakuma yang terbeliak dengan perkataannya—atau ekspresinya yang tidak bisa ia lihat sendiri.

“Kau tidak memikirkan apalagi mencoba merasakan perasaan mereka yang kautinggalkan.”

“... kalau itu kau,” Sakuma tidak bisa berkelit dari tatapan Miyoshi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan mencela, “kau akan baik-baik saja, Miyoshi. Kau tidak akan—“

“Coba kaubayangkan aku yang mati, Sakuma- _san_. Ketika kita tidak bersama, kau tiba-tiba mendapat kabar aku mati karena kecelakaan kereta.” Miyoshi menyela Sakuma, menatap dengan marah yang terkendali tanpa meledak-ledak. Dilihatnya Sakuma membeliak, kemudian memulas seberkas senyum dingin. “Seperti itulah aku jika kau yang mati.”

Miyoshi tidak mempertahankan kesinisannya lebih lama manakala merasakan lengan Sakuma merambat, merangkul pinggulnya dengan ketidakpercayaan tergurat di ekspresinya.

“... apa kau ... apa dari awal kau tahu Oikawa adalah pelaku asli yang menggerakan sindikat itu?”

Sakuma yang meletakkan topik tentang imajinasi mengerikan itu diapresiasi Miyoshi, sehingga ia balas bertanya, “Apa kau mendapat petunjuk siapa pelaku aslinya karena kata-kataku waktu itu?”

Sakuma mengangguk. “Aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi itu terlalu bodoh.” Suaranya menyayup dengan kepedihan akan kesadaran proses penyelesaian investigasi kriminal yang makan waktu terlalu lama dan korban terlalu bayak. 

“Aah, yang ingin kautanyakan waktu itu di Susukino. Kau malah meminta lupakan.”  Miyoshi menahan diri untuk tidak beringsut sekarang juga bergelung dalam dekapan Sakuma. “Tidak juga. Namun terkadang ketika kita terlalu fokus memikirkan di satu titik saja, bisa jadi kita luput atau dibutakan melihat titik terang sebenarnya. Atau ada hal yang membuat kita tidak ingin mempertimbangkan titik terang tersebut.

“Seperti ketika kau bersikeras ingin menjadi Astronot karena dari eyang sampai cucu di keluargamu berprofesi sebagai penjelajah antariksa. Padahal kau punya bakat sebagai politikus dan akan lebih sukses di bidang itu, kau tidak menyadari bakat itu—atau ...”

Miyoshi mengelus punggung lengan Sakuma perlahan, suaranya menghalus.

“...kau menolak minat maupun bakat sebagai politikus karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah figur korup di mata masyarakat.”

Sama seperti kemungkinan bahwa sebenarnya pelaku kasus pembunuhan berantai itu begitu dekat, berasal dari satu tim investigasi sendiri.

Kalau bukan karena petunjuk dari Miyoshi, mungkin Sakuma bersama Kusanagi tidak akan bisa mendapat petunjuk untuk  mengetahui bahwa Oikawa-lah pelakunya.

Tidak mengherankan Miyoshi mampu membongkar operasi hingga membuat divisi lain mampu menangkap tangan dan memenangkan persidangan atas kasus Black Jack. Seseorang seluarbiasa ini ada di sisinya. Sakuma terhenyak karenanya.

“Karena tugasmu sudah selesai ... apa Sakuma- _san_ akan kembali ke Divisi D?”

Sakuma luput melihat kilat ekspektasi yang tidak biasanyanya Miyoshi siratkan melalui tatapannya. Diingatkan hal itu ia berdecak kesal. “Ah, laporan investigasi kriminal.”

“Bukankah lebih baik membuat laporan pertanggungjawaban Divisi D?” tanya Miyoshi, nada dilinting geli.

“Tidak,” jawabnya tegas.

“Kau tidak mau kembali ke Divisi D?”

“Mau atau tidak mau diriku kembali ke Divisi D tidak berpengaruh pada putusan atasanku.”

“Keputusan atasan atau memang kau tidak mau kembali ke Divisi D?” Miyoshi memiringkan kepala, mengulaskan sinis tipis (sedikit sakit) melalui liuk mulutnya.

Sakuma dengan wajah datar berujar, “Aku tidak harus kembali ke Divisi D.”

Sekali lagi, ini Sakuma. Polisi dengan kewaspadaan dan kenaifan yang melekat sebagai bagian dari jati dirinya. Sulit memang menerima seseorang apa adanya—dalam momen seperti ini Miyoshi mempertimbangkan mengembangkan serum untuk mengurangi kadar ketidakpekaan seseorang.

—tapi, mungkin kalau Sakuma tidak seperti ini, Miyoshi akan cepat bosan dengannya dan telah lama meninggalkannya.

“Sekalipun ada aku di sana?” –karena kini Miyoshi mengerti, inilah alasan mengapa Sakuma tidak pernah melayangkan surat pemberhentian diri sebagai sub-kepala Divisi D.

Sakuma terpana, mengukirkan senyum kecil di bibir Miyoshi. “Ada lagi yang terlewatkan atau ingin kaukatakan, Sakuma- _san_?”

Ketika Sakuma tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tampak tengah berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu entah apa—yang jelas itu meresahkannya, Miyoshi memberinya waktu untuk berpikir selagi ia sendiri memikirkan yang paling ingin diutarakannya.

Sakuma menautkan pandangan. “Aku merindukanmu.”

Dwi mata coklat melebar dalam keterkejutan dengan kesungguhan yang Sakuma kemukakan, seperti malam itu yang penuh kejutan dan perasaan.

“Di luar semua yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan, kalau aku kehilanganmu lagi—sekali lagi, periodik ataupun selamanya ... aku tidak yakin waktu bisa begitu cepat memulihkan kehilangan itu.”

Sakuma menarik napas berat.

“Aku mengerti kau berpikiran semua ini omong kosong, karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perasaan akan tetap sama selamanya. Tidak juga aku bisa menjamin apa benar aku akan cepat pulih dari kehilanganmu atau tidak.Tidak juga aku bisa mengekangmu dengan mengatasnamakan bahwa karena ini sayang.

“Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa pulih begitu mudah setelah kehilanganmu, tapi itu entah butuh waktu berapa lama—dan memikirkan kau akan selalu melangkah di depanku, pulih lebih dulu dariku bahkan mencari yang lain yang tidak kautemukan kebaikan dalam diriku, bagiku itu tidak adil.”

Pria itu menegakkan duduknya, memendar tegar dalam sorotnya yang memaut Miyoshi.   

“Tidak terpikirkan olehku saat menyampaikan aku menginginkanmu musim gugur waktu itu, aku menginginkanmu sampai seperti ini. _Sementara perasaanmu tidak sepertiku._ Keegoisan ini karena tidak bisa merelakan kehilanganmu benar-benar kekanakan dan mengerikan,” ucap Sakuma sejujur dedaunan yang gugur di musim kala ia menyatakan perasaan.

“...”

“Kalau memang hubungan kita sebatas hubungan badan saja dan tinggal bersama lalu sewaktu-waktu kita bosan maka bisa langsung berpisah, lebih baik dari sekarang kita tidak usah bersama.” Sakuma tegas menandas, meski begitu perih. “Lebih menyakitkan jika berlarut-larut terlalu lama.”

Setelah invasi hening selama hampir semenit penuh, tawa Miyoshi yang halus itu bukan menghibur, melainkan membuat Sakuma amat tersinggung.

Dia beringsut mendekat pada Sakuma yang mendelik padanya tapi tidak mundur ketika ditatap lebih dekat dan Miyoshi menaruh telunjuk di bibir pria itu.

“Giliranku bicara,” bisik Miyoshi tenang, menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Sakuma yang telah mengangguk padanya.

Sakuma mengawasi Miyoshi menghirup dalam semilir hujan yang terbawa dari filtrasi ventilasi menyesap ke seisi ruang, lebih segar daripada udara yang selama ini bermukim di dalam kamar—atau mungkin lebih melegakan karena pembicaraan mereka, barulah ia mulai bertutur.

“Kuserahkan padamu menganggapku bodoh atau konyol, jujur atau tidak aku untuk kautertawakan, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi geli menertawakan diri sendiri, lunak menatapi Sakuma—dengan pendar di matanya yang Sakuma tak pernah lihat sebelumnya—yang tidak ia sadari menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Aku tidak suka menunjukkan wajah orgasmeku atau mendesah, karena itu terlalu intim. Bukan aku tidak membalas sentimenmu atau merasa tidak puas dengan hubungan seksual kita, tapi wajah orgasmeku akan penuh keringat, mataku berair, mulut berliur, dan wajah memerah.”

Miyoshi mengernyit, datar menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan yang ia ungkapkan.

“Itu membuatku terlihat sangat buruk,” Kali ini bibirnya memulas senyum tipis yang sedemikian lembut,”dan aku tidak mau terlihat buruk di matamu.”

Pria yang tengah memeluknya itu ternganga dengan perkataan Miyoshi—tidak terlihat berpura-pura dari bagaimana alisnya berkeriut dan ekspresi serius yang pekat dalam ekspresinya.

“Mengapa aku tidak pernah menjerit-jerit? Itu karena ... seperti artis porno murahan. Terlalu resesif. Kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar suka didominasi.”

“Tapi kau suka melihatku seperti itu,” tanggap Sakuma pahit.

“Itu berbeda.” Miyoshi memandang lunak pada pria yang meliukkan alis seakan ingin mengajaknya bergulat sekarang juga. “Ada kesenangan—kemenangan—tersendiri melihat yang dominan takluk di bawahmu.” Dia menyeringai puas dengan kenyataan itu.

Sakuma memikirkan perkataannya selagi Miyoshi melepas seringainya menjelma senyuman. “Tidak berarti aku tidak puas dengan hubungan seksual kita, Sakuma- _san_.”

“...”

 “Walaupun, gaya misionaris itu memang membosankan—karena sering membuat pinggang dan punggung sakit. Tapi, mana mungkin aku bosan kalau kita bahkan tidak berhubungan sama sekali?”

 “Tapi kau tidak mau _doggy style,_ ” Sakuma bergumam, “padahal wajah orgasmemu lebih tidak akan terlihat dalam posisi ini ... dan untuk orientasi homoseksual, posisi itu lebih intim.”

Miyoshi menggeleng, dingin menolak, “Terlalu submisif.”

Sakuma merasakan keringat dingin menyembul di tengkuk meluncur ke punggungnya. Miyoshi memang bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi super submisif yang tinggal menggelinjang serta menjerit-jerit teraniaya (antara nikmat dan sakit) di bawah pelukan dominannya, dia lebih senang mengontrol dan memanipulasi segalanya dengan caranya sendiri.

“Jangan bertanya hal-hal seperti apa aku kesakitan atau mengkhawatirkanku, _kau mengerti_ aku tidak selemah itu, dan semua itu hanya membuatku merasa kau merendahkanku.

Sakuma mengangguk perlahan, mengisyaratkan memahami preferensi Miyoshi.

“Mengenai Bauer- _san_ ... aku memang lebih ramah dan baik padanya karena dia partner kerja dan temanku sebagai seniman, tapi hanya sebatas itu.”

Tatapannya melembut pada Sakuma yang tercekat melihatnya.

“Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari, aku di hadapanmu bisa bersikap lebih apa adanya sebagai diriku sendiri?”

Dari ekspresi pasif Sakuma, Miyoshi tahu pria itu tak menyadarinya. “Kau juga bersikap seperti itu pada anggota divisi D yang lain,” sanggahnya, “Aku dan mereka tidak ada bedanya.”

“Berbeda.” Miyoshi menatap Sakuma lurus-lurus. “Tidak seterbuka aku padamu.” Dia mengulas seringai mengesalkan. “Tapi aku tidak seterbuka itu juga padamu.”

“Aku tahu dan tidak berharap banyak.” Sakuma datar—dan lebih getir lagi—menanggapinya.

Miyoshi terperangah. Sebelum pandangannya menguncup tatkala ia mengecup sekilas garis rahang Sakuma.

“Berharaplah.” Miyoshi menumpukan keningnya sekilas ke bahu Sakuma, berbisik penuh kesungguhan tepat di dekat telinganya, “... aku bisa melakukannya.”

Dirasakannya tubuh Sakuma menegang ketika ia bersandar padanya.

Miyoshi memiringkan kepalanya untuk bertumpu di bahu itu. Namun keinginan melihat ekspresi terkesima Sakuma membuatnya mengangkat kepala lagi dan tidak ingin menyesali berhari-hari kehilangan yang nyaris terdefinisi sebagai selamanya.

“Jika aku selalu berada di depanmu sebagai figur monster yang kaukejar untuk memotivasimu dan membuatmu berintrospeksi menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam segala hal, sehingga berpengaruh bahkan pada karir kepolisianmu dan departemen kepolisian metropolitan, aku akan tetap melakukannya—walaupun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku.”

Kata-katanya terlalu hangat untuk senyum angkuhnya. Sakuma merinding mendengarnya.

 “Kaubilang kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan ...” Suaranya merendah dengan pengertian, “aku rasa sekarang kau sudah tahu dan ...” – _kuharap_ — “... kau mengerti.” 

Miyoshi tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana kekosongan—kesepian, kerinduan, kehampaan—yang dirasakannya saat Sakuma tidak ada. Jika akhirnya ia dapat selunak itu pada Sakuma dan perasaan merendahkan karena kejujuran itu tak jadi terlalu menyakitkan, Miyoshi akan mengemukakan padanya suatu hari nanti.

Dan dengan tawa geli terakhir setelah memastikan kata-katanya merasuk pada Sakuma—bahkan menoreh dalam hatinya, Miyoshi menandas, “Kau bisa keluar dari apartemen ini sekarang juga kalau masih berpikir aku hanya ingin seks saja denganmu dan aku dengan senang hati lebih pilih memelihara anjing.”

Gelimang sayang di mata coklatnya mengkhianati gestur Miyoshi mengangkat bahu—main-main seakan wajahnya memuda seperti remaja. “Aku akan cari cara mengutukmu secara permanen agar menyesal seumur hidup telah meninggalkanku dengan sangat tidak beradab dan tidak bisa melupakanku, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi menerka Sakuma akan tercengang bukan kepalang hingga petang nanti, tapi senyumnya merekah dengan sesayat hangat yang Miyoshi tak keberatan untuk rasakan ketika Sakuma perlahan-lahan  merengkuhnya—hingga keduanya terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan Sakuma merangkulnya erat hingga keduanya habis napas.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh hari sendiri meresapi sepi, kini Miyoshi tidak sendiri, dan yang terdefinisi sebagai hatinya kini tidak lagi mematikan separuh kecil dirinya dengan ketiadaannya.

Sakuma tersenyum—terlihat menyakitkan—hingga matanya yang menatap Miyoshi kembali seperti ketika pertama Miyoshi menyetujuinya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Pandang sayang yang tak menyisakan ketidakmengertian untuknya.

Miyoshi membiarkan Sakuma menariknya dalam pelukan, dan tumor insignifikan di dadanya tiada  manakala Sakuma menyarukkan hidung ke rambutnya—membubuh kecupan lama di ubun-ubunnya.

Mungkin kalau mereka tidak terpisah, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya seperti apa dan hanya akan terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

“Sakuma- _san_ , kau tidak menghukum dirimu sendiri?” Miyoshi menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan bergelung dalam pelukan yang lama tidak dirasakannya.

Sakuma memejam mata seraya mengusap punggungnya. Berpikir sejenak, Miyoshi akan tetap sebagai Miyoshi setelah semua yang terjadi—selalu menginstigasi pertanyaan atau hal-hal yang bisa memicu emosi. “... seperti kau mau memanipulasiku untuk _harakiri_?”

“Tidak. Ini tentang yang Kusanagi- _san_ katakan.”

“Benar, ternyata kaudengar. Mengapa kau tidak langsung bangun saat kubangunkan tadi, huh?”

“Sakuma- _san_ tahu dan tetap membawaku sampai ke sini.”

“Jangan mengelak pertanyaanku, jawab saja.”

“Aku bertanya lebih dulu darimu.”

“Aah, baiklah. Pertanyaan tentang menghukum diriku sendiri? Apa maksudmu?”

“ Yang lain kehilangan sementara kau ... ya, kau sedang tersenyum konyol seperti orang bodoh  di sini memelukku.” Miyoshi menjulurkan lengan untuk melingkari pinggang Sakuma, membiarkannya terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan badan Sakuma. “Kau bahagia seorang diri. Tidakkah ini tidak adil?”

Sakuma membuka mata, merenggangkan sedikit pelukan mereka, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sepasang iris coklat yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa pulang.

“Kau lebih pilih mana: aku dengan dasar tenggang rasa setia kawan pada teman-temanku serta semua orang yang kehilangan, meninggalkanmu— _meninggalkanmu lagi_ —sekarang juga, atau aku tetap bersamamu dan membuat teman-temanku lega karena aku tidak perlu membebani mereka dengan keputusasaanku karena kehilanganmu?”

Miyoshi tertawa dengan ketenangan dan kedewasaan Sakuma melontarkan dua pilihan itu. “Pernahkah ada yang bilang kau berbakat jadi bajingan dan pantas masuk Divisi D, Sakuma- _san_?”

“Yuuki- _Kachou_ pernah menawariku, tapi aku sadar aku tidak mampu hidup tidak wajar seperti kalian.” Sakuma tanpa dosa mengangkat bahu. “Jawaban pertama pertanyaanmu, sama seperti pertanyaan mungkinkah ada yang berani berkata kau sebenarnya sinis, sarkastik, arogan dan licik. Dan lagi ... kau terbangun tadi, aku yakin kau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kusanagi.”

Miyoshi menatap tanpa minat. _“Kau mendengarkan perkataan Kusanagi.”_

Sakuma mengernyitkan alis. “Aku sudah curiga dari lama, tapi ... sebenarnya, ada masalah apa antara kau dan Kusanagi?”

“Cari tahu sendiri.” Miyoshi menyeringai searogan dan semenang  serigala kabur dari perangkap pemburu. “Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, aku pilih: kau memilihku.”

Sakuma tahu Miyoshi pasti akan memilih jawaban itu, karena itu dia mengeratkan dekapan pada Miyoshi yang mengapresiasi gesturnya dengan mencium dalam pangkal leher Sakuma.

 “Kalau kau tidak ada saat aku membuka mata nanti, jangan mengemis minta maaf dan minta kita kembali bersama jika aku mencari yang lain, Sakuma- _san_.”

Ultimatum Miyoshi tidak menyeramkan bagi Sakuma, malah menyundul sudut-sudut bibirnya bertautan dengan penghujung matanya.

“Aku akan ada saat kau membuka mata.”

Miyoshi menyembunyikan senyumnya di ceruk leher pria yang tanpa perlu melihat pun, bagaimana senyum Sakuma saat ini yang bergumam dan menyingkirkan untaian rambut yang menghalanginya dari menanam ciuman di dahinya.

Miyoshi menghirup dalam, merasa pulang, dan tidak lagi mendengar gaung sumbang monotonis  menghampakan indera pendengarannya yang kini dipenuhi hela-hirup teratur Sakuma.

Keduanya tetap beberapa saat seperti itu. Kelelahan mulai menauti diri pada Miyoshi yang disaruk kantuk, hingga akhirnya Sakuma menautkan Miyoshi lagi padanya dengan tanya intim persis di telinganya.

“Kau ingin langsung tidur saja, Miyoshi?”

Pertanyaan non-inosen Sakuma kali ini Miyoshi abaikan. Pria berambut coklat damai nan tenteram memejam mata.

“Malam—pagi ini, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kenyataan jika aku menggodamu sekarang juga, mungkin kau akan berpikiran lagi aku hanya ingin berhubungan badan denganmu. Kita akan cari solusi nanti setelah beristirahat, kejeniusanku perlu kupulihkan dari kebodohan dan kekonyolanmu berpikiran aku hanya ingin berhubungan badan denganmu.”

“Miyoshi, kau mengerti aku yang _sudah_ mengerti kau tidak hanya ingin berhubungan badan denganku—kau tidak perlu mengulanginya dua kali. Dan lagi, kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?”

“Selain kenyataan yang seharusnya terpatri di sejarah dunia bahwa kau berkali-kali menolakku—dan tidak pernah ada orang lain melakukannya selain kau—padahal aku menggodamu, sekali lagi: menggodamu dan kau menolaknya, **_ya_** , Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma menahan tawa, berusaha datar berkata, “Kau mengatakannya seolah menolakmu itu adalah sebuah dosa.”

Miyoshi mengangkat bahu. “Itu setara dosa.”

Sesudut mulut Sakuma terangkat. “Menggoda itu dosa.”

“Akan jadi dosa kalau tergoda.” Miyoshi yakin, geli di suaranya bisa jadi terlalu sugestif dan tidak mungkin Sakuma tidak menyadarinya.

“Jadi aku tidak perlu tergoda.”

Miyoshi menahan diri menggerit gigi, jadi dia tersenyum menghina—dengan nada sensual yang ia tahu hanya dirinya punya—memahami kekejaman pernyataan Sakuma adalah goda untuknya. “Ya, karena aku lelah setelah menuntaskan misi dan menyelesaikan semua ini.”

Mata biru gelap itu terhimpit kelopaknya yang menyempit. “Kaulelah?”

Miyoshi membalas tatapannya, berekspresi seperti ia tidak menyadari intensi Sakuma menanyakan ini. “Apa yang salah dari merasa lelah?” 

Sakuma mengejap mata. “Karena kau yang merasakannya.”

Miyoshi menghela napas singkat. “Karena inilah aku merasa lelah.”

Miyoshi menyadari Sakuma membangkitkan ketegangan natural dalam diri mereka seperti taktik politik dibangun meniru gayanya. “Mungkin aku bisa membantu menghilangkan kelelahan yang kaurasakan?”

“Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri.”

“Untuk apa aku berbaring lagi di sebelahmu kalau kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?

Menyadari mata biru gelap itu berkilat, bibir Miyoshi menggulir seberkas tawa geli tertambat nostalgia. “Lalu kau mau menawarkan rileksasi?”

Serius menggurati airmuka Sakuma. “Bagaimana kalau memang begitu?”

Miyoshi tersenyum, manis di lidahnya tatkala melontar jawaban sinis, “Aku tidak butuh.”

Alih-alih marah, Sakuma—sedikit salah tingkah mengingat kenangan hari itu—malah tertawa dengan suara rendah. “Jawaban ideal untuk seseorang yang jadi objek balas dendammu dan menolakmu tiga kali.”

“Lima,” ralat Miyoshi cepat.

“Lima? Sebanyak itu?”

“Ya.”

“Seingatku hanya ketika kau mengajakku mandi lagi, saat malam setelah kau bertemu lagi pertama kali dengan Johann Bauer- _san_ aku memilih tetap makan Bentou, dan aku mengajakmu kencan seminggu sebelum Valentine.”

“Tsk. Jangan lupa kau menolakku yang baik-baik menawarkanmu ke hotelku di Susukino untuk lanjut mengobrol—tanpa intensi apa pun—dan barusan ketika kujawab pertanyaanmu, aku menginginkanmu dan kau bilang: _aku_ _tidak bisa_.” Giginya perit terderit samar mengingat permulaan pembicaran yang masih jernih di benaknya.  Namun Miyoshi mengamburkannya dalam senyum tipis, berujar sarkastik, “Kau ingin memecahkan rekor dunia, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sakuma tersenyum sederhana, yang Miyoshi sadari kali ini bukan seduksi—dengan kilat agak kekanakan kemenangan yang familiar. “Sepertinya begitu, karena aku begitu diinginkan olehmu.”

“Dan kuingatkan, bukan hanya karena hubungan badan.” Miyoshi memulas senyum dingin—sadar benar dirinya menjungkir Sakuma dari perasaan menang itu dari tarikan napas tajam yang terdengar—kemudian damai memejam mata.

“Aku ingat, tapi mengapa kau tidak mencoba ingat bagian aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan aku benar-benar ingin kau baik-baik saja?” Sakuma mendesah lelah.  

“Kalau kaulupa, aku punya memori fotografik terbaik. Aku ingat.” Tangan Miyoshi terangkat, lembut membelai rambut Sakuma yang serimbun malam tak berbintang. “Aku tahu kau sengaja bertanya—untukku juga—dan aku mengapresiasinya, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.”

Volume vokal Sakuma menurun, “... aku mendapat kesan aku sedang kautelantarkan.”

“Ini pertama kali kau tidak menjadi orang baik hati seperti biasanya, Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi mendengus halus, ucapannya serupa senandung kemenangan. “Tapi, ya, ini penolakan.”

“Kau menolakku dua kali dalam satu kurun waktu,” keluh Sakuma.

“Masih ada tiga lagi.”

“Terdengar seperti kau akan membuatku menderita.”

Miyoshi merambatkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sakuma, telunjuknya merambah nakal dalam menanam getar erotis di di sepanjang garis tulang punggung kokoh pria yang memeluknya.

Pria yang tidak meraskan balasan itu menghela napas mengingat perbincangan serius mereka sebelumnya dan terbiasa dalam posisi diinginkan membuatnya meninggikan lagi harga diri, lengannya beralih merangkul Sakuma—beralih mengelus punggung lengan untuk membuat Sakuma rileks agar mereka bisa tidur berdua hingga mentari menjulang di pantulan kaca-kaca gedung perkotaan.

 “Kau bisa nantikan penolakanku, Sakuma-san. _Nanti_.”

“...”

“...”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang, tidak ada yang bisa _memanaskan_ ranjang sendirian, _Miyoshi._ ”

Hanya sedetik ia mendengar tawa Sakuma yang tulus dan namanya dibisikkan berat oleh hasrat, detik berikutnya Miyoshi terkesiap karena Sakuma mengurai lilitan syalnya membuangnya dengan kecepatan mengagumkan entah kemana, lalu menggulingkannya hingga terlentang terperangkap di bawahnya.

Hanya sedetik Miyoshi melihat seringai timpang Sakuma yang tidak ia antisipasi, dan detik berikutnya dia bersikeras menahan desah dan sensasi yang memening kepalanya dengan kefamiliaran ketika Sakuma menerkam bibirnya.

“Mmh.” Miyoshi meloloskan lengannya dari perangkap lengan kekar Sakuma yang kurang ajar mengungkung tubuhnya untuk mengalung erat pada leher pria itu yang merampas habis napas dari paru-parunya.

Sakuma melepas kecupan mautnya lalu menghirup napas dalam, gelap menatap pada bibir yang basah berkilat merekah.

Miyoshi menjumput helaian rambut hitam dalam genggamannya. Merasakan geletar familiar yang menyesakkan, menggairahkan, dari cara Sakuma memandangnya—pada bibirnya. Menginginkannya, hanya ingin memilikinya.

“Ya?”Miyoshi menahan ingin menekan telapaknya ke tengkuk Sakuma untuk turun sekarang juga melahap bibirnya.

“Bukan hanya kau,” Sakuma membisikkan kata per kata dengan gerakan mulutnya yang menyambut mulut terbuka Miyoshi, “aku juga—” _–merindukan menginginkanmu._

Desahannya berdesakan di tenggorokan semengerikan jam-jam sibuk kereta di seluruh penjuru Tokyo pada hari biasa kala Sakuma menangkup wajahnya dalam tangan panasnya dan menciumkan jawaban penuh hasrat itu ke bibirnya.

Sakuma mengendalikan ketegangan lain yang ia rasakan, ringan menempatkan bibir atasnya di antara kedua belah bibir Miyoshi, sehingga belahan bibir mereka bertumpukan rapat, memudahkannya untuk mengapit bibir bawah Miyoshi yang sensitif di antara bibir serakahnya sendiri dan melumat lamat-lamat.

Miyoshi menanamkan jemari di antara uraian hitam Sakuma ketika ia mulai kehilangan akal meraup bibir atas Sakuma dan menggores dengan giginya—nyaris melenguh merasakan Sakuma hanya  membalasnya dengan hisapan lambat di bibir bawahnya.

Dia menghirup napas yang sama dengan panasnya hempasan napas Sakuma, berdecak tatkala Sakuma menarik kepalanya lagi untuk menarik napas dan jejarinya mengusap bibir Miyoshi yang basah memerah karenanya—hanya menyulut gairah Miyoshi yang masih waspada dengan kondisi pria di hadapannya.

Sakuma yang biasa—sebelum mereka sempat berpisah—akan menciumnya dengan keras dan tegas seperti dirinya. Selaras tegangannya. Cepat dan tidak lambat menyiksa seperti ini.

“Belajar dengan siapa menciumku seperti ini?” sindir Miyoshi tanpa nada hina.

“Darimu.” Sakuma mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibirnya, menyipit dengan tatapan kemenangan karena Miyoshi menyengatkan tatapan tak sabaran padanya.

Sakuma bergeser menindihnya, mendesah karena aksi Miyoshi menjulurkan lidah menjilati kedua belah bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menautkan bibir mereka selekat garis laut memaut langit.

Miyoshi menelan dalam-dalam erangan tatkala lidah Sakuma bersinggungan dengan lidahnya, menanggapi godaan mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, menggelitik langit-langit lalu menari-nari di atas gerigi rapi dan menjilati kawah di bawah lidah yang membuat Miyoshi meremas keras jas hitam Sakuma.

Ia tidak kuasa menggulir pernyataan ia antara suka dengan perubahan ini sekaligus tak suka dengan tempo lambat menyiksa sementara ia begitu ingin Sakuma, yang Miyoshi sampaikan ketika lidah Sakuma membelai sugestif lidahnya.

Dia tidak bisa benar-benar impasif terlebih dengan betapa ringan Sakuma malah mengulum bibirnya, seakan membuang seluruh sisa waktu yang ia miliki untuk mencecapi isi mulut Miyoshi dan balas menghisap baru ketika Miyoshi panas, nakal, penuh hasrat menggigit penuh rindu dendam bibir Sakuma.

Sakuma sudah biasa atau memang telah menduga Miyoshi akan menggulingkan posisi mereka, membaliknya untuk ganti mendudukinya dan mendominasinya—atau memang ia terhumor dengan ketidaksabaran Miyoshi.

Sejak berhari-hari lamanya, ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Sakuma tertawa dalam sesi panas mereka melihat Miyoshi memburai simpul dasinya, membuangnya entah kemana persis seperti yang Sakuma lakukan pada syalnya.

Sakuma berusaha tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar, lebih tenang terkontrol tatkala tangan menstabilkan posisi Miyoshi di atasnya dengan memegang pinggangnya. “Hadiahku untukmu, sangat bagus.”

“Ya, walaupun _certain-someone_ yang membantumu memilih.” Miyoshi mengabaikan Sakuma yang menegurnya melalui tatapan bahwa seseorang itu punya nama dan adalah sahabatnya. Mulut  mengulum kulit hangat rahang sangat pria yang agak kasar walaupun belum ditumbuhi gambut-gambut halus di sana, lalu menindih Sakuma dan hidung mereka bercumbu. “Coba kaukatakan itu sejak pertama kali melihatku—saat kau keluar bar dan menerima ajakanku ke hotel.”

“Efeknya tidak akan sama.” Sakuma membiarkan Miyoshi menggoreskan giginya di hidungnya dengan kegemasan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Panas mulut Miyoshi yang dicecap hidungnya menstimulan Sakuma untuk meremas lekuk pinggulnya dan kembali menyambut bibir merah menggoda itu.

Miyoshi menciumnya seperti hendak menenggaknya, bibirnya terbuka dan memagnet lidah Sakuma berdansa basah dengannya sementara dengan kelihaian terasah ia memanuver keduanya bebas dari ikat pinggang—ia melintas batas normanya sendiri untuk tidak berciuman melibatkan saliva.

Gesper berdentang terbuang ke lantai menyela sepintas bunyi basah tautan bibir dan gesekan lamban badan yang masih terlapisi pakaian seperti baru pertama kali terdengar bertalu-talu tidak hanya oleh nafsu. Dominansi Miyoshi tidak akan terhenti sampai di ciuman yang tidak bisa Sakuma tebak pergerakannya.

Sakuma dibuat mengerang dengan bibir nakal yang membelainya dengan ciuman, lumatan, dan lidah lambat maju-mundur menyaput langit-langit rongga mulutnya—tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang menyentak jas Sakuma sekaligus mempreteli kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Ciuman elegan tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun keserakahan dan kearoganan menaklukkan yang dominan itu terputus ketika Miyoshi menarik Sakuma bangun—masih duduk di pangkuannya—lalu melempar jas Sakuma entah ke mana.

Mata Miyoshi meredup sensual bukan hanya karena diterpa lampu kamar, melainkan karena Sakuma tahu benar betapa Miyoshi berhasrat melihatnya menyentak kemeja dengan tegas sehingga terhempas jauh ke belakang.

“Senang, Miyoshi?”

Seringai sekilas Sakuma mengesalkan dan seksi menggoda. Dia waspada mengawasi Miyoshi dalam dominansi, jemari menari di lika-liku maskulin otot perutnya dengan seksama dan menyeringai melihatnya tidak mengendur atau membulat.  

“Kalau ini berubah, aku akan membuatmu kerja keras untuk mengembalikannya.” Miyoshi menangkup telapaknya pada buntalan serupa kotak yang kokoh dalam remasannya, kuku-kukunya menggali sela-sela yang terlihat seperti terasering paling menggairahkan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sakuma mengangkat tangan kiri untuk membelai tengkuk Miyoshi yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih dan jas biru hadiah darinya. “Lain kali aku akan mencoba bermalas-malasan dan menantikan apa yang akan kaulakukan.”

Miyoshi merasakan kulit di tengkuknya meremang hebat, dia berujar datar, “Jangan lakukan hal menyusahkan.”

Sensitif di bagian tengkuknya yang lama tidak dijelajahi apa pun selain pakaian, terlebih dengan Sakuma yang proaktif menanggapi seduksinya tanpa mengecewakannya, Miyoshi duduk menekan pantatnya tepat di selangkangan pria itu yang kasual dan jantan melepas kemejanya—membuangnya tanpa peduli akan teronggok di mana.

Merasakan Miyoshi sudah bereaksi padanya sementara ia sendiri belum merasakan apa-apa, Sakuma mencoba mengalihkannya dengan mengecup lini hidung Miyoshi yang sempurna di wajah rupawannya, menyeretnya melewati bibir, ke dagu, dan tertambat di lekuk kelaki-lakian lehernya yang terdegap lambat.

Tangannya bergerak untuk memijat bahu Miyoshi yang masih terlapis jas, berupaya merilekskan ketegangan dan beban karena menyadari Sakuma belum sepenuhnya bereaksi padanya di luar stimulus seksi manipulatifnya. Sakuma melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Miyoshi untuk menarik turun jasnya dengan hati-hati.

Itu berhasil mengembalikan seringai geli Miyoshi karena Sakuma menghargai pakaiannya lebih dari setelan jasnya sendiri. Mungkin sentimen picisan karena ini hadiah dari detektif tersebut, atau tatapan mabuk Sakuma akan dirinya itu dalam pakaiannya yang menyesatkannya.

Miyoshi membantu Sakuma melepas jas pemberian darinya walaupun agak sukar mengatur napas ketika Sakuma mengecup kulit lunak yang melapisi arteri di leher berdentum riuh. Menjilat lamat seakan kulit lehernya begitu lezat dan berharga lebih dari yang Miyoshi sendiri sadari.

Miyoshi menahan desah merasakan bibir Sakuma meraup kulit di bawah telinganya yang sensitif bukan main, tidak melepaskannya begitu lama, menaikkan intensitas hisapannya perlahan-lahan mengelupas kewarasannya barulah menggigitnya hingga Miyoshi tajam menghirup napas.

Klaim itu akan membekas entah untuk berapa lama di posisi teramat strategis. Sakuma memakai waktunya untuk merepetisi yang dilakukannya—merambat dari leher depan hingga ke tengkuk bahkan bahunya, Miyoshi meremas keras pundaknya. 

Begitu Sakuma melepaskan lehernya dan Miyoshi susah-payah mengatur buyar napasnya, bibirnya yang terbuka meloloskan engah tanpa suara, mengering melihat Sakuma menyentak tangannya dari bahunya untuk didekatkan ke mulut panasnya.

“Sakuma- _san_?”

Mata mereka bertautan, Sakuma sengaja melakukannya saat mengangkat pergelangan tangan Miyoshi dan menanam giginya ke kulit lunak yang melingkupi sendi di bawah telapak tangannya. Pelan, pelan, hingga mengeras, melumat kulitnya lambat, panas menghisapnya, saliva meleleh—panas menjilati tiap inci kulit Miyoshi dari pergelangan ke sepanjang garis lengan.

Ada keposesifan dari cara Sakuma menatap dan menggigitnya seeksplisit itu menggigilkan Miyoshi dalam gairah akan medan magnet berbahaya dari mata biru yang berpendar terlalu gelap.

Taring Sakuma  menghunjam pedih kulit lunak di bawah telapak tangannya, kiss-mark di sana akan terekspos telanjang hingga dua-tiga hari nanti. Miyoshi lambat menjilat bibir, memastikan Sakuma autofokus menatapnya dan ia membiarkan satu tangan lain Sakuma memilin kancing kemejanya.

Ketika mulut itu melepas tangannya, beralih menghujani ciuman di sekeliling lehernya, membagi ciuman antara jilatan lamban menyiksa, gigitan ringan hingga kasar, hisapan keras dan lama membubuh tanda, Miyoshi berpaling ke samping dan tangannya yang memerah karena sebelumnya terkepal merasuk ke helai-helai hitam Sakuma.

 _Lambat. Terlalu lambat._ Miyoshi mendongak dengan bibir terbuka tanpa suara dan mata terpejam rapat. Pori-pori dan sel-sel sensitif di lehernya yang dimonopoli Sakuma meresonansi getar seksi  sampai ke tengkuk, terlebih ketika tangan Sakuma menyangga tengkuknya dan tangan lain menarik turun kemeja.

Miyoshi menekan telapak kakinya ke ranjang dalam-dalam merasakan ciuman dan hisapan itu menuruti kemeja yang disentak turun dari bahu. Berpindah ke selangka dan menggigit di sana. Ke tengah dadanya yang naik-turun tak teratur. Mencium lama penuh penghayatan di atas kulit yang berdebar karena tabuh rusuh di dadanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu merasakan peluh mulai menyembul di wajahnya, merinai tempat tidur  sama seperti dirinya yang didorong Sakuma setelah kemejanya ditaruh ke sisi ranjang.

Miyoshi memblokade wajahnya dengan pungung lengan, mendesis kesal karena Sakuma sengaja mengabaikan areola yang menegak keras, merangsang dengan cara yang tak pernah dilakukannya. 

Sakuma menciuminya dari area di dekat sisi tubuh yang biasa tertutupi lengan, melengkung melewati pucuk tersensitif dan tepat di atas pahatan otot perutnya, lalu mengambur ciuman di tengah dadanya.  Seperti huruf W. Sisi kanan dan kiri. W- _spot_ pria.

Sejak kapan Sakuma mengerti bagaimana caranya merangsang _W-spot_ sampai membuat Miyoshi megap karenanya, Miyoshi akan mencari tahu semua itu nanti.

“Krgh.” Kini kepala Miyoshi terhempas pada selimut kusut dan jejari kaki refleks tergulung dalam seperti sigung berlindung tatkala bibir Sakuma menggerit puting kirinya yang menegang pedih, membuka mulut dan memilinnya. Lidah mengelusi putingnya lalu mengisapnya selagi tangan kanan meremas area di sekitar dadanya dan tangan kiri keras memelintir puting kanannya sampai terasa panas.

Satu tangan Miyoshi yang tak menutupi wajah mencengkeram bahu kokoh Sakuma ketika terjadi pergantian. Sekarang mulut Sakuma meraup puting kanannya dan menggigit lambat di sana sementara ibu jari serta telunjuk memuntir puting kiri yang basah oleh salivanya. “Hhn.“

Tidak tahan dengan stimulan dominan berlebihan, Miyoshi mengangkat kakinya yang tapak-tapak jari menekuk dalam ke telapak, lutut tertekuk menekan selangkangan Sakuma dan menahan rangsangan berlebihan di antara kedua kakinya sendiri.

Sakuma sejenak membuang erang persis di dada Miyoshi, melihat figur tak bercela terbaring di bawahnya dengan keseluruhan dada mengilat karena ulahnya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya _foreplay_ tidak pernah membuat Miyoshi setersengal sekarang.

Wajah Miyoshi dihalangi lengan. Sakuma selalu berhasrat melihat—biasanya itu hanya terjadi ketika mereka masuk ke _intercouse_ utama dalam misionaris. Kalaupun Sakuma menyingkirkan lengannya, Miyoshi akan berpaling ke samping, memeluknya, menampilkan ekspresi yang membangkitkan emosi, atau selalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Melihat Miyoshi mengatup bibir sementara napasnya mulai berderu dan kakinya menyerang dengan godaan lambat di selangkangannya,  Sakuma akhirnya menyadari yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sudut mulut meliuk, seringai sekilas.

Sakuma dan keserakahannya menghunjami ciuman ke setiap paparan kulit Miyoshi. Tangan menjamah pinggang rampingnya, lekuk pinggul lelakinya, dan punggung Miyoshi mulai melengkung ketika Sakuma melabuh kulum di kulit sensitif area V-spot pangkal perutnya.

Miyoshi akhirnya membuka mata, sayu menatap ke bawah merasakan bibir yang memantrai badannya untuk takluk dalam sentuhan Sakuma itu berhenti beraksi. Sakuma menatapnya, ingin tahu.

“Aku belum puas.” Kalimat itu terucapkan tanpa tersengal seperti keajaiban. Miyoshi menarik tangan Sakuma ke pinggulnya selagi tangan yang satu lagi beranjak menurunkan celananya sendiri seraya menginstruksi, “Lanjutkan.”

 _Kau tidak puas denganku._ Tapi kali ini Sakuma tidak merasa kecewa karenanya, sebaliknya, dominansi Miyoshi yang lama tak didengarnya itu menggairahkannya. Giat menjadi pengamat cermat pemuda berambut coklat begitu cepat menyentak celana basahnya sendiri.

“Jangan.” Tangan Miyoshi mencegah Sakuma meraup miliknya yang menegang pedih dan mulai menumpah hasrat dengan tukasan tajam, “Atau aku tidak akan menciummu.”

Sakuma tahu Miyoshi tidak akan pernah mau dicium ketika salah satu dari organ vital mereka menjelajah kawah mulut hingga pangkal kerongkongan masing-masing. Baik itu dirinya, Miyoshi, atau mereka berdua sekaligus.

Miyoshi tidak suka dengan manikkam yang memenuhi mulut, lalu keduanya berciuman. Tidak romantis dan tidak manis, hanya mencemari ciuman mereka dengan pesing membuat pening—karena itulah Sakuma menghormati keinginannya daripada Miyoshi menghentikan hubungan badan sampai sebulan.

“Lepas.”

Sakuma melebarkan mata. Dari caranya memandang saja, Miyoshi tahu ia terkejut, berpikiran dirinya sudah berevolusi dan akan melakukannya sendiri—bukan menghendaki submisif murni dimanjakan atau menggulingkan dominan lagi?

Sakuma lekas melepas celana. Ia dibuat lebih terkejut tatkala Miyoshi lihai meloloskan diri dari kungkungannya, merangkak dengan pantat mulus tepat jadi santapan utama mata Sakuma dan tak tahu seberapa berhasrat Sakuma ingin menggigit pipi bokongnya, membuka laci _buffet_.

“Oi, Miyoshi.”

Jangan katakan Miyoshi ingin menghentikan sampai di sini saja. Jangan-jangan yang dibilangnya tidak puas memang seperti yang dulu sering meracuni benak Sakuma.

Miyoshi menggerit gigi. Meraih yang ada di laci, dia menoleh dan memperlihatkan botol lubrikan pada Sakuma. “Sudah kering.”

“Kau tidak memakainya?”

“Untuk apa memakainya seorang diri?”

“Kau tidak ...” Sakuma terpana, “... bersama siapa pun, selama kita ...”

“Tidak.”  Miyoshi sedang tidak ingin mengapresiasi terbitnya senyum (sayang) Sakuma mendengar jawaban frontalnya, karena itulah ia menjauh dari sentuhan Sakuma. “Tidak ada yang memuaskanku.”

 _Selain aku?_ Satu penghujung mulut Sakuma terangkat sesaat.

Miyoshi mendelik dengan pandangan kemenangan yang Sakuma sematkan padanya. Dia mengacungkan botol sial itu dan tanpa kata menegaskan mereka harus memikirkan alternatif dari ketiadaan lubrikan daripada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan persetubuhan dengan orang lain di apartamen ini seperti yang ia tantang pada Sakuma malam Valentine itu.

Sakuma menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu telapak tangan ke ranjang dan siku bertumpu di bantal. Dia melihat Miyoshi yang bersikeras menahan diri berbahasa tak elegan memaki botol itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Ada yang lain?”

“Mana ada yang lain, kita tidak beli lagi dan tidak pernah pakai yang ada.” Miyoshi melemparkan tatapan menyalahkan pada botol lubrikan.

Sakuma merebah ke bantal tempat tidur, memikirkan bagaimana caranya memasuki Miyoshi tanpa lubrikasi sementara mereka terlalu lama tak bersenggama. Bulan pertama dia gelisah, mengintrusi Miyoshi tanpa lubrikasi, pemuda itu tidak suka dengan ekspresimen kasarnya.

Sangat menyakitkan. Dan Miyoshi pun tidak suka perenggangan terlalu lama. Sangat menyusahkan.

“Ya sudah. Atas bawah.” _6-9._ Sakuma meraih lengan Miyoshi yang membuang botol itu ke dalam laci, membanting laci tertutup. Dia mengecup bahu telanjang Miyoshi. 

Sakuma mengejap ketika Miyoshi keras menepisnya—karena bukan Miyoshi yang selalu menolak hal-hal seperti ini—dan duduk tegak. Tatapan menyalahkan berganti menerpanya.

Miyoshi yang kesal bukan seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi.

Sakuma menghela napas. “Kau mau aku lari cari lubrikan sekarang juga?”

Miyoshi membalas dengan sindiran dingin, “Kau mau cari lubrikan di bulan?”

Tentu di jam-jam sepagi buta ini, mana ada toko atau apotik masih buka untuk menjual substansi pelicin demikian.  Sebelum sempat Sakuma mengusulkan mereka cukup saling tindih bergesekan saja dan terpuaskan dengan rangsangan tangan, Miyoshi sudah lebih dulu membaca ekspresinya dan ia menggeleng tegas seraya merayap naik ke pangkuannya lagi.

Sakuma tersadar betapa intens ketegangan dalam diri Miyoshi dan kali ini ia lebih baik mengendalikan diri. Wajah dingin bersikukuh itu merupakan sinyal baginya bahwa Miyoshi tidak mau semudah itu, tidak sampai Sakuma merasakan apa yang turut dirasakannya.

Miyoshi menarik napas dalam. Dia tidak suka melakukan hal ini, tapi dia lebih tidak suka melewatkan malam—pagi buta ini—tanpa bisa membuat Sakuma bergairah lagi sepenuhnya dengannya dan mereka tidak benar-benar bersama tanpa jarak.

“Kemarikan tanganmu.”

Sakuma mengangkat tangan kanannya—karena tangan kiri menyangga punggung pemuda yang meraih tangannya.

Sepasang mata biru gelap itu terbelalak melihat Miyoshi membuka mulut penuh dosa teramat menggodanya itu, meraup tiga jarinya ruas demi ruas. Bibirnya terbuka, tak bisa berkata-kata merasakan betapa basah dalam mulut Miyoshi dan lidah terampil membalur saliva sepanas lava ke jari-jarinya.

Bayangkan kalau lidah itu yang memulas saliva dan melingkupkan kehangatan—kenikmatan—padanya. _Sakuma bisa gila._

Miyoshi menarik turun jari Sakuma yang bergerilya dalam mulutnya dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak karena menggelitik pangkal lidahnya yang sensitif, atau mungkin juga karena tangan lain meraba lalu menangkup bokongnya.

Sakuma menyipit melihat tatapan Miyoshi meredup, sensual lidahnya bergulir menjilat lambat,  mengisap jari-jarinya, melapisi dengan saliva sembari menelusuri tekstur relief kulitnya yang kasar sebagai seorang pekerja keras. Seringai kemenangan Miyoshi akhirnya menyeruak pasti karena merasakan reaksinya di bawah sana.

Sakuma menjarah gigitan penuh gairah di selangka mulus kemudian pangkal leher Miyoshi. Jari-jarinya digoda panas lidah nakal profesional, seakan membahasakan bahwa ingin yang lebih panjang dan besar dari jejari disihir oleh lidahnya.

Bunyi basah seperti raung menggantung di ruangan tatkala Miyoshi membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan jari-jemarinya. Saliva tipis menjembatani jari Sakuma dan bibirnya yang memerah basah.

Tatap gelap Sakuma dan ibu jari perlahan penuh sensualitas mengusap bibir bawahnya yang basah  mengirimkan sensasi elektris lagi sepanjang tulang punggung Miyoshi.

Ia tidak mengangkat tangan dengan mulutnya yang basah berantakan—dan mungkin terlihat menjijikkan walau Sakuma menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya saat itu juga, lidahnya terjulur keluar menjilat sisa saliva yang terlumer di bibir hingga ke dagu.

Sepasang mata coklat melebar kaget ketika Sakuma merengkuhnya. Sesaat kelu, tidak biasa dengan Sakuma yang memeluk dan mengecup tengkuknya hingga ia terlalu terkejut, tak bisa menyembur amarah untuk langsung saja.

Dia menaruh kepala ke bahu Sakuma—akhirnya memahami maksud pria yang mendekapnya, hidung menyaruk ke ceruk leher, bibir mencicipi lapis tipis kilat keringat dan inti nadi di leher Miyoshi selagi satu per satu jari mempenetrasinya perlahan-lahan.

Jari pertama tak pernah terasa nyaman. Aneh. Geli. Menggelitik. Semakin ke dalam, semakin tidak nyaman. Jari kedua masuk meregang dinding-dinding yang merapat tanpa disentuh berbulan-bulan. Miyoshi mencengkeram bantal dan menggigit bahu Sakuma yang bersabar dibanding dirinya.

Jari ketiga masuk. Seperti mengebor perlahan-lahan kedalamannya, meregang, membuka ruang untuk yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding jari-jari. Mengoleskan saliva pada setiap inci dinding dengan teliti. Sakit. Lama tak dijamah, nyeri menyengat dari bagian yang dikuak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Miyoshi akan protes jika Sakuma berlama-lama mempersiapkannya. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Sakuma tak berkata apa pun saat Miyoshi menahan ringis—yang tidak sudi diberi simpati, ia diam mencium kening yang dilekati rambut coklat dan keringat.

Saliva Miyoshi tidak seperti lubrikan yang melicinkan kerapatan rektumnya dan mempermudah invasi organ intim menembus kedalamannya. Sakuma tidak membiarkan hasrat membutakannya dari kenyataan ini menyakiti Miyoshi tapi juga tidak mengatakannya karena itulah yang Miyoshi inginkan.

Ketika telunjuknya terjulur lebih dalam, seperti mengorek tapi tepatnya menyundul bagian lunak tersensitif, Miyoshi mengejang sesaat.

Sakuma menekan lebih keras _grafenbergh spot_ itu dan merasakan dahi Miyoshi menubruk bahunya lalu pemuda itu cepat mencengkeram tangan di pantatnya, menghentikan jari Sakuma mengeksplorasi titik yang mendesirkan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Miyoshi tidak ingin dicecari pertanyaan sekonyol sakit atau tidak dirinya, apa mereka perlu menunda menu utama karena Sakuma benci menyakitinya, tangan yang satu bertopang pada Sakuma dan satu lagi membuka dirinya sendiri.

Satu tangan Sakuma membantu meluaskan lorong masuknya, memegangi pinggul Miyoshi yang mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk mempenetrasi liang terhangatnya.

Efek dari tidak selicin lubrikan, dinding dalamnya tergesek menyakitkan. Miyoshi senyap menyekap ringisnya, tetap menurunkan pantatnya hingga milik Sakuma melesak membuat dalamnya sesak.

Dari tangan Sakuma yang menyapu peluh yang luruh dari pelipis ke pipi lalu menggelantung ke dagu, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma mengkhawatirkannya. Dia lebih suka mendengar Sakuma tersengal dan melenguh nikmat menyetubuhinya, daripada terdiam menahan diri untuk bertanya sakit atau tidaknya semua ini.

Rasanya seperti dinding dibor keras-keras maupun tembok kayu digergaji, didobrak untuk terbuka. Panas dan keras. Miyoshi mengabaikannya ketika ia mulai naik-turun di atas Sakuma yang masih tidak ereksi sepenuhnya. Tidak bisa dibohongi, betapa pun ini akan nikmat nanti, sakit, nyeri, pedihnya tidak berubah.

Sakuma memegangi pinggul dan pantat Miyoshi yang meraup, menekan, merapat ketat pada miliknya. Giginya bergemertak, lama tidak memasuki, himpit sempit ini membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menyambut keluar-masuk perlahan-lahan. 

“... sampai kapan seperti ini, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sakuma memandangi Miyoshi yang menghunjam kuku ke bahunya, hasratnya nyaris hilang dibuat  terlejit melihat satu mata kanan Miyoshi terpejam erat, mata kiri memincing dengan pendar brillian penuh hasrat, sementara dia menggerit gigi dengan ekspresi wajah begitu arogan. Benar-benar mengesalkan, menawan, menggairahkan. (#)

Sakuma meremas keras pantat Miyoshi karena yang bersangkutan menghukumnya dengan gigitan kasar di rahangnya. “Berhenti, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi terperangah. Andai saja dia bisa melihat ekspresinya sendiri, betapa berharganya bagi Sakuma merekam setiap inci ekspresi terbuka Miyoshi dan keterkejutannya yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

“Ganti posisi.” Sakuma mencium ujung hidungnya, tidak membiarkan Miyoshi mengambur gusar maupun mendampratkan amarah padanya. “Kecuali kalau kau ingin aku benar-benar berhenti, karena melihatmu seperti itu benar-benar tidak akan membuatku bergairah.”

Begitu rektumnya kehilangan kejantanan Sakuma, rasanya kosong melompong tapi kewarasannya kembali. Alih-alih marah, Miyoshi tertawa di antara upayanya mengatur napas dan sisa nikmat yang baru saja ia dapatkan kembali. Sakuma benar. Sekali ini, Miyoshi tidak meninggikan harga dirinya.

Kepedulian Sakuma kali ini ia jaga agar tidak menyinggung harga dirinya. Dibantu kekasihnya yang emosional melihatnya seperti ini, Miyoshi merelakan pangkasan menjadi bentangan jarak kembali.

“Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Sakuma- _san_?”

Miyoshi mengunci tatapan Sakuma pada dirinya selagi tersenyum tipis—mendekat untuk menciumnya dan baru menyadari sedekat ini betapa gelap biru mata Sakuma. Gelap dengan keinginan untuk membumbungkan mereka berdua dalam hasrat yang sama—jadi dirinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan—dan lidah sengaja menjilat bibir, mata Sakuma mungkin berubah lebih gelap jika bisa.

Dari gestur Sakuma yang mengangkat pinggulnya, Miyoshi menelan habis ringisnya dengan meraup bibir kekasihnya ketika rektumnya digesek oleh bagian tervital itu seperti kapak yang menyayat batang pohon. Dia melepas ciuman, berguling lalu berpaling ke samping, tidak mau wajah tidak definitif hanya karena absensi penetrasi itu disadari Sakuma.

Miyoshi merasakan lengan kiri Sakuma melingkari pinggang hingga perutnya, menariknya untuk mundur, hingga punggungnya membentur dada bidang dan pantatnya tepat menduduki selangkangan Sakuma.

 Tangan kanan Sakuma dengan sensualitas terhalus mengelus lutut mulus Miyoshi yang tertekuk sedikit, pada paha luarnya, lalu membelai paha dalamnya ke dekat lekuk kembar, beralih ke paha bagian luar di bawah dekat bokongnya yang membuat Miyoshi duduk sepenuhnya di pangkuannya dan menahan engahan.

Tanpa perlu dibisikkan, pemuda berambut coklat itu menekan telapak kaki ke tempat tidur dan  menaikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan yang mulai mengeras itu memanasi bagian terdalam dirinya lagi. Melesak turun dan tak menunda pergerakan kendati repetisi penetrasi keterlaluan menyakitkan.

Toleransi Miyoshi terhadap nyeri meninggi seiring dengan gairahnya yang mendidih di seluruh pembuluh darah, bergelegak di sekujur tubuh, dan kalau dibiarkan saja ia akan melenguh penuh karena terlalu luluh.

Membelakangi Sakuma, pria itu tidak mungkin bisa sepenuhnya melihat wajahnya—paling hanya sisi kanan wajahnya saja. Atau Sakuma mungkin tahu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun karena tahu Miyoshi tidak suka dikhawatirkan seperti wanita—sakit atau tidak—dan memilih mengeksplorasi tubuhnya.

Selagi Miyoshi naik-turun sendiri dalam tempo pembiasaan, yang mengalihkannya adalah tangan kanan Sakuma yang berkelana di atas perutnya.

Membelai otot-otot perutnya yang teregang  oleh keluar-masuk, lutut kiri Miyoshi refleks tertekuk lebih dalam manakala jari-jari itu membelai _V-line_ miliknya dan menjalar ke bawah menyentuh miliknya.  Tangan kiri Sakuma tanpa aba-aba memuntir putingnya, bersamaan dengan bibirnya mencium belakang telinga Miyoshi.

Dua detik gerakannya terinterupsi. Miyoshi mencengkeram lengan kiri Sakuma yang mengetat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Hidungnya mulai berisik menghela napas tak teratur karena seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut dengan stimuli serentak Sakuma, Miyoshi mengempaskan kepalanya ke bahu Sakuma dan berpaling ke kiri.

Dia menenggak saliva yang nyaris terselip dari sudut bibir ketika Sakuma menciumi  C-spot—daun telinganya dikecupi inci per inci, tulang-tulang lunak di sana terkantup panas napas Sakuma, saraf-saraf sensitif seperti histeris karena goresan gigitan ringan hingga tubuh Miyoshi mulai melunglai karena Sakuma lamban mengulum daun telinganya.

Mengetahui ia bisa dihabisi hanya dengan tangan yang menangkup ketegangan miliknya, Miyoshi mengelak dari pelepasan dini dengan bergerak naik-turun lagi, tepat ketika Sakuma memutuskan untuk memegang pinggulnya dan membantunya naik-turun.

Selagi mereka mencari posisi dan saklar yang dihunjam akan menyengat sekujur tubuhnya, Miyoshi yang berpaling terlalu ke samping membuat Sakuma menyangganya dengan bahu kirinya—isyarat agar tak berkelit—dan senyap menancap taring ke hamparan kulit bersih, mulai dari punggung lengan, bahu kanan, selangka, leher, hingga tengkuk Miyoshi diukir selarik berkas gigi Sakuma.

Mungkin Sakuma menyadarinya, ketika ibujari Sakuma menyinggung ujung puncak miliknya yang meliur kenikmatan tertahannya, jarinya yang panjang meraih puting yang satu lagi untuk dipuntir dan gigitan di antara perbatasan leher serta selangka, Miyoshi melenggak—kepala terjatuh ke pundak Sakuma.

 Miyoshi mengejang hebat ketika organ tumpul menyundul tempat paling tepat. Dia menggigit bibir. Melepas, tak tahan membuka mulut hingga terengah. Berhenti bergerak. Sakuma menekan lagi, melesak terus hingga punggung Miyoshi  melengkung fleksibel didera nikmat dan melihat lagi gemintang di rapat kelopak matanya.

“... a- ... ah.”

Helaan nikmatnya lolos dari rapat katupan mulutnya. Jari-jari meremas lengan Sakuma. _Lagi, lagi, jangan berhenti._ Dia mengangkat pantat dan menyambut hentakan keras Sakuma yang sekali lagi menyodok spot yang membuat cahaya meyembul seperti matahari di ufuk Timur di balik gelap kelopak mata.

Sakuma sepertinya mendengarnya, dan ia terdiam mempertimbangkan.

Miyoshi balas menghentak ketika Sakuma sekali lagi lebih kuat  menyodoknya hingga sekujur tubuh disengat nikmat yang membuat matanya memanas dan segala yang dibelenggunya, batas-batas yang merupakan blokade atas kontrol dirinya, berdebur lebur.

Inilah esensi suara halus Miyoshi yang akhirnya Sakuma berhasil ekstrasi dari kearoganannya, terganti kebutuhan yang terdesahkan begitu serak, dan kerinduan yang dirahasiakan tersuarakan perlahan.

 “Sakuma ... – _san_.”

Miyoshi tidak mengerti betapa berarti bagi Sakuma mendengar kejujurannya untuk pertama kalinya dan benar-benar membuatnya merinding hebat. Miyoshi tidak tahu seberapa masif efek pada Sakuma.

Miyoshi tidak tahan karena kenikmatan ini terlalu lama tak dirasakannya dan kelopak mata erat berlekatan  ketika merasakan organ dalam dirinya membengkak, mengeras sepenuhnya. Telapak kakinya terangkat dari kasur tatkala Sakuma berinisiatif penuh merangsek masuk mengklaimnya, menusuknya keras berkali-kali, lebih keras, lebih dalam, lebih cepat di titik yang sama.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang kehilangan kerapihannya menekan tengkuknya ke bahu Sakuma,  mencoba merapatkan bibir lagi, menggelinjang liar dengan nikmat yang beruntun menderanya tanpa ampun.  Satu tusukan teramat keras dan Miyoshi mengerang lepas.

“... Miyoshi ...”

“Jangan ...” Kecepatan Sakuma meningkat dan bludakan kenimatannya sendiri, keringatnya berderai dan Miyoshi bahkan terangsang hebat hanya karena jilatan di garis belakang lehernya. “... cepat—hhh.”

Sakuma mengendusi leher yang menyimilir wangi natural Miyoshi dan menciumkan senyumnya ke kulit yang berkilat oleh keringat, dia mengisap kulit di  leher jenjang yang terentang, suaranya memarau, “Hentikan aku, kalau benar itu maumu.”

Miyoshi tidak bisa mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak ingin tempo yang terlalu cepat untuk merasakan lebih lama Sakuma di dalamnya, mengklaimnya, setubuh dengannya sedekat ini. Namun kenikmatan yang melecutinya, menyebabkannya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kakinya tak lagi menapak ranjang karena Sakuma habis sabar dan posesif merengkuhnya, menubrukkan tubuh mereka hingga bunyi senggama mereka menggema menyesaki seisi kamar selain dengan harum seks yang memekat, ranjang berkeriat, dan selimut kusut terlipat-lipat.

Intensitas seksualitas yang terbangun menanjak. Kian menanjak drastis dan pandangan Miyoshi mulai blur, terlebih dengan sensualitas ketika tubuh bagian belakangnya menggesek bagian terfavoritnya dari tubuh Sakuma, Sakuma, Sakuma yang membumbungkan gairahnya ke puncak.

Sakuma membiarkan tangan Miyoshi meremas, mencengkeram, mencakari pahanya. Tapi tidak dibiarkannya lengan lain terangkat menutupi wajahnya, karena itulah Miyoshi melenguh merasakan jejari menahannya untuk tidak terkepal dan menutupi wajah yang mendidih tanpa keringat terkuap jadi uap.

Mata coklatnya sayu terbuka merasakan gerakan melambat. Miyoshi menggelinjang, ingin mendecih tapi ia tahu jika melakukannya yang akan tergelincir dari bibirnya adalah erang lirih, Sakuma menahan tambatan mereka.

Tangan yang kemudian mendarat di pipinya, hangat, dan Sakuma tersengal sensual dengan mulut persis di telinganya menyambit panas menyetrum sel-sel sensitif di sana, mengantup sekujur tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Mungkin frustrasinya yang tak tersalurkan selama ini mengendap di hilir, dibelenggu olehnya, deras, pecah bermuara lepas seperti Miyoshi yang tidak ingat apa-apa lagi ketika satu intrusi keras paling elegan menggigilkan dirinya dalam orgasmik terkuat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Sakuma mendekap erat badan yang mengurva elegan bergetar hebat dijerat nikmat.Tangan Miyoshi berhenti mencengkeram pahanya beralih menyentuh lekat pipinya, dan kewarasannya musnah ketika akhirnya mendengar suara surgawi yang tak terhitung lagi berhari-hari lamanya Sakuma menanti—mengangankannya.

“Sakuma ...”

Bukan jerit histeris dan cakaran frustratif kala orgasme seperti tayangan pornografi seringkali gaungkan. Sentuhan Miyoshi menjejakkan kelembutan dengan jejari merapat di pipi Sakuma. Suaranya, Ya Tuhan, resonansi getar suaranya yang pelan, desah serak-basah rindu-dendam riuh-redam atas namanya tanpa ada lagi batasan, Sakuma melepas segalanya.

Lebih-lebih daripada orgasme terpuncak mereka yang membuat keduanya terhenyak, tidak satu pun dari keduanya ingin berhenti. _Sekali lagi._

Mereka tidak butuh lubrikan atau pelumas karena telah licin, lengket, dan basah. Miyoshi tidak protes dengan kuantitas esens panas yang tumpah ruah dalam dirinya begitu masif akan menyakitkan perutnya nanti, karena mereka tidak berhenti—dan tidak ada yang ingin, hanya saja kali ini akselarasi pergi dari keduanya kala mereka bergerak lamban—naik-turun—dan Sakuma menyambut keluar-masuk, menggeram ketika Miyoshi lebih rapat menjepitnya erat-erat.

Sekali lagi, kendati nihil hasil karena jelas-jelas mustahil.

Tapi—

Persetan film porno dan jeritan nikmat digempur klimaks. Miyoshi melunturkan semua persepsi sensualitas, aditikfitas atas jerit lengking, teriak nyaring dan bunyi keras pergumulan panas.

Gerakan lamban memusnahkan rasionalitas satu sama lain. Erangan sepenuh hati yang perlahan, persis di telinga Sakuma jauh lebih intim menebas klisenya paradigma seksualitas dengan nafsu tak terbatas.

Sakuma merasakan banyak perasaan karenanya, namanya terasa begitu berarti dan tidak akan demikian jika bukan Miyoshi yang menguntainya dalam kejujuran yang bisa jadi hanya sekali ini saja. 

Miyoshi hanya pelan mendesahkan namanya dan kini hati Sakuma terdefinisi oleh dirinya saja. Sakuma. Sakuma. _Aah. Sakuma—_

_(Jangan pergi lagi.)_

 

— _sekali lagi._ _Dan jangan berhenti._

_*_

_Sesaat malam mengembunkan kesendiriannya—_

 

Namun tatkala Miyoshi membuka mata dengan laju kereta waktu bersimpangan antara setapak realita dan jalan kenangan, telah berganti pakaian dari yang terakhir dipakainya dengan lengkap dan utuh, redup mendapati betapa licin dan bersih sisi ranjangnya—yang selalu ditempati oleh yang masih (selalu) tak terganti di hatinya—sekali lagi kosong, tidak ada pakaian bertebaran di lantai ruangan, redup pandangnya menyiratkan pengertian.

Lirih menepis sunyi sepi, menguji intimasi atas nama seseorang yang ternyata masih mendefinisi hatinya kini. _Sakuma ..._

 

— _ketika pagi mengusir lelap yang tak dilingkupi mimpi,_ Miyoshi mengerti sekali lagi (yang ia inginkan untuk berhenti, tapi hingga detik ini, tetap saja tak terhenti), _tak ada siapa-siapa  di sisinya_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most breathtaking words for Miyoshi and Sakuma: their names. Saya gak baper apa-apa, terima kasih. Dan saya paling suka quotes chapter ini btw.
> 
> (#) Silakan bayangkan wajah sakit Miyoshi ketika kena tusuk puing kereta, dan interpretasikan ekspresi Miyoshi menjadi ekspresi yang seperti “ini”. Saya tidak bermaksud meremehkan ekspresi Miyoshi yang sebegitu kuat menahan sakit dan merasa menang di saat terakhir hidupnya, tapi interpretasi ini membuka pandangan baru dalam diri saya akan kemungkinan ekspresi Miyoshi akan sisi sangat mengagumkan darinya di saat-saat yang mustahil ditayangkan di anime. “Empedu” ini, jika kepercayaan kepala sarden kita cukup tinggi, bisa jadi “gula” yang luar biasa.
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> Grafenbergh spot itu G-Spot, titik pusat yang paling sensitif terhadap rangsangan seksual. 
> 
> Untuk lelaki, ada di prostat yang terletak di anal sekitar dua jengkal jari orang dewasa dari R-spot (perbatasan testis dan garis temu anal). Lelaki tidak hanya punya G-Spot dengan P(rostat)-spot sebagai titik perangsang, tapi ada juga spots lain. 
> 
> Ada yang disebut W-spot, bagian mulai dari garis lipatan lengan (ketiak), mengikuti garis dadanya menciptakan huruf W. Ada C-spot, daun telinga—karena sangat sensitif. V-spot sama dengan V lain, garis lekukan paha dimulai dari pinggul hingga ke pangkal paha. Dan S-spots lainnya, ada yang sama dengan perempuan ada juga yang berbeda. 
> 
> Kenapa saya deskrip “kendati mustahil”, karena ejakulasi pria itu nyatanya memang mustahil berkali-kali dalam satu waktu. Maksimal ejakulasi pria adalah tujuh kali, dengan jeda minimal satu jam. So, my Sakuma and Miyoshi were just rode out their intense orgasm. Walaupun saya deskripsikan secara grafikal, tapi aslinya mereka nggak makan waktu sampai sejam. 
> 
> Untuk penetrasi, tanpa pelumas itu bisa melukai dinding rektum (homoseksual intercouse), bahkan perempuan demikian (tapi perempuan kan secara natural memiliki sendiri). Jadi nggak jleb masuk langsung ooh aah, rasanya sangat-sangat sakit, tapi, mengingat Miyoshi yang hito de nashi, jadi pertahanannya terhadap rasa sakit lebih tinggi. 
> 
> Nah saya tahu ini hanya fanfiksi dan dibikin seliar-liarnya imajinasi pun tidak apa-apa, tapi mengingat setting-nya real world, saya membuatnya seperti ini. Dan mengapa saya tahu, bukan karena pengalaman (:'''')) atau apa, melainkan karena saya mencari referensi tentang hal ini khusus untuk fanfiksi ini jadi bisa sedikit lebih dekat ke setting RLnya.
> 
> Saya hanya bisa berharap sebagian apologia serta lemonnya tidak terlalu lenje untuk kadar pria, semoga tidak membuat pembaca cringe. A-atau dengan akhirnya. :’’’’
> 
> Terima kasih penuh cinta dari saya untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca, memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, dukungan, kudos, dan mem-bookmark fanfiksi ini!


	7. Erota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf pada teman-teman pembaca yang masih setia menanti update fanfiksi ini, karena telah begitu lama fanfiksi ini delay update. 
> 
> Di luar dugaan, fic ini ternyata lebih melebar dari perkiraan saya. Jadi, mari kita sama-sama hayati klimaks dari fanfiksi ini! (?) Selamat membaca! ;’)

 

 

_Wahai Cintaku_

_Duhai Sayangku_

_Tak mengapa kautinggalkan aku_

_Asal jangan kaulupakan aku_

 

 

 

Romantisme semalam hancur seketika, begitu nada-nada dan bait kata itu berdendang. Miyoshi akan merasakan nostalgia, jika bukan karena kelopak matanya merekah dan letih yang merambati tubuhnya ketika ia tersadar.

Tidak seanyel berhari-hari dulu, tapi begitu ia mendengar lagu itu lagi baik-baik, perasaan persetan itu ponsel Sakuma menggiringnya pada keputusan untuk membantingpecahkan saja sumber lagu sial teramat sinis itu.

Jadi selama ini, lagu itu mungkin tahu yang terjadi padanya.

Ada apa dengan hidupnya dan sarkasme yang bertaburan dari sejak membuka sampai memejam mata lagi?

Bibirnya berkedut. Mata terpincing. Miyoshi dalam momen selangka ini mengembus panjang.

Realisasi memitingnya hanya karena sebuah lagu. Satu, ia mengembangkan pandangan antipati baru terkait dengan ditinggalkan;  dan dua, ia tidak akan mengemis untuk tidak dilupakan.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sepersekian detik, Miyoshi menimbang keputusan melempar ponsel sial itu ke dinding atau lemari terdekat agar mati saja selamanya, ketika lengan yang melingkari perut telanjangnya menghilang untuk menyambar ponsel sial itu.

Pegal dengan posisi—dan pegal yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan posisi tidur—berbaring menyamping, Miyoshi merebah tubuh seutuhnya ke tempat tidur sehingga posisinya kini menelungkup.

Tangan kirinya hendak menepuk bangun yang tertidur di belakangnya—seperti yang dahulu seringkali dilakukannya. Namun alih-alih melakukannya,  lengannya malah menyelinap melingkari punggung liat pria yang sekali lagi tertidur di sampingnya.

Sakuma, sekali lagi, mengisi kekosongan tempat tidur ini.

Sakuma menepati janjinya, tetap ada tatkala Miyoshi membuka mata.

Terpejam dalam tenteram menyadari Sakuma tidak perlu ia bangunkan agar membunuh bencana berbunyi,dirasakannya lengan Sakuma yang memagari lagi tubuh telanjangnya. Momen ini menyebabkan Miyoshi membenamkan wajah dan senyum tipisnya ke bantal.

Sakuma menggeram ringan dengan mata masih terkatup. “Hmmh?”

Diantuk lelah tidak mengurangi kepekaan Miyoshi menyerap suara samar yang menepis sunyi kamar tidur mereka.

Begitu lengang, menyebabkan Miyoshi menyadari hari masih begitu pagi karena baru pekik pagi burung, tanpa gema kereta meroda elektris, tidak juga celoteh bocah-bocah baru dimandikan ibu, dan Sakuma tengah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

“Tsk. Diam kau.”

Pagi-pagi Sakuma sudah berdecak. Pasti bukan telepon dari orang menyenangkan.

Tangan berkalus menarik selimut lebih tinggi, menutupi bahu telanjang Miyoshi. Musim panas belum sedemikian picik bereskalasi, tidak seperti panas lain yang dijentik naik dengan belaian lamban di punggung Miyoshi.

“Mengapa tiba-tiba?”

Kecupan ringan di punggung lengan Miyoshi dengan mata biru yang baru setengah terbuka menelusuri kulitnya. Ciuman dirambatkan ke bahunya, seiring dengan tangan di punggungnya berkelana, turun, hingga jejari tertambat ke lekuk pinggulnya.

“... aku tidak ... memusingkan hal itu. Kau tahu.”

Miyoshi mengingat hari itu. Ketika seluruh tubuhnya basah dan jejari ini berhenti sampai di situ saja, yang tidak terjadi kali ini, karena punggung buku-buku jari mengelusi pinggulnya.

Telunjuk Sakuma membelai garis di antara kedua batas bokong pipinya dalam sapuan sensual, menangkup paha telanjangnya, menyebabkan  Miyoshi mengamuflase sendat menjadi seringai sinis.

“... genting, huh ...”

Miyoshi menoleh pada Sakuma, melayangkan pandangan menghina _—bisa-bisanya kau menelepon seseorang sementara kau berlaku seperti ini_ —dan tersirat lunaknya canda.

Sakuma mendaratkan kecupan tanpa suara di ujung hidungnya, ekspresinya kian merentangkan seringai Miyoshi— _jangan bersuara atau peneleponku akan tahu_. Dan ia memandang tak terkesan, seringai asimetris begitu mendengar hembus napas erotik Miyoshi yang dibuat-buat.

Peneleponnya berhenti bicara dan Miyoshi menyipit pandangan dalam kemenangan. Lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu, Sakuma tersedak sesaat lalu menjawab, “... tidak, tidak. Jelaskan padaku.”

Sakuma menjauhkan teleponnya dari Miyoshi yang memang berencana mengacaukan urusannya, dan mengetahui dari cara Miyoshi memandangnya, _ini salah yang mengganggu pagi kita dengan telepon tak tahu waktu itu, bukan aku, Sakuma-san._

Seseorang, lawan bicara Sakuma di seberang sana, perlu belajar bahwa tidak baik menelepon sepasang kekasih (mereka sudah terikat kembali) yang bermesra di pagi hari.

Sebelum Miyoshi sempat merilis desahan semurahan film biru—strategi klasik paling antik membuat orang trauma menelepon sepasang kekasih di pagi hari, Sakuma menjatuhkan tatapan ke bibir yang bersemi karena klaimnya, sebelum melumatnya lamat selagi ia menjauhkan telepon dari Miyoshi.

Sakuma pasti tahu tawa tanpa suara Miyoshi ketika ia balas mengisap, meresap senyum di bibir Sakuma. 

Sedikit berbaik hati membiarkan lidah mereka bersinggungan, dan tarikan napas mulai tak teratur, perasaan menyenangkan ini membuat Miyoshi mengendurkan ciuman dan membiarkan Sakuma menyelesaikan teleponnya.

Miyoshi menutup mata, merasakan ketiadaan itu sendiri yang berhari-hari lalu mengetaminya, merasakan lengan merengkuh lengan sampai ke pinggang dan pinggulnya—disadarinya yang terakhir (bagaimana Sakuma memeluknya) bisa jadi tidak akan membosankan.

“Begitu, hmm ...” Sakuma bergumam rendah—yang Miyoshi mengerti Sakuma tujukan untuknya kembali tidur, “... aku mengerti.”

Ciuman di keningnya, persis seperti saat Sakuma meminta maaf dengan pagutan melelehkan, tetap menyesakkan Miyoshi, tapi dalam artian berbeda.

“Ya ... ya, sampai nanti.”

Bunyi ponsel ditaruh, dan tangan Sakuma yang menemukan jalan untuk mengelus punggungnya, adalah tanda bagi Miyoshi untuk bersuara, “Belasungkawa pada pencipta nada dering dan musisi dengan dedikasi tinggi dalam bermusik.”

“Lagu ini tidak seburuk itu.”

“Seperti tidak ada lagi lain yang lebih baik saja. Apa tidak cukup memasang lagu sial itu sebagai alarm saja?”

Sakuma mengelanakan tangannya di hamparan kulit punggung telanjang yang disembunyikan selimut. Terkekeh kecil. “Itu karena aku belum menggantinya. Biasanya saat di Hokkaido, aku dibangunkan dengan ditelepon. Aku sudah memasang alarm, tapi menurut saksi mata, aku malah bangun, mematikan alarm, dan tidur lagi.”

Dengan ekspresi tak merefeleksi isi hati, Miyoshi menatapi kekasihnya. “Siapa yang membangunkanmu?”

“Kusanagi,” jawab Sakuma ragu,“atau ... yang lain.”

Miyoshi berpaling ke arah berlawanan darinya. “Jadi ada lagi selain Kusanagi- _san_ yang bisa membangunkanmu.”

Sakuma memugar ekspresi sesal karena jawaban jujur terselip begitu saja dari mulutnya. “...umm, ya.”

“Siapa?”

“Honma.”

“Hanya dia?”

“Mmm ... Shizuka?”

“Lalu?”

“Yoshino.”

“Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?”

“Itu aku yang membangunkannya.”

“Mengapa tidak pakai rekaman suaraku saja?”

Sakuma mendengus samar. “Kau juga tahu aku tidak mungkin memakainya selama aku bersama yang lain.”

 _Aku tahu._ Miyoshi menyeringai tipis. “Kau cepat _bangun_.”

Sakuma mengabaikan penekanan nada dalam satu kata spesifik. “Lagu ini tidak buruk karena sangat menyebalkan, jadi aku cepat bangun.”

Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Sakuma memakai rekaman suara Miyoshi yang _keterlaluan_ seksi itu saat mereka sempat berpisah.

“Kau masih ingat konsekuensi membuatku tidak senang dari pagi, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sejenak tak ada jawaban hingga Sakuma bersuara, “Apa yang membuatmu tidak senang? Terbangun karena alarm kolotku, atau karena ada yang membangunkanku?”

Miyoshi terkesiap dalam senyap ketika kecupan pelan dibubuhkan ke tengkuknya.

“Apa kau cemburu, Miyoshi?”

Mendengar nada kemenangan Sakuma yang mengesalkan, dan pasti disengaja untuk mengingatkan bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu Miyoshi pun melakukannya pada pria itu mengetahui Sakuma cemburu pada Johann, Miyoshi kasual mengedik bahu.

“Ada banyak yang membangunkanmu.”

“Teman-temanku.”

—dan membangunkan Sakuma di pagi hari adalah privasi yang selama ini selalu Miyoshi miliki. Setidaknya sampai sebelum mereka berpisah.

Opsir Sakuma, selain punya kecenderungan sebagai penolak terhadap banyak hal yang orang-orang biasanya tidak akan tolak, teguh dalam pendirian, waspada dengan intelijensi yang punya banyak ruang untuk berkembang, Miyoshi menyadari Sakuma ternyata masih naif dengan kenyataan banyak yang menginginkannya.

Bisa saja ada modus terselubung dalam membangunkan Sakuma. Ah. Sakuma- _nya._

Paling tidak, siapa tidak terpikirkan menarik Sakuma ke ranjang karena eksterior badannya. Rambut manusia saja sudah berbeda-beda warna. Ada yang pirang, coklat, hitam, belum lagi yang dicat warna-warni. Apalagi mengenai hati. Siapa bisa menjamin itu bukan modus untuk menaut Sakuma pada mereka sendiri?

Miyoshi dalam hal ini, masih mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya memberitahu Sakuma tentang hal ini, atau tidak. _Tidak._

Miyoshi menarik lengannya dari rangkulan di punggung Sakuma, berkelit sebelum Sakuma dapat meraihnya karena ia tidak berhasrat menggulat dalam hangat pagi-pagi apabila bermula seperti ini.

Selimut luruh dari bahu ke liku siku, Miyoshi mengerling tajam.

Sakuma menangkap tangannya, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Miyoshi menyentaknya karena ia mencium punggung jari tangan kanan pria yang hendak beranjak.

Miyoshi menyergap senyumnya sendiri karena nyaris terhanyut alir atmosfer dari gestur lembut itu. “Siapa yang meneleponmu barusan?”

Sakuma mengejap mata, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya lagi. “Teman kerja.”

Mata coklatnya kian tajam terfokus pada Sakuma. Ada alasan mengapa Sakuma menjawab demikian dan bukan dengan nama, tapi frasa _teman kerja_ itu adalah kejujuran karena begitulah yang Miyoshi temukan di mata biru gelap itu.

Mengapa tidak langsung saja menyebutkan nama, itulah yang jadi masalah.

“Untuk apa meneleponmu?”

Sakuma menghirup napas dalam, melepas tangannya dan telunjuk tersaruk ke pipi. “Memberitahuku.”

 _Beritahu apa—?_ Dan Miyoshi sadar Sakuma sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dengan balas bertanya, “Kau mau ke mana, Miyoshi?”

Menegaskan ia tidak akan mendekat karena Sakuma pun tak mau menjawab secara mendetail, Miyoshi mengabaikan tangan Sakuma yang terjulur ingin menggapainya. “Divisi D akan ke sini, kemarin aku sudah janji dengan mereka. Kami akan bertukar cindera mata.”

Sepermili detik, horror menggurati wajah Sakuma yang memahami makna perkataannya.

Miyoshi bangkit untuk keluar dari selimut kusut. Disadarinya betapa berantakan kamar mereka dengan pakaian bertebaran seabstrak debu astrologis tertabur di ruang hampa udara. Dia duduk,  terdiam merasakan lelah dan nyeri yang familiar.

Sakuma yang mengikutinya bangkit,  memutuskan melipat selimut. Bungkam mengetahui Miyoshi yang terdiam karena semua itu.

Tidak mau Sakuma akan menyesali yang terjadi semalam ataupun berserah pada kekalahan bahwa ia masih kelelahan, Miyoshi bergerak untuk memunguti baju mereka satu per satu—memisahkan antara mana yang harus dicuci, mana yang harus dibawa ke _laundry_ , dan mana yang tinggal digantung saja.

Setelah selesai dengan selimut, Sakuma beralih melepaskan seprai ranjang. “Kapan mereka datang?”

Miyoshi berhati-hati agar tidak diketahui tengah meneliti Sakuma, menanti pria itu mengatakan apa yang lagi-lagi ia tidak katakan, kendati percuma saja—Miyoshi mengerti kini perkataan Odagiri bahwa Sakuma tidak sebodoh itu untuk jujur mengatakan apa pun padanya.

“Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu pagi.”

“Mereka bisa menerobos masuk ke sini kapanpun,” ujar Sakuma konklusif, meletakkan pakaian kotor mereka bergabung dengan tumpukan cucian seprai. Tangannya menyusuri garis bahu Miyoshi, memijat lambat—memikat otot-otot yang padat oleh penat. 

Sakuma tergolong orang kompulsif, karena itu Miyoshi mengetahui pijatannya bukanlah inisiatif seksual yang merupakan kode untuk ronde berikutnya, melainkan inilah caranya memedulikan Miyoshi dengan tidak menyinggung atau mempertanyakan tentang yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

“Sebagai konsekuensi karena telah membuatku tidak senang,” –dan Miyoshi tahu persis Sakuma mengerti mana saja yang telah dilakukannya membuat Miyoshi tidak senang— “Sakuma- _san_ mengurus cucian.”

Sakuma mengangguk sekali kemudian melepaskan tangan dari bahunya, tepat ketika ia baru mulai memijat titik-titik krusial yang—dan, ah, bisakah Miyoshi menambahkan _konsekuensi lain_ atas Sakuma yang _tidak_ berinisiatif melakukan apa pun?

“Mandilah duluan, Miyoshi,” pintanya.

Sakuma memunggunginya untuk melepaskan sampul bantal dan guling mereka, mencegah Miyoshi mencari tahu yang tengah berdesing di benaknya untuk saat ini.

Miyoshi mundur selangkah, dua langkah, dan berbalik darinya sekalipun punggung bidang itu yang mengundang untuk dijadikan sandaran, melangkah perlahan dengan pakaian tidak kotor dalam dekapan. Keluar kamar untuk menggantungnya di ruang lemari kecil pakaian apartemen itu.

Hawa dingin ini bukan karena embun pagi yang mengulumi tubuh di tiap inci yang terpapar, melainkan usai ia menyimpan baju mereka di ruang pakaian dan mengamati sesaat celah dari pintu terbuka akan siluet Sakuma yang tekun merapikan kamar, dingin sama sekali lain ini yang meranjak ke benak.

Miyoshi menyampirkan handuk yang ia tarik dari gantungan ke bahunya selagi ia menjejaki kamar mandi, berjalan ke dekat bak, lalu memutar keran air penghangat untuk mengisi _bath-up_.

Dia hanya menatapi alir air hangat yang menggenang, memungkas debit demi debit, mendengar sumbang muntahan air pada bak.

 _Bath-up_ ini terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua pakai bersama. Namun Miyoshi beradaptasi, tidak lagi keberatan menjadikan Sakuma pangkuan. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut dalam roman nostalgia mengingat semua itu.

Tangannya menyibak gejolak air hangat, tenggelam sesaat dengan ingatan bahwa kedua kunci apartemen ada padanya. Satu kunci seharusnya digenggam oleh Sakuma lagi.

Miyoshi tidak pernah ingin memiliki apartemen ini—tidak tanpa Sakuma ada di sini.

Sakuma ada di sini, tapi gelung di relungnya masih saja seperti ini.

Miyoshi beranjak, menaruh handuk di gantungan baju kamar mandi, melirik ke pintu sejenak. Seringai sinis sepintas sebelum menutupnya, lalu menyeruak riak ringan air dalam bak.

Dinikmatinya kehangatan yang meluruhkan kelelahan, menderit gigi menyadari pantatnya tak bersahabat dengan sensasi menyakitkan pasca kenikmatan dan pegal menyebalkan di seluruh penjuru.

Tak sebersit sesal pun meluap di hatinya mengingat yang terjadi kemarin malam. Miyoshi mengubur senyum lunaknya dalam air hangat yang terkucur, menyimpul intensitas yang malam begitu intim melebihi yang terjadi di malam-malam tahun lalu.

Sekarang ia punya waktu untuk merenungi segalanya, dan bisa sedikit lebih bersimpati pada kelinci yang jika tidak ada pasangan mereka akan mati. Makhluk lemah dan sangat lucu. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka terpisah dan tidak tahu pasangan mereka akan kembali karena telah terlanjur mati?

Perasaan Sakuma berubah, tidak dalam artian ia meninggalkan. Namun jauh lebih dulu tersimpul di fase yang baru kini Miyoshi jejaki—realisasi yang ia belajar untuk menerima dengan pengertian dan kesederhanaan.

Perasaan yang tidak abadi, tapi berubah menguat dan sama ingin terikat seperti ini, ternyata sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Persepsi tentang perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadian tetap sama dan tidak akan berubah, pengalaman atas perpisahan ini hanya menumpah warna dengan menyingkap sudut pandang baru yang Miyoshi sebelumnya tidak pernah berminat mencari tahu.

Namun, sampai mana batas keterikatan perasaan ini benar-benar signifikan?

Jika suatu saat perasaan mereka berubah sesungguhnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Pertanyaan itu tak sempat dianalisis untuk dikemukakan jawaban, manakala pintu kamar mandi diayun terbuka seperti sepasang mata coklat yang meluas tanpa prasangka. Sama sekali tak menyangka.

“Aku sudah memasukkan cucian kotor ke mesin cuci. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, ingatkan aku untuk menjemurnya.”

Sakuma menutup pintu kamar mandi, menggantung handuknya di sisi handuk Miyoshi, menaruh tas kecil berisi properti kebersihannya sendiri di atas kloset, kemudian memosisikan diri di bawah pancuran _shower_ yang ia nyalakan dengan air hangat.

Miyoshi menahan diri menegakkan duduknya. Menyanggakan lengan kiri di dinding _bathup_. Dia tidak perlu menjawab, menanti Sakuma yang menuntut tanggapan dan tak datang jua, Miyoshi non-ekspresi mengamati relief tubuh belakangnya yang digemercik rerintik air hangat.

Biasanya pria yang bekerja di kepolisian atau kemiliteran terbiasa dipahati eksterior gagah dan maskulin. Miyoshi tidak tertaut pada semua itu walaupun memang Sakuma _fit to the T,_ karena bersamanya di satu divisi menyibakkan intern kepribadian dan perilaku Sakuma lebih berharga daripada eksteriornya belaka.

Perasaan bisa jadi seperti hembusan. Hembusan yang keras—posesif, sepoi—naif, menyejukkan—protektif. Tidak berbentuk, tidak berupa, tidak ada ciri khas, tapi sekali melampauimu, kau merasakannya.

Entah metafor tersebut benar atau tidak, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini lebih baik tidak ia definisi ketika siluet yang tengah menyabuni diri dari ujung dagu ke ujung kaki itu terambang dalam ruang pandangnya.

Seseorang yang lalu meliriknya, dan Miyoshi tidak menemukan dirinya mengonfrontasi dengan sensualitas seperti yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Profesi sebagai polisi memungkinkannya untuk menyelidik isi benak seseorang,  tapi bersama seseorang seperti Sakuma—yang pernah tinggal dan sekali lagi (selama ini) tinggal di hatinya, menyebabkan kemampuan itu selayaknya hak istimewa untuknya.

“Kalau kau gelisah dengan reaksi D-Kikan bertemu denganmu lagi, sia-sia saja.” Miyoshi menjatuhkan tatapan pada tangannya yang menangkup air dan merembas lolos dari celah ruas-ruas jejari. Seperti perasaannya yang terselip melalui sela-sela kontrol dirinya.

Sakuma tak segera menanggapi, bibir rapat terkatup selagi ia mengeramasi rambutnya sendiri.

“Untuk soal kasus, kau pasti tahu mereka akan bereaksi seperti apa, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi membiarkan Sakuma memetakan senyumnya dalam matanya—hingga terlesak ke hatinya—sementara ia melanskap sebidang lika-liku punggung yang lebih mirip pahat seniman terbaik sejagat, dan ia membenamkan diri dalam gelombang air hangat kala satu lututnya menyeruak ke permukaan ditekuk elegan.

“Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti mereka tidak mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kita, tapi  mereka tidak akan menghakimimu.” Tawa gelinya dingin merayapi  ke dinding-dinding kamar mandi,  menimbulkan disonansi. “Mereka sebenarnya akan bersyukur, hanya saja cara mereka mengekspresikannya tidak dalam kewajaran manusia biasa.”

Sakuma termenung selagi membilas kepalanya lebih dulu, lalu menyikat giginya. Meski hanya satu sisi saja,  tapi Miyoshi sempat mendapati ekspresi melankolis di wajah Sakuma menyadari Miyoshi tidak membuang sikat giginya yang tertinggal di kamar mandi ini.

“Untuk apa mereka bersyukur jika nanti mereka akan mencacat cela kasus yang terlalu lama diselesaikan, memakan begitu banyak korban, membuat kerusakan masif, dan bahkan pelakunya adalah bagian dari tim investigasi sendiri?”

“Itu dua hal berbeda. Pikirkan baik-baik,” jawab Miyoshi, memutar keran air tertutup, dan bangkit keluar dari _bathup_   untuk turut menyikat gigi dan memberikan kesempatan Sakuma merasio—yang terbukti tidak seburuk kenaifannya sesekali waktu.

“Mereka akan bersyukur ...” Sakuma yang telah berkumur, horror memandang petak-petak keramik kamar mandi yang merefleksi dirinya dan Miyoshi kendati blur, “...karena kita tetap bersama?” 

Miyoshi bergumam membenarkan, geli tersirat di gumamnya karena Sakuma tak memercayai simpulannya sendiri.

“Mengapa? Maksudku, mereka pasti mengerti kau pantas mendapat yang lebih daripada aku—“ Sakuma menarik napas dalam, meliriknya yang selesai berkumur dan kini membalur sabun di sekujur tubuh, “—sementara aku yakin mereka tahu akulah yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Bagaimana bisa mereka merasa bersyu—ah.”

Miyoshi tak bermaksud menyembunyikan sunggingan senyum pengertian, hanya saja  ia tengah mengeremasi diri sendiri dan membilasnya lebih dulu di pancuran air bersisian dengan Sakuma yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Mereka bersyukur bukan karena turut berbahagia jika kita bersama, tapi untuk diri mereka sendiri.” Sakuma berkata di sela hela napasnya, seolah harusnya tak berharap banyak atas ketulusan divisi yang terdiri dari manusia-manusia paling bukan manusia. “Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti ketika mereka bilang padaku untuk menghentikanmu menerakakan dunia.”

“Mungkin memang ada baiknya kau tidak perlu mengerti.”

“Apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka sebenarnya?”

Miyoshi mengusapkan rambutnya yang selesai dibilas ke belakang sehingga wajah basahnya terekspos seluruhnya saat ia menemui tatapan curiga terhalus Sakuma. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”        

Sakuma memiringkan kepala, pandangannya yang perlahan menggelap, merayap di kejenjangan leher Miyoshi berguam klaim. “Tidak mungkin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena mereka sampai merasa aku perlu ada agar kau tidak membuat suasana di Divisi D jadi seperti neraka.”

Miyoshi memincingkan mata padanya. “Memperburuk sesuatu, padahal profesi kita selalu berhadapan dengan segala sesuatu terburuk, adalah hal yang terburuk.”

“Dan kau tidak mungkin melakukannya,” tanggap Sakuma, dengan nada meminta maaf. 

Miyoshi  memunggungi Sakuma saat ia meratakan sabun ke sela-sela jemari kaki, telapak hingga tumit dan mata kaki.

Ia mendengar hembusan napas panjang. Itu isyarat untuknya memberikan kesempatan Sakuma meninjau ulang pemikirannya sendiri, Miyoshi bersedia meluangkan waktu jika memang tercecer detik-detik seperti saat ini yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melakukannya tanpa kegentingan.

“... kau ... memecah terlalu banyak kasus, dari kasus sederhana sampai yang paling rumit. Seorang diri.”

Tak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan, Miyoshi lanjut menyabuni tungkainya sampai ke lututnya. Mungkin Sakuma mengingat saat malam valentine menghampirinya terakhir kali di kantor Divisi D, mengingat bahwa pecah kasus perjudian Black Jack dengan rumitnya kode alifatik itu diurai oleh Miyoshi.

“Sekalipun kredit prestasi untuk Divisi D, tapi kau tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk bekerja juga sampai mereka bosan karena semua kaupecahkan terlalu mudah.”

“Sebenarnya mereka terlalu melebihkan.”

“Kupikir juga begitu.”

Miyoshi mengerlingnya, agak terkejut. Dan ragu apa benar Sakuma mengerti yang ia maksud.

Sakuma mengimbuh, “Tidak mungkin kau mewawancarai semua saksi, melakukan forensik lapangan dan mungkin juga badan korban, mendapatkan fakta dan mengolah data, semua kaulakukan seorang diri.”

Tatapannya yang melembut, Miyoshi alihkan pada keramik yang buram merefleksikan dirinya berdiri bersisian dengan Sakuma.

“Mungkin, mereka bosan karena kau cermat menganalisis satu petunjuk terhubung ke petunjuk yang mana, sampai ke pemecahan kasus. Itu berarti kau cepat mendapatkan nama atau organisasi pelaku baik yang terlibat, bonekanya, maupun otak kejahatan sebenarnya, dengan asumsi motif yang ternyata benar.”

Miyoshi berujar dengan arogan tersopannya, “Dan tambahan, daftar alasan—“

Sakuma turut menaik sesudut mulut. “—ancaman—“

“—untuk membuat mereka mengakui kesalahan. Lebih baik mereka mengakui, daripada mempersulit diri sendiri dan memperpanjang masa hukuman mereka.”

“Kalau hukuman yang mereka jalankan terlalu lama karena mengelak dari kesalahan, mereka bukan hanya kehilangan masa depan, tapi juga kesempatan untuk dibebaskan.” 

Mata biru itu lekat menatapinya, menyadari Miyoshi tengah menatapnya dengan tantangan untuk menalar keluar dari pola pikir biasa. Seperti biasa; seperti dulu ketika mereka selalu melakukannya.

Aroma nostalgia memekat di antara mereka.

“Sebenarnya, Miyoshi, kau bukan hanya memikirkan jauh lebih daripada hanya menghukum mereka atas tindakan kriminal yang mereka lakukan, tapi juga dampak pada kehidupan para kriminal dan orang-orang yang terkait pada mereka—misalkan keluarga atau kerabat terdekat. Baik semasa hukuman, maupun setelahnya.

“Jika mereka mengelak dari tuduhan, bersikeras mempersulit diri di persidangan atas tuntutan, dan malah dijatuhi hukuman lebih berat, ada juga keluarga yang bergantung pada para kriminal itu akan kesulitan hidup setelah ditinggalkan untuk menjalani masa hukuman.

“Katakan, seperti kasus pejabat yang mengorupsi uang untuk kebutuhan anaknya. Jika pejabat itu dihukum, denda tidak seberapa dibandingkan masa hukuman dia jalani. Sebutlah, tiga tahun. Maka keluarganya akan menderita, dan putranya sendiri akan hidup terkatung karena publisitas media menyebabkannya dicap sebagai anak pejabat koruptor—bahkan anak narapidana.”

“Ya,” Tawa pelan menyenangkan, puas karena kemampuan Sakuma untuk memahaminya tak menumpul, “jika kriminalnya memang masih bisa tertolong, karena hukuman untuk kesalahan mereka berdampak pula pada kerabat terdekat. Lain halnya jika oknum yang benar-benar keji.”

“Coba saja banyak orang bisa berpikir sepertimu—dan Divisi D, untuk tidak hanya menghakimi pelaku, tapi memikirkan juga dampak dari menghakimi oknum terhadap kehidupan orang-orang terdekatnya dan mengerti bagaimana cara menyikapi.”

Miyoshi menyabuni tubuhnya sendiri, melirik Sakuma yang memungginya. Punggung yang tegar, dipugar sepi. Memerhatikan tangan terkepal Sakuma dihantamkan pada keramik, Miyoshi menyerap makna gesturnya.

“... sebenarnya, kau sangat idealis,” Sakuma berat menghirup dalam, getir mengakui, “... tidak sepertiku.”

Miyoshi tidak sependapat.

Sakuma memahami ia tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri terdistraksi oleh apa yang terjadi waktu itu (pasang surut hubungan) di antara mereka, justru memanfaatkannya untuk menjunjung tinggi prioritas.

Jika ia bicara sebagai sesama pengemban tanggung-jawab atas keamanan dan ketertiban ekosistem kemasyarakatan, maka Miyoshi tidak perlu lagi mengoreksi Sakuma yang sudah mengerti—karena pagi buta tadi telah dikatakannya—bahwa tidak ada hal apa pun yang boleh mengalihkan mereka dari prioritas untuk kepentingan komunitas sosial.

Namun sebagai seseorang yang setiap malam akan memeluk atau digelung dalam pelukannya, Miyoshi menghargai kenyataan itu.

Tidak seperti Sakuma yang merasa itu memalukan, sebaliknya, itu sungguh menyanjung.

Mengkhidmati seseorang berjuang untuk tidak teralihkan dari pengabdiannya dan berdarah-darah karena sebenarnya hatinya, pikirannya, kerinduannya,  seluruhnya, terus-menerus terpusara pada seorang saja.

Profesionalitas dipertanyakan karena sesungguhnya merindukan seseorang?

Romansa di atas derita pengabdian?

Tidak buruk, karena Miyoshi terposisi sebagai faktor distraksi.

Sakuma yang kini telah mengerti, ia tidak sendiri—sama-sama diraup kerinduan dan ditelan kesepian. Tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan—Miyoshi merasakan yang sama.

Miyoshi menghirup singkat, dengan lengan dan tangan bersabun, menyelinap di sekeliling pinggang kemudian berlabuh di atas perut Sakuma.

Senyumnya tersembunyi sempurna dalam ciuman yang ditanam dalam-dalam di pundak Sakuma, sebelum mengeratkan pelukan dan menyandarkan kepala di tapis terlapis seharum sabun.

Miyoshi tidak butuh visi untuk menyempurnakan kenyataan akan keterkejutan di wajah Sakuma, karena ricik air terpantul di antero kamar mandi tidak menyamarkan cekatan napasnya. 

“Aku berpikir.” Sakuma menangkup tangan Miyoshi di atas perutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Miyoshi mendapati dirinya mengembus napas, tidak mendramatisir teatrikal kendati itu yang ia ingin lakukan, dilepaskannya pelukan. “Aku tidak melakukan ini karena—“

Sakuma berbalik, memungkas sebelum ia selesai, dan pasti mengesalkan Miyoshi jika tidak karena yang dikatakannya, “Kau melakukan bukan karena ingin menggodaku. Atau sekadar ingin berhubungan badan.”

Miyoshi menatap Sakuma, tidak mengerti karena itulah alisnya tertaut dan sorot pandangnya terhimpit keraguan, dan lebih tidak mengerti lagi karena Sakuma malah mendekapnya untuk menaruh kecupan seringan awan di daun telinga sensitifnya.  Memuntir murni perasaan Miyoshi melakukan ini.

Kening yang ditutupi helai coklat basah berkerut. Jejari kapalan menyapukan untaian rambutnya ke belakang, lalu menelusuri kerutan itu agar menghilang dengan kecupannya.

“Aku mengerti kau tidak sedang merangsangku.” Sakuma menyelam dalam-dalam sepasang mata coklat yang merasuk terlalu jauh ke hatinya. Tersenyum ketika mencium penghujung hidung kekasihnya.

Sakuma tidak membisikkan apa pun tentang kesadaran ia mengerti apa yang Miyoshi ingin dirinya rasakan, tidak sesederhana lagi ia yang waktu itu hanya sendiri merasa berdelusi memang disayang. 

Ini bahasa mereka yang tak terkatakan, tak bisa dikatakan.

Namun dengan apalagi pengertian pasti tersampaikan, selain dipeluk dari belakang adalah ungkapan mereka atas sayang yang bukan bayang-bayang?

Miyoshi yang dulu, akan berkomentar sarkastik bahwa Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika pasti akan berbahagia—hari ini pasti cerah ceria. Dan kalau memang mau menggoda, tidak usah basa-basi dan lakukan saja.

Miyoshi yang sekarang, mengemas seluruh perasaan yang Sakuma timbulkan dalam dirinya di senyumnya—hingga Sakuma menyadari pandangannya yang telah terlalu jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Mungkin setelah ini, Miyoshi akan gencatan senjata dari segala sesuatu yang manis-manis dan lembut. Dan, oh, mungkin bisa sedikit mengapresiasi drama romansa berakhir bahagia.

“Aku pernah salah mengira tentang memelukmu dari belakang. Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan juga aku dibuat salah paham olehmu, Sakuma- _san_?”

“Memang kau merasa salah paham atas apa?”

“Dipeluk dari depan olehmu.”

“Bagian mana yang membuatmu salah paham?”

Miyoshi santai mengangkat bahu, yang lalu dibubuh sekilas ciuman oleh Sakuma. “ _Well_ , itu bisa berarti kau sedang menggodaku.”

Sakuma menekuk seinci tepi bibirnya. “Menurutmu?”

Miyoshi bersenandung halus ketika hidung Sakuma menekan pipinya—begitu dekat tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa sehingga yang tersisa hanya intimasi. Hidung kekasihnya menurun dari ujung dagu menelusuri garis lehernya, seakan menghirupi wangi sabun yang tersisa di sana. “Kemudian salah pahamku berlanjut pada kemungkinan kau sekarang ingin berhubungan badan  denganku.”

“Bagaimana kalau memang begitu?” Suara intim Sakuma di lehernya, entah yang bersangkutan sadar atau tidak, mendesir darah, menyemilir gairah yang sedari terbangun tadi Miyoshi kikis agar tak bergejolak.

Miyoshi mengulum seringainya. “Aku menolak.”

“Itu penolakan ketiga.”   

“Masih ada dua lagi.”

“Tolak aku dua kali lagi, cepatlah.” Ketergesaaan dari nada Sakuma yang tersisip canda berhasil memancing alun tawa Miyoshi. “Jadi kau tidak perlu menolakku lagi.”

“Jangan buat dirimu terdengar putus asa begitu.” Miyoshi merasukkan jejarinya ke helai hitam yang lembab, berbisik seksi, “kau bisa berhenti sekarang dan tidak perlu memaksakan diri.”

Sakuma tidak berhenti.

Menabur ciuman pada guam-guam merah yang semalam ia nyalakan di bentangan kulit leher tak bercela Miyoshi, Sakuma mengembalikan posisi lengan Miyoshi untuk memeluknya, lalu balik merengkuhnya.

“Sakuma- _san_.”

“Hmm?”

“Kalau kaulupa, Divisi D akan datang.”

“Kau membuatku lupa.”

Miyoshi bergumam dengan nada menghina terhalus, kata-kata murah itu tak lantas terukir di hatinya.

Ia menggeser posisi kepala yang kini menyamping dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Sakuma, sengaja meluaskan ruang eksplorasi Sakuma di lehernya. “Bisa jadi nanti kau akan mendengar hal-hal mengerikan, yang mereka—Divisi D—akan katakan tanpa beradab.”

“Aku akan terkejut jika mereka membicarakan ramalan cuaca denganku ataupun bersopan-santun.” Sakuma mengecupi  gumpal liat otot di punggung lengan Miyoshi yang berlekuk muskular sempurna.

“Mereka akan bilang pantas hari ini cerah,” Miyoshi berinisiatif membelai punggung Sakuma tanpa bermaksud apa-apa, “dan berkata banyak hal.”

“Penting bagiku untuk memercayai perkataan mereka?”

“Bagaimana jika mereka bilang aku mencoba menikungmu dari belakang sewaktu kita bersama?”

“Hmm ...” Miyoshi menahan erangan di pangkal kerongkongannya, gumam berat Sakuma—setengah antara memikirkan jawaban dan tengah mengisap lamat kulit di garis samping lehernya—seksi sekali di telinganya. “Itu tidak terbukti.”

Miyoshi menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. “Bagaimana kalau mereka berkata, aku mencoba melupakanmu?”

“Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mencobanya.” Ganti Sakuma yang membelai punggungnya dengan maksud membuat Miyoshi terbuai. “Apa pun yang mereka katakan, kurasa mereka hanya menggodamu, tapi ujungnya aku yang disudutkan.”

“Kau merasa disudutkan?”

“Kapan aku tidak disudutkan?”

“Sekarang tidak.”

“Sekarang, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak pernah melakukannya.” Sakuma mengembalikan pandangan tak terkesannya pada Miyoshi. “Tidak secara frontal.”

Miyoshi memampang tampang menantang, yang ia tahu Sakuma mengerti tidak benar-benar merendahkannya. “Sakuma- _san_ saja yang merasa tersudutkan.”

“Kau yang membuatku merasa seperti itu.” Sakuma memincingkan matanya, memutar posisi mereka sehingga ia mengimpit kekasihnya itu ke dinding dingin dengan tangan lain menangkup wajah Miyoshi.

“ _Aku_ yang kausudutkan,” Miyoshi menyeringai, mengalungkan lengan kiri ke leher Sakuma yang berbekas gigitannya semalam dan ia pugar kembali, jemari tangan kanan menjangkau spot sensitif di belakang daun telinga Sakuma dengan sentuhan perlahan, “ _sekarang_ ,” tiupnya di telinga Sakuma, lalu menggigit kecil dan singkat daun telinga kekasihnya.  

Sakuma mengangkat paha kanan Miyoshi untuk tertambat di pinggulnya, satu kaki masuk di antara kedua jenjang tungkai kekasihnya, mengelus garis paha telanjang yang naik dengan nakal merambat ke pinggangnya.

“Bagaimana rasanya _disudutkan_ ,” Sakuma menaruh dahinya persis di kening yang terekspos, mengeskalasi hasrat dengan jarak begitu dekat tapi menahan untuk main melumat, “Miyoshi?”

Tawa satir di bibir pendosa itu tercipta untuk membuat orang merasa getir, dan mungkin menyulut upaya seseorang untuk menanggapi godaannya. “Siapa mengira sesuatu yang politis dipelintir menjadi erotis?”

“Kau biasa melakukannya.” Sakuma membelai lamat-lamat paha menggiurkan yang naik-turun menggoda di badannya.

“Dan Sakuma- _san,_ ” Miyoshi mengelus halus tengkuk pria yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Serasa suara mereka yang begitu rendah, seperti tak hendak berbagi rahasia karena sampai tak tergema di kamar mandi saking pelannya, “belajar dari mana melakukan hal itu?”

“Darimu,” Sakuma mempertahankan ketimpangan sudut mulutnya, “siapa lagi.”

“Kau pembelajar yang baik.” Miyoshi ingin mencium ekspresi yang dunia tidak tahu kekasihnya miliki, tapi Sakuma hanya menggodanya—menyisakan seberkas jarak. Mungkin ia perlu bersyukur, perihal seduksi, Sakuma sudah berevolusi. “Apalagi yang ingin kaupelajari dariku?”

“Banyak hal.”

Miyoshi memincingkan mata karena Sakuma mengabaikannya yang sangat berhasrat untuk dicium, pria ini malah mendaratkan bibir di garis rahangnya. “Seperti?”

“Bagaimana caranya membuatmu menginginkanku.”

Sakuma menjadi bajingan yang mengabaikan Miyoshi dengan hanya menabur ciuman ringan di selangkanya. Tangannya berpindah ke bawah paha Miyoshi, menelusuri lembah di antara selanya, menarik cekatan napas Miyoshi yang persis terdengar olehnya.

Dihisapnya lambat dan menaikkan intensitas hisapannya pada pangkal leher kekasihnya, seiring tangannya di punggung turun, telunjuk menulisi belahan garis di bawah punggung Miyoshi.

“Aku menolak,” Miyoshi meletakkan bibir persis di pelipis berpagar helai hitam, suaranya melagu seduktif, “Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma mengecup satu mata pemendar gemerlap dunia dan bicara tentang panasnya ranjang yang lalu terkatup. “Tolak aku sekali lagi.”

“Persisten sekali. Makanya, lakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatmu kutolak. Kalau ada.”

Sakuma menahan senyuman merasakan guncangan badan yang didekapnya adalah karena Miyoshi tengah tertawa. Hanya Miyoshi yang bisa memanipulasi lagu tawa angkuhnya terdengar selegit madu,  meleleh panas memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

“Ada, Miyoshi.”

“Apa?”

Tubuhnya dibuat sensitif oleh rangsangan Sakuma yang melambatkan tempo pergerakan friktif mereka. Miyoshi berusaha tidak memejamkan mata maupun mendesah, ditariknya tangannya untuk memetakan balik lika-liku otot tangguh kekasihnya. 

Sakuma sempat mengangkat kepalanya, balas berbisik penuh rahasia, _menyayangimu._

Sejenak Miyoshi terperangah.

Sedetik berikutnya, Miyoshi menggulung jari kaki ketika tangan Sakuma tanpa aba-aba menyentuh putingnya, memilin lamat-lamat yang menegang, dan ia melengakkan leher karena Sakuma yang kini menggeligi daun telinganya terus-menerus tak memuaskannya. Tawanya terdesah saat tangan lain Sakuma mengelusi R-Spot miliknya. Sekali ini, ia mengalah. Sakuma menang telak.

Sakuma membusakan sabun di tangannya yang tak lagi mengelusi punggung melengkung itu. Jejari Sakuma menarik, membuka belahannya, mengekspos koridor nirwana itu dan melicinkannya perlahan-lahan dengan jari satu demi satu.

Miyoshi merasakan yang Sakuma lakukan adalah mengelupas kontrol diri, dan memanipulasi dominansi kembali pada tangannya. Diapitnya paha Sakuma, merapatkan badan mereka dalam gesekan sehingga Sakuma yang ternyata telah merespons di bawah sana, menggerit gigi.

Miyoshi melonggarkan kakinya. Dirasakannya luruhan nikmat di puncak kepala perpanjangannya. Dia menjilat bibir yang mengering, Sakuma melihatnya, tapi ia diabaikan.

Sakuma terkesiap ketika jari-jari kuat menangkup tengkuknya. Mata coklat itu begitu redup, sensual yang memabukkannya, membuatnya mengerti apa yang Miyoshi inginkan dan ia memberikannya. Diraupnya bibir Miyoshi yang terbuka rakus melahapnya.

“Mmmh.”

Sakuma hampir gila karena erangan surgawi itu teredam dalam ciuman mereka. Dia ingin mendengarnya lagi, lebih banyak lagi, seperti kemarin malam Miyoshi dengan penuh kerahasiaan intimasi merintihkan namanya.

Miyoshi tercekat karena jari Sakuma lebih keras memuntir putingnya sementara yang lain diabaikan, kemudian melepaskan begitu saja untuk menangkup organ vitalnya dan ia benar-benar tidak tahan karena Sakuma terlalu mendominasinya.

Namun ini saja tidak cukup. Didorongnya Sakuma dari hadapannya, membalikkan posisi mereka hingga punggung Sakuma menubruk dinding, kemudian mengangkat satu kaki dan mendaratkannya ke bahu kokoh Sakuma.

Posisi di mana kaki Miyoshi menapaki  bahunya, dan pahanya yang lain memeluki pinggangnya,  seharusnya membuatnya kesal.  Namun Sakuma tak mendapatkan semua itu. Miyoshi terlalu eksotis   lantaran _mulut lain_ nya meraup yang bagian erektif miliknya, inci demi inci mengelupas kewarasannya, menjarah desah tumpah dari bibir Sakuma. 

Kemarin malam, dia mengukir guam di pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini, dengan amat maskulin, Sakuma mencium mata kaki Miyoshi, menariknya lebih jauh sehingga tubuhnya lebih terlengkung lagi, kecupan menjalar naik dari betis hingga ke tulang kering.

Miyoshi mencengkeram lengan Sakuma yang menyangga kakinya, ketika pria ini melakukannya lagi. Menerabas warasnya. “Sakuma- _san_?”

Mata biru tua itu menggelap. Sakuma mengulum kulit yang melingkupi  tulang kering kaki kekasihnya, merayap hingga ke kulit tepat di atas tumit—bagian belakang pergelangan kaki Miyoshi, menghirup lalu meraup, mengukir ruam di atas kanvas kulit termulus, kemudian menggeriginya dengan keposesifan yang keterlaluan sensual.

Leher jenjang refleks terentang. Miyoshi menggeram menahan nikmat. Efek tindakan Sakuma seperti petir, erotis paling elektris menyengat sekujur tubuhnya. Sakuma menemukan spot seksual lain yang Miyoshi sendiri tidak sadari ia miliki.

Proses penyesuaian tak terasa ketika Sakuma membuatnya lupa dengan memijat-mijat  pantatnya, meremas pinggulnya, dan menciumi lekukan kakinya hingga menjilati celah di belakang lututnya. Miyoshi lebih dulu bergerak untuk maju, melesakkan Sakuma ke dalamnya.

Tidak seperti tengah malam—pagi buta tadi, kali ini Miyoshi yang mendominasi. Yang bergerak maju, menelan bagian vital Sakuma erat-erat, menggesekan badan mereka rapat-rapat, dan lebih lambat membuat pantatnya tertambat ketat sehingga Sakuma disentak nikmat.

“Mmmh—Miyoshi—“ Sakuma mustahil mendeskripsikan bagaimana Miyoshi memutar pinggulnya—dalam upaya—mencari yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri tersesat nikmat. Dia tidak sabar, dihentaknya Miyoshi untuk turun, tubuh mulus dalam dekapannya melengkung dan dada terbusung untuk ia kecup penuh gairah.

Sakuma mendorong, begitu pula Miyoshi. Pertemuan itu terjadi lagi. Kepala Miyoshi terlenggang ke belakang. Sakuma melepaskan tangan dari pahanya untuk menyangga pundaknya, menjilat lalu mengulum puting tegangnya dengan jeda ketika Miyoshi menaik-turunkan dirinya sendiri—yang bisa ia rasakan adalah prosesi keluar masuk menggilakannya.

“Krrh.” Miyoshi tersendat saat sesuatu dalam dirinya tertekan. Dia menghilangkan dirinya sendiri pada Sakuma. Kaki-kakinya kuat—dan ia tahu Sakuma begitu solid menyangganya, begitu keras dan panas di dalamnya, takkan menjatuhkannya. Dia mengerang tanpa suara ketika ia merasakan dirinya menjepit makin erat, seolah ada bagian yang kenyal dalam dirinya, disayat teramat nikmat.

Sayang sekali Miyoshi tidak melihat dirinya sendiri.

Mata palung samudera itu memancang tubuh yang berfriksi dengan Sakuma. Dada yang berkilat oleh air itu terbusung. Seraut wajah, mata terkatup kemilau karena air dan peluh mengkristal. Begitu basah mengetat pada Sakuma.

Rasanya Sakuma tidak akan pernah lagi menemukan lengkungan lebih indah selain  kekasihnya yang mengurvakan badan karena diterjang kenikmatan.

Dan sayang sekali, Miyoshi masih tak memperkenankannya melihat wajahnya. Sakuma ingin mendengarnya. Lagi. Bayangkan intimnya desahan serak Miyoshi yang tergema di ruang ini.

Namun kalau Miyoshi tidak menginginkannya—

“Sakuma—hhn— _san_.”

—geram itu mengalihkannya. Sakuma disadarkan dengan mulut yang melahap keras kulit  lunak di lehernya. Miyoshi mengerti ia tidak fokus lagi, dan ia baru merasakan getaran goyah yang anomali di bahunya.

Sakuma menanggapi pintanya yang tak terucapkan, melumat bibir yang mendesiskan namanya, yang lagi-lagi berubah hanya jadi tautan lidah sehingga dagu terlumur beningnya liur.  

Bagaimana bisa Miyoshi bilang wajah menjelang orgasmenya begitu buruk. Mata coklat berkaca yang redup, sakura meranum di pipinya, bibir sensual mengulum gemas  bibir bawahnya. Dunia pasti tergila-gila padanya.  

“Fu-aahm.”

Sakuma merinding karena bunyi decap saling mencencap, tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan  kekasihnya yang melepas ciuman mereka untuk menghirup napas. Dan ia kalap ingin melumat bibir itu lagi, yang memutus tautan saliva mereka dalam sekali jilat lambat.

Sakuma menurunkan kaki Miyoshi dari pundaknya, dan merasakan gelegak keegoisan ketika ciuman dihujankan ke leher kekasihnya untuk merasakan denyut kehidupan yang menguat karenanya. 

“Aku ingin melihatmu,” Sakuma menggeram ketika Miyoshi menggeliat hebat saat ia menambat teramat  keras di tempat yang tepat.

Miyoshi mereguk sengal samar yang terlontar dari bibir Sakuma—menyitanya dengan ciuman, terputus dengan satu dorongan, membuang erang letih ketika pipi mendidihnya dikecupi Sakuma.

“Nnh.” Miyoshi merasakan Sakuma tiba-tiba keluar darinya, bibir yang memerah itu merekah kecil. Matanya yang sedari tadi menyayu, lalu menajam. “Sakuma- _san_.”

“Karena kau sudah bilang, tidak mau terlihat buruk di mataku.” Sakuma membelai lini punggungnya, mencium rekah merah tipis di pipi Miyoshi. “Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu—dan sesungguhnya aku ingin melihatmu sendiri, tapi itu tidak akan membuatmu nyaman ... jadi aku tidak mau memaksamu.”

Sepasang mata coklat melebar. Miyoshi terkesiap ketika Sakuma berpindah ke belakangnya, merengkuhnya erat dari belakang, dan memasukinya lagi—mendorong dengan lebih lembut.

Dipeluk dari belakang adalah ungkapan sayang yang tak terbilang.

Miyoshi mengerti hal itu, menumpu kepalan tangan ke dinding, satu tangan memeluk lengan yang melingkari dirinya. Sebagaimana bahasa tak terkata mereka pula, bahwa itu adalah tanda perasaan mereka ekualitas satu sama lain dalam kesepahaman.

“Aku ingin mendengarmu lagi,” Sakuma memagut tengkuknya dengan lembut, “juga melihatmu,” tangannya mengelus perut Miyoshi dalam upaya merilekskannya. _Dan merasakanmu_. “... tapi, kalau kau belum percaya padaku untuk semua itu, aku—“

Napas Miyoshi tertahan.  

_—tidak apa-apa._

Hanya Sakuma yang satu-satunya membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diinginkannya. Membiarkan Sakuma melihat wajah orgasme dan mendengar erangan memalukan seperti yang sebelumnya lagi, itu sama dengan memberikan sisa detakan di nadinya, inti dari medula hatinya, hanya untuk Sakuma saja.

Gerakan keluar-masuknya tidak seperti saat Miyoshi yang melakukannya, ataupun dulu ketika Sakuma yang mengklaimnya. Kelembutannya jadi siksa atas kelambatannya. Kejujuran Sakuma selalu menyesakkannya.

Sakuma menekannya ke dinding, membuat Miyoshi mendapat sensasi kontras dua dunia—dingin dari dinding dan panas luar biasa yang bukan hanya gairah, menggesekkan badan mereka tanpa ada sekat, memeluknya erat-erat dan lagi-lagi dialah yang membuat Miyoshi merasakan banyak perasaan Sakuma padanya.

_Aku bisa mengatakannya, bisa melakukannya. Asal kau berharap. Asal—_

Dahi Miyoshi terlekat ke dinding, tangannya terkepal menghantam keramik melampiaskan nikmat, memantul gema nama yang terselip tatkala Sakuma menghunjam terlalu dalam. “... Sakuma—ah!”

_—apa?_

Entah siapa yang melingkupi siapa dengan perasaan lebih besar dari siapa. Keduanya terbenam dalam semua ini. Namun belum cukup, tidak seperti kemarin, ada gejolak yang nyala dalam rongga hati. Panas yang tak menyakiti. Debar yang tak membakar diri.

“Miyoshi.”

Sakuma membisikkan namanya dengan sayang yang parau seiring merangsek masuk lebih dalam, sampai rasanya ia hanya mendorong dan tidak maju-mundur ataupun keluar-masuk—bahkan Sakuma tidak bisa merasakan ini terlalu kasar, terlalu cepat, terlalu dalam, atau terlalu keras. Mendekat pada kekasihnya yang menggelinjang, berbisik serak dengan bibir persis di telinga yang konstan ia ciumi.

“Aku membayangkan kalau anggota-anggota Divisi D datang, masuk ke apartemen ini, dan menemukan kita di sini.”

 _Nikmat._ Miyoshi yang terengah dengan susah mengerling—menyadari Sakuma tidak mengerti suaranya sendiri, bisikannya, benar-benar memberikan dampak masif untuk Miyoshi.

Dengan hunjaman intens dari yang memenuhinya, seperti hantaman untuk menyegarkan ingatannya lagi mengapa namanya begitu berarti kala Sakuma yang mengerangkannya. Mungkin karena inilah, Sakuma juga ingin mendengarkannya. Desahan menjadi _amplifier_ untuk gairah mereka.

Dirasakannya tangan Sakuma menyangga dagunya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, menautkan lagi lidah yang juga tak mau mengalah hingga paru-paru meronta minta dihembusi oksigen, sementara tangan lain meremas mesra perut Miyoshi—menekannya untuk mundur dan menemui tumbukan Sakuma pada tubuhnya.

Membayangkan skenario itu, teman-teman kerjanya melihat Sakuma mengimpitnya ke dinding dan terbenam dalam dirinya, membuat Miyoshi mengerat rapat-rapat pada Sakuma.

Kalau Sakuma meminta menyelesaikan dengan capat karena kemungkinan mereka akan datang sekarang juga, Miyoshi akan menyalahkannya dan teman-temannya yang sudah dipesankan untuk tidak datang terlalu pagi.

Miyoshi tidak ingin hal itu, tapi perlambatan ini mengikisi pertahanannya, jadilah ia melepaskan diri dari Sakuma, dengan urgensi mendorong punggung kokoh itu menemui dingin keramik.

Memanjati Sakuma lagi, dan bergerak bersamanya sekali lagi lebih brutal, Miyoshi mengambur seringainya dalam tawa arogan yang tersengal di leher Sakuma yang digigiti olehnya. Sakuma- _nya_. Naik-turun. Keluar-masuk. Meraih tangan Sakuma berpindah untuk menahan pantatnya, satu kaki naik lagi ke pinggul kuat Sakuma.

Satu lengan dikalungkannya ke pundak Sakuma. Tangan lain menemukan topangan yang membangkitkan hasrat, mengacak, meremas rambut hitam yang lembap.

Miyoshi menjambak, melengakkan Sakuma sehingga ciuman mereka begitu basah dan dalam, sementara _shower_ menghujankan air hangat yang memanaskan gairah mereka, dan Sakuma mengerang karena Miyoshi begitu kuat dan kencang dan nikmat _memilikinya_.

“Mereka akan melihat— _ah_ ,” Miyoshi menatap gelap mata yang seperti dasar samudera, berkilap oleh hasrat dirintiki air _shower_ , begitu dalam menenggelamkannya, “kau— ... tidak bosan padaku. _Mmhn_.”  Terbuainya persis di telinga dijumputi helaian hitam. Tubuhnya terlengkung lebih eksplisit. _“Sakuma ...”_

Sakuma berkabut mengagumi— _mencintai_ —Miyoshi- _nya_. Di antara romansa rerintik air, Miyoshi terlalu menawan menatapinya dan suara surgawi di antara desah basah paling memikat. Sekali itu, penuh kejujuran mengutarakan, _mereka berpikir aku tidak memuaskanmu_ yang terdengar seketat bunyi persetubuhan mereka yang makin menegang.

Intensitas mengeras di ambang batas. Hingga Miyoshi memeluknya erat-erat ketika Sakuma tersengal menanggapi, _kau memberikanku lebih dari sekedar puasan_ , dan merahasiakan  klimaksnya dalam ciuman yang ia pendam di helai hitam Sakuma. Lirih, tapi tak letih merintih nama kekasihnya yang melepas orgasme lebih kuat dari semalam begitu dalam, amat dalam, panas dalam dirinya.

Esensinya tumpah-ruah di _abs_ Sakuma, sementara yang di dalam dirinya meleleh dari belah pantatnya, ke selangkangan yang masih bertautan, ke sepasang kaki jenjang yang lalu turun menemui kaki lain yang kokoh menopang mereka berdua.

Biasanya, Sakuma akan menghormatinya dengan membiarkan ketegangan di antara mereka mereda sebelum menciumnya lagi. Namun Miyoshi sekali ini mengalah—dan bukan merendah, karena Sakuma membuatnya ingin melakukannya, menemui pandangan Sakuma yang sama sekali tak berkurang sayangnya padanya.

Karena ternyata ketika Sakuma menciumnya dengan perlahan dan membuat denyut hatinya melembut, Miyoshi dibuatnya mengerti bahwa memang selama ini lebih dari kepuasan yang telah diberikannya pada Sakuma.

“Miyoshi?”

Yang digumamkan namanya, menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sakuma setelah ciuman panjang mereka. Menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher yang ia curi ciuman darinya, meyakini Sakuma bisa merasakan senyum yang disembunyikan itu mekar pelan-pelan.

"Hmm?" 

Sakuma merengkuhnya, mencium bahunya selagi mengelus punggungnya—menaburkan perasaan nyaman dan membuatnya bergeliat pelan.

“Ini mengingatkanku pada mandi kita di lain waktu. Bukannya bersih, malah bertambah kotor.”

Tawa Sakuma yang beroktaf rendah membelai telinganya. Miyoshi membalas dengan tawa yang sama sekretif dan hangatnya. “ _Tapi_ , sangat nikmat.”

Persetujuan itu terbentuk dalam ciuman yang Sakuma labuhkan di dahinya.

Miyoshi bergumam samar dan mengatupkan mata, menghela napas puas karena Sakuma mengambil alih tugas untuk membersihkan keduanya sekaligus sementara hormon-hormon ternikmat pasca orgasme melingkupinya.

Ketika Sakuma menyabuni dan membilasi tubuhnya sampai benar-benar bersih, Miyoshi—yang mengimaji mungkin ini cara Sakuma memanjakannya—berakhir melakukan yang sama. Kali ini, hanya melibatkan ciuman ringan dan begitu banyak sentuh penuh perhatian.

“Kaupikir aku bayi?”

Kepala Miyoshi menyembul dari tangkupan handuk yang Sakuma balutkan padanya, mendorong Sakuma melakukan hal yang selama ini telah menjadi kebahagiaan kecilnya, mencium ujung hidung mancung Miyoshi yang mulai memerah.

Sayang Sakuma- _san_ tidak seromantis itu—dipikir-pikir lagi kapan dia romantis. Kode Miyoshi tak sampai lagi padanya. Padahal Sakuma tinggal bilang, _yes_ _you’re my baby_. _Well,_ bisa-bisa bumi gonjang-ganjing kalau ini benar terjadi. Lebih mungkin alien mengatakannya daripada Sakuma.

(dan _ah_ , ciuman Sakuma di hidungnya romantis, Miyoshi memaafkan Sakuma dan ketidakpekaannya.)

Seperti ini saja, Miyoshi masih menginginkan Sakuma untuk tetap bersamanya.  Dan untuk saat ini, ia tidak akan mempertanyakan _sampai kapan._

“Pakai baju.” Sakuma meraih handuknya sendiri untuk mengeringkan rambut Miyoshi, berhati-hati mengusap sisa bulir air di wajahnya agar Miyoshi tidak marah, lalu melepaskannya. “Aku tidak mau kau kena flu.”

 _Dè javu_. Tidak seperti waktu itu, kini yang menyesakkannya berbeda.

Sesak dengan kehangatan yang nyaman, sesak dengan yang menyebabkannya tak ingin kehilangan, dan Miyoshi merelakan perasaan ini memadatinya sementara ia menyungging senyum.

“Jangan lupa urus cucian, Sakuma- _san_.”

Pintu kamar mandi itu tak tertutup lagi, ketika Miyoshi lebih dulu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kini tidak ada sebulir air pun menitik pipi Miyoshi. Yang ada hanya Sakuma, tak menyamarkan senyum untuknya.

 

*

 

Miyoshi agak terhenyak, tatkala ia memasuki lagi kamar yang selalu ditempatinya dengan Sakuma di apartemen ini.

Usai berpakaian dengan kaus dan celana yang rumah yang nyaman, mengakui lelah berlipat ganda memegalkan badannya, ia hendak menyampuli lagi ranjang, bantal, dan guling dengan seprai baru agar bisa dipakainya berbaring sembari menanti kedatangan koleganya dari Divisi D.

Namun yang didapatinya, semua itu telah terealisasi sebelum Miyoshi melakukannya.

Bantal dan guling tampak menggembung tertata di atas tempat tidur berseprai baru yang kesat, licin, dan di kaki ranjang selimut telah terlipat rapi.

Miyoshi bertapak dalam ruang, lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang tidak dengan posisi terlentang—karena posisi itu akan menyakitkan bagian belakangnya. Wangi maskulin minimalis Sakuma yang tertinggal, terhirup olehnya.

Tak lama, didengarnya bunyi tapak sibuk yang melangkah di luar mondar-mandir, barulah masuk ke dalam. Terhenti di pintu. Bertapak lagi mendekat padanya, hingga Miyoshi merasakan seseorang menyampirkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

“Kau ingin menggodaku lagi atau bagaimana?”

Sakuma mengernyitkan alis dengan pertanyaan itu juga hanya sebelah mata Miyoshi saja yang terbuka, berpura lelah menatapnya. Dia memilih membenarkan posisi selimut sebatas pundak Miyoshi.

“Hanya pakaianku yang semalam yang ada, dan masih kujemur dulu,” terang Sakuma, mengitari ranjang dengan hanya setengah tubuh terbungkus handuk untuk duduk di sisi Miyoshi.  “Tidak ada pakaianku lagi di sini, jadi yang kemarin akan aku pakai lagi sampai aku ambil tasku nanti.”

Tentu saja, karena ukuran pakaian mereka berbeda, Miyoshi tidak bisa meminjamkan Sakuma pakaiannya yang ada untuk dipakai lebih dulu.

Namun Miyoshi tidak keberatan, karena ia bisa beringsut lebih dekat, melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang hingga perut berpugasan kotak-kotak absolutis yang tak tertutup apa pun, dan mendengarkan gemersik jejari Sakuma menyitiri rambutnya yang telah dikeringkan dengan _hair-dryer_.

 Miyoshi menahan kuapannya. “Sakuma- _san_.”

“— _san_ ...”

Miyoshi mengulum senyum karena sisipan samar kecewa dari gumam Sakuma. Tidak perlu ditanggapi, karena nanti Sakuma pasti mengerti bahwa panggilan non-sufiks itu adalah intimasi tertinggi.

Tangan Sakuma merambat turun dari rambut, ibujarinya membelai lembut area pangkal hidung Miyoshi, meresapkan kantuk. “Tidurlah.”

Menghirup dalam-dalam dan menghembus damai, Miyoshi merapat—memeluk lebih erat—kekasihnya. “Bangunkan aku begitu mereka datang.”

Sakuma bergumam menyanggupi.

Rasanya ada yang Miyoshi lupakan, tapi sudahlah. Akan diingatnya nanti begitu ia membuka mata.

“Kalau kau tidak ada saat aku membuka mata—“

Sakuma membungkuk sesaat untuk menyegel lanjutan dari perkataan itu dengan ciuman. Mata birunya selalu penuh kesungguhan, Miyoshi tahu itu. Dan inilah saja yang tak pernah berubah.

“—aku akan ada saat kau membuka mata.”

“Kalau tidak?”

“Pasti ada alasannya.”

“Seperti?”

“Mungkin aku sedang mengangkat jemuran,” Sakuma menjawabnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, mencium ujung hidung Miyoshi singkat, “aku tidak ingin kau mencari yang lain, hanya karena aku mengangkat jemuran atau ke kamar mandi untuk pakai baju dan tidak ada ketika kaubangun.”

“Realistis.” Miyoshi mendekamkan tawa geli di pelukannya pada Sakuma. Dielusnya sekilas punggung Sakuma. “Pembelaan diterima.”

Sepasang mata coklat melebar sesaat, tatkala Sakuma menyentuhkan dahinya ke kening Miyoshi.

Ada sesuatu yang masih belum dimengerti olehnya dari sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan menyesakkan, dan Sakuma mencegahnya mencari tahu, dengan menciumi wajahnya sebagai pengganti lulabi. Miyoshi mengenyahkan pikiran ini untuk terakhir kali.

Pikiran itu seperti hantaran, merebahkannya ke dekap lelap dengan bisikan sayang di telinganya di sela-sela senyap.

 

*

 

_Sakuma ..._

Selang waktu terlepas dari tubuh subuh, Miyoshi membuka mata dengan redup dan menyadari hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Tempat yang dalam semayup hiruk-pikuk lingkungan apartemennya kini ia tatapi lagi-lagi kosong dengan licin dan bersih, tanpa ada yang menempati. Tak ada siapa pun di sisi—yang takkan terganti.

Miyoshi mengulurkan lengan keluar dari balut selimut, tangan meraba dalam _mengapa_ tempat itu tak ada yang mengisinya. Ini mimpi, delusinya sendiri atau bagaimana, mengapa rasanya, amat nyata.

“Sakuma ...”

Seingatnya, dari tengah malam hingga pagi buta tadi, nama itu menjadi jauh lebih berarti tanpa sufiksasi. Rahasia mereka berdua saja di antara senggama sarat rasa. 

Terkabur kantuk yang terserpih, Miyoshi bangkit. Begitu duduk, sensasi menyakitkan itu beranjak bukan hanya dari pantat dan pinggang, tapi dari sekujur tubuh bagian belakang hingga ke hatinya yang kini bercelah.

Dia bisa mengklaim semua pengalaman menyayat hangat pada hati dinginnya itu adalah mimpi, dari situasi lenggang kamar ini.

Dan mendapatkan kebenaran, _tidak_ , _ini nyata_ dan dalam diam teramat lega karena rasa sakit yang sebegini nyata.

Siapa sangka ternyata sakit bisa jadi pertanda atas nyata yang begitu berharga. Miyoshi mengapresiasi nyeri ini, yang mengembalikan kewarasannya dan mengukuhkan solidasi kesimpulan ini bukan mimpi.

Miyoshi menyibak selimut, mengingat percakapan terakhir dengan Sakuma dan mungkin saja itu benar terjadi. Dia tidak akan mencari, Sakuma tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sekalipun tak ada saat ia membuka mata.

Detak detik monotonis berjinjit-jinjit di dinding. Alis terkernyit sedikit.  Jarum jam membelah bilah-bilah angka, ternyata telah tengah hari. Keheningan yang bermukim di apartemen terlalu ganjil.

Divisi D sepertinya belum datang, atau sudah, tapi mengonfrontasi Sakuma sendiri. Namun untuk apa pula mereka melakukan hal itu? Lagipula, kalau sudah datang, Sakuma berjanji padanya untuk membangunkannya.

Miyoshi keluar kamar, mencari tasnya yang telah ditaruh ke atas meja makan—pasti oleh Sakuma. Mencari ponselnya sendiri sembari memerhatikan kulkas. Tidak ada _sticker note_ atau tanda-tanda yang menjelaskan Sakuma menghilang ke mana.

Ponselnya ditarik keluar dari dalam tas, dan mengingatkan Miyoshi apa yang ia lupakan. Wolf. Anjing itu perlu diambil balik olehnya dari tetangga sebelah.

Denting ponsel mengalihkannya dari Wolf yang baru saja ia ingat. _Chat_ masuk. Miyoshi menemukan pesan tak terbaca dari _group-chat_ divisinya. Beberapa puluh, perlu ia _scroll_ dengan cepat dan membaca dalam waktu singkat.

Beberapa anggotanya berjanji akan bertemu di suatu tempat, barulah bersama-sama ke apartemen ini. Namun terperangkap padatnya arus lalu lintas, mengalah pada anak-anak libur sekolah dan gadis-gadis muda untuk naik bus ataupun kereta, dan ada juga yang baru sampai terminal bus terdekat area apartemennya.

 _Chat_ terbaru. Sebentar lagi mereka yang terbagi dalam dua kubu, akan sampai ke lingkungan apartemennya.

Miyoshi memutuskan berganti baju dengan pakaian lebih pantas—semi-formil—untuk menyambut teman-teman kerjanya. Dia membalas _chat_ , meminta mereka membawa makanan dan minuman karena tidak ada yang bisa disuguhkannya selain air mineral dari dispenser.

 _“Mengapa tidak dari tadi, Miyoshi_ -san?” –Jitsui.

 _“Mungkin Miyoshi ... kelelahan ... setelah suatu kesibukan, semalaman.”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Sudah, Kaminaga! Jangan katakan apa pun lagi!”_ –Fukumoto.

 _“Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengatakan kalimat untuk orang sekarat itu padaku!”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“RIP, Kaminaga. Dan kami terlanjur sampai, Miyoshi!”_ –Hatano.

 _“Tunggu aku dulu! Gedung yang ada kotak pos merah itu yang mana?”_ –Kaminaga.

_“Tazaki, aku yakin Kaminaga tersesat dan kau harus membantunya.” –Amari._

_“Amari, mengapa tidak kaukatakan itu padaku langsung saja? Dan Kaminaga, tunggu di tempat kau berdiri. Jangan bergerak kemana-mana. Kucari kau sekarang.” –Tazaki._

_“Trik brillian untuk ditolongi Tazaki, Kaminaga. LOL.” –Odagiri._

_“Tolonglah, kita punya GPS ponsel. Tazaki, jangan klasik begitu.” –Amari._

_“Bersyukurlah GPS hati Tazaki berfungsi dengan benar, Kaminaga. Kalau tidak, kau akan dicarinya dengan merpati.” –Miyoshi._

_“Tazaki, bisakah kau tidak membuatku seperti anak kecil tersesat?” –Kaminaga._

_“Anak kecil? Tidak. Dan tidak akan begini kalau kau tersesat di hatiku saja, Kaminaga.” –Tazaki._

_“_ 100 POINTS for _Tazaki!_ LMAO.” – _Odagiri._

 _“AKU TIDAK TERSESAT! Siapa yang menyuruhku menanti selain kau sendiri, Tazaki?!”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Ah, sedihnya. Kaminaga ternyata setia sekali menanti Tazaki.”_ –Miyoshi.

“ _KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI, MIYOSHI.”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Memang siapa yang kunanti?”_ –Miyoshi.

 _“Untuk apa kautanya lagi kalau kau yang paling mengerti jawabannya?”_ –Kaminaga.

_“Aaaah, sudahlah. Apa jadinya kita hidup di era tanpa GPS. Dan mengapa aku harus mengikuti Tazaki mencari Kaminaga.” –Amari._

_“Supaya kita tidak terpencar lagi, Amari.” –Tazaki._

_“Dan Kaminaga akan menunggu bersandar di balik pilar, dan Tazaki tidak sengaja melewatinya.” –Hatano._

_“Klasik sekali, Hatano-san. Itu romansa zaman lama.” –Jitsui._

_“Coba dimodif lebih kekinian, Jitsui.”_ –Hatano.

 _“Pilarnya runtuh. Jadilah tragedi berdarah. Sepasang kekasih batal bertemu._ The End _.”_ –Jitsui.

 _“Aku lebih suka skenario Hatano.”_ –Fukumoto.

 _“Aku suka punya Jitsui.”_ –Hatano.

 _“Bias sekali, Hatano.”_ –Kaminaga.

 “ _Terima kasih, aku juga suka skenario punyamu—_ auto correct _: aku juga suka padamu, Hatano-_ san _.”_ –Jitsui.

 _“Karena inilah mereka_ partner in crime; partner in love. _”_ –Amari.

“Insert: Maou falling in love sticker for Hatano.” –Odagiri.

“ _Berhenti mengirimiku_ stickers _bodoh, Odagiri!”_ –Hatano.

 _“Skenario Hatano drama-_ able _. Dan kalau benar terjadi demikian, penggemar-penggemar hubungan penuh penyimpangan, mereka akan sangat gemas dengan adegan drama yang pertama.”_ –Miyoshi.

 _“Mereka akan lebih gemas dengan romansamu yang paling_ drama-able _, Miyoshi.”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Tidak, mereka akan meleleh dengan yang barusan Tazaki katakan ketika menemukan Kaminaga di balik pilar silindris itu. Mengapa pula aku harus bersama mereka?”_ –Amari.

 _“_ Well done, _GPS Hati Tazaki.”_ –Fukumoto.

 _“GPS hati ini lebih benar daripada GPS ponsel.”_ –Tazaki.

 _“Memangnya apa yang GPS hatimu itu lakukan selain membuatku seperti anak tersesat, hah?”_ – Kaminaga.

_“Hmm ... GPS hati ini menyatakan, sinyal kuat ke hatimu, Kaminaga.” –Tazaki._

“... *speechless*” _–Kaminaga._

“Insert emotikon: Heart.” _–Odagiri._   

 _“*rolling eyes* Tazaki, be like: “_ Gotcha _, Kaminaga."_   _–Hatano_.

“Song attachment: If Ain’t Got You Baby. _Bersyukurlah kau memiliki Tazaki, Kaminaga.” –Fukumoto._

_“Bukannya Tazaki yang perlu bersyukur karena aku bersamanya?!” –Kaminaga._

_“Bicaramu begitu, tolong kemesraan kalian dikondisikan, Tazaki, Kaminaga.” –Amari._

_“_ Knowing _Tazaki ..._ be like _: “Aku menemukanmu, Kaminaga.” . Menyentuh sekali.” –Miyoshi._

 _“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Miyoshi?!”_ – Amari.

“ ** _DI BALIK PILAR, Kutemukan Dirimu._** _Sensasional?”_ –Jitsui.

 _“Oke. Judul fenomenal untuk jadi viral.”_ –Hatano.

“ ROFL.” –Odagiri.

 _“Bakaaar terus. Kalian sirik saja karena Tazaki romantis begitu padaku. LOLOLOL Sekarang aku sudah bersama Tazaki dan Amari. Jadi mau titip sesuatu?”_ –Kaminaga.

 _“Aku berada di dekat toko donat. Kalau ini saja, bagaimana?”_ –Fukumoto.

 

Miyoshi baru mengetikkan pesanan rasa yang ia mau jika Fukumoto jadi membelikan donat, rasa vanilla—disambut godaan tentang _vanilla_ yang konteksnya sama sekali lain dari esensi sebuah rasa, ketika bel pintu apartemennya berdering.

Disakukannya ponsel ke dalam saku kemejanya, lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Terkejut menemukan siapa yang berada di balik pintu apartemen dengan senyum merekah lega.

“Oh, untunglah ada kau, Miyoshi- _kun_. Kupikir, kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa, akan kutaruh di depan pintu saja. Apartemenmu sepi sekali.”

Ibu dari kedua anak kembar dan keluarga kecil yang menghuni apartemen dua pintu dari pintu apartemennya sendiri. Tidak biasanya datang menghampirinya, paling hanya bertegur sapa atau ketika berbagi masakan rumahan padanya dan Sakuma di hari-hari raya.

“Tadi seprai itu nyaris jatuh ke bawah tertiup angin, kebetulan aku melihatnya saat mengangkat jemuran _futon_ si kembar.” Senyum di wanita itu menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk usia yang merapuh di kulitnya.

“Terima kasih.” Miyoshi mengambil seprai itu, berhati-hati supaya tak terlalu kelihatan meneliti apa perempuan di hadapannya ini mengerti mengapa seprai itu sampai dijemur, dan tampaknya tidak.

Ibu dari dua anak kembar itu mengingatkan Miyoshi pada apa yang dilupakannya saat tertidur pagi tadi. Jadi ia mengembangkan senyum separuh sesal. “Maaf, saya menitipkan Wolf—“

“—ah. Wolf!” Senyumya lebih ceria. Mata sipitnya lebih eksplisit menyiratkan perasaan senangnya. “Tadi saat aku baru menjemur futon si kembar, aku bertemu Sakuma- _kun_. Untung saja ada Sakuma- _kun,_ anak-anakku pergi _Study Tour_ diantar suamiku pagi sekali, dan tidak sempat mengajak Wolf jalan-jalan pagi.”

Perasaan lega menyebar di hatinya, melenyapkan hambar yang hampir mampir di kerongkongannya. “Sakuma- _san?_ ”

“Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.” Wanita itu menyungging senyum hangat. “Aku beritahukan yang terjadi—kau menitipkan Wolf pada anak-anakku karena pergi bekerja, dan Sakuma- _kun_ bilang dia akan mengajak Wolf jalan-jalan pagi daripada merepotkanku yang sedang merapikan rumah. Padahal Wolf sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak keberatan.”

—tapi sekarang sudah tengah hari. Ke mana Sakuma pergi membawa Wolf jalan-jalan pagi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali?

“Oh. Satu lagi.” Wanita dengan rambut yang disanggul rendah dekat ke tengkuk itu mengelapkan tangan ke celemek yang masih ia kenakan, lalu merogoh saku baju. “Sepertinya ... ini milik Sakuma- _kun_ , terjatuh dari kantungnya—mungkin ketika Wolf heboh hampir berlari untuk jalan paginya yang terlambat.”

Di telapak tangan sang ibu, menjulanglah sebuah kotak beludru biru.

Miyoshi terpaku menatapi kotak itu.

“Kalau benar ini milik Sakuma- _kun_ , kurasa ini sangat penting baginya,” imbuh wanita itu dengan pengertian yang teramat lembut. “Tolong kembalikan padanya, Miyoshi- _kun_. Dan kalau bukan tolong kausimpan, nanti aku akan cari tahu siapa pemilik kotak itu.”

Tangannya yang hangat meraih tangan Miyoshi yang kaku di sisi tubuh, membuat jemari Miyoshi menggenggam kotak mungil itu dan merasakan kelembutannya.

“Aku lupa mengatakan ini tadi padanya, tapi ... senang mengetahui Sakuma- _kun_ dan kaupulang bersama lagi ke sini.”

Dia terlalu kelu, tapi berhasil mengusung senyum walau kaku. “Terima kasih. Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Sakuma- _san_.”

Wanita itu mengelus punggung lengannya sekilas dengan sayang seperti ibu sendiri, berlalu membawa sepasang _futon_ milik putranya masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin karena ia merasa, sepasang tetangganya lebih seperti putra tertua untuknya—membiarkan Miyoshi menyesapi sendiri pemahaman bahwa ia tidak senaif suami dan kedua putra kembarnya.

Miyoshi mundur tiga langkah, menutup pintu, melangkah lagi ke dalam rumahnya—dan Sakuma. Menaruh seprai di atas meja makan tepat di sisi tas dan bingkisan kue _Shiroi Koibito_ , tak henti menatapi kotak biru yang memenuhi matanya.

Kenangan berlarian di benaknya, seperti laju kereta yang tak terhentikan, bergebu-gebu membuatnya mengingat. Misinya yang terakhir, gadis malang yang dilamar di restoran mewah itu, dan delusi dari memorinya sendiri.

 _Ini baru kejutan, Sakuma-_ san _. Terlalu mengejutkan._ Sehingga Miyoshi hanya menatapnya dan kelembutan beludru dihampiri jarinya bukan khayalan. Tidak seperti yang waktu itu terambang di angan.

Apa ini terhitung membongkar isi dan melanggar privasi atau tidak, Miyoshi tak lagi memedulikannya tatkala ia membuka kotak.

Sepasang mata coklat perlahan meluas.

Sepasang cincin berdampingan di tahta dalam kotak. Berkilau, brillian akan hal-hal muluk seperti cinta dan tautan tali abadi sepasang hati. Redup, seolah mengubur rahasia atas sesuatu yang Miyoshi tak boleh tahu.

 

_Sakuma-san tidak seromantis ini._

 

 _(“Sepertinya ... ini milik Sakuma-_ kun _, terjatuh dari kantungnya—mungkin ketika Wolf heboh hampir berlari untuk jalan paginya yang terlambat.”)_

 

 

Nalar berjalar, seperti jari yang tanpa sadar menyentuh dinginnya permata begitu biru di atas lingkaran mungil emas putih ini. Menyibak memori yang terlewati.

 

 _(“Sakuma-_ san _, awas—apa itu yang jatuh dari sakumu? Sampai ketemu lusa, Sakuma-_ san _.”_

_“O-oh, terima kasih, Honma. Ya.”)_

 

Miyoshi terduduk di kursi. Jejari menganalisis tekstur sepasang cincin emas putih yang jadi singgasana untuk beberapa butir mungil safir murni.

 

Sejak kapan Sakuma berpikiran untuk—bahkan ada pikiran—menikah?

 

_(“Perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dalam keabadian, terlebih jika tidak bersama.”)_

 

Menikah?

 

_(“Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama di Hokkaido, dan ... aku ingin me— ... aku ingin ... “)_

 

—memutuskan hubungan mereka, ‘kan?

 

 _Me-_ yang terputus dan digantung itu, bagaimana bila itu bukanlah kata _memutuskan._

 

Menikah?

 

Sepertinya tidak.

 

 _(“Aku minta izin pada Muto-_ san _agar malam itu bisa pergi denganmu ... kau tahu, agar bisa ...”_

 

_“Bukan kencan ... tapi kau berniat menyudahi segalanya.”)_

 

Saat itu, Sakuma tidak menanggapinya. Sakuma hanya terdiam.

 

Bukan kencan—

 

_(“Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu seburuk itu.”)_

 

—dan bukan perpisahan.

 

_(“... tidak sesederhana itu, Miyoshi.”)_

 

Bagaimana bila sesungguhnya, _me- ... lamar_?

 

Seketika penat.

Yang sekarang dirasakan hanyalah pepat.

 

Jika kotak dengan sepasang cincin ini benar milik Sakuma, mengapa semalam atau pagi tadi atau berhari-hari dan berbulan lalu, Sakuma tidak mengatakan apa pun?

Padahal setelah semalam dan cinta di tadi pagi, Sakuma telah mengerti perasaan Miyoshi tidak lagi seperti berbulan-bulan yang telah terlewati.

Mengapa?

 

 _(“Perasaan tidak berada dalam lorong yang sama dengan keabadian, Sakuma-_ san _.”)_

 

Miyoshi tercekat.

 

_(“Tidak terpikirkan olehku saat menyampaikan aku menginginkanmu musim gugur waktu itu, aku menginginkanmu sampai seperti ini. **Sementara perasaanmu tidak sepertiku**.”)_

... perasaan untuk bersama tanpa pernah ada kebosanan dalam ikatan yang diharapkan selamanya, hanya Sakuma yang memiliki dan tidak dengan Miyoshi?

 

Jika benar kedua cincin ini milik Sakuma dan tak ada lagi selain dirinya yang Sakuma inginkan menghabisi kelana waktu hanya bersamanya, berarti selama ini perasaan Sakuma telah dalam bentuk konkrit yang solid dan signifikan entah sejak kapan. Hanya Sakuma seorang.

 

Tawa getir terselip dari bibir. _Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin ini, Sakuma-_ san _?_

 

Tidak ada perasaan yang berubah. Atau Sakuma hanya yakin pada perasaannya sendirilah yang tak berubah dan memang demikian, tapi tidak dengan Miyoshi.

Namun itu tidak menjelaskan mengapa Sakuma gegabah membeli properti yang merupakan simbolisasi keseriusan pasangan untuk sehidup-semati.

Atau, karena perasaan Miyoshi yang signifikan tapi tak lebih daripada dirinyalah, Sakuma tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya.

Atau Sakuma hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan padanya.

Atau menunggu musim gugur berikutnya.

_Atau—_

Miyoshi meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Untuk pertama kali setelah tahun berganti, akhirnya men- _dial_ lagi nomor yang telah terpatri mati di memori. Dering tiga kali—

_“Miyoshi?”_

“... kau melanggar perkataanmu.” Napasnya terembus pelan—dan tak meredakan sesak dalam dirinya. “Dan tidak sedang mengangkat jemuran atau pakai baju.”

 _“Maaf.”_ Volume suara dikeraskan walaupun nadanya penuh sesal karena tidak bisa menandingi bising sekitar.

“Kau mengajak Wolf jalan-jalan ke bulan?” tanya Miyoshi perlahan.

_“Kau tidak bilang kau sekarang punya anjing. Pantas kemarin kau bilang lebih baik punya anjing.”_

Tanpa memutuskan sambungan—dan menyetel _setting_ telepon menjadi _loud-speaker_ , Miyoshi mengecek posisi Sakuma melalui GPS ponselnya. Kening sedikit berkerut karena Sakuma berada tak jauh dari markas besar _Keishichou_ dan tengah menuju distrik ramah kota.

“Anjing itu, Wolf, titipan temanku.” 

 _“Pasti bukan dari Divisi D. Siberian Husky, kan, sangat jarang di Jepang.”_ Jeda, ada suara lain yang agaknya familiar, Sakuma berbicara pada entah siapa yang sekarang tengah bersamanya, lalu fokus lagi padanya. _“Apa mereka sudah datang?”_

Miyoshi memincingkan mata, kini menyadari ia sedikit keberatan akan kolega kerjanya dari Divisi D bertamu ke apartemennya karena ia butuh klarifikasi tentang sepasang cincin di kotak dalam genggamannya ini. Tidak sekarang, karena sekarang dia butuh Sakuma—

“Belum, Sakuma- _san_. Tapi sebentar lagi sampai.”

 

—dan apa kata teman-temannya mengetahui semua hal ini, tapi tanpa Sakuma di sisinya?

 

_“Baiklah. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, Miyoshi—“_

Suara lain yang rasanya Miyoshi kenali, menyela suara Sakuma dengan jeritan memekakkan telinga. _“—Sakuma, awas!”_

 

_“AAAHRG—“_

 

—derum meraung-raung.

 

Seruan seseorang.

 

Salakan nyaring anjing.

 

Bunyi terbanting.

 

Tut panjang melengking.

 

Gema sambungan terputus seketika, tersisa gaung ingar-bingar yang terbuyar.

 

Sepasang mata coklat membulat. Sinyal GPS Sakuma hilang di jalanan area dekat taman kota. Firasat mencuat.

 

Dijejalkannya ponsel dan kotak beludru itu ke saku kemeja, tergesa ke almari dan mengambil jas biru pemberian Sakuma yang tadi pagi ia gantung dengan rapi, kembali lagi ke meja untuk menyisiri rambut sebisanya, dan meraup barang-barang penting yang ia butuhkan serta sepasang kunci apartemen.

Miyoshi tak mengingat saat ia memakai sepatu, bergegas keluar dan tak lagi terkejut melihat pintu tiba-tiba tersibak tanpa ada kesantunan untuk menekan bel.

“Yo, Miyoshi—“

“Tinggal Fukumoto saja yang belum sampai karena masih mengantri beli donat—“

“—jadi kami duluan ke sini—“

“—pesanan kalian ada di meja.” Miyoshi menyorongkan kunci apartemen miliknya ke Jitsui yang sama terkejut bukan kepalang seperti pria-pria Divisi D lainnya. “Simpan oleh-oleh untukku di atas meja makan.”

“Hei, kau mau ke mana—Miyoshi!”

Seruan itu diabaikan.

Miyoshi menubruk Tazaki, tidak sempat mengucap maaf, dan ia pikir bisa dilakukannya nanti. Melesat sebelum sempat terkejar yang lain. Sesayup cakap ke ruang pendengarannya yang masih diinjak-injaki ingar-bingar sumbang tepat di indera pendengaran—

 

“Jangan katakan dia semalam dengan Sakuma- _san_ , dan akhirnya lagi-lagi ditinggal.“

“Kalau benar begitu, mengapa baru mengejarnya sekarang?”

“Miyoshi, mengejar-ngejar Sakuma karena ditinggalkan? Lebih mungkin alien melakukannya daripada dia.”

 

Miyoshi tidak mengejar, dan takkan bisa mengejar jika benar Sakuma pergi lagi darinya ke suatu tempat yang tak terkejar.                

Perasaan yang signifikan, di batas yang sebelumnya hanya pernah sekali Miyoshi bayangkan, tidak bersimpangan dari yang Sakuma rasakan.

 

Namanya disebut lagi, berkali-kali seperti tak pernah berhenti, Sakuma. Sakuma. _Sakuma._ Miyoshi bersikeras mencoba menghubungi nomornya lagi. _Nomor yang Anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan—_

_Sakuma-san, di luar jangkauan?_

 

—dan memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, hilangnya pemilik nama yang dibisikkannya dengan serak dan hati retak, sekali lagi perkataannya tentang perasaan tidak terasa seperti kemenangan.

 

(Sakuma, entah ada di mana, Miyoshi menginginkannya merasakan yang sama. Sesederhana: _Bersama saja._ )

 

 

*

 

( _“You make me question whether I’ve ever been loved before. Not that no one has ever loved me, just not like this, nowhere near how you do.”_

 

—Leo Christopher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greek word "Erota" means "in love". (another meaning by Plato’s redefined contemplation: love of the body) 
> 
> *
> 
> Sesungguhnya (1), judul chapter ini pun double meaning. Ya, so much in love: 1). Passionately; 2). Affectionately. 
> 
> ... fic ini, mungkin gak bakal berjudul Qualms, kalo gak ada elemen Qualm(s) sampe akhir. /gunturkenceng 
> 
> Saya ucapkan selamat serta terima kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca yang tetap percaya, adegan chapter 6 kemarin adalah tikungan semata. :D Adegan terakhir chapter 6, adalah adegan pas Miyoshi bangun tidur kedua kalinya tanpa Sakuma di sampingnya dalam chapter 7 ini.
> 
> Ada alasan saya banting setir gak nulis rough lemon selain karena frustrasi ngetik (saya sempet kehilangan chapter ini beberapa kali--mungkin tidak direstui ngetik itu). Karena setelah melototin episode 1-2 lagi, saya nyadar. Sakuma dan Miyoshi punya satu kesamaan. 
> 
> Miyoshi punya suara coretsangatcoret seksi. Sakuma oke banget bisik-bisik seksi. Ada “sesuatu” di suara mereka. Dan jadilah adegan lemon mereka quietly dan secretively bisik-bisik gitu. Lebih “ngena” ternyata. (meskipun proses sampai jadinya fic ini sangat ... makan hati. Banget.) 
> 
> Entah ada yang notis apa nggak, saya sudah menyisipkan soal wedding ring dari awal fic Qualms (jauh sebelum wedding ring dan “Nama” jadi viral). :’) 
> 
> Sebenernya dari chapter . 
> 
> Delusi Miyoshi saat dia melihat anak pejabat yang korup di restoran saat si bocah itu ngelamar pacarnya supaya diterima (ya, ketahuan kan sebenernya dari awal Miyoshi gimana), bermimpi Sakura memberi “kejutan”—melamarnya. 
> 
> Pahit bangetnya Sakuma saat minta maaf pada Sakura yang nangis menatapi jari manis tangan kanannya. 
> 
> Kotak yang jatuh di bus, diberitahu Honma saat Sakuma gendong Miyoshi. 
> 
> dan memanjang jadi satu chapter lagi. Saya harap teman-teman pembaca tidak kecewa karena perjalanan kita dengan fic ini belum berakhir. :’) 
> 
> Saya jarang tengak-tengok fic kecuali yang rutin atau baru saya post. Kaget banget tahu fic ini udah lama gak update pun, masih dibaca dan dikudos. Walau bingung karena guest. Saya jadi gak tahu siapa yang suka fic saya, dan ngerasa sangat sayang karena saya gak bisa membalas apa-apa, tapi tetap ... terima kasih! <3 
> 
> Dan terima kasih penuh cinta dari saya teruntuk pembaca yang telah membaca sampai di sini, telah mem-bookmark, memberikan komentar dan kudos, apresiasi dan dukungan untuk saya menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini!

**Author's Note:**

> Bila tidak keberatan, saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran untuk fanfiksi ini (if its not too much, not “ena-ena” part only). 
> 
> Saya harap pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
